Twist in Fate
by iAltoSax
Summary: After escorting 3 summoners in a row, Lady Yue had enough. Until she meets up with Lady Yuna and her guardians that changed her world upside down. Follow Lady Yue as she gains new friends, new family and falls for a certain legendary guardian in red. But what awaits them all in Zanarkand? Read and Find out! Summary may suck but the story is good! Auron x OC
1. So It Begins

**Authors note: Hello Everyone! I am a novice writer and when you're reading my story I hope you can forgive my grammar mistakes and punctuations. I had come up with this story in my head because I absolutely LOVE Sir Auron and I hated how the end turned out. So this story is going to be a mix between me actually doing stuff from the game and adding a little of my own mix into it. This chapter is basically an intro on my character Yue and how she is being pulled into the situation that will unfold in the future.**_**  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Final Fantasy X characters nor do I own the places and stuff I put in this story that is from the game. It all belongs to Square Enix the only characters I CAN claim however are my OCs Yue, Kenta, Jin and Lady Celia. Enjoy the story and please be gentle on comments like I said I'm only a beginner writer. Thank you. **

_Spira...a place where Sin strikes fear in the hearts of the living. My name is Yue...would you listen to my story? A story of how I was just a lost soul wondering around after seeing so many terrible things...a soul that found enlightenment in a group that I just suddenly dropped in on...literally._

I had retired to Kilika Port way before Lord Braska went on his pilgrimage, way before Lord Braska bought us the calm. Now, 10 years after, I am still on Kilika Port with a place of my own...a retired guardian. I had planned my stay here until I breathed my very last breathe.

But what I didn't know...was that someone was going to bring me out of my retirement.

_*knock knock knock*_

'I wonder who that is...I don't have many people on Kilika who would bother to visit me.' I thought to myself as I got up from my table to see who it was.

At the entrance to my house a young lady who could've been at least in her late teens was standing outside with two men behind her.

The girl had shoulder length curly blond hair half at the top pulled in a bun with eyes as blue as the sky and ocean of Spira combined...with a small tinge of pink in them. She wore the shortest Kimono I've ever seen stopping at least above her knees. Satin white with Sakura blossoms dancing across from her right side of the shoulder to the left side of her waist. Topping it off with a pink and white braided sash to keep it closed.

I took note of the staff she held behind her back, an elegant pure black staff and at the very end held a golden crescent moon and hanging from the top was a small sapphire.

'A summoner...visiting me?' I thought to myself and looked behind her. The two men that stood behind weren't muscular...but they weren't skinny as a toothpick either.

"I'm terribly sorry to barge in on you like this Lady Yue, but I have some important matters to discuss with you." She gives me a smile showing her pearly white teeth. "May we come in?"

I examined her more closely and when I dubbed her safe I bowed to her and let the two men in.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness early but I don't get many visitors." I took a seat at my table and held my hand out for her to sit opposite of me. "Shall we get down to business? What is it that you would want from a villager such as myself?"

She gracefully took a seat and thought for awhile.

"My name is Celia and these two by my side are Kenta and Jin." She points at Kenta...a boy at least in his late 20's with white buttoned shirt showing his well defined chest and a black coat over it, black boots, black pants and had a long sword strapped to his back...a close range fighter. Kenta...judging from his looks he was built for speed and agility, his weapon of choice only useful to fiends with just as equal speed and agility. Jin wore just black pants, black shoes, a white t-shirt and a black jacket over it. He never had a weapon of choice like his partner Kenta so my guess is that he was either good at black or white magic. The one thing that stood out on both of them was that they were wearing some sort of collar but I never questioned accessories.

"As you may tell I am just starting my pilgrimage, I had come from Besaid and gotten my first Aeon and now I'm headed to the temple here in Kilika to obtain my second. It had taken us forever to find you Lady Yue and I want to ask you if you can be my guardian and help me on this journey to Zanarkand...this journey to defeat Sin."

"If you know who I am then you probably already know that I have retired from being a guardian." I stated to her while pouring myself some water that I had gone up and gotten while she was telling me who she was.

"I understand where you are coming from Lady Yue but I am in need of a guardian." She states while taking a sip of the water I had poured for myself.

'This girl...doesn't have much of manners does she.' I smirked to myself. "You have two guardians right here so why do you need me?" I pointed to Kenta and Jin.

"These two are good guardians but they are still very new to guarding and I don't want to get killed early on my pilgrimage. So I'm asking you to help me." She asks me again. "I wont take no for an answer."

'This girl is very persistent.' I thought to myself. "I'll...travel with you but I will see what happens and if I feel like it's not going anywhere then I cannot help you Lady Celia." I said to her walking to my room to start packing.

"Oh! Before I forget," she starts to dig into her bag and pulls out a collar the same kind Kenta and Jin are wearing. "you have to wear this." She says pushing it toward me.

"Why might I ask Lady Celia that I have to wear this?" I looked down at the collar. "I don't recall ever agreeing to being a full guardian to you none the less be treated as a dog that has to wear a collar." I start walking away when I felt someone jump on my back and clasp the collar forcefully onto my neck.

"It's to show that you are apart of my group and I will take it off when you feel you cannot be apart of the group anymore." She states with a smirk

I tried to pry the collar off from my neck but it wouldn't come off. I could find no buckle, no straps, not even buttons to take contraption off.

"Don't worry about it, just go pack and we'll start our journey and like I said if you feel you cannot be apart of my group I'll take it off." She smiles again...but this time I felt there was something behind that smile. So I took off and packed my things...nothing really much to pack just a couple pictures of my family, friends, and some other personal pictures.

I dressed in a royal blue dress that hung off the shoulder, sleeves going past my arms and the dress flared at the bottom stopping right above my ankles. To top off my outfit I strapped my double edged twin long swords my parents gave to me when I was 8. One being a midnight black color and the other being a pure white color...I've been practicing my techniques ever since.

I walked out of my hut and was greeted by Kenta and Jin.

"Where is Lady Celia?" I asked standing in front of them.

"We are truly honored to meet you Lady Yue...it'll be a honor serving with you on this pilgrimage." Kenta said while doing the prayer along with Jin.

"We always looked up to you as a guardian and we think every young guardian out there should learn and look up to you as well." Jin finished. "Lady Celia has gone to look for supplies _mainly for herself_..." he muttered the last part to himself.

"What did you say?" I asked with a raised eyebrow to Jin.

"Nothing." He coughs and tries to cover his slip up. "Shall we go head to Kilika temple?" Without a word he starts walking away.

Kenta followed but stopped and turned to look at me.

"Jin and Lady Celia don't really get a long to well if you catch my drift." He said and continued walking

I followed soon after taking a single glance back at my hut before moving forward toward the path I've come to know...and memorize.

As we passed a vendor we saw Lady Celia stocking up on some potions, antidotes, and a bunch of other stuff to help us on our journey.

'I guess she came from a rich family.' I thought to myself and watched as she pulled out a hefty looking bag. 'It seems I am correct.' I gave a sigh and looked back up towards the sky. 'Mother, Father...please watch over this pilgrimage...it seems like this will be one interesting journey. Is this another chapter in my book as well?'

"Well everyone? Shall we go?" Lady Celia said while advancing forward, toward Kilika woods.

I fell instep with Kenta as we watched Jin glare at the back of Lady Celias head.

"So Kenta," I said not bothing to look his way but I heard his head turn to look at me. "you've traveled with Lady Celia more then I have...can you tell me what she's like? Why do we have to wear these black leather collars?" I said still trying to toggle with the stupid collar irritating my neck.

"Lady Celia..." Kenta trailed off gathering his thoughts. "is different from past summoners. She's really a hard one to read and always surprises us around every corner. At times you think you've found her out but then she goes around and does the opposite of what you think she would do. As for the collar?" He said trying to stretch his one out. "I have no idea what it's for..." he drifts off and I knew that that was all I would get out of him.

Before long we were staring at the entrance of Kilika woods.

"It has been far too long..." I trailed off thinking about my past experiences.

We had maneuvered through the woods with a little trouble with fiends attacking left and right. I have come to find out that Lady Celia is a great asset to the group. She's been healing us when we got injured, cured us of poison and used her remedy for any other illness that we got from the fiends we encountered.

"Lets rest here for a bit...it seems like we need it." I said and I leaned against a tree.

"No, I think we should keep moving so we can get to the temple faster and leave for Luca." Lady Celia says as she starts heading to the direction of the temple.

"But Lady Celia..." I started to talk but my words have gone on deaf ears. I gave a big sigh and started walking in her direction. "Lets get going...we can't leave our summoner unprotected."

With a big sigh from the two other guardians we headed toward the temple a step behind Lady Celia.

"Damn it! I thought we were close!" Lady Celia yelled when we came to the bottom of the stairs.

"We have to walk up in order to get to the temple, these steps are good for training a summoner. Lord Ohalland trained here at his peak...we are walking on legendary grounds." I stated obviously and started up the stairs.

"Kenta?" Celia asks turning toward the younger guardians. "Carry me."

I looked back to the summoner who had her arms stretched out to Kenta...from the tone of her voice...I could tell it wasn't a question...it was an order.

As we started back up with complaints from Lady Celia and the guardian carrying her up the stairs we finally reached the temple.

As I entered the temple grounds the priests and villagers from Kilika that came to pray all came up to our group.

"Lady Yue? You came out of retirement?" One of the priests there asked me while doing the prayer.

"You could say that." I smiled at them and did a prayer back to them. "Please take good care of the village and the temple. Lady Celia...I think it's about time you went to the Cloister of Trials and prayed to the Fayth." I said looking down to her and smiling.

Without even a second thought she went down to the Cloister of Trials leaving only me and the two guardians alone.

"Like I said once you think you get her she does something completely different." Kenta says while taking a seat on the ground.

"You two go get some rest and I'll wake you up when she comes out." I smiled at them and made them go to one of the rooms in the temple.

"Lady Yue," I heard my name called from the right of me. I looked and another of the priests came up to me and smiled. "I wish you luck on this pilgrimage and that your journey be full of wonders. Lady Celia is lucky to have a great guardian such as yourself." With that said he walked away.

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours, and soon it was dark and Lady Celia still never returned from praying to the Fayth.

"Lady Yue, you should get some rest; she should be fine come tomorrow." Kenta said coming out from the room with Jin.

"You're right, you've been awake all day with no rest. Don't need to worry about her much..." Jin says "she'll only worry about herself anyway." Jin whispered to himself and again I couldn't hear what he said.

"You're right...I shall get some rest." I said and walked away from the two heading toward one of the rooms in the temple. "Good night you two."

I went into one of the rooms the priest offered me and once my head hit the pillows I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I was awoken to Jin shaking me.

"Lady Yue? Lady Celia has come out of the Cloister of Trials and has requested that we start moving and catch our ride to Luca. She said that there we can rest."

I nodded and started getting out of bed. When I exited from the room I noticed that the sun had just risen and the priests were all bidding Lady Celia a farewell and good luck on her journey to Zanarkand.

As I approached the group all attention was turned toward me and all bowed and said a prayer as I gave them a gentle smile.

"Lady Yue, have a safe journey to Zanarkand. May this pilgrimage be a safe and one full of wonderful memories."

With that said we both left heading back down the stairs. As we retraced our steps we noticed that a Ochu was blocking our path and it didn't look happy that Lady Celia had accidentally knocked into it disturbing it's slumber.

"Lady Celia! Watch out!" I went to push her out of the way and attacked it's tentacles that was aimed at Celia.

Our battle was engaged and Jin was the first to strike using Fire on the enemy dealing only the slightest bit of damage. I noticed in the side view that Lady Celia has moved out of the way and out of battle but I wasn't bothered by it...my job as guardian was to protect the summoner at all cost. Suddenly the Ochu attacked Kenta poisoning him and as I reached into my bag to get an antidote I realized that I never came prepared for a battle with poison.

"Lady Celia! We need an antidote and fast!" I yelled to her...but she never payed any heed and just stared at a passing pyrefly. "Lady Celia," I yelled again hoping she'd hear. "we need an antidote and only you have one." Again no response.

"You wont get anything out of her." I heard Jin say as he used a spell one right after another.

"And why wont she?" I asked trying to deflect Ochus attack with a shield spell.

"Like I said...she only cares about herself." Jin said.

Shocked at his words I looked down at Kenta seeing that him and Jin were getting worse as this battle waged on. I cast Esuna on Kenta and Curaga on all 3 of us and once we were all cured we were ready to fight.

"I've had enough of this fight! It has gone on long enough!" I said as I started to get upset. In one swift movement I had cast Firaga on the Ochu, killing it instantly.

All 3 of us fell down to the ground in exhaustion and slowly I got up and looked toward Celia.

"You!" I started getting close to her and glared at her. "You are supposed to watch your guardians back as we watch yours. Not everyone for themselves." I turned around and started walking toward Kenta and Jin to heal them. "Next time we ask for help you best be willing to help us _Lady Celia_."

I reached Kenta and Jin and bent down to their eye sight level. "Hey are you guys okay?" I asked about to cast Cura when suddenly I felt a jolt of electricity pass right through me. With each scream I let out the jolts got stronger and stronger.

"Hey! Show some respect! Enough!" I heard Jin scream and as fast as it came it left and I fell to the ground with small jolts still going through me.

"Lady Yue...are you okay?" Kenta asks gently pulling me up in a sitting position.

I couldn't speak...the pain was still there, my body still slighty paralyzed and in shock as I looked slowly toward Summoner Celia.

"You can't order me around _Lady Yue._" She smirks a devious glint in her eyes. "Talk to me like that and you'll get it even worse the next time. I will do what I want and it's your job to protect me and lay your life on the line." She stalks off toward the exit. "It should be an honor to die for me...now lets press forward! We have to get to Luca before sun down."

With the help of Kenta and Jin we started walking but now a huge distance away from Celia.

"We're sorry Lady Yue..." I heard but I couldn't tell who from for I had drifted off into darkness.


	2. Meanwhile

**Authors Note: So I thought that I'd keep going even if people don't review or don't like but I sincerely enjoy writing this story only because I imagine putting myself in the story as Lady Yue. BUT for those that are actually reading and forgiving me for my terrible spelling and grammar errors then I thank you so very much. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these places in Final Fantasy, I do not own the characters in this chapter but I can only claim Lady Yue, Lady Celia and her guardians.**

Right after Lady Celia and her guardians traveled to Luca, Sin had destroyed Kilika Port. Soon after the S.S. Liki pulled into the destroyed Kilika port...carrying aboard a summoner and her party.

"Greetings! I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the temple in Besaid." A girl with slight brown hair dressed in a white kimono with the bottom blue with pink flowers at the bottom of her skirt said while bowing to the survivors of Kilika.

"M'lady Summoner!" A woman and a man came running up to the summoner and her party.

"If there is no other summoner here, please allow me to perform the sending." Yuna continues on looking at the troubled faces of the villagers.

"There was a summoner on this island not to long ago, but they had left this morning and it's a miracle that you came. Thanks be to ye!" The man next to the woman said.

"Our loved ones...we feared they would become fiends!"

"Please, take me to them." With that said the man and the woman took Lady Yuna and her guardians to the place where the rested rest while two guardians were left behind.

"We'll go see what we can do to help in town." A man with spiked up hair in a blitzball out fit said and ran in the opposite direction of the sending with two others following close behind. The blitzball player with blonde hair that was left behind soon followed after but found himself with the rest of the guardians watching Lady Yuna perform the sending for the people that were killed in the attack on Kilika.

"Uh, what's a 'sending'? Are we going somewhere?" The blonde kid asked while standing next to the black haired women dressed in a dress with buckles.

"You truly are clueless." She looked at him. "Are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?" She turned back to look at the waters. "The dead need guidance." Silence filled the air as she took a long pause. "Filled with grief over their own death, they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on, resent those still alive." Another pause to think of what else to say to the blonde kid. "You see, they envy the living. And in time, that envy turns to anger, even hate. Should these souls remain in Spira, they become fiends that prey on the living." Facing each other she goes on. "Sad, isn't it? The sending takes them to the farplane, where they may rest in peace."

"Summoners do this?" The boy not breaking eye contact asked the woman who only gave a nod and both turned back to watch the scene unfold.

Summoner Yuna walked onto the water where the caskets lay floating. She swings her staff performing the sending in such a beautiful...yet sad way while the villagers cried over their lost. Soon the souls of the dead arise out of the caskets flowing around her as a spout lifts Lady Yuna up and still she kept going...seeing a sending is such a heart wrenching thing to see especially when the villagers break down and cry. But the blonde boy who never knew the customs or traditions of the sending or Spira kept watching...enticed at the scene in front of him, and soon it was finished.

After awhile they had departed to get some rest in one of the inns that was semi in tact. When realization hit the group and Lady Yuna had turned to the man and women that had asked for her help.

"You had said that there was a summoner here that left this morning." She said holding her hands together in a respectful way. "May I ask who she was?"

The man and the women exchanged glances before looking at Lady Yuna.

"Her name was Summoner Celia, not really well known but she came here for two reasons." The man said while looking down at the woman.

"She came not only to pray to the temple in Kilika but also for the rumored guardian that had stayed here for a very long time." The woman said smiling to herself.

"Who might this guardian be if I may ask." Yuna asked.

"Her name was Lady Yue, bless her, she has been here for quite some time retired from her guardianship but it still boggles my mind how Lady Celia had gotten her out of her retirement." The lady says. "Well here is the inn and I hope you all have a good sleep and thank you Lady Yuna for performing the Sending on our loved ones." With that said the man and woman departed leaving the party alone.

"Lady Yue was here?" The woman in black gasped a little, astonished.

"Um..." the blonde boy spoke up. "who is this Yue person?" Looking at the eyes of the other guardians in the group.

"Lady Yue," the man with the orange hair said speaking before anyone else could. "she was and always will be a well known guardian. She started fighting at a very young age and took on her first summoner at the age of 4, her second summoner at the age of 14 and her next summoner at the age of 24 by that time a lot of summoners wanted her for her knowledge and strength." he said.

"When Lord Braska went on his pilgrimage I heard that Lady Yue went into hiding...something or someone on her previous pilgrimage effected her to not be a guardian anymore so she hung up her sword and I guess this is where she's been hiding for 10 years." the women in black said.

"So this 'Lady Yue' must be really important then." The blonde guy said scratching his head out of embarrassment for asking such a dumb question.

"You bet she's important. She helped bring the calm 2 times so her name should be said in high respect ya?" The guy with orange hair said facing toward the blonde kid.

"Two? But she went on three pilgrimages..." Tidus questioned looking up.

"Something happened on her third and the summoner decided it was time to quit...which made Lord Braska defeat Sin that time." Wakka stated.

"Lets all get some rest because tomorrow we begin traveling to Kilika temple." The lady in black said while heading toward her room.

After a good nights rest the blonde blitzer had awoken and exited the inn. After him and the guy with the orange hair talked for awhile they headed to Kilika woods to have Yuna pray at the temple.

At the entrance of the woods the two blitz guardians meet up with everyone else.

"So Wakka, I've got a question." the blonde hair asks.

"What's up?" Wakka asks turning toward him.

"Lady Yue...you think we'll be seeing her in Luca?" he asks.

"It is a possibility considering that all summoners pilgrimage is the same path." the lady in black states.

"Lu, ya think we'll actually meet her? I mean Luca is big and we may never get a chance to see Lady Yue." Wakka states gesturing with his hands.

"Why exactly are we talking about this when these matters can be discussed at the temple where there are less fiends." And that was the end of it.

After heading straight they are meet with Luzzu and Gatta.

"Company, halt!" Gatta says stepping in the way.

"The fiend before us is Ochu, Lord of the Wood! We've had trouble with this one before. Remember, discretion is the better part of valor." Luzzu points out to the sleeping fiend behind him.

"Lets get to it then!" the blonde says while running straight for Ochu until the blue furred Ronso steps in the way with a growl stopping the young teen in his steps.

"What's you're problem Kimahri?" He asks.

"We have to be careful ya Tidus? We can't just keep jumping into battles unprepared." Wakka states standing next to Tidus.

"I must add in though that Lady Yue had trouble with this Ochu as well...never had the right items for this battle only the Summoner had it." Luzzu says from the sidelines. "Seems like the Lady Celia was zoning out while her guardians fought the battle."

"Lady Yue? I don't think she'd have trouble with a low level fiend like this Ochu." Wakka states.

"It was really a spectacular sight to see. After awhile of not responding Lady Yue cast a really powerful spell killing it in one shot!" Gatta yells excitedly.

"If Lady Yue can do it then so can we." Tidus says running toward Lord Ochu engaging in battle.

"That boy is going to get us into some serious trouble." Wakka says while the rest of the guardians join the battle.

Tidus was the first to make a move casting Haste on the Lulu as Yuna stayed behind on stand-by in case people got injured and needed healing. With Lulus speed increased she cast Fire on the Ochu until it used Poison Claw on Wakka hitting him dead on. Yuna used an antidote curing him of the poison and then switched off with Kimahri who used Lancet on the fiend. With the party getting attacked constantly and with Yunas help curing and giving her guardians potions and needed supplies she summoned Valfor as a finishing blow and finished the fiend off.

"A summoner and her guardians. Very impressive!" He stated when he stood in front of the party.

"Sir, we should fight, too!" Gatta says itching for a fight.

"We'll get our chance soon." With that said both Luzzu and Gatta took their leave leaving the party behind. .

As the group reached the steps where Summoner Ohalland trained they where greeted with a sinspawn. This fiend proved to be more difficult for the summoners party for the shell of the main body was hard to penetrate. The group had to get rid of the tentacles before Lulu could cast her spells and once the tentacles were destroyed they were able to aim their spells and attacks at the sinspawn until the fiend opened up for physical attacks to take full affect. While the party members kept switching off and Yuna staying behind to hell her guardians they were able to take the spinspawn down making it disappear into pyreflies.

After their run in with the sinspawn the party sat down by the stairs to catch their breathe.

Yuna noticed that Tidus seemed to have something on his mind...he seemed to have been contemplating on something.

"Is something wrong?" Yuna asks walking toward the young guardian.

"Our job is to protect the summoner right? Fight and help her along the pilgrimage." He said looking at Yuna and the others. "But what if the summoner never did anything in return for example just let her guardians do the work. What would happen then?" He asks.

"Depending on the guardians they would either just keep going with it until the journey is done or stop the summoners journey when they see fit." Lulu responded already having caught her breathe. "What brought this on?"

"Luzzu had said that while they were fighting the Ochu we fought Lady Yue was having trouble, but being the guardian that she is she walked this path so wouldn't she have known the dangers? And another thing he said while they were fighting she was distracted but it can't be fiends or the other guardians would've been by her side fighting them." Tidus said closing his hands and resting his head on his hand in a thinking matter. "So I was just wondering what would happen if the summoner never watched their backs like they do hers or his." He shrugged it off.

After their short break they had begun their journey up to the temple of Kilika where they were met with the Luca Goers and their stuck up attitude. After their little blitzball show down the group headed inside the temple where they met up with another summoner exiting the Cloister named Donna and her only guardian Barthello. It seems like Kilika temple attracts so many arrogant people.

After their summoner showdown the party headed into the Cloister of Trials for Yuna to pray to the Fayth to lend her their power.

After some mishaps of Donna ordering Barthello to carry him on to the platform he slowly descended down, Tidus having to go through the Cloister of Trials for there was no turning back, getting in trouble with the other guardians waiting. Yuna had emerged from praying to the fayth exhausted and had obtained her second Aeon.

They had exited the temple and were greeted by the priests and villagers all bowing and praying for their safe journey.

"Lady Yuna, I pray that you and your guardians have a safe journey on your pilgrimage." The priests smiles at the group. "Might I ask one favor?" He says bowing.

"Anything." Lady Yuna replied smiling.

"Please make sure that Lady Yue is alright." He said, worry etched on his face. "When I saw her at the port she looked fine but when she arrived here she had this black looking collar around her neck." He said.

"Maybe an accessory to amplify her spells?" Wakka asked.

"I've known Lady Yue for almost 20 years and seen her walking to this temple to pray every once in a while and I have never seen her wearing any accessory. And when the summoner had finished praying to the fayth she never let any of her guardians rest for at least the night for she left the temple as soon as she could." He said bowing low to Yuna. "Please Lady Summoner, make sure Lady Yue is doing fine. They should be in Luca...Lady Celia said something about watching the Goers at the blitzball tournament."

"You have my word." Yuna said bowing to the priests.

With that said the party took their leave and headed toward Kilika Port to embark to Luca on the S.S. Winno.

"What do you think will await for me in Luca?" Tidus asked.

"Like I said maybe someone would recognize you there." Wakka said leaning on the rail with Tidus. "Off to Luca at last!"


	3. Coincidential Timing?

**Authors note: Another chapter ^^ I feel kind of proud of myself for getting chapters out. While writing I'm watching on youtube the walkthrough of Final Fantasy X and I also have a script open as a reference. I feel kind of proud and I like writing my first FFX fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Like I always say I DO NOT own any Final Fantasy X stuff only Square Enix owns the characters, places, and story line I just claim what's not part of the script and my OC's. Thank you for reading and forgiving my grammar errors.  
><strong>

I had woken up in a very well designed and beautiful inn. I was confused at first on where I was until I remembered passing out in Kilika Woods from the immense pain my collar was giving me when I talked back to Lady Celia.

'My collar!' I thought to myself grabbing onto it really hard and attempting to pull it off. I looked around frantically and saw my twin long swords laying by the table side. I grabbed it and ran out of the inn looking for Kenta and Jin.

I had found them at the bar of the inn drinking and when I walked up to them they looked at me with sorrow in their eyes.

"Lady Yue." Kenta says getting up and bowing to me.

"You don't have to bow to me Kenta." I said patting him on the shoulder. "Just tell me what is going on with Lady Celia and this collar." I said pointing to the contraption on my neck. We had all sat at the round table and I ordered all of us a drink.

"Lady Celia had found me and Jin on the Island of Besaid...she had asked for our assistance to travel with her and get her to Zanarkand safe. At first we had told her that we never wanted to be guardians and that we were happy just fighting off fiends and protecting the people on Besaid." He took a pause and put his face in his hands. "While we were asleep she put these blasted collars on us and we could never find a way to get them off."

"Apparently only she can control what happens to us with these collars. At first we had commanded her to take these off and even threatened her..." Jin said pounding the table in anger.

"Then...we experienced for the first time the power that these collars held and we had no choice but to follow her orders and what she wanted." Kenta said then he looked at me straight in the eyes. "Please Lady Yue...we've held you in high respects and even when you hate her you need to hold back and just go with it until we find a way to get these contraptions off of us." He pleaded to me and all I could do was nod until Lady Celia came downstairs and smiled at us.

"Good morning loyal guardians of mines!" She said skipping to us. "Yu, do you mind ordering me a drink?" she asks me then turned her sites to Kenta and Jin. "Can you two escort me to the ports? The S.S Winno will be docking soon holding the Luca Goers and I want to see Bickson!" She yells "Ooooo I wanna see that hot stuff play." She squeals and then sets her site on me. "I thought I asked you to order me something to drink Yu."

"Hey don't you know some manners? It's Lady..." But before he could finish I held my hand up and ordered her something to drink. Her drink came and once she was finished she had ordered Kenta and Jin to escort her to Luca Port leaving me behind.

"What am I supposed to do Celia?" I asked as they slowly exited the inn.

"It's Lady Celia." She said to me not bothering to turn and face me.

"What am I supposed to do _Lady Celia_?" I asked again putting emphasis on her name.

"Do whatever you want," She says walking out. "Just meet back at the entrance to Mi'ihen Highroad." and with that her, Kenta and Jin were no longer there.

-With Lady Celia, Kenta and Jin-

They had just arrived at Luca Ports when the announcers Bobba and Jimma where announcing who was coming off the boat.

"Best of luck to them, and a safe journey back to Besaid." Jimma said from his booth.

"Right, Jimma. Moving right along, our next team is...Here they are, folks! Our very own Luca Goers! They've got power! They've got speed! They've got team work! They're an all-around first-class team! And they're back home in Luca!" Bobba said excited and on his seats in his booth.

"That's not the only thing they've got." Lady Celia smirked look at Bickson. "They've got a hot player that I wanna go talk to." She looked him up and down. "Ooooo he just looks so yummy in his blitz outfit."

"Without a doubt, they are the favorite this year, Bobba. And after the way they dominated last year, it'd take a miracle for them to lose today." Jimma said.

"You can say that again, Jimma. Look at the crowd, folks! Look at the crowd! Looks like all of Luca has turned out to cheer the Goers on! They know, I know, and you know, folks! The Luca Goers are number one!" Bobba said and with that the coverage was over.

"I love you Bickson!" Lady Celia yelled getting his attention.

The Goers looked to where the guardians were standing and Bickson walked right up to them.

"Well, well, well, a summoner? And a very pretty one at that." He said looking her up and down. "Did you come to see me play?"

"Ah! Yes, I did! I was so excited to see someone as good looking as you!" She flaunted over him.

"Stop right there, Goers! You guys are smilin' now, but not for long! 'Cause this year, us Aurochs are takin' the cup!" A voice said interrupting their conversation.

"Ugh, why does someone like him have to ruin everything." Lady Celia said while looking toward the blonde haired kid.

"Hmph." Bickson said and left with the others following behind him.

Lady Celia had gone up to the group who had interrupted her conversation.

"What in Yevon's name were you doing up there?" she saw the orange haired man said grabbing a hold of the blonde teen.

"We sure stood out, though!" his team mate said.

"We were on the sphere!" another player said.

"Hey you!" Lady Celia said pointing at the group. "You have some nerve! The Goers are the top rank blitzball group with a bunch of hot guys and you just ruined my chance on talking to the leader of the team. I ought to beat you to a pulp." Celia said getting more upset by the minute.

"Knock it off Lady Celia." Kenta said getting in the way of the blonde teen and an angry summoner. "My apologies for our summoners behavior." He said bowing to the other summoners party.

"It's alright." the light brown haired girl smiled. "My name is Yuna, the one that interrupted you is Tidus," Yuna pointed to an orange haired man and a women in a black dress with really long hair. "That is Wakka and Lulu." Then she pointed toward the Ronso. "And this is Kimahri. These are my guardians helping me on my pilgrimage to Zanarkand." She smiled.

"L-l-lady Yuna? Lord Braskas daughter? Now I'm really sorry for our summoners behavior!" the two guardians bowed at the same time. "My name is Kenta and this is Jin we had come from the island of Besaid to help our summoner Lady Celia to Zanarkand."

"Lady Celia?" Yuna asked. "You wouldn't happen to be traveling with a woman named Lady Yue would you?"

"Of course but she probably went off in another direction because we left her at the inn." Jin said marveling at another "celebrity" standing before them.

"If you have business with her then we can all stick together until you can see Lady Yue." Kenta said before Lady Celia interrupted him.

"NO! Absolutely not! I am going to go watch the Luca Goers play and you both have to come with me and protect me in case something bad happens!" Lady Celia huffs and starts stomping toward the stadium to watch the opening matches.

"My apologizes Lady Yuna, but maybe you can see her when we meet her at Mi'ihen Highroad." Kenta sighs and follows Lady Celia with Jin following close behind.

"Gosh that summoner has something up her butt or...something like that." Tidus says glaring at the back of the summoners head.

When the party heard that Maester Mika was here they headed toward dock 3 where a large crowd has already been formed.

A man with a long blue robe and long blue hair heads off the Maester's boat.

"Isn't that...Maester Seymour?" A man from the sidelines asks the person standing next to him.

As Maester Seymour bows and an old man comes walking off the boat as well.

"People of Spira, I thank you for your generous welcome. Rise, Maester Seymour. And all of you as well. I present to you...the son of Maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon." The old man addressed the crowd.

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honored to receive the title of maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfill my duties as maester to the best of my abilities." Maester Seymour said with a small smile.

Everyone had bowed and when the Maesters left so did the party heading toward the locker rooms to prepare for the game. While the team was on edge wondering who they would go up against Wakka walked in and said that they were playing the Al Bhed Psyches. After reviewing and warming up Yuna walks into the locker room.

"There you are! Someone said they saw Sir Auron in the cafe!" Yuna said. "Maybe we could also find Lady Yue too!" She smiles.

"Au-Auron?" Tidus stuttered astonished.

"Yes, Sir Auron! Let's go find him!"

They exited the locker rooms and headed to the cafe where they could not find a man clad in red so Yuna heads off to investigate while two Ronsos gang up on Kimahri.

"Why not talk, Kimahri? Not see Yenke for ten years! Say something! Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?" Yenke said up in Kimahris face.

"Leave Kimahri, Yenke. Kimahri is small Ronso. Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces." Biran said looking at his companion.

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn-molt! Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso." Yenke said pointing to Biran.

"Maybe taught too much." Biran looked down at Kimahri.

"Take 'em on!" Tidus said and with that Kimahri bent down in a crouching stance and uppercuts Yenke knocking him out.

When they were told to take it outside Tidus then noticed that Yuna wasn't with them anymore.

"Kimahri! Yuna's gone!" Tidus said looking around the cafe.

The two had bolted outside to see Lulu running up to them.

"Where in Spira have you been!" She said looking at both of them.

"Huh?" Tidus said looking shocked that she'd been looking for them.

"Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose." Lulu said.

-Back to Lady Yue-

I had been walking around in the square by the cafe when I something that caught my attention.

"Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches. In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose." A woman in black said to a blonde teen and a Ronso. I ran up to them wondering what was going on.

"Excuse me." I said butting in. "You said Yuna has been kidnapped and from the looks of it you must be guardians. This Yuna wouldn't happen to be your summoner and Lord Braskas daughter would she?" I asked.

"Yeah and she was kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches!" The blonde haired teen said in a panic.

"You wouldn't happen to be..." The lady dressed in black looked at me.

"Yes, my name's Lady Yue but for now with your summoner in danger we can save introductions for later times." I said looking toward the woman in black.

"My names Lulu and we should get going." With that said they turned and started running toward the dock area.

"Names Tidus and the Ronso is Kimahri." The blond teen, Tidus, said as we ran but up ahead where a bunch of ancient machina blocked our way.

"These are ancient machina...forbidden by Yevon. They are vulnerable to lighting." I said looking at each of the machines. "I'll take care of them and we will move forward." I said and as I Thundaga taking out all 3 of the ancient machines.

"Woah." Tidus said while watching me move forward only to encounter more ancient machina and taking care of them as well.

"That is the power of a powerful mage...and a strong guardian." Lulu said running to keep up with me.

As we got rid of the machina the sphere monitor showed the game between the Al Bhed Psyches and Besaid Aurochs.

"The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks!" The orange haired man suddenly got hit by one of the other team players. "Ow! He'll feel that one in the morning!" Bobba said.

"But the referee doesn't call the foul! Wakka's taking a real beating out there." Jimma said in astonishment.

"As much as blitz is exciting we should hurry up and find your summoner so your friend Wakka can take a rest and you all can take a rest knowing your summoner is in safe hands." I said while heading toward the boat that's starting to take off. We ran forward and jumped just in time but was attacked by a gigantic machina.

Tidus had looked to the side and saw a crane. "Hey we can use this crane!" He said while going up to it, clicking on the buttons but nothing on the crane was moving. "C'mon, move!" he said while taking his place back by us.

"It's probably out of power." Lulu said while casting Thunder on the crane and then I cast Thundaga on it starting it up.

"Now!" I said blocking an attack from the machina.

Tidus had yet again ran up to the crane and turned it on, ripping the machinas top gears off dealing a great damage. Then in one final blow we attacked and blew it up. Yuna had run out of the door that the machina was blocking.

"I hope you hurt them." Lulu said holding onto Yuna.

"A little." She smiled then looked at me. "Lady Yue?" She looked at me in shock and bowed. "It is an honor to meet such a legend as yourself who helped bring the calm many times."

I smiled at her and bowed as well. "Please do not bow to me Lady Yuna I should be the honored one to be in the presence of the daughter of Lord Braska...but we should probably get your friend Tidus back to the match before your friend um...Wakka gets to beaten up."

"Allow me Lady Yue, you have done a lot for us already." Lulu said casting some magic and getting us back to the port.

"I must leave you here." I said taking a bow to Yuna and her summoners. "Maybe we shall meet again soon." I scurried off to the sphere dome and then I heard the commentaries on the sphere monitor.

"Thirty seconds left! The Aurochs are launching an all-out offensive! A long pass from Letty! It goes through! He shoots! Gooooooal! Unbelievable! The Aurochs win the match, 3-2!"

I smiled to myself and kept on walking. "Good job Aurochs." I said quietly to myself.

It took me awhile to get to the sphere dome but once I got there I saw the final match start between the Aurochs and the Luca Goers with Tidus leading the group. I didn't go and sit but just stood and watched by the stairs.

"This is it, folks! In just a few minutes, the championship game! But who could have imagined...A championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers against...the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!" Bobba said.

"This looks like history in the making, Bobba." Jimma said looking toward the sphere.

I looked at the teams and I saw Bickson extend his hand to Tidus but pulls away and tries to punch him instead. I let out a small growl as I watched the exchange...I could never understand why Celia loved this group.

"They're already going at it, folks! The Goers are taunting the Aurochs!" Bobba yelled.

I had watched the game actually getting into it for once in my 34 years of living. I even started cheering really loud for the Besaid Aurochs. As half time came around Aurochs were winning 1-0 but as soon as the second half time came around everyone started to get antsy.

"The fans are getting impatient! They're calling for some action! Everyone seems to be calling for Wakka, folks!" I saw that Tidus was swimming back toward the locker rooms. "Say...where is that player going? He's leaving the sphere pool! He may be injured!" Bobba announced.

'Where is he going?' I asked myself watching him disappear. Then suddenly the crowd starts going wild and Wakka had appeared where Tidus had disappeared. I smiled to myself and watched as the game continued and then the buzzer went off...The Aurochs wins!

"Unbelievable! The Aurochs win, folks! This is one for the record books!"

I watched as Tidus swims into the sphere pool to meet up with Wakka when suddenly a bunch of Sahagin Chiefs appear in the pool and start attacking them.

I looked to my right and saw a large dragon-like monster and I unsheathed my twin, long swords.

"What's happening?" Lulu asked from another side of the stadium.

I was about to attack when it looked behind me, curious I looked as well and I saw a man with a red coat come out from the stair way holding a gigantic sword. He took out his left arm and got ready to engage in battle.

"Sir...Auron?" I asked amazed to see him in person.

"It comes." I heard his deep voice say and my attention went straight back to the dragon-like fiend.

I ran toward the fiend and attacked dealing a fair amount of damage. As me and Auron dealt attack after attack we finally killed it making it disappear into pyreflies.

"Auron! Lady Yue?" I heard Tidus from behind me.

"Sir Auron!" The orange haired guy, Wakka, said right beside him. "Lady Yue?"

"So, you do know him." Tidus sounded upset while looking at Wakka.

"Yeah. One of the best guardians there ever was...right at the top with Lady Yue."

As soon as we started killing one after another we were soon surrounded and I was too busy paying attention to the fiends in front of me I never took notice to another Garuda coming from the side of me. In one swift movement he had rammed a attack to my side breaking a few ribs in the process. I took my twin swords and attacked it. Killing it instantly.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Tidus asked still on defense for more fiends were showing up.

I grunted a little holding where my ribs cracked and stood up straight. "Yeah I'll be fine...where are these fiends coming from?" I took my stance ignoring the pain flaring up at my side.

Two more Garuda appeared blocking our paths.

"Hey, gimme a break!" Tidus yelled as we watched each others back making sure no fiends sneaked up on us.

In the stands Maester Seymour had summoned his powerful Aeon Anima...with a pained look on its face and chains wrapped all around it used it's attack and started killing off the fiends attacking the stadium. One after the other the fiends disappeared in a puff of pyreflies and then the stadium was empty of fiends.

"That was amazing." Tidus said.

"The power of Anima is a fearful thing." I said walking away very slowly to the city square Wakka following close behind.

**Authors note: Another thing please read I don't want so many flares about my grammar because I know I'm terrible at them. I'm reading a book to help better my grammar errors and I did say this is my first fanfiction. If anything comment on what I could work on (besides grammar write something I wouldn't know that needs work) but don't comment saying it sucks because if it sucked then you didn't have to read it. ^^ or here's something I wanna ask is it clear? Like is what you're reading clear and easy not complicated and what not. Thank you 3**


	4. Mi'iHen Highroad

**Authors Note: Well...no reviews but I still love writing this story because I'm picturing myself in the game and just having fun. So I don't really care that there isn't any reviews because as long as I'm having fun (and hopefully people are just reading and not reviewing) that they're having fun too****. Like I said before forgive me for my grammar errors and what not. I'm not good at correcting my grammar so don't criticize me on it for I already know to work on that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy 10 characters I only own my OC's Lady Yue, Kenta, Jin and Celia. Thank you for reading ^^ 3**

"How dare you leave me like that! You know how long I had to wait here for you! These two weren't good at protecting me!"

Once I had gotten close to the stairs leading to Mi'ihen Highroad I was pulled roughly to the side by Lady Celia. I had tried to resist because her pulls were damaging my ribs more then it already was but she just kept pulling harder.

"I demand you heal me right now!" She said really frustrated.

"Where are you hurt m'lady?" I asked hoping she'd catch my sarcasm...but I guess that doesn't run in her book.

"All over now heal me this instant!" She holds out her arms waiting.

I give a big sigh, say a few short words and in a second her, Kenta and Jin were healed to tip top shape.

"Thank you." With that she walked back to the bench and sat down still a little huffy about the situation that happened in the stadium.

"Lady Celia?" Kenta asked looking at me. "Are you okay? You're holding your ribs...did something happen while we were apart?"

I looked over at the other summoners party and saw them talking amongst themselves and then I looked at Kenta and Jin...who I noticed just now were really tall. "I'm fine just sore from the stadium fiends." I smiled when I saw Auron and Tidus walking toward their party. My attention fell upon them and so did Kenta and Jin and even Lady Celia although she never wanted to show it.

"Sir Auron?" I heard Yuna ask.

"Yuna." He said sternly.

"Sir?" She asked.

"I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?" He asks getting to the point.

"You serious?" Wakka asked

"You refuse?" Auron questions

"No, no! We accept! Right, everyone?" Yuna asks and everyone nodded.

"But...why?" Lulu asks.

"I promised Braska." He said blatantly then pushed Tidus forward. "And...he comes too."

"Hi...guys. Eh...howdy!" He said then bows.

"This one I promised Jecht." Auron replied.

I looked and watched as they exchanged a few words then Lady Celia got up from her bench.

"Really Yuna? This much guardians? Why do you need so much anyway? You that weak?" She went up to the group with me following at her heels attempting to get her to keep quiet. Then Lady Celia turned to Sir Auron. "And what's so special about one eyed here? Doesn't look that strong to me." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Gasps were heard from Summoner Yunas party.

I stood between Lady Celia and Auron looking down at her I spoke to her with a glint of irritation in my eyes.

"Learn some respect _Lady Celia__, _Lady Yunas father Lord Braska bought the calm that we had just experienced and Sir Auron is the one that accompanied her father to Zanarkand. A legend in both offspring and guardian." My tone grew darker hoping she'd get the picture. "Keep your mouth shut." I said to her quietly.

She was irritated I could tell and she bought her hand up and smacked the side that my ribs had broken. Grunting a little I saw her smiling evilly at me.

"I'm sorry Lady Yu, I wont do it again." With that she stalked off and I turned my attention back to the group that had been watching the little exchange.

"I am terrible sorry for her behavior. You can never tell what Celia actually will do." I took a glance back at my party and saw her pestering Kenta and Jin.

"Lady Yue?" I heard Yunas soft voice. "A priest back at Kilika temple had said that he wished you good health. And hoped that you would be alright." She smiled and I couldn't help but return the smile.

"I'm happy to hear that he's alright after Sin destroying Kilika..." I drifted off. "I just wish I could relay the message to him that I am alright." I bowed to Lady Yuna. "Thank you for giving me his message."

"I was wondering..." Yuna trailed off looking down at the ground. "I know you can't be my guardian but would you perhaps want to travel together? Once we reach Zanarkand we'll go our separate ways and see who defeats Sin first but for now since we're going the same way we could keep each other company." She asks a little shy about the topic.

I had looked back at the banter going on between the summoner and guardians and I was worried that Yuna and her guardians may fall to the same faith as we have.

I looked back down to her about to deny but the look in her eyes had made me change my mind. "I would be honored to keep you company m'lady." I looked toward where Tidus was and he looked troubled so I looked down at Yuna. "You should go see if your friend is okay. Go keep him company." I smiled at her and saw her leave immediately.

I felt fire erupt on the side where my ribs had been broken and I grunted and held fast to my ribs.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask me.

I turned around and saw Sir Auron right behind me looking down. I couldn't help but stare at his features...he had such beautiful brown eyes, even though he was wearing a coat you could tell he was really toned out, his scar just added a mystery vibe to him that made me all the more interested in getting to know Sir Auron.

"I asked if you were alright." He stated snapping me out of my trance.

I blinked and held onto my rib cage. "I'm fine...just a little sore but it's nothing big that can be cured." I smiled and looked at Summoner Yuna and Tidus laughing away. I smiled to myself and hoped in my head that I could find someone who would make me smile like that.

'Wait...what am I thinking...I can't find that. I have to get this girl past her pilgrimage and then this collar can come off.' I shook my head thinking to myself.

"Oh common! This romantic exchange is too much to handle." I heard Celia shout ruining the moment the two had. "I need to get going to Djose temple to pray to the next fayth."

I walked toward her holding my ribs. "I thought I told you to shut up." I blatantly told her while watching the two walk back to their group.

Once words were exchanged Lady Yunas group came up to ours but Lady Yuna came right up to me.

"Lady Yue, I heard from Sir Auron that you were injured badly while you fought a flying fiend. I'll heal you fast." She said while casting Cure on me healing my ribs to make it a little better.

I bowed to her and was happy to see that most of the summoners weren't as terrible as Lady Celia. "Thank you so much Lady Yuna...you don't know how much those ribs have been killing me..." I looked toward Lady Celia who was already making her way up the staircase. "I would really like to talk more to you and your guardians when we take a rest but for now the summoner I'm guarding needs me." I bowed one last time then walked slightly faster to keep up.

"Something is off about that summoner." Tidus said looking at the other party.

"She treats her guardians differently then they should be treated." Yuna said taking notice to how Summoner Celia bantered to her guardians.

"We should get going." Sir Auron had said and started walking up the staircase to the entrance of Mi'ihen Highroad.

As both our parties walked in separate groups, Lady Celias in the front and Lady Yunas in the back, I started falling behind due to the pain my ribs were causing me. When suddenly Lady Celia, Kenta and Jin were ambushed by 4 Mi'ihen Fangs.

"Ah!" I heard Lady Celia yell from up ahead. By the time I looked up I noticed I had fallen step with Lady Yuna and her guardians.

"Shit...I'm not in the mood for this fight..." I straightened myself back up and ran to help Kenta and Jin.

"We should help." Yuna said about to run after Lady Yue when Lady Celia stopped them in their tracks.

"Just leave them where they are." She smiles at the group and turns her back tot hem. "They can handle it on their own.

"That's not really what a summoner should be saying, a summoner should want to help out her guardians." Lulu said taking a step closer to the fighting party.

"They took on guardianship for me and stated that they would give their lives for me and protect me until I defeat Sin. They have kept that promise to me so please," Celia turns to Yuna and gives a eerie cheerful smile. "please leave my guardians alone and I'll do the same to you." She walks back to where Kenta, Jin and I had finally finished off the fiends.

"Good job Kenta, Jin" she walks away faster. "and Lady Yue."

The battle with the Mi'ihen fangs weren't hard but in the condition I was in it wasn't easy either...I had been rammed in my ribs by one of the fiends and bleeding from a huge gash cross my left arm and a cut just above my right eye. Kenta and Jin were looking equally as terrible as I was.

"I swear...I will die by the end of this pilgrimage." Jin said holding his broken arm with Kenta nodding in agreement.

"Don't say that," I looked at them and cast Cura on all of us. "I'm sorry...that is all I can muster up for my MP is gone until I can get to a sphere." I said to them.

"It's okay...better then nothing." Kenta said bowing to me. "Thank you. Lets keep walking." I watched as the two followed semi close to Lady Celia while I stayed behind for a while to catch my breathe.

"Are you okay Lady Yue?" I heard Lady Yuna say from behind me.

I turned around and was slightly shocked by how close she was but more shocked by the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm fine Lady Yuna, see?" I held up my arms and twirled but grunted a little at the slight pain that was still there. I guess I didn't look that terrible but I still had the cuts and bruises there but it wasn't as bad just no blood dripping down.

"You're not alright. I don't understand why your summoner wont help you." Lulu exclaimed placing her hand against her forehead.

"What did Celia say to you Lady Yuna?" I turned my back to her and watched as my group got farther away.

"She...she told us to back off and pay attention to my group while she'll pay attention to hers." Lady Yuna said sounding really sad.

"I'm sorry Lady Yuna for what she's says. She's...difficult to explain but for your safety and your guardians don't mess or talk to her. I wouldn't want anything bad to befall on you and your friends." I said walking away

"Hmph...following around a Summoner who doesn't even bother to watch your backs is low and pathetic." I heard Auron say from the back of the group.

"We do what we must do to survive." I say looking over my shoulder.

"A weak and pathetic party." I heard he respond.

"I would hold your thoughts before you speak for you don't know what is truly going on." I say and start slowly walking toward my group when I heard someone running to keep up with me.

"Don't mind Auron but may I ask you something?" I turned my head to come face to face with Tidus.

"Ask away." I said while continuing to walk forward.

"Why do you follow a cold hearted summoner?" He asks me.

"Hm...survival? You could say we were forced to volunteer." I said to him. "Any other questions for me?"

"Um...yeah I heard you helped bring the "calm" so who were your Summoners?" He asked

"I started practicing my twin blades when I was at least 4 and then my mother wanted to start her pilgrimage so my mother, along with my father who became her guardian took me along to also be a guardian at the age of 5." I thought about my mother and father who I missed dearly. "10 years after my best friend since baby ages wanted to bring the calm as well, her along with my other best friend and me then started on the pilgrimage." I sighed to myself and slowed my pace, I could feel Lady Yunas party listening in. "When the calm was bought to the people of Spira before 10 years I had fallen in love with a Summoner and then when Sin came back he asked me to help him on his pilgrimage along with another lady. Really beautiful she was but very inexperienced as a guardian." I clenched my fists at the mere memory of him. "I was foolish to keep holding on."

"What happened?" I heard Lady Yuna say from behind me.

"As I stood guard over the campsite to make sure no fiends would ambush us I took notice that him and that woman was sneaking out in the middle of the night." I sighed thinking of that faithful night...still so clear in my head. "Seems as though he's been cheating on me from the very beginning. He never loved me but loved the fact that a guardian who knew the routes was apart of his group. He only used me for his selfish game. But me being me I could not leave a summoner behind on their pilgrimage so I kept going with them until the very end." I walked slowly.

"What happened on the third pilgrimage? I heard you only bought two but you went on 3 adventures." Tidus asked

"When we reached the Calm Lands the two had decided they wanted to live together...so they decided to call the journey a quit leaving me alone in the calm lands." I said nonchalantly.

"What happened to all of them?" Tidus asked and stared at me while I wore the expression of shock. "What?"

"Um...nothing. I don't know where they are...I haven't seen them in over 30 years." I said looking toward the sky.

"Wow, that means you're pretty old then." Tidus said thinking in his head.

I took the back of one of my swords and knocked him on the head.

"I'm not that old!" I yelled clenching and unclench my fist. "I'm only 34 and still kicking." I stormed off.

From over the hill some chocobo riders came toward us and stopped.

"Lady Summoner, I presume?" A women with red hair asked.

"Yes, I am Yuna." Our group and her party stopped and gathered around to hear what she had to say.

"I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights." Lucil says bringing her right hand to her chest.

"And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad." Elma, the woman with black hair and a red outfit on, said doing the same thing as Lucil did.

"There have been reports of a large fiend appearing int his area, with a taste for chocobos. Do take care, Summoner Yuna, if you are to rent any chocobos." Lucil said not even bothering to look and see that there was another summoner near by.

"Thank you. We will be careful." Yuna says and smiles.

"Good. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell." Lucil said.

"Our prayers are with you." Elma said and the chocobo knights took their cue to leave.

"A large fiend...Let's go get him!" Tidus said

"Why?" Auron asked.

"It's the right thing to do." He said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"It's the right thing to do?" Auron started laughing as well.

"What'd I say now?" Tidus asked looking at both of us.

"My best friend had that attitude." I smiled a real smile for the first time on this trip.

"Jecht said that a lot, too. And every time he said it, it meant trouble for Braska and me." Auron said.

"I almost got killed because it was the 'right thing to do.'" I smiled at the memory. "Boy do I miss the old times." I laughed a little.

But sadly not all good times last very long.

"I swear am I invisible or something?" I heard Celia yell. "It's almost like everyone takes notice to Yuna then me!"

"That's because Lady Yuna is the daughter of Lord Braska...the one who bought the calm in the first place." I said looking toward her.

"Hmph...then does that mean your parents, friends, and the one who fooled you weren't important? Since they don't talk notice to you either." Celia said in a huff and stormed off.

"No...I guess they weren't that important." I said following close behind her.

As we started walking we came across a resting stop with a sphere right outside the place. I immediately ran toward it to heal my MP.

"We rest here." I heard Auron say.

"But, this is an Al Bhed shop!" Wakka said.

"Is that a problem?" Auron looked toward Wakka and the others.

"They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca they...they kidnapped Yuna!" he said

"Where were her guardians?" Auron asked and I couldn't help but laugh for his snappy come back while Wakka whistled away avoiding the question.

"Sir Auron's just concerned about your health." Yuna said looking at Wakka.

Wakka threw his head back and acted tough and mighty. "I'm not tired one bit!"

Auron turned and walked toward the inn. "Well I am."

We all had walked in and we all asked for a room but there wasn't enough rooms to harbor all of us. Lady Celia was outside and watching the scene while we were inside trying to figure out room arrangements.

"So...who's going to be with who?" I asked looking around.

"Well...they said there's only 5 rooms so we'll have to bunk with each other." Tidus said.

"I'll stay with Yuna in one room." Lulu said.

"Jin and I will stay in one." Kenta said

"I guess that leaves you and me ya?" Wakka said grabbing onto Tidus.

"Kimahri and Auron." Lulu said. "And Celia and..." But before she could finish I started walking outside.

"I'll sleep outside." I said not bothering to look back and slammed the door shut while Celia walked in.

-Inside the Agency-

"So...who am I sleeping with?" She asked looking around.

"There was an extra room so you have a room to yourself." Jin said not bothering to look at her.

"Oh thank goodness I thought I'd be sharing with people but I thank Yevon I'm not sharing with anyone. I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Night everyone." Celia turns on her heels and heads toward her room. Locking it once she went in.

Kenta and Jin sighed a heavy sigh and looked toward the door where Lady Yue had exited.

"Lady Yue can sleep in our room with us...I'd hate to just leave her out side.." Kenta said sounding sad. He turned toward Yuna and her guardians. "If she comes back in please tell her what I said."

"Why is it that you guys follow her yet she treats you like you're lower then dirt?" Tidus asked trying to get something out of them.

"Survival..." Kenta said and headed toward his room with Jin.

"Lady Yue said the exact same thing..." Yuna said sadly.

The group went to rest while until Tidus walked out of his room looking very antsy.

"As if I could sleep." he said and exited the inn to come face to face with a beautiful sunset. "Check it out!" The sun was setting behind the ancient ruins that sunk in the sea. Tidus snuck up close to Yuna and interrupted her when she seemed to have been doing something really important. She seemed shocked and surprised.

I had been standing by the inn watching the two exchange words, laughing, teasing, and all I could do was smile with them. I had been standing by Sir Auron and Wakka close by when Auron moved toward the guardian and summoner to interrupt their little exchange.

'Way to ruin their romantic conversation _Sir Auron._" I thought laughing to myself when all of them started heading inside. Yuna had stopped close to me and bowed to me smiling.

"Kenta and Jin said that you could stay in their room instead of staying out here in the cold." She smiled at me and headed inside with me following close behind.

"Goodnight Lady Yuna." I smiled to her and headed to the room with Kenta and Jin.

I had found pulled mattresses on the ground and Kenta and Jin sprawled out on the ground. I laughed at the scene and went to the bed to take a rest.

Pounding on the door had woken all of us up with a start.

"Who in their right mind would disturb a guardians sleep." Jin said half awake and half asleep.

I had slowly gotten up from the bed as the poundings started getting louder and harsher. I got to the door and to my surprise I find Lady Celia at the door smiling at us.

"May I ask what is it you want of us at this late at night." I stared down at her who I noticed just now she was at least Lady Yunas height.

"I wanted to have a chat with you, Kenta and Jin. Can you follow me?" She walked away from us.

I looked toward Kenta and Jin who were finally wide awake and followed distancing ourselves slightly.

We had followed her to the outside of the inn pretty far away so no one could hear us or her for that matter.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to us about Lady Celia?" I asked when we were a fair distance away.

"From Luca to here you two," She looked at Kenta and Jin. "Have been completely worthless and weren't fighting at your best." She said to them in a stern voice. "You both irritate me and I always question myself asking why do I even bother with you two." She covers her face with her hand in shame. "But I can't only have one guardian around for the Final Aeon or I will surely die so you both better shape up your act and get stronger."

"We're trying the best we can but you're selfish self always gets us into trouble. Especially disrespecting Lady Yunas group. We didn't even ask to be apart of this journey so don't criticize us!" Jin yelled.

Suddenly Kenta and Jin dropped to their knees screaming in pain. I had looked to both of them and bent down on my own knees trying to calm their screaming and their pain but nothing I could do would help them at this point.

"Enough Celia, they have done nothing wrong." I said straightening up and looking dead in her eyes.

"You are another problem." she said and suddenly I felt a jolt of pain increase starting from my collar spreading through my body and I had to force myself not to fall to my knees from the increasing pain. "You've been back talking me and being disrespectful to me this whole trip Yu and I for one don't like it."

The pain flared up more and increased with each passing second and then as fast as it came...it left. My legs buckled from under me and I fell from the aftermath of the pain with Kenta and Jin doing just the same by my side.

"I'm tired so I'm going to head to bed." She walked back toward the inn slowly. "Head my warnings so this wont happen again." She disappeared into the agency and left us sitting on the ground to catch our breathe.

"I don't think I can handle much more of those shocks." I admitted being the first to stand up. "Let's get to bed before morning comes.

As all 3 of us headed back to our rooms but what we weren't aware of was the audience that had been listening in and watching.


	5. Getting A LITTLE Closer

**Authors Note: I must thank SweetInsanity89, Eidolon02, yunabesaid, and Torey Hylton for putting my story on Alert ^^ It's good to have others (beside my friends) reading my story. It's a good feeling 3 AND I would like to thank Eidolon02, yunabesaid and Torey Hylton for reviews lol. It's really appreciated and I hope I can continue to write and keep you all interested until the very end. I enjoy writing this story although sometimes I start freaking out because my youtube walkthrough goes faster then the script and my writing put together cause I also gotta add in my own cents into it lmfao. A little side note as well: Forgive me if the ending seems semi unclear it was really late at night for me and sometimes my writing can either be very good due to lost of sleep or bad because I start to jibber away.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 10, Square Enix does. And I thank the youtube account**** Zashtheman so I can give my characters the expression when needed, Shotgunnova on gamefaqs for using the script, the Final Fantasy X Monster Arena Fiend List and this site where it translates English to Al Bhed. My reason for all these sites because I wanna get the details down right. xP Only people I DO own is the OC's. Thank you for reading and I hope I can always keep you guys interested.**

I groaned as I slowly got up from the chair. I had let Kenta (or Jin) take the bed while I slept close to the door to make sure Celia never intruded again. The joints in my neck and all over my body were stiff from the shocks of last night and from me sitting in the chair.

I stood up and stretched out my joints and I looked down to laugh at the site before me. Apparently no one took the bed for Kenta and Jin both sprawled on the ground.

'I guess they thought I'd sleep in the bed sometime during the night.' I laughed on the inside and cast a Water spell over them and then cast a little Blizzard just enough to make the water cold.

"Ah!" They both yelled as they woke with a start and started shaking from the cold.

"Couldn't you have woken us up like a normal person would?" Jin asked through clattering teeth.

I laughed at them and turned to exit. "I think we've slept long enough so I had to wake you both up as fast as possible." I told them. "Come out when your both dried up." I smiled and left but as I closed the door I could hear from the other side curses and fast movement.

I went to wait in the lobby area when I found Tidus talking to a tanned skin blonde haired man.

"Rin, Muhk desa hu caa." (Rin, long time no see) I smiled to him, walking up to Tidus and Rin.

"Lady Yue? Ed ryc paah yfrema." (Lady Yue? It has been awhile.)

"How do you know each other?" Tidus asked

"On my last pilgrimage we had taken shelter here and Rin here," I gestured to Rin. "listened when I had a problem and we became good friends." I smiled at him.

"Are you Al Bhed?" Tidus asked me in wonderment.

"No, I am not. My mother though had taught me when I was little." I smiled. "At first I thought it was stupid to be learning Al Bhed but my mother just told me that it may come in handy someday." I smiled remembering the times my mother almost threw a book at me for saying something bad in Al Bhed that I never meant to say. "Who knew that learning Al Bhed would ease some of my pain at that moment." I gave Rin a hug. "I haven't seen you in so long how have you been and what were you doing talking to Tidus?"

"I have been telling him that he should learn some of the Al Bhed language." He said handing a Al Bhed Primer over to Tidus. "But I must warn you to not speak of it so freely. Might I ask Lady Yue, what are you doing here?" He asks me

"I'm here as a guardian yet again." I smile to him. "Under the summoner Celia."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck Lady Yue." He gives me a bow.

"Someone, help! The chocobos!" A woman yells and sir Auron comes running in to the lobby.

"That's our cue, let's go." He says.

"Kenta! Jin!" I yelled for them. "Let's go!"

We had all run out to the investigate and Lulu told us that we are to head to the chocobo corral. To the side of the Agency there were chocobos scattered all over and a large fiend on top of the structure with a chocobo in his right hand. He jumps down and his sights are set on us, it was clear that we had engaged in battle without an option.

I had run forward and tried to slice the eye of the chocobo eater when his fist crashed down and I jumped back to avoid the hit. Lulu had cast Fira on it dealing a fairly great amount of damage and turning it on it's back.

"Attack now! Push it back!" Auron yelled.

I felt a tingly feeling course through my body and I looked to where Yuna was and I smiled at her as a thanks then payed attention to the battle in front of us. We had pushed it a fair amount away when suddenly it turned back over and pushed us back. I had used Firaga on it and turned it over...Kimahri attacked it and we had pushed it off the cliff.

"We did it!" Jin yelled pumping his fist in the air.

We had celebrated too early however. Without me noticing the fiend had grabbed a hold of my leg and was pulling me off the cliff with him.

Everything just suddenly seemed to go in slow motion. From Yunas shocked and scared expression to Kenta and Jins expression of worry. A flash of red had jumped off the cliff and grabbed hold of me. He took out his sword and sliced the fiend having him let go of my leg and disappear in a puff of pyreflies. Auron and I had kept falling and I didn't know what happened but I had some how landed on top of him.

"Hey! Are you guys okay!" I heard Wakka yell from the top of the cliff.

"Um...we're okay!" I yelled up. "You guys walk on the New Road and we'll meet up at the checkpoint!"

"Be careful!" I heard Kenta yell and then they disappeared from view.

I looked down at Auron and noticed that he had his eyes closed.

'Hm...must've gotten the wind knocked out of him.' I looked at him and slowly got off. 'I feel bad for him that he had to save my "weak" self.' I thought still holding that against him.

"Auron?" I shook him a little and when I got no reaction I bent over him and shook him harder. "Auron!"

He stirred in his state and then when he opened his eyes realization hit them and he sat up quickly...his forehead ramming into my nose.

"Ouch!" I yelled holding onto my nose as he held onto his forehead. I looked at him and gave out an exasperated sigh. I said a few words and cast Cure on his forehead as well as my nose.

"We should get going Auron, I told them that we'd meet them at the checkpoint." I got up and offered my hand for him to take. He took my hand and I lifted him up with a little ease. "Thanks...for jumping off the cliff to help me." Our hands were intertwined for longer then we wanted to be and when I noticed our hands I quickly let go and started walking the Old Road path.

As I started moving Auron grabbed hold of my wrist and stopped me before I could take another step.

"I saw." Was all he said to me and that's all it took for me to stop in my tracks.

"Saw what?" I asked turning around to face him.

"That collar is not for show...but for a way of control. Am I right?' He said letting go of my wrist.

"It wasn't our choice to go on this pilgrimage...we all have to survive until she beats Sin...until these collars can come off." I said sadly looking toward the ground. "Don't tell anyone of what you have seen." I pleaded to him.

I could feel Aurons gaze looking right at me for the longest of time. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." I heard him say. "I'm sorry for calling you weak for following around a summoner who treats you like you're nothing." He said coming close to me.

"All is forgiven." I gave him a hug and I felt him stiffen in my arms. I unwrapped my arms from him and smiled. "Let's get going."

We had walked on the Old road for a while until we got to small place where we could rest for awhile.

"Auron? May we take a seat and rest?" I had asked looking at him.

"Hmph...I don't see why not." We had taken a seat on one of the stones while I sat a little close to him but making sure there's a little distance.

"So tell me more about yourself Sir Auron?" I asked him taking out a little snack I packed in my bag.

"There's nothing much to say about me, I am just a simple guardian keeping a promise to his friend and an ex guardian to late summoner Lord Braska." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, I know that. But who is Sir Auron...what did you do before being a guardian to Lord Braska?" I asked looking toward him.

He looked me square in the eyes then looked back down. "That...Yue, is a story to be told later on on our journey." After that I never got anything else out of him.

After a short while of silence we got up and started walking to meet up with Lady Yuna at the check point.

At the check point I was bombarded in hugs by Kenta and Jin.

"Thank Yevon! I am so glad that you are alright! We were so worried about you!" I heard Jin and I laughed and pushed them off.

"As you can see I'm alright you two." I looked toward Yunas party. "I'm sorry for holding back your pilgrimage."

"It's..." Yuna began to say.

"You better be sorry! We need to keep on going to Djose you hear?" I heard Celia say getting up close to my face. "Don't do it again." She headed to the checkpoint to talk to the crusaders blocking the way.

I sighed to myself and I felt another hug from behind me. I looked down and saw Yuna hugging me.

"I am happy that you are alright Lady Yue. I was so worried about you." She lets go and smiles up to me. "But we may have a while to wait since..." She looks at the checkpoint where the crusaders were blocking anyone from going through.

We were about to head back to the Highroad until we saw Seymour and his guards come down the road. Lady Yuna got on her knees and bowed low to him as he did the same but only just bowed to her.

"So we meet again, Lady Yuna." He said to her.

"Y-yes?" she stood straight up.

"You look troubled. Is there anything I can do?" He asked looking at her and waiting.

"Well..." Yuna looked back to where Celia was talking to the crusader guard.

Seymour walked past Yuna toward the guard. "I see."

"Maester Seymour. Let me show you to the command center." he said and saluted him.

"Hold. I have a request." Seymour said holding his hand up.

"Yes, Your Grace?" The guard said

"I need to have Summoner Yuna and her guardians let through to the command center." then he looks at Lady Celia. "I'm sorry but are you a summoner or a guardian to Lady Yuna?"

Celia smiles and bows to Maester Semour. "I am traveling with Lady Yuna and her guardians to Djose until we reach Zanarkand do we depart from each other." She said sweetly.

"Very well Lady Celia and her guardians get through as well." Maestor Seymour said.

"But, Maester Seymour, sir." The guard said unsure of what to do.

"Do not worry. I will take full responsibility." He said nicely.

"Very well. They may pass."

"It is done." Seymour said to Yuna

"Thank you, Your Grace." Yuna said then bowed again.

I was standing next to Tidus and walking when Maestor Seymour went forward before us.

"Who does he think he is?" Tidus asked hotly.

"He's a maester. Better get used to it, ya?" Wakka said.

I laughed quietly to myself but I wasn't quiet enough and Tidus glared at me.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked me.

I walked by him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You're jealous." I stated and continued walking.

"I am not!" I heard him say before I was out of earshot.

We had walked on ahead where a bunch of crusaders were waiting.

"All hail Maester Seymour!" A crusader in a purplish brown colored armor said as Maestor Seymour entered.

"Brave Crusaders of Spira, protectors of all Spira. Believe in the path you have chosen, let faith be your strength! I, Seymour Guado, maester of Yevon, will bear witness to your deeds today." He proclaimed to his audience.

"Sir" They all saluted him.

"What's goin' on? Why's Maester Symour backing the Crusaders, eh? They're using the Al Bhed's machina! They're violating the teachings!" Wakka said in anger.

"Even going against the teachings they're willing to risk it for the greater good. Wakka, I think Maester Seymour sees that too." Yuna says as calmly as possible.

"Lulu?" Wakka said turning to her for some agreement.

"Hmm...I can only speculate." she says as Wakka face palms not wanting that to be the answer.

"Ask him yourself." Auron says bringing his collar down a little.

As it seems Seymour was walking over to the party and stops to look at Sir Auron.

"Ah, Sir Auron. It is an honor. I would be most interested in hearing what you've been doing these past ten years." He said politely

"I've got nothing to say about it." Auron says harshly and walks away from him.

"I...see." Then he turns to Yuna. "Sir Auron must be a great asset as a guardian."

"Your Grace!" She bows

"Please, There's no need for formalities." then he takes a glance at me. "And you have Lady Yue as your guardian too." He bows to me. "A greater asset as well...you are one lucky summoner Lady Yuna."

"Actually," Celia butts in and walks into the view of Maestor Seymour. "Lady Yue is MY summoner." she huffed. "And she's helping ME on my pilgrimage." she puts her hands on her hips and stares at Seymour.

"My apologizes Lady," he stops.

"Celia." She says

"My apologizes Lady Celia, but I did not know I only assumed she'd be following Lady Yuna then a summoner such as yourself." he confesses and turns away.

"Excuse me...Maester Seymour? Why is your Lordship...presently...present here...sir?" Wakka asks scratching the back of his head.

"Please, speak as you normally would." Seymour says turning toward Wakka.

"Isn't this operation against the teachings of Yevon? Aren't you gonna stop them?" Wakka explains his concern.

"It's true...I should. However...Both the Crusaders and the Al Bhed truly wish peace for Spira. This Operation Mi'ihen was born from that wish they share. Although it may be sacrilege to Yevon, their intentions are pure. And I, Seymour Guado – the person, not the maestor of Yevon...As a denizen of Spira, I wish them well in their endeavor." he preached.

'Wow...I never noticed that Maestor Seymour talks a lot.' I litterally slapped my forehead for thinking such a thing about such a power as Maestory Seymour.

"But, using machina...That's bad, isn't it?" Wakka says.

"Pretend you didn't see them." He responds fast.

A gasp escaped every ones mouth, even mines at what the Maestor had said.

"Beg your pardon, but that's not something a maester should say!" Wakka said.

"Then, pretened I didn't say it." Seymour responded.

"You're kidding!" Wakka placed his right hand to his face shocked at what was coming out of a Maestors mouth

With that Seymour had walked away and I couldn't help but think how gutsy a Maestor could be with words like that coming out of his mouth.

As we walked on forward we were stopped by Clasko, one of the Chocobo knights.

"Excuse me, Lady Summoner Yuna?" He salutes and asks

"Yes?"

"The command center...Maester Seymour requests your presence there, ma'am."

"Thank You." She said and with that he had left leaving us at the entrance of Mushroom Rock Road.

While crossing the path I took notice that Celia wasn't with us. As I looked around I found her farther ahead then us...apparently while Yuna was talking to Clasko she had ventured inward without us and I saw a Raptor sneaking up fast behind her.

"Kenta! Jin! Stay here and help Lady Yuna and her guardians if needed." I said running forward as fast as my legs could carry me. As I got closer to Lady Celia I jumped in the nick of time before the raptors nails and jaw dug it's way into my shoulder. With a grunt I pulled my twin swords and killed it in one blow.

Even though I got attacked Celia never even noticed but kept on moving forward. I took a seat down on one of the stones protruding from the ground and looked at the cut on my shoulder. The bite marks were pretty deep in so I took some potions and it slowly started to heal.

Yunas party and mines caught up with us and found me sitting on one of the rocks.

"Are you okay Lady Yue?" Yuna asked me coming by me and checking my wound.

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine Lady Yuna." I smiled to her. "Thank you."

"Here let me help you out." Yuna said a few small words and I felt a tingly sensation course through my body and the wound on my shoulder started healing faster with the help of the potion.

I gave her a small hug and thanked her before heading to the command center. Once we took the lift up Wakka started complaining about how machina was forbidden to the teachings of Yevon and he kept going on about it. I walked over to Auron and stood by him.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He said watching as the crusaders and Al Bhed got ready for the battle against Sin.

"You know...you can always talk to me about what's on your mind." I offered him while standing by him watching the people walk by. "I know it helped me when I was in pain or confused."

"Yu!" I looked to where my name was being called and I saw Lady Celia making her way toward me.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked her.

"We're wasting time when we should be going to Djose temple to pray to the Fayth so I can get my next aeon." She said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Listen, these people are about to go up against Sin, maybe die and right now they need a summoner on standby to give them faith. You should be more concerned about this situation Lady Celia." I told her sternly.

"Hmph! I'm going to Djose temple and you can join when you want to then." She walked away angrily.

"She...only cares about herself huh?"Auron said watching as Celia walked away.

I sighed to myself and watched her walk away.

"Lady Summoner! There you are!" We all turned toward where the voice came from and we saw Lucil coming over to us.

"The command center is that way. Maester Kinoc is also there." Lucil said

"Maester Kinoc, too?" Yuna asked

"Yes. Please hurry, my lady."

All of us had headed to the command center and we saw Gatta standing outside with a frown on his face. Come to find out that Gatta was put on standby and wont be fighting on the front lines. After talking Gatta into staying put on where he was assigned and just do the job he's told we were greeted by Maester Kinoc who attempted to hug Auron. After awhile or talking and getting information about this operation we had departed as Sir Auron stayed behind to talk to Maestor Kinoc.

I stayed behind where Gatta stood to wait for Sir Auron and overheard their conversation.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" I heard Auron tell Kinoc.

"Let them do what they believe. I cannot stop them no matter how much it's against the believe this will work and we'll let them figure it out for themselves. They are convinced and will not turn their backs and run." Kinoc replied to him.

"You have changed a lot Kinoc..." Auron said.

"So have you Auron my friend." He said and then there was silence. "So aside from that I see you've finally settled down." Kinoc said.

"Who and what exactly are you talking about?" Auron said.

"Lady Yue, legendary guardians, together. It really is great news." Kinoc said a little too cheerfully.

"I...I think you are clearly mistaken-ed." I heard him cough.

"You don't have to be so modest." Kinoc says. "Just tell the guard when you're ready."

I heard footsteps getting louder and closer to me so I quickly made it look like I wasn't listening in.

Auron stopped his walking and turned towards me burying his head deeper into his collar.

"You...never heard a thing." He stated walking away with me laughing quietly at his retreating form.

'That wasn't very Auron-like.' I thought still laughing quietly to myself.


	6. Operation a Failure!

**Authors note: Thanks everyone who is reading ^^ I was planning today to not get any sleep and I think I maybe submitting a chapter each day. BUT like I said I hope I can keep your interest in my favor to keep reading till the very end. Um...I'm not sure what else I should put here other then if it doesn't make sense I'm sorry since it's pretty late at night and like I said my writing can either be good or bad when it's really late lmfao.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy Characters, scenes or places and only Square Enix. The only people I can claim is my OC's. 3 (Thank you again for reading ^^ Shay really appreciates it!)**

"It is time at last. We must tell the Al Bhed waiting outside to begin the operation at once. The fiends may break through. This place is not safe. Make sure you're prepared to defend yourselves. Tell me when you're ready." The guard said and I nodded looking back when I felt Kenta and Jin close by.

"Have you seen Lady Celia?" Kenta said looking around.

"Why exactly would you care where she is...in an operation like this wouldn't it be best for her to stay out of the way?" Jin huffed crossing his arms across his chest.

"She maybe a pain in our necks but she is still a summoner." I said looking at them sighing. "And we are still guardians with a duty to fullfill." I replied placing my hand against my forehead and stared down in defeat.

"Always too nice Lady Yue...I don't understand how you can put up with her childish and selfish ways." Kenta said. "Shall we sit and wait until Lady Yuna and her party are ready?"

We had all taken a seat at one of the tables waiting for the operation to begin.

"All summoners aren't how Celia is...Celia is one of the summoners I've come across that has only been thinking about herself. She puts up a mask when dealing with the people of Spira...fake smiles." I thought about my mother...my best friend...and the man I thought I once loved. Then I looked toward Lady Yuna and how she smiled and encouraged the crusaders to do their best and that even though Yevon had turned their backs on them...she still smiled and said that she will be with them all the way. "Summoners...are just like how Lady Yuna is. Always caring about the people of Spira, never thinking about her happiness but wanting to just bring happiness to others. Watching out for her guardians, trusting them to not abandon her, watching their back as they watch hers. A smile that is never fake...that is how a true guardian is supposed to act." I sighed and thought about how Celia acted.

"We're ready." I heard Tidus say to the guard.

"That's our cue to prepare as well." I got up and looked down at Kenta and Jin who were still sitting. I took each of their hands in mine. "Don't die out there and remember what Lady Yuna said." I let go of their hands and put both my index fingers to my cheeks and smiled. "Don't forget to smile." I laughed and patted them both on their backs.

"Maester Kinoc. Please." The guard said and Kinoc had walked to the jutting ledge to give the go-ahead signal.

"This is all terribly wrong..." I said to myself as I watched the Chocobo Knights, Crusaders, and Al Bhed were at the shoreline readying for battle.

"Will Sin come?" I heard Yuna asks in a worried tone.

"Sin always returns for its spawn. To make sure, we're going to encourage them to call out to it." A guard said

"You won't have to. It'll come." Auron replied.

The operation had begun and the cage holding the sinspawn was electrocuted to coerce the sinspawn into calling out to Sin. When suddenly something went terrible wrong and it broke open letting a large monster out which set it sights on us.

Tidus was first to attack but while attacking the middle face it's arms shielded itself dealing less damage.

"Get rid of the arms and then aim for the body." I yelled to him attacking full force on arms making it disappear in seconds.

Lulu had cast Watera on it's head and the fiend in anger charged at Lady Yuna and in a flash I ran to her and pushed her out of the way. I had gotten hit back but the damage wasn't as great then if I was hit head on.

"Lady Yuna are you alright?" I asked her with concern.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I nodded toward her and ran back to join the fight.

I felt a tingly sensation course through my body and I silently thanked Yuna in my head. Auron had slashed the other arm off making it disappear and I cast Waterga on it's head over-killing it.I had seen Kenta get thrown back from a head on hit and with a little mumbled words I used Cura on him and he was back on his feet ready to fight.

"I told you not to get yourself killed!" I yelled toward him.

"I'm trying! I wasn't born with talent like you!" I laughed and went straight for Sinspawn Gui.

The two arms on the side regenerated itself but it wasn't as hard as the first time having Kimahri and Auron take out both the arms leaving it wide opened. With one final blow Tidus layed the final blow killing it instantly.

As we defeated the monster from the waters emerged Sin. I looked down at the shoreline and saw Lucil and the Chocobo Knights ready their weapons to charge and the cannons firing at Sin. Sin had let lose some of his sinspawn heading toward the shoreline as Lucil charged toward it ready to fight.

"Look out!" I heard Auron yell as I ducked out of the way when Sin conjures up a giant barrier.

As instincts took over I never ran away but ran toward the front of the ledge.

"Get out of there!" I called to them I had cast spells on the sinspawn that were coming toward the shoreline and I put up a barrier around everyone.

"Hurry and leave!" I yelled to them trying to hold back Sins barrier from disintegration them.

Without another word the people started heading upward away from the on coming barrier. I tried to hold it off as long as I could so some of them could get away but the shield was too strong and before long it had gotten to the shoreline killing those that were too slow to head upward. I had ran as fast as I could to take shelter but I was knocked back and my world went black.

'This operation was over before it even began...' I thought to myself as I gave in to my sleepiness.

"_Mommy?" I heard from somewhere far off._

_**'Where am I?' I thought to myself looking around. **_

"_Mommy...Why did you have to go?" A picture of a little girl with black hair was sitting on the ground in the calm lands...crying and holding on to a necklace._

_**'That's me! When I was...little.' **I thought to myself and watched as an 8 year old me cried alone._

_A big white flash blinded me and I found myself staring at my best friend about to summon her Final Aeon._

"_There has to be another way to defeat Sin!" I yelled to her hoping to stop her. "You don't have to summon that Aeon!" _

"_The only way to defeat Sin would be to summon this aeon!" I heard her yell at me. "If it's for the good of Spira then I will summon the Final Aeon!" _

_I saw her summon the final aeon and then in one second she was there in my grasp and the next second Sin was destroyed and my best friend was killed by the Final Aeon...  
><em>

_**'I hated seeing my best friend disappear.' **I thought to myself sadly._

_A teenage me sat in the fields without my best friends by my side...again at the end of this pilgrimage I was alone._

_The scene changed and I was walking ahead of a guardian and a summoner._

_**'The one I fell in love with and the one he left me for.' **I thought to myself and let a single tear drop from my eyes **'I was alone from the very beginning of that pilgrimage.'**  
><em>

_Another flash and I saw myself when I was 30 sitting alone in my home at Kilika Port._

_**'I've been alone for all my life...' **I thought to myself and slowly the images started disappearing and everything was just black and again...I felt alone._

"_Yue." _

"_Lady Yue!" _

"_Wake Up!" _

_All over I heard my name being called by different people, echoing all around me._

As my eyes opened, everything was just blurry. So I blinked my eyes continuously until the images started to clear up and I saw Kenta and Jin hovering over me.

"Oh thank Yevon you're alright!" Kenta threw himself on me and started hugging me tight. "That was very foolish of you! Don't EVER do that again!"

"You gave us quite a scare!" Jin said squeezing me tightly.

"What's going on?" I got up slowly and saw Sin had disappeared.

I noticed I was on the shoreline by a bunch of rubble and when I looked up toward the high banks I saw Auron facing Meastor Kinoc and Maestor Seymour. I got up with the help of Kenta and Jin and stood close by to Tidus.

"A swift retreat. Satisfied?" Auron questioned the Maestors.

"What do you mean?" Kinoc replied in a dark tone.

"Those who turned from Yevon died, while the faithful live on."

"The past ten years have changed you, I see."

And as Kinoc and Auron went their separate ways Maestor Seymour approached Lady Yuna and I inched toward her a little without leaning on Kenta and Jin no more.

"You do not look so well." Seymour stated glancing at me for awhile then redirecting his attention back to Yuna. "But now, more than ever, you must be the people's strength, their confidence. Anyone else would be expected to show their sorrow. But you...are a summoner. You are Spira's hope. Until Sin is defeated, you must not relent. Do you understand?" Seymour preached.

"Yes. I understand." Yuna replied.

"Are you afraid?" He looked down at her and bought his hand up and placed it on his chest. "Yuna, take me as your pillar of strength. As Yunalesca had her lord Zaon." She looked up at him with curious eyes. "Lady Yuna. Until next we meet. Farewell." And with that he walked away.

I looked down at Lady Yuna and tapped on her shoulder grabbing her attention toward me.

"Do not feel sad about what has happened today Lady Yuna." I said as I stood in front of her. "The people here who died accepted their faith the moment Sin had arrived. They knew there was no turning back...but they had your words in their head that they still had Yevon smiling on them...even if they went against his teachings." I smiled a sad smile at her. "You could not have done anything to prevent this event from happening. But...at least you were here to perform the sending." I gave her a hug and we both started walking up to meet with everyone.

"Lady Yue, you were magnificent. Putting yourself out there even if it meant that you may not come back alive." I heard Yuna say. "If I was that strong...then maybe I could have helped more as well."

I stopped in my tracks having her bump right into my back and I turned to look at her with a serious glint in my eyes.

"Lady Yuna, even if you had the powers I possess your guardians, me, Kenta and Jin would not have allowed you to put yourself out there like I have." I looked down a little to her. "I put myself out there for I had no reason or purpose in my future and I had almost died..." I put both my hands on her shoulders. "You have yet to finish your pilgrimage...you are the one that will defeat Sin. Even if I am guarding Celia...I have faith that you will be the one to defeat Sin." I dropped my arms and turned back to walk.

Lady Yuna had caught up to me and looked at me with curious eyes.

"How would you know...that I will be the one to defeat Sin." She asks me.

"You are how a real summoner is supposed to act. You remind me of my best friend, attitude wise and look wise as well...she bought the calm just like I know you will as well."

On the road to Djose I had walked beside Auron for he looked a little bothered.

"Are you sure you are alright Sir Auron?" I asked him falling in step with him.

"Hmph." He replied.

"Is it about Maestor Kinoc?" I asked him.

An awkward silence had fallen between us and I thought I wouldn't get anything else out of him so I was about to walk forward and leave him be.

"We...were friends 10 years ago." He glanced at me but before I could hold eye contact he looked away. "10 years later and not only is he a Maester but his attitude has changed as well...almost like I can't figure out my old friend." He confessed.

"Don't beat yourself up Auron," I looked forward watching Kenta and Jin laughing together with Tidus, Yuna and Wakka. "People fall out of place with their friends every time and it just means that your story had advanced more then they have." I held my hands behind my back. "That there is no place for them to grow with you for either their story is further along the way or yours is...it can't be helped nor can it be stopped no matter how much you'd want it to be." I looked at him and smiled. "But I think that your story is being written more then his for he is now stuck as a Maester while yours can keep going on."

He stopped for a millisecond and started walking with me.

"Thanks." I heard him say and after we had walked in a peaceful silent.

We had come to a fork in the road where Tidus stopped in his tracks.

"Hey! How much longer till Zanarkand?" Tidus asked impatiently.

"Still a ways." Wakka replied while standing next to Tidus

"First down the Moonflow to the Guado city of Guadosalam...Then we cross the Thunder Plains to the temple of Macalania." Lulu said.

"And before that, we get to pray at the temple in Djose!" Yuna said all bubbly.

"We can't just skip all that? Can we, huh?" Tidus asked.

"A summoner has to pray at every fayth in ever temple. Preparing the mind and body to get ready for the Final Aeon...the Final Summoning." I said walking up to the group.

"I got a question um...Lady Yue." Tidus asked scratching the back of his head.

"Please...just call me Yue." I smiled at him.

"Yue...don't you get tired? You know, with this being the fourth time you've been on a pilgrimage. Doesn't the scenery and the paths just bore you since you've seen it so many times?" Tidus asked.

"Sometimes." I admitted looking up toward the sky. "But on each pilgrimage I notice and think differently about the places I've seen before..." I smile at him.

"I see...must be tough for you and Yuna." He said sadly.

"I'll be fine with you here!" Yuna said happily.

I smiled at the exchange and we headed toward Djose Temple.

As we entered the path to the temple we saw the Chocobo Knights.

"Yuna, it is good to see you and your companions are well." Lucil said saluting her.

"Yourselves as well, Captain. We were worried. Praise be to Yevon!" Yuna said bowing to her.

"We must also thank you as well, Lady Yue!" Elma saluted me as I watched the party head to Djose temple. "That was some shield you put up...if you never put it up maybe more of us wouldn't be here." Elma said sadly looking at the ground.

"But that was also very foolish of you to do so...Lady Yuna could have lost a valuable guardian." Lucil confessed honestly.

"If I am foolish for wanting to protect the summoner that is not mines to guard and the people who doesn't deserve to die then I agree that I was foolish." I smiled at her. "And the satisfactory of you all safe makes me happy that I am that foolish."

"You do not belong to Lady Yuna?" Lucil asked in shock.

"No, which reminds me. Since you've been here longer then we have, have you seen a blonde haired girl with sky blue eyes dressed in a short white kimono?" I asked Lucil and Elma.

"You mean...that whiny girl sitting in the inn is the summoner you're guarding?" Elma asked taking a step back.

"Sounds like her." I sighed to myself. "Lady Yuna, I'll be going on before you. Take your time before you come...I think Kenta, Jina and I will be experiencing a Sin of our own." She laughed and I walked toward Djose.

I saw everyone looking toward the inn and I was about to enter when suddenly a chest was thrown in my direction and it missed me by just a hair.

'A chest...?' I thought to myself and I turned around to see everyone staring at the commotion. I bowed to the people watching and apologized for disturbance.

I walked into inn to find Kenta and Jin on guard in one corner of the room, the workers huddled in another and Celia holding a pot. With gritted teeth and hands clenching she starts yelling some profanities at them.

I cleared my throat bringing the attention toward myself.

"Lady Yue!" A woman sighed in relief.

"You. Guys. Took. Too. Long!" Celia said emphasizing each word in anger and threw a pot at me barely missing my head.

"The operation was a failure." I said sighing. "You, a summoner, should have been there to perform the sending...thankfully Lady Yuna was there." I said to her. "You need to get some rest." I told her sternly and exited with Kenta and Jin following close behind.

"I will not be told what to do!" I faintly heard then ducked when she threw another pot in our direction.

I sighed to myself and looked around for Lady Yuna and her party but I saw no one in site except for a man exiting the temple with a younger looking man and a little boy.

"Excuse me?" I went up to him and bowed low to the unknown summoner. "May I ask if you have seen Lady Yuna and her party?"

"Her and her guardians had entered the Cloister of Trials so that Lady Yuna may pray in the Chamber of Fayth." He said and gave a gentle smile.

The younger looking man came up close to me and looked me up and down.

"You, wouldn't happen to be...Lady Yue would you?" He asked me and when I nodded he took my hands in his. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Yue! My name is Maroda a guardian to my brother Isaaru. I wanna say that it is an honor meeting you Lady Yue! Truly, an honor meeting one of the best when it comes to guardians." He said bowing on his knees.

I smiled at him and told him to get up and I bent down low to the little boys level.

"And may I ask what your name is?" I smiled sweetly.

"My name is Pacce! I'm a guardian too to my big brother!" He jumped up and down.

"Pacce, it's very nice to meet such a young guardian." I patted him on the head. "You better keep a close eye on Summoner Isaaru and never let him out of your site. Promise?" I held out my pinky finger and he took it.

"Yes Ma'am!" He yelled excitedly.

"Pacce!" Isaarus voice cut through snapping us out of our little world.

While we were talking we failed to notice that Isaaru and Maroda had walked away.

"Good-bye Lady Yue!" He yelled catching up with his brothers.

"I like her!" I heard Pacce say to his older brothers from a distance

I smiled to myself and went to one of the ledges opposite of the inn.

"You're pretty good with the kids." Jin smirked at me.

"What can I say, always had a knack for them." I laughed together with Jin and Kenta. "Let us wait here for Yuna and her guardians to come out and we'll travel once they're ready." I sat on the ledge and leaned back giving into sleep.


	7. Long Journey Ahead

**Authors Note: I must thank Eidolon02, yunabesaid, Bnehlac Zycseha, and wolfdemon22 for liking/favoriting/and commenting on my story. ^^ I must also apologize for not updating everyday like I wanted to. 1) I was at a sleep over at my bfs so I didn't want to bring my laptop and 2) I had a major writers block so this chapter may not be as good as I wanted it to be. I'm happy to know that others are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writing it. -hearts- I have the whole storyline in my head. From Auron and Yue not being together now to slowly inching together and what would happen at the very end. Also how Yue will impact every ones lives. I just have to get it on my computer ^^ lmfao.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X...=( I wish I owned Auron but I don't I can only imagine. lol Square Enix owns and the only people I can call my own is Lady Yue, Lady Celia, Kenta and Jin. (Thanks again for reading -huggles- Shay loves you all!)  
><strong>

"Lady Yue?"

I opened my eyes and came face to face with Tidus shaking me awake.

"Hm?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and stood up slowly

"You've been asleep here since yesterday afternoon." Tidus said looking down at me. "I wouldn't blame you though...that shield you put up yesterday was pretty big and must have taken a lot out of you."

I stretched out my body and looked around to see that everyone was here (including Lady Celia) except for Lady Yuna.

"Where is...Lady Yuna?" I asked looking around making sure I wasn't going blind.

"I'll go and check." Tidus said as he went into the temple.

I walked over to my party and started talking to Kenta and Jin.

"Where to next?" Jin asked.

"We head to the Moonflow and cross to Guadosalam, from there we cross the Thunder Plains to Macalania Woods to pray at the Macalania temple and the temple in Bevelle." I said trying to recall the right direction.

"This is going to be one long journey huh..." Kenta sighs in defeat.

"Yes...these collars are going to be staying with us for a very long time I'm afraid."

"Yue! Kenta! Jin!" Celia called us to attention. "I want to go now! I'm getting tired of staying here...also I'm sick and tired of praying." She said the last part to herself that went on deaf ears.

"We'll go when Lady Yuna is awake." I said to her blankly.

The doors of the temple opens and Yuna rushes out in a panic.

"Yo! Sleepyhead!" Wakka smiled as everyone gathered around Yuna

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" She apologizes to Wakka and then rushes to Sir Auron. "Please forgive me." She bows in a panic.

"Really, there's no rush...Here, your hair." Lulu smiles combing her hair.

Yuna in shock starts combing her hair frantically.

"A summoner with bed hair! What's the world comin' to?" Wakka tries to cover his laugh.

"You could have woken me up!" She says in a playful anger.

"We called to you, but with all that snoring..." Lulu laughs.

Yuna starts to pout and looks at all her guardians. "Mmm...what is it today? Everyone's picking on me!"

It was nice to see every ones laughing faces and I couldn't help but laugh as well. I heard Auron chuckle which caught Yunas attention.

"You, too, Sir Auron?" Yuna says eyebrows scrunched together.

"Once Lady Yuna fixes her hair, we leave!" Auron chuckles and walks away while everyone is still laughing.

Our group lagged behind watching Lady Yuna and her guardians laugh.

"This is how a pilgrimage is supposed to go." I laughed to myself. "Full of laughter, joy and smiles even though the summoner knows what lies ahead..." I said quietly to myself and kept on watching the group in front of us.

Lucil and the Chocobo Knights had met up with us on the road to Djose. I looked to Kenta and Jin and told them to go up ahead without me while I stay back with Yuna and Tidus.

"Off so early? Lady Yuna, you must be exhausted working so hard last night. And you too Lady Yue from all the energy you put out yesterday while going against Sin...you must be tired as well. Will you be okay?" Lucil mentioned bowing to us.

"I'll be fine, yesterday took out a lot of me but I got enough sleep to heal up my MP and HP." I smiled and bowed to them.

Yuna bows to Lucil and Elma. "I feel that I have rested enough. But, thank you for your kindness! Will you be leaving, too?"

"Yes," She salutes us. "first we cross the Moonflow, and then we head north in search of chocobos to replace those we have lost."

"Once we find chocobos, our Mounted Forces will ride again!" Elma said "I must thank you again Lady Yue," she address you. "without your help maybe most of us wouldn't be here anymore." Elma bows to me.

"Huh? Aren't you missing someone?" Tidus asked looking around.

"Captain! Waaaaait for meee!"

I looked behind and saw Clasko running toward us frantically.

"What took you so long? We're leaving!"

Clasko puts his head between his hands and looks up at his Captain.

"You," he says out of breath. "expect me to keep up with a chocobo!"

"Lady Yuna," Lucil looks at Yuna and then to me. "Lady Yue, I wish you good fortune. Elma! Clasko! Let's go!"

After Lucil and the Chocobo Knights take their leave we start heading back to the crossroads where I see that Lady Celia, Kenta and Jin had separated themselves from Lady Yunas guardians.

I walked toward them and saw that again Celia was lecturing the two guardians about their fighting techniques.

"Maybe we'd do better if you took these collars off!" Jin said angrily but quietly so only we could hear.

I heard as I got closer and noticed Celia scrunch up her nose.

"I want to know what your intentions are, or were if anything, by putting these collars on us?" I asked folding my arms across my chest. "What are your intentions by going on this pilgrimage?"

She smiles sweetly at us and brings her hands together in front of her.

"I just want to bring the people of Spira peace at mind and so that they wont have to worry about Sin attacking every time." She smiles again and walks away.

"Do you believe it?" Kenta asked looking at Jin.

"Not. One. Bit." He said crossing his arms across his chest and closing his eyes. "Where to now?" He asked me.

"We need to cross the Moonflow." I said watching as the group took the left path leading to Moonflow

This time around our group was in front while Lady Yuna and her guardians lagged behind talking about stuff I could not hear. With Celia in the front minding her own business, Kenta and Jin talked amongst themselves I felt someone staring at me but when I tried to look around I couldn't find any eyes on me so I just scuffed it off and payed attention to the road ahead.

We got to a curve and saw two Ronsos and strangers who start to run off right when we reach them.

"Look! One of Kimahri's friends. Looks just like him."

Tidus and Kimahri walked in front of us.

"What?" Tidus asked going close to them.

They both turned around to look at us. "Both follow summoners on all fours! Hornless goatlings!" the blonde furred ronso said.

"Hornless! Hornless!" the black furred ronso laughed along with the blonde furred one.

"You come to insult Kimahri?" The ronso said stepping forward.

"Wrong. We came to warn little Kimahri." The blonde ronso said.

"Summoners disappear. Never return." The black ronso said.

"Next will be Kimahri's summoner." The blonde ronso said

I looked toward Lady Yuna. 'That is not going to happen, not on my watch.' I thought then I looked at Lady Celia and sighed. 'What am I thinking...I'm not her guardian. If anything I have to pay more attention to Celia then Yuna...she's more troublesome then Yuna and Lady Yuna will be in good hands anyway.'

"Poor Kimahri! Lost his horn, next lose his summoner!"

"Pitiful Kimahri! Howl alone! Howl alone!" They both laughed and then ran away.

I started drowning them out and talked quietly with Kenta and Jin.

"We have to be on guard all the time no matter what." I said to them.

"I'd rather have her disappear." Jin mumbled to himself.

"No matter how much we hate her...we have to watch over her. She's a summoner and we're her guardian." I stated.

Kenta sighed and started watching Celia sniff a flower on the path. "I agree with Lady Yue...no matter what we're on this journey because of her and this collar will come off when she finishes this journey."

I started listening in to the group when Tidus gave the tough talk about if guardians do their job then nothing should happen. I laughed at his remark and then started walking first with Kenta, Jin and a reluctant Celia following us.

We had reached the Moonflow and the scene in front was just...breathe taking. With the moonlilies floating on the river...and the pyreflies all around.

"This is the Moonflow." Lulu said as we started gathering around the scene.

Yuna went to kneel next to the bank of the river. "These are moonlilies! They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls."

"I remember when my mother and father bought me here at night time...it was really beautiful." I smiled.

"The entire river glows, like a sea of stars." Lulu said

"Really?" Tidus said while crouching next to Yuna. "Hey, I got an idea!"

"We're not waiting till nightfall." Auron stated looking away and stopping Tidus from continuing what he was going to say.

"Then, once we beat Sin, we're coming back!" Tidus said excitedly.

I had looked down sadly thinking about what faith awaits the summoner when we reach Zanarkand.

'How does he...not know?' I thought to myself watching Tidus smile happily.

And then there was a awkward silence between all of us. We had watched the pyreflies fly all around us and I noticed Auron walk away.

"Hey, we better hurry or we'll miss the shoopuf!" Wakka said lightening up the situation.

"Shoopuf? That some kind of boat?" Tidus asked.

'Where is this guy from?' I asked walking with Kenta and Jin to docks.

So the party started migrating to the docks when Tidus sees the elephant like creature with a rolled up drunk.

"All right! We board soon as we're ready, ya?" Wakka said excitedly.

I had walked around and came upon Tidus who was staring in awe at the shoopuf. I walked close to him and stood by him watching in wonder as well.

"So Tidus...where did you say you were from?" I asked him still staring at the shoopuf.

I felt Tidus turn to look at me and then slowly turn back to look at the ground.

"I...I don't know." He said "I...got too close to Sin and..." he trailed off feeling awkward about the situation he was put in.

"That's nice." I said to him smiling a little. "Now tell me really where you're from."

"Huh?" He said taking a step back from me.

"You ask questions that all of Spira would know, but you...it's almost like you've never been here. So it tipped me off that you aren't from here..."

"I'm from..." He thought about the next words that come out of his mouth. "Zanarkand...I'm from Zanarkand."

"I guess that makes sense." I said nonchalantly.

"You believe me?" He asks

"There are bunch of stuff I thought was never possible but there has been incidents leading to it being true." I said walking to the side a little. "On my adventures I've learned to have no opinion on a subject until it's proven that it does or does not exit. So I cannot say for sure that your Zanarkand does or does not exit. But I mean...maybe it's possible if you truly are a living proof." I looked at him.

"I know it's tough...being alone." I said to him. "But really...you're not truly alone. You've made friends with everyone here." I started walking off. "Especially with Lady Yuna." I winked at him and walked off.

"What was that supposed to mean?" I heard him yell at me and I couldn't help but laugh.

I had walked to where the shoopuf was waiting and I saw Auron standing there. I nodded to him and went up to the hypello.

"Ride Ze Shoopuf?" The hypello asked

"Yes, we're ready." I said to him smiling then turning to Auron. "We'll catch the first shoopuf and you'll join behind?"

He nodded and we had walked onto the lift to get us on the shoopuf.

Just as the hypello commanded the shoopuf to submerge itself in the water we were stopped by Celia.

"I'm sorry, but I don't like sharing places with people." She said taking a seat on the cushion area.

"What do you want us to do?" Kenta asked crossing his arms. "We're already submerged in water."

"It's not like we can catch a ride with Lady Yuna and her guardians." I said walking up to her. "If you didn't want us to share a ride you should have told us before we went on the the shoopuf.

I gave a sigh and looked to the side of the shoopuf. 'And I thought I'd be able to just sit and relax, watching the peaceful water and the clouds blowing by.' I placed my hand upon my forehead and gave out a frustrated growl.

"What do you want us to do! Ride on the back of the shoopuf! Do you know how hard that would be! I'm terrible at balancing!" Jin complained stomping his foot.

"Neither am I." Kenta agreed with Jin standing on the side of Celia

"Well..." Celia thought for awhile and smiled.

'I don't like the looks she's giving us.' I thought taking a step back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

'I wanted to relax and just stare at the clouds passing by...was that really too much to ask' I said standing between Kenta and Jin with my arms lazily folded in front of me

"You just had to suggest we ride at the back of the shoopuf." Kenta said glaring at Jin.

I saw Kenta shove Jin making both of them almost lose their balance and fall, still glaring at each other.

"Please...no ruff housing or it'll be me diving in to help you both out of the water." I let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"You just **HAD **to suggest we ride at the back of the flipping **SHOOPUF**!"


	8. Crossing the Moonflow

**Authors Note: Gomenasai mina! School has been tough! Finding a job is tough! Relationship problems is tough! Wel...basically that's all that's been going on and that's why I haven't been updating much but I'm gonna try update at least two so that means staying up all night today ^^. And while I read my chapters I noticed my math was wrong. Also thank you kmgd14 and Midnightxrose14 for favorite and review ^^  
><strong>

**Change/background: Lady Yue had been training when she was little and at the age of 4 she went along with her mom and dad on her first pilgrimage. When she was 14, 10 years later, she went on her second pilgrimage with her two best friends. Then at the age of 25 she went on her third pilgrimage with the man she thought she loved and another girl. This is where it changes: instead of him completing his pilgrimage when they hit the Calm Lands the summoner decided that he would end his journey there and live a life with the girl. That is the year that Lord Braska defeated Sin. It's a good thing I looked over the story or Lady Yue would've been 40 something right now if she completed 3 pilgrimages and waited on Lord Braskas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Sir Auron or anyone. Only Square Enix does ^^ I'll update more often as well. I'm terrible sorry things started getting in the way and I really did want to post some more stories. hehe. Gomen everyone 3 Shay**

"Ride ze shoopuf?" the hypello asked Tidus

"I'm ready! Let me on!" Tidus yelled all pumped up

"All Aboards!"

The crane had come down to life Tidus and the group up onto the shoopuf.

"Shoopuf's launchin'"

And with that said off they were to head to the South Bank of the Moonflow.

"Hey look!" Yuna pointed to the Shoopuf in front of them.

They had all looked and saw Lady Yue, Kenta and Jin standing on the back of the shoopuf where the tail was almost submerged into the water.

"What are they doing there?" Wakka asked squinting his eyes to get a better look.

They had seen Kenta shove Jin on the shoulder with both almost losing their balance.

"Maybe...Celia told them to get off?" Tidus asked as he watched all three of them bickering on the back of the shoopuf.

"I feel sorry for them ya? I mean their summoner wont let them do anything and she wont watch their back in battle. I can't imagine it being everyone for themselves on a tough journey like this." Wakka said crossing his arms across his chest.

The group had heard a splash from in front of them and when they looked only Kenta and Jin were standing at the back of the shoopuf looking down to the side. The one that surfaced to the top was Lady Yue. The group shared a laugh at her expression of anger and the expression of guilt showing on the two boys face. Then things quieted down a little.

"Hey." Wakka said to Tidus and looked to the side of the shoopuf. "Take a look."

Tidus gets up and looks to the side of shoopuf and sees a city in ruins underneath.

"Woah!" Tidus shocked and bent over more "A sunken city!"

"A machina city – a thousand years old! They built the city on top of bridges across the river." Wakka said

"But the weight of the city caused the bridges to collapse, and it all sank to the bottom." Lulu said

"Right. It's a good lesson." Wakka put out

"A lesson?" Tidus questioned looking to Wakka and Lulu.

"Yeah. Why build a city over a river, ya?" Wakka told him

"Uh...Well, it would be convenient, with all that water there." Tidus pointed out.

"Nope, that's not why." Wakka said smuggly "They just wanted to prove they could defy the laws of nature!"

"Hmmm? I'm not so sure about that." Tidus cupped his chin with his hand.

"Yevon has taught us: When humans have power, they seek to use it. If you don't stop them, they go too far ya?" Wakka said.

"Yeah, but don't you use machina, too?" Tidus backed away from the side and looked at Wakka. "Like the stadium and stuff, right?"

"Yevon, it decides...which machina we may use, and which we may not." Lulu pointed out.

"So which kind of machina may we not use, then?" Tidus said huffy sounding a bit irritated by this whole rule of what to use and what not to use, what is good machina and what is bad.

"Remember Operation Mi'ihen? That kind." Wakka pointed out

"Or war will rage again." Lulu continued.

"War?" Tidus questioned.

"More then a thousand years ago...Mankind waged war using machina to kill!" Yuna said look down on to the side sadly.

"They kept building more and more power machina." Wakka said.

"They made weapons so powerful...It was thought they could destroy the entire world." Lulu looked down with her arms folded.

"The people feared that Spira would be destroyed." Yuna said bringing her right hand to her chest.

"But the war did not stop!" Wakka sounding enraged.

"Wh-What happened then?" Tidus asked wanting story time to continue.

Yuna closed her eyes with a pained expression. "Sin came, and it destroyed the cities and their machina."

"The war ended...and our reward...was Sin." Lulu said sounding a little irritated thinking about past mistakes and looked back down.

"So, Sin's our punishment for lettin' things get out of hand, eh?" Wakka bought his hand up and placed it down as if saying 'That's how it is'

"Man, that's rough." Tidus said scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, it is." Wakka said.

"But, it's not like the machina are bad." Tidus asked around

"Only as bad as their users." Lulu answered

"It's because of people like the Al Bhed screwin' everything up!" Wakka said banging his fist against his leg.

Suddenly there was a crash on the side of the shoopuf shocking everyone.

"Whatsh could thatsh be?" The hypello driver asked looking around.

Every suddenly stood up and looked to all sides to see what was going on.

"Sit down!" Auron commanded looking to everyone.

"S-Sorry!" Yuna said when suddenly an Al Bhed jumps up onto the shoopuf and takes Yuna into the water.

"The Al Bhed!" Wakka said and with that Tidus and Wakka dived into the water to save Yuna.

Auron, Lulu and Kimahri were the only ones on the shoopuf looking worried.

"If Tidus and Wakka are down there, there is no point in worrying." Auron said taking a seat. "We can't do anything about it other then sit and hope for the best."

Auron had looked to were Lady Yue were and it seems as though some Al Bhed had tried to take Lady Celia away but Kenta, Jin and Yue had surrounded Celia and protected any Al Bhed that came there way.

Lady Yue had looked over to them and panicked when she saw that Yuna wasn't with them.

Auron had waved for her to calm down signaling everything was gonna be alright and even though she still looked worried she still went back to protecting her summoner.

"You and Lady Yue are getting pretty close." Auron heard from his side.

Lulu had sat back down where she sad in the beginning and looked toward the summoner party in the front.

"Beg your pardon?" Auron questioned glancing at her.

"It's not noticiable but," Lulu said looking back to the side of the shoopuf. "you can tell she cares about you. And you seem a little more opened with her." She looked at Auron. "Even if it's just small talk, the small talk you both share are calm and relaxing ones with some sort of meaning behind it."

"I don't think this is a good time to be discussing this matter when Yuna has been kidnapped by the Al Bhed." Auron said looking to the side of the seat.

"I wasn't gonna discuss it I was just stating what I was seeing." Lulu said getting up and pacing a little.

Auron had looked back to the shoopuf in front and saw that Lady Yue was looking over to their party with an expression of worry etched onto her face. He had waved a hand to assure that everything would be fine and with slight hesitation she went back to watching over her summoner.

"Look!" Lulu pointed to the side of the shoopuf as Wakka and Tidus surfaced the water with Yuna in his arms. The shoopuf had used it's trunk and lifted them both onto the carrier and Lulu went straight for Yuna.

"Are you hurt?" she asked worridly.

"No, I'm fine." Yuna replied sounding exhausted.

A Tidus let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Yuna.

"Grrah! Those Al Bhed!" Wakka said frustrated and shaking his fist.

"Ish ebullibody okay?" The hypello asked looking behind.

Yuna stood up and waved to the hypello. "I'm sorry! We're all okay now!"

"Yuna!" Auron said sternly making Yuna sit down.

"Shoopuf full shpeed aheads!" The hypello commanded and off they were again crossing the Moonflow.

"Damn the Al Bhed!" Wakka said sitting down. "What do they want from us? Could it have something to do with Luca? What are they after Yuna for?" he wondered and then his head shot up in realization. "Wait! They're mad they lost the tournament!" He looked back down then back up when he realized something else. "Or, wait! They're mad about Operation Mi'ihen!"

"I wonder..." Lulu intervened on Wakkas rant on the Al Bhed. "Didn't Kimari's clansman say something...about summoners...disappearing?" Lulu said taking pauses.

Wakka tapped his fist in the palm of his hands putting two and two together. "Ah1 So the Al Bhed are behind that!" He rested his chin upon his hand. "Those sand-blasted grease monkeys!"

Noticing that Lulu was uneasy with what was being said and Yuna just upset with what Wakka was saying Tidus decided to stop Wakkas rant.

"Hey, Wakka." Tidus said bringing the attention to him. "It's no use complaining about the Al Bhed now, right?" After a pause he sits up and looks straight at Wakka. "We'll protect Yuna from anyone, anywhere. It's that easy. That's all I need to know!" He pointed at himself.

"I guess so." Wakka said.

"You're right." Lulu agreed.

Yuna chuckled and looked at Tidus mouthing a Thank You.

As the ride got close to the North Bank they party started to take notice that the three guardians riding in the back of the shoopuf were getting restless. Lady Yue was pacing back and forth trying to find a place to sit comfortably while the other two guardians were bickering with each other.

"I wonder...if they are okay?" Yuna asked placing her hand over her mouth.

"Beats me." Tidus said watching Kenta and Jin start to shove each other.

Suddenly when out of no where Kenta starts to slip off the shoopuf and grabs on to the nearest object he could grab onto...Jin. They both had fallen into the water making a huge splash. Lady Yue had looked to the side to see the boys spitting out water as they gasped for air still arguing with each other. Yue had sighed to herself and sat back down to relax disregarding the two yelling for her to help them up.

When they figured out their yells were going on deaf ears they decided to just swim back since they were already close to the banks the Moonflow.

The party had all shared a laugh and waited for the shoopuf to dock.

As both the shoopufs docked and fell asleep both the parties got off and Lady Yue quickly made her way to Lady Yuna.

(Lady Yues P.O.V)

Once my shoopuf had docked I quickly got off to be face to face with the two boys I left in the water.

"Lady. Yue." Jin said all wet. "Didn't you hear us?" He pouted.

"It was pay back for accidentally pushing me into the water." I replied straightly and went to Lady Yuna.

"Lady Yuna." I circled her to make sure that there was no bruises on her. "When I looked back at your shoopuf I noticed that you were not there so I got worried."

"I'm fine." She says smiling at me. "I saw that you, Kenta and Jin took a swim." She laughs looking at the two boys drying off. "What happened anyway?"

"Lady Celia did not want us to be on the same ride with her so Jin, without being serious, offered that we ride on the back of the shoopuf." I laughed. "I fell into the water because those two had been arguing and when I tried to stop them I got pushed in. So when they fell in because they were arguing again I just left them there." I smiled.

Yuna had laughed along with me and with that I bowed to take my leave and joined up with my party.

"I'm getting impatient..." Lady Celia said wobbling around.

"Are you sick?" I questioned looking down at her.

"No!" She wobbled some more and leaned on one of the stairs. "I'll just go sit down by the sign." She wobbled away leaving Kenta, Jin and I alone.

"We're headed...to Guadosalam...right?" Jin said looking back to me.

"Un." I said nodding when something caught my eye. I looked to see that Tidus had wondered off and I waited with everyone else to follow the path to Gaudosalam.

Once everyone was ready I made sure to pick up Lady Celia along the way. She had asked, more like force in my opinion, for Kenta to carry her.

'The poor guy...he's too nice to straight out say no.' I thought to myself walking in a daze.

Without me noticing the party had come to a stop and I bumped into someones back.

"I'm sorry." I mutter looking and coming face to face with Sir Auron.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Un..." I say nodding. "Why do you ask?"

He comes a little closer to inspect my face. "You're flushed...not to mention you fell in the cold water." He stated.

"I'm not flushed..." I huffed and looked toward where Lulu, Yuna and this blonde girl were talking. "Did I miss something?" I asked looking toward the girls.

"While you were spacing out we came across Tidus talking to this girl named Rikku. She saved Tidus when he first came to Spira." He said nodding to the girl.

I had watched the girls exchange words when suddenly Yuna,and Lulu started walking toward Auron and I while this Rikku girl followed behind.

"Sir Auron..." Yuna called making Auron turn from me to them. "I would like Rikku to be my guardian."

Auron had turn his gaze onto the young girl and walked toward her.

"Show me your face." The girl made a sound but still didn't look up. "Look at me."

"Oh, okay." Rikku looked up with her eyes closed and I etched a little closer to get a closer look, without seeming too curious of course.

"Open your eyes." Auron commanded gently.

She had opened her left eye just a crack and I saw pretty green Al Bhed eyes with the swirl pattern.

"As I thought." He said. Piecing together his assumption.

"Um...No good?" She avoided eye contact and looked down putting her weight on one side and leaned to the other.

'She's...adorable!' I smiled to myself walking back a little. 'Reminds me of my friend.'

"Are you certain?" Auron questioned.

Rikku had looked up and smiled. "A hundred percent!" She looked around. "So, anyway..." She looked back to Auron and did that cute pose. "Can I?"

I chuckled a little and watched her sway from side to side.

"If Yuna wishes it." Auron said looking to Yuna.

"Yes, I do." She stated and then looked to me. "Lady Yue...you may not be my guardian but..." She hesitated and looked to the ground. "hearing you're approval...will make me happy as well."

I stood there shocked and looked at the Al Bhed girl and she gave a pout thinking I was going to deny her the title of guarding Yuna. I smiled at her sincerely and nodded my head.

Rikku smiled at me and Tidus, Wakka and her exchanged words before we were off to the trail to Guadosalam.

'Hm...' I thought to myself trying to reach into my memory bank. 'I can't put my finger on it...but Rikku reminds me of someone...' I thought hard.

We started walking off and I caught up with Rikku.

"Paehk yh Al Bhed yht y kiynteyh femm pa duikr." (Being an Al Bhed and a guardian will be tough.) I said quietly to her.

She looked up at me shocked and I just continued to talk.

"Tuh'd funno. Ajanodrehk femm pa veha." (Don't worry. Everything will be fine.) I said quietly to her and started walking faster to catch up with my summoner.

"I'm tired..." I heard Celia whine. "Can we rest here for tonight!" She yelled.

I looked toward Yuna and her group and I looked down at Lady Celia.

"We'll camp here and you guys can go on without us." I sighed and started to set up a campsite for my party.

When I heard rustling and I saw Lady Yuna and her party setting up camp as well.

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

Lady Yuna smiled at me. "You didn't think we'd actually go on without you."

I smiled at Yuna and started to set up camp with Kenta and Jin...while Celia was sitting by the water banks.


	9. Sir Auron

**Authors Note: Hello everyone~ So today i got to thinking how many people read authors not xP Because I know sometimes when I read stories I never read authors note****. (Shame shame Shay) I would first like to say thank you yunabesaid, Eidolon02, and Dark-Light-Devil-666. Thank you everyone who's reading. You're all beautiful, fierce, awesome, and I love you all!~ Also I must say that I am working on learning my grammar punctuations so it'll be a little more enjoyable to you my wonderful readers. I live to please with this story ^^ also this chapter is an original...so no script or walkthrough to help me along just an original chapter so I hope this chapter is as good as the rest. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 10, it's characters or the places they visit. The only people I own is Lady Yue, Kenta, Jin, Celia, Lady Yues friends and family. **

We had set up camp by the banks they had found Rikku in. I had set up a shield around our camp so no fiends can infiltrate the site and ambush us. We had all sat in a circle around the camp fire we had built eating some meat we picked up from a seller by the shoopuf.

"Have you seen Lady Celia?" Kenta came to sit by me.

I pointed to the tent we had been forced to set up for her. "She's in there eating by herself." I sat down warming my hands. "A-Ah-Ahh!" I stopped mid way. "ACHOO!" I sniffled and rubbed my nose.

"Haha you're catching a cold." Jin said snickering to himself on the left of me. "That's what you get for not helping us out of the water."

"Jin..." Kenta said from the right of me. "you're shoulder has a little spark of fire on it." He said taking a bite from his meat.

Jin looked to his shoulder and when he saw the little spark of fire he panicked and ran to the bank to get water to put it out. I laughed to myself at the small spark I created and just kept on eating.

Jin had sulked his way back and sat down beside me.

"That's what you get for laughing at me." I said staring straight into the fire.

After awhile of talking with each other we decided to all get some sleep. I went to my tent and smothered myself into my blanket.

_**~Dream~**_

"_Yue! Yue sweetie!" _

_In the darkness I saw my mother being held in the arms of my father. _

"_**Mom?" **I asked taking shaky steps toward them._

"_You have grown up so much." My mother smiled at me._

"_I hope you've been practicing like I told you you should." My father scolded me a smile playing on his lips._

"_**I have papa." **I said reaching them._

"_Hey! You haven't forgotten us...have you?" I heard behind me._

_I turned around and say my two best friends._

"_**Yumi? Kayla?" **I smiled and ran to them to give them a hug but I went right through them._

_They smiled sadly at me and came close to me. Yumi, my second summoner, came close to me and sat in front of me with Kayla sitting beside me._

"_I'm sorry we had to leave." Yumi said sadly._

"_**I wish I had found a way...if I did you both would be..." **I said looking down in my lap._

"_At the time we needed to defeat Sin...bringing hope to Spira was our only priority...my duty. Everyone at that time needed it and you know that Yue." Kayla said placing her hand on my shoulder...a gesture I couldn't feel._

_When suddenly as fast as they had showed up they had disappeared._

"_**Mom? Dad?" **I got up and looked around frantically. **"Yumi? Kayla!" **I started shouting and wondering around in the darkness. **"Where is everyone..."** I sat down in defeat and laid my head in my hands._

"_You were always alone." I looked up and saw a boy in a purple outfit with a gold circlet thing etched on his back clothing approach me._

"_**Who...are you?" **I asked trying to get a look at his face but the purple cloth prevented me from seeing his eyes._

"_You will know who I am soon." He said walking closer to me. "You and I both know that Celia isn't a fit summoner. You cannot let her go through with this." He said._

"_**How..." **But before I could finish I was interrupted._

"_You will know when the time is right." He said turning his back to me starting to disappear._

"_**Wait!" **I called to him before he could disappear._

"_Make the right choices." He said and completely disappeared from my site._

"_**Hello?" **Again...no one._

"_Yue." _

_I looked behind me and say my friends and parents appear and slowly start to vanish. I started to run to them but I could never reach them and they were starting to disappear._

"_**Wait! Don't leave..." **I begged._

"_Don't get yourself killed alright?" Yumi smiled at me._

"_And behave!" Kayla winked at me and wrapped her arms around Yumis shoulder._

"_Your father and I love you so much." My mother smiled at me and looked up to my father._

"_We're so proud of you." I heard all of them say until they completely disappeared from my view._

_**~End of Dream~**_

I had awaken with a jolt, sweat dripping from my forehead. I had gotten out of my blankets and wiped the sweat from my brow.

'I need some fresh air...' I thought sadly as I exited my tent and walked away from the campsite. I sat at the rivers end where Rikku was found and watched the pyreflies dance across the Moonflow. Without me knowing I had subconsciously started singing the Hymn of the Fayth.

_I-e-yu-i_

_No-bo-me-nu_

_Re-n-mi-ri_

_Yo-ju-yo-go_

_Ha-sa-te-ka-na-e_

_Ku-ta-ma-e_

I started singing the Hymn for awhile until a snap of a twig bought me out of my daze. I unsheathed my sword and swiftly turned toward the direction I heard it from.

"Who's there!" I snapped on high alert.

"You should be sleeping." I saw a boot step out into the moonlight.

"Sir Auron?" I questioned lowering my guard, squinting my eyes to see carefully in the dark.

From the shadows I saw a familiar red haori emerge and out stepped Auron looking straight at me. I sheathed my sword and slowly sat back down on the ground.

I could hear the crunching of his boots slowly approach me...he did not sit but stand on the right side of me.

"It's late...we've got a long day ahead of us." He said looking at the water.

"How did you find me?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"My tent was open and I saw you leave." He said blatantly.

We stayed in silence for awhile until I heard him shift and sat down next to me.

"Why are you still up?" I asked turning to look at him.

He didn't reply so I just went back to looking at the pyreflies.

"Do you ever...think about Lord Braska or Jecht?" I asked him not taking my eyes off the pyreflies.

"I do." He replied casting his gaze to me without moving his head.

There was a silence that fell between the two of us. I knew he wasn't gonna talk for a while so I decided to let out whats been on my mind

"I had a dream...of my parents and my best friends." I confessed bringing my legs close to my body. "I haven't seen them in so long...yet there they were in plain clear sight." I stared to tear up. "I lost my mom and dad when they brought they calm...and I lost both my friends." I covered my face in my knees. "Was bringing the calm even worth it...Sin just came back...it made no difference. I couldn't find a way to break the cycle." I started to cry silently to myself.

I had cried out all my emotions I've been holding in since my parents died, all the emotions I had kept in when my two best friends died. I let out everything I've been holding in for so long. Time had passed and I just...cried. Until I felt a tug and I was suddenly pulled into the embrace of Auron.

'This...feels really good...so warm.' I thought to myself and started to slowly calm down and close my eyes.

I had cried for a awhile until he pulled me away from his chest very slowly when he felt me calm down, looking down at me.

"Better." He questioned looking at me.

I nodded my head and blushed. "Thank you...I'm sorry." I pulled away from him and sat back to where I was originally sitting before he pulled me close to him.

"Lord Braska...and even Jecht." He started to say looking at me. "We created a bond and it's something I wont forget. I think of them from time to time...but it's no use dwelling on it." He said. "If you dwell on it...you can't write the rest of your story." He sounded kind of uncomfortable comforting me but I still smiled because he was right...dwelling on the past wont help solve anything.

"Tell me...about who Sir Auron was before he became a guardian to Lord Braska." I asked scooting closer to him for warmth.

"If I tell you that then you tell me..." He thought for awhile. "tell me why you gave up being a guardian for 10 years."

"On my last pilgrimage I had agreed to become a guardian to a upcoming summoner I fell in love with. At that time I would do anything and he asked another girl to travel with us. She was a beginner summoner and she knew who I was. As we journeyed I was blind to see the truth and when we reached Macalania Woods. During a rest stop Summoner Rin had taken off with Kirie, the other guardian. " I paused and clenched and unclenched my hand. "I had heard of them talking about a future together...that he had fallen out of love with me and in love with her. He used me and played with my feelings just for him to complete his pilgrimage." I looked up at the sky. "But in the end when we reached the Calm Lands...both Rin and Kirie had decided to end the pilgrimage there and start a life together..." I gave a big sigh. "Again...I was alone." I looked toward Auron and back to the banks. "I guess I figured that this was a sign...that I was meant to be alone ya know?" I confessed. "So I moved to Kilika Port and gave up guardianship. I even promised myself I would never pick up my twin blades." I sighed. "I was tired of seeing so many close to me disappear."

I must admit...it felt good to get things off my chest.

"Your turn." I said looking at him.

"Before Braska...I was a warrior monk of Bevelle. I was loved by many...until I refused to marry a daughter of a high-ranking priest for...personal convictions." He shifted to get comfortable. "After...I fell out of favor with the elite monks. Thus becoming an outcast...after the story is simple. Became a guardian to Lord Braska, defeated Sin and the rest...is history." He concluded.

"You miss them a lot..." I stated looking up to him making eye contact with him.

He looks down and buries his face deeper into his collar. "I do...everyday."

There was a gush of wind that made the leafs on the tree fall in every direction and sent chills up my spine. I had looked back toward Auron and I didn't mean to but I ended up laughing a little bit. Bringing his attention to me, he looked and raised his eyebrow at me questioningly.

"I don't see what's so funny about this gloomy topic." He pointed out a little grumpily.

"I'm sorry..." I smiled at him. "I didn't mean to laugh, and it wasn't about what you said." I said looking at him.

"Then what, may I ask, is so funny?" He pushed.

"There's a leaf that went rogue and landed in your hair." I got onto my knees and scooted closer to him bringing our faces close I grabbed for the leaf. I took it out of his hair. Sitting back on my knees I showed him the leaf and giggled.

I had noticed that I got pretty close to his face. I looked at the scar across his right eye and notice the beautiful brown color in his left eye.

I blushed at how close we were and I quickly scooted away.

I heard him chuckle and after we just started talking about the journeys we went on with our summoners, our view of Spira now, Sin, and all that but I could feel something off about our conversation but mostly me doing most of the talking. At one point I could feel that even if he is talking to me and semi opening up, at the same time I felt he was keeping his distance...but I don't like to pester and dig into peoples personal life.

"We should be heading back." I heard Auron get up and offer me his hand.

I took his offer and stood up with his help. Our hands lingered together for awhile and slowly we separated and started walking back the direction we came from.

I had stayed a step behind and watched his back.

'He's quiet.' I thought to myself. 'But underneath his tough, silent, and stoic exterior he's a sweet and understanding man.' I watched his back and took in ever detail from the creases of the cloth to the way he walks. 'Very handsome too.' I blushed and covered my face with both my hands and tapped my face. 'Where did that come from?' I asked frantically and looked toward the ground.

"_**Behave!" **_

'Kayla?' I thought to myself looking around but when I saw no one I just continued walking and staring at Auron every once in a while.

We had made it to camp in one piece without fiends attacking us and we separated ways to go to our tents.

"Goodnight...Yue." I heard Auron say.

I looked back and I saw him disappear into his tent.

"Goodnight to you too Auron." I said just loud enhough so he could hear and with that said I entered my tent. I closed the entrance to the tent and stood there for awhile smiling like a fool. I went straight to my bed and once my head made contact with the pillow I fell into a peaceful slumber. With a smile on my face and a certain guardian on my mind.

~? P.O.V~

"Well what do you know?" I smiled to myself.

I had watched Lady Yue and Sir Auron vanish from the camp one after the other and after awhile I had thought about going to bed but I waited just a little longer. Then I had seen the two legendary guardians come back together and with the exchange I could tell something could be stirring up between them. I watched carefully to how Lady Yue reacted and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"So Lady Yue...has something for the legendary Sir Auron." I smirked. "This journey is going to be very exciting." I closed the entrance to the tent and went back to my bed to get some well earned rest.

**I wonder who this mysterious character is****. Maybe I do know myself or maybe I don't lmfao. nah I do. xP not telling though. Also if you're having a hard time picturing Lady Yue and her party then tell me and I'll create a character bio. I didn't want to start off with it because it seems like everyone does the same thing and I usually like to explain their looks in the story like I did when Lady Yue met Celia, Kenta, and Jin in Kilika Port. But if you guys want a character bio please comment when you review and I'll gladly put one up. But I wont make it apart of the story because I'd rather have my readers read a story not a chapter that doesn't belong (because I know when I read I don't like seeing an update and it's not an actual chapter and i gotta wait for the author to create the actual chapter lol). I think that made sense o.O**


	10. Guadosalam

**Aurthors Note: I want to thank Eidolon02 (I'm really grateful to this reader because I know I have a fan and hopefully you'll keep reading this story to the very end), LadawnTheLiar, and Lucaila. Much love to all you guys. So, I was trying to get this chapter out as soon as possible but I've been having some relationship problems and I just could not think clearly during those crying times =,( BUT I'm back on my high horse and we talked it out so I'm thinking clearly and able to bring this chapter out for you guys. I'm sorry if it seems I rushed but I wanted to submit a new chapter ASAP so also forgive any words I misspelled and what not. A short info about Lady Yue, Kenta, Jin and Celia. Lady Yue is at least 5'6 the height of Lulu. Kenta and Jin are at least...5'9-6'0 and Celia is 5'0. So you can see the height difference between Auron and Yue. I want to say thank you all for reading ^^ Makes me really happy to know that you all are reading. You are all wonderful readers. Hehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X but Square Enix does hehe. Auron and all the characters do not belong to me and the only characters that I can call mines are Lady Yue, Kenta, Jin, Celia and Yues family and friends. ^^ Have a good time reading. 3 Shay.**

"_Yue." I heard off in a distance._

_I looked around for the source of the voice and the darkness changed to a field of flowers. I wondered around and started twirling when off in a distance I saw an outline of a man. I stared a little closer and details started showing up. It went from a black/shadowy outline to a man wearing a familiar red coat._

"_Auron?" I said quietly to myself and I saw the man turn around and it was, indeed Sir Auron. "Auron!" I smiled brightly and ran to him._

_I was exhausted by the time I got to him and I looked up into his eyes and started blushing when his hand caressed the right side of my face. _

"_Yue..." I heard him speak softly. "I love you." He leaned in close, our lips almost touching when he stood back up straight and looked down at me with sadness in his eyes. _

"_Auron?" I looked at him. "Is something wrong?" I was about to grab for his hand when suddenly it went right through him._

_I looked up at him shocked and grabbed for his hand again but nothing._

"_Auron? What's going on?" I stepped closer to him and looked up to him worried._

"_I'm sorry..." He replied and suddenly his body stared to become transparent...with pyreflies escaping his body. Until he completely vanished into a puff of pyreflies._

I jolted up in my bed and looked around a little flustered.

'What...what was that?' I asked myself and got out of my blankets.

I exited my tent and stretched out my limbs when the sight before me had my breathe caught in my throat. Before me I saw the sun just about to rise and glare off the water with the pyreflies coming and going.

'Such a beautiful site.' I smiled to myself and went to pack up my tent and belongings.

Slowly one by one everyone stared to wake up and pack their belongings all except Lady Celia.

"Kenta, do you know if Celia is awake?" I asked walking to the two young men.

"No, I think she may still be asleep." He said looking toward Celia's tent.

"I'll go wake up." I stared to walk slowly toward her tent. "Lady Celia?" I opened the tent entrance a little to see her packing her things very slowly.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her staying at the entrance of her tent.

"No, just getting ready." She said turning to face me. "You know, now that I think about what do you know about Sir Auron?" She asks me.

I raised my right eyebrow at her and crossed my arms across my chest. "Sir Auron, legendary guardian of Lord Braska now 10 years later the legendary guardian is now guarding Lady Yuna." I looked at her questioningly. "What bought this up all of a sudden?"

"Oh...nothing really." She smiles. "While walking with Yuna and her guardians I think I may start to take interest in this...legendary guardian." She said giving me a smirk. "You wouldn't have a problem would you Lady Yue?" She said smugly.

I turned my back to her, ignoring her question. "We're about to leave so please hurry up with your packing."

"You've always been alone." was the last thing I heard from her before I left her camp in anger.

"She'll be ready soon." I told Jin and Kenta.

"You look like you need to cool off. Maybe you should head to the banks where Lulu, Yuna and Rikku went." Jin offered getting up in my face.

I left without a word and found the 3 girls by the waters edge talking. I went past them and bent down to splash some water on my face to cool myself off.

"Are you alright?" I looked to my right and saw Lulu standing and looking down at me.

"I'm fine." I said heaving a big sigh.

"I saw you and Auron come back last night." She smiled at me and bent down next to me.

"I couldn't sleep and he followed to make sure I was alright." I said simply.

"What do you think of Sir Auron, Lady Yue?" I looked to the other side of me and I saw Lady Yuna bending over to me smiling.

"I think he is a nice guy who devotes himself to protecting his summoner." I said simply.

I felt someone lean on top of my head. "AND! You feel something toward him."

I looked up and saw Rikku. "I feel a friendship toward him yes...anything romantic no." I said looking back to the water.

"Then why are you turning red." Rikku stated looking at my reflection in the water.

"Hmph..." I stood up startling her to fall on her butt. "I am not red...if anything I'm red from Celia." I said taking steady, even breathes. "But I am alright now." I started walking back to the campsite. "Shall we get you back to your party safely?"

We all walked back to the campsite together and we saw Yunas party and mines in separate groups with everything packed and ready to go.

"Shall we get going?" I asked anyone in general.

With a nod from everyone we set our sites to Guadosalam. On our walk I couldn't walk with Auron like I normally do for Celia was walking besides him and talking to him. I was standing behind them with Kenta and Jin, from time to time I would look up at the group and see that Celia was the only one doing the talking.

"Don't worry. Auron only talks the most with you and no one else."

I looked behind me and saw Jin smiling like a fool at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said, don't worry your little guardian head over it. Celia has nothing against you...besides I don't think Auron wants his ears chattered off." Jin said placing his arms behind his head.

"And I don't think I can see Auron bending to her every word and demand." Kenta said smiling.

"Hmph..." I looked back to the path ahead. "Who asked you two." I said walking faster.

Jin had turned to Kenta and cupped his hand to Kentas ear.

"Can tell she's been hanging out with him too much." Jin said.

"She's even talking like him." Kenta said.

"I can still hear you two!" I yelled to them.

We had kept walking with no fiends bothering us and Lady Celia had kept talking to Auron and I didn't understand why I was bothered by it.

'Why...do I feel this way?' I thought to myself.

We had reached the entrance of Guadosalam where we were greated by a Guado in a maroon/greenish outfit.

"We have been expecting you, Lady Yuna. Welcome to Guadosalam. This way, my lady. This way." He goes to grab for her but Wakka had intervened and blocked his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka said and I smiled at his protectiveness.

The Guado backed up. "Oh, I beg your pardon." He bowed to us. "I am called Tromell Guado. I am in the direct service of our leader, the great Seymour Guao. Lord Seymour has very important business with Lady Yuna." He said.

"Business with me? Whatever could it be, I wonder?" She questioned.

"Please, come inside the manor. All will be explained." He gestured to the entrance of the manor. "Of course, your friends are also welcomed." He looked toward Lady Yunas guardians.

"Um...excuse me?" Celia had pushed passed everyone and looked at the Guado. "Are we allowed as well?"

"I'm sorry...but are you apart of Lady Yunas group?" He asked staring at her.

"No, I am Summoner Celia!" She said irritated about being grouped with them.

"Then I am sorry but Lord Seymour never mentioned another summoner with Lady Yuna." He said but then his eyes fell upon me. "Lady...Yue?"

I snapped out of my daze at the mention of my name and saw Tromell walk toward me and shake my hand.

"It is truly an honor to shake hands with you." He said. "Are you a guardian again? Perhaps to Lady Yuna? Oh that is truly wonderful news." He said his voice tone going high.

"Actually...I'm sorry but I don't know you and I'm not a guardian to Lady Yuna but to Lady Celia." I said to him.

"Oh of course you wouldn't remember me...you were only a little girl when you came here with your mother and father." He said bowing to me. "You and your party may come in with Lady Yuna and her guardians."

We followed Tromell into the manor and once we got inside we all stayed in different places. Some looking at the photos of the past leaders, others just standing around waiting for Tromell. I was about to head toward Auron and see if he's alright for he looked a little troubled but...Celia stood next to him again so I decided to stand by Kenta and Jin.

The doors to the hall opened and in walked Tromell.

"This way, please." We had followed through the double doors that lead to a room full of food. "I will go inform Lord Seymour. Please wait here." with that being said Tromell had disappeared into the doors across the room.

I stood by myself by one of the fine plates and I saw Tidus talking to everyone and I noticed that Auron was standing close to the exit and with Celia keeping herself company with food I decided to strike up a conversation with him. I walked toward the guardian and he noticed I was coming by so he watched my actions until I was standing close to him by the pillar.

"Are you...okay?" I asked him watching everyone do their own thing.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned burying his face into his collar.

"You seem...very edgy." I said.

"What makes you say that?" He questions.

"As we started getting closer to Guadosalam I noticed you start to get more and more edgy." I replied.

He never said anything but kept both his eyes closed. Until Tidus came close to us which triggered Auron to talk.

"Stay on your guard." He said addressing Tidus.

He put his right hand on his hip and leaned on his right foot.

"Why? This guy's just a priest, right?" Tidus asked eyebrow raised.

"Those with power use that power." Auron said then stared at Tidus. "Maesters have power." Auron stated like it was common sense.

"Wait..." Tidus interrupted and looked at Auron accusingly. "You sure you don't have something against Yevon?" He questioned.

"I lived a long time in Zanarkand." Auron stated looking back to the ground and with that Tidus left to talk to the others.

'He looks...very handsome.' I thought out of the blues and I shook my head violently. 'No, I didn't think that...Celias pursuing is getting to me.'

"You...lived in Zanarkand?" I questioned looking up to him.

"For 10 years." He said looking down at me with his good eye.

"What's it like?" I asked.

"A place full of machina...very different from Spira. It's bright." He said.

"So Zanarkand does exist...must be very beautiful." I said dreamily.

"May...I ask you something?" He asked looking at me.

I could hear my heart thump inside my chest for some reason and I looked back up at him nervously.

"Why...suddenly has Lady Celia took interest in talking to me."

I couldn't help but laugh at his question and shrug my shoulders.

"I'm not sure...maybe she's taken a liking to you." I said a little sad for reasons unbeknownst to me.

"Hm..." He looked back toward the ground. "I have no interest and no time."

His response made me happy yet sad at the same time.

'What are these feelings I'm experiencing...' Pondering in my head. 'Maybe confusion? I don't ever recall this feeling before.' I shrugged it off when I saw Tromell enter from a door in the corner.

"Truly, it is good to have guests again." He started walking and stood before Lady Yuna. "Since Lord Jyscal passed away, these halls have been too quiet."

"The death of Lord Jyscal was a great loss for all of Spira." She replied with her hands held in front of her.

"Was that Maester Jyscal really such a great guy?" I heard Tidus ask Wakka.

"He brought the teachings of Yevon to the Guado. He was truly a great man." Wakka replied to Tidus question.

"Truly, a loss for us all." Tromell said walking up to the two. "But now a new leader, Lord Seymour, has come before us." Then he walked and addressed us all. "Lord Seymour is the child of a Guado and a human. He will be the tie that binds our two races together. But that is not all, I think. Lord Seymour...He will surely become the shining star that lights the way for all of the peoples of Spira."

"That is enough, Tromell." I heard Seymours voice and I looked toward the small door in the corner and in he walked. "Must I always endure such a praise?" He stood in the middle of the green carpet and bowed to us. "Welcome!"

Yuna stood before him. "You...wanted to see me?" She questioned.

"Please, make yourselves at home. There's no rush." He gestured to the food and his marvelous manor.

"Please, keep this short. Yuna must rush." Auron intervened stretching his neck to the side.

"Pardon me. It has been a long time since I had guests." He noticed now that not only did Lady Yuna and her guardians were in his presence but he also noticed Lady Celia.

"I see that you both are traveling with each other. So welcome to you Lady Yue and your party." He bowed to us and looked back to Yuna. "Lady Yuna, this way."

The floor and the room had changed to an illusion of space, with plants, shooting stars, and meteor showers when suddenly it had changed to a magnificent city full or working machina. I had stood between Auron and Kimahri.

"Beautiful..." I whispered quietly to myself.

"This sphere is a reconstruction created from the thoughts of the dead that wander the fareplane." Seymour said standing behind Yuna.

"Zanarkand!" Tidus said looking around.

I looked up to Auron with a shocked expression.

"Is this beautiful place...really Zanarkand?" I said looking back at the scene before me.

"Correct. Zanarkand as it looked one thousand years ago. The great and wondrous machina city, Zanarkand. She once lived in this metropolis." Seymour said agreeing with Tidus.

"This place...is such a beautiful place..." I smiled to myself and kept looking around.

The hologram had changed to a room where a woman sat on her bed with her hands in her lap.

"Yunalesca..." I said shocked.

"Lady Yunalesca!" Yuna said extending her hand forward.

"She was the first person to defeat Sin and save the world from its ravages. And you have inherited her name." Seymour said standing nobly.

"It was my father who named me." Yuna said looking up to Seymour.

"Lord Braska was entrusting you with a great task. He wanted you to face Sin, as Lady Yunalesca did. However, Lady Yunalesca did not save the world alone. To defeat the undefeatable Sin..." He bowed to Yunalesca "it took an unbreakable bond of love - - of the kind that binds two hearts for eternity."

I had blocked out his words from the beginning and watched as a hologram man walks in and held Lady Yunalesca in a loving embrace. Which I couldn't help but smile at the touching scene, then I looked toward Lady Yuna and saw that Seymour had leaned in to whisper something in her ear which made her gasp in shock.

The illusion had disappeared and we were back in the same room with all the food. I watched as Lady Yuna walked toward the glass of water and drank it all down...I had noticed her face was red and she was flustered about what Seymour had said.

"You okay?" Tidus asked looking at her face.

"He...he asked me to marry him!" She said averting her eyes every now and then from her guardians to the ground

'Marriage?' I thought to myself shocked. 'At a time like this?'

"You know what Yuna must do." Auron said facing Seymour.

"Of course. Lady Yuna - - no, all summoners - - are charged with bringing peace to Spira. But this means more than just defeating Sin. She must ease the suffering of all Spira. She must be a leader for the people. I proposed to Lady Yuna as a maester of Yevon." He said addressing Auron head on, staring at him in the eyes.

"Spira is no playhouse. A moment's diversion may amuse an audience, but it changes nothing." Auron took a step toward him.

"Even so, the actors must play their parts." For a moment Sir Auron and Seymour held each others gaze until Seymour averted his eyes and looked to Yuna. "There's no need to answer right away. Please, think it over." Yuna ducked her head low.

"We will do so, then. We leave." Auron said looking to Seymour with his back turned towards him.

"Lady Yuna, I await your favorable reply." Seymour walked away from Yuna and I had followed close behind Auron as he started walking toward the exit.

"Why are you still here, sir?" Seymour addressed Auron.

'Still here?' I thought looking to Aurons back.

"I beg your pardon." Seymour bowed. "We Guado are keen to the scent of the Farplane."

Tidus ended up sniffing Auron and for awhile I start laughing until he pushes Tidus away and leaves. I had bowed toward Seymour and followed close behind.

'What did Seymour mean by that?' I questioned curiously in my head looking at the back of Aurons back. "Farplane...I should go visit them before we take our leave."

As we regrouped in front of the manor I had approached Jin and Kenta.

"Watch over Celia for a little bit. I'm going to head to the Farplane before we have to take to the Thunder Plains. I don't want to leave without seeing my family and friends." I looked at each of them.

They both nodded and I took off toward the upper level. As I entered the entrance to the Farplane with each step I took I felt a heavy weight weigh down my shoulders

I walked up the steps leading to the Farplanes and entered the bubbly entrance to the fields of pyreflies. Being alone would work in my favor so I headed to the corner of the Farplane and thought about my dear mother and father.

Before me stood both my loving parents standing tall and proud next to each other...the image brought a smile to my face. 'Even in death they still show so much love.' I thought to myself sitting on the ground and looking up to them.

"Hey mom, hey dad. I'm sorry I never came to visit...I've been meaning to each time I came here but...there was complications each time." I said smiling up to them. "I've been forced to be a guardian to some brat. I don't understand her...her motives for being a summoner, but I always made it my way to keep following a summoner till the very end or they quit." I sighed hanging my head. "But...on this journey I've met Lady Yuna and her guardians. Very nice people...wish I was her guardian instead of Celia."

For awhile I talked to my parents and then I started thinking of my two best friends Yumi and Kayla. The pyreflies then took on the image of my deceased friends.

"Hey you two! It's been so long since I've seen your familiar faces...as you can see I've gotten older age wise, looks wise, and mature wise." I smiled a sad smile up to them. "Kayla...I think if you met the summoner I'm guarding you would give her hell." I laughed thinking about Kayla and Celia butting heads...literally. "I miss you both so much...I'm confused about this guy...I wish you both could meet him. Legendary Guardian Sir Auron! Isn't that amazing?" I got up and dusted myself off. "I don't think I've ever felt this confused since...well never..."

'If only you all were still here...' I started thinking about everyone and the wonderful memories I created...and then I started to drift to Auron. How he walks, talks, holds himself high, and how he watches out for everyone.

I looked to see the pyreflies had created a black silhouette of a man...I tried to squint my eyes to see the outline but had to rub my eyes to see clearly and then as fast as it came...it disappeared.

'I've seen that silhouette somewhere before...but where?' I asked in my head.

I had decided that I was finished here. I bowed and exited the Farplane to see everyone at the bottom of the step with my party trailing behind. I walked up to them and caught the beginning of their conversation.

"Question!" He ran up toward the huddled group. "About this Farplane...When somebody dies, a summoner sends them to the Farplane, right? So their souls, or whatever they are, they go to the Farplane, right? But that's the Farplane we're going to, right? And Yuna's old man's there, too? Do dead people live there or something?" He asked each question one right after the other making me dizzy and confused.

I saw him shudder at his thoughts and I couldn't help but laugh and think what he could possibly be thinking.

"You're thinking those funny thoughts again, ya? You'll see once we get there." Wakka said and everyone started to head up the stairs instead of Auron.

"Aren't you coming?" Tidus asked looking at Auron.

"I do not belong there." Auron replied sitting on the side.

'Do not belong there?' I was too tired to try and put things together so I just let it go.

He got up close to Auron and smirked. "You're scared!"

"Searching the past to find the future...This is all that is there. I need it not. You'd better get going." And that was the end of their conversation.

I took a seat next to Auron on his left and tried to make eye contact with him but he seemed a little...drained.

"Auron? Are you alright?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

He didn't answer so I just tried to guess what was wrong and the only thing I could think about was that he never liked being in the Farplane's.

"Are...are you sure you aren't just afraid of this place." I bent forward from where I was sitting and tried to read his expressions.

"I'm just...tired." He said finally looking me in the eyes.

I never bought it one bit so I just let it go and to show comfort I took my right hand and started to rub his back gently.

We had sat in complete silence with me slowly dozing off, I didn't notice but I had started to lean in toward Auron and in seconds I fell asleep leaning on his shoulder.

~Auron and Rikku~

Auron had felt a thump and a weight on his left shoulder. He had looked down at the peaceful guardian that had dozed off and got herself comfortable on his shoulder. He just kept on staring at this beautiful woman beside him but he didn't notice he was staring a little too long.

'Beautiful?' Auron thought looking away from the girl. 'There is no time for romance on this journey...no chance anyway for me.' He thought and closed his eyes, enjoying the silence and this moment between Yue and him.

Rikku watched the two guardians exchange in words and that were now resting peacefully against each other when suddenly an idea popped in her head which made her smile mischievously.

'Operation Hook-Up is a go.' She thought and squealed quietly to herself.

~Yue's P.O.V~

"Thanks for waiting! I'll go give my answer to Maester Seymour." I heard Yuna's voice which jolted me wide awake. I looked to see that I was leaning on Auron and muttered an apology and stood up waiting for my party.

Suddenly from the entrance came a Guado spirit trying to leave.

"Lord Jyscal!" A Guado and a Guado woman said in shock.

"He does not belong here." Auron said watching the scene.

"Why?" Yuna questioned sadly.

"Yuna, send him."

As Yuna starts to send him Auron had collapsed next to me for some odd reason. I looked down at him and rested a hand upon his back with worry etched on my face.

"Aruon...are you okay?" I questioned quietly to him.

He pushed me away lightly but never made eye contact with me. "I'm fine."

I looked up and saw Yuna approach Jyscals spirit.

"Lord Jyscal..." She said sadly.

"He is Lord Jyscal no more. Send him now!" Lulu said

With that said Yuna had sent him and dropped down in exhaustion.

Auron had regained his energy and stood up with my help. "Talk later. We leave now."

I watched him go and I was seriously worried about him...

'Auron.' As we took our leave I made sure to stay real close to him in case he ended up collapsing like he did just a while ago.


	11. Rikku's Operation: HookUp!

**Authors Note: I'm terribly sorry for not updating everyone! I've been studying for school and I have a midterm soon (tomorrow) that I needed to study for. Also mother nature has been super weird today. The day I stared writing this chapter huge loud thunder and finger lightning erupted in the skies of Hawaii, Hail in Hawaii and I think there was a Water Spout that turned into a Tornado not to long ago. So I found it weird I was gonna start writing about loud thunder and then thunder made my windows vibrate. I'll try get another posted either today or at least before Wednesday if not then...I'll just try get one out ASAP ^^  
><strong>

**Thanks to:**

**-Eidolon02 (I send much love to you) for reading and loving each chapter and I hope this chapter holds your interest. **

**-yunabesaid for reading my chapters and giving me critique that I can improve and I hope you like this chapter as well**

**-Midnightxrose14 for if I remember favoriting and reviewing my story **

**Much love to all 3 of you and everyone else who's reading and not review. That's alright. hopefully this chapter keeps your interest peaked.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X this awesome game belongs to Square Enix and I only own Lady Yue, Celia, Kenta and Jin. I LOVE YOU ALL -hearts- Shay**

While walking back toward Seymours manor, Yuna's party started to question about what just happened in the Farplane. I watched Auron closely, hoping that he wont collapse again.

"Wha...what was that just now? That really Lord Jyscal?" Wakka questioned as we walked the curvy path.

"I don't understand how a man like Lord Jyscal could die and not be sent." Yuna said worriedly.

"I would think he was sent once...but he stayed on Spira. Something, a powerful emotion could have bound him to this world. Such things happen." Lulu said.

"That's against the rules, isn't it?" Rikku questioned.

"It means he died an unclean death." Auron pipped in.

I looked up to him and looked back to the exit. We had met up in front of Seymours manor.

"I will go...meet with Maester Seymour." Yuna said.

"Yuna!" Auron said. "Jyscal is the Guado's problem, not yours." Auron continued before Yuna entered the manor and the party dispersed to stand in different places.

I walked over to Kenta and Jin when I felt something was missing.

"Kenta, Jin...where's Celia?" They both started looking around and we all couldn't find our missing summoner.

"Wasn't she with you guys in the Farplanes?" I looked at them both.

"You know...now that I think about it...it was pretty quiet the walk to and from the Farplanes." Kenta said. "I don't think she ever came with us."

I started to think on possible places that she may have wondered off to and when it finally popped in my head where she may be I gave a frustrated sigh.

"As soon as we decide to leave Guadosalam we'll take a visit to the inn." I said sitting on the step in front of the manor.

"You've got to be kidding me." Jin said giving a face palm motion.

I watched Tidus talk with Lulu and when I looked to Auron I saw that he had a look of frustration etched in his features. So I decided that maybe right now isn't a good time to talk to him.

We had all waited for Yuna to come out of the manor when Tidus comes running toward us and tells us that Maester Seymour had left Guadosalam a short while ago.

"All of a sudden?" I asked thinking to myself and looked toward Kenta and Jin. "Go to the inn and wake up Celia before we leave without her."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Jin said before Kenta grabbed his ear pulling him in the direction of the inn. "Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Come on." Kenta said and looked back at me. "Don't leave without us."

I waved them off and watch as Rikku went into the manor to retrieve Yuna. They had come out a second later and we all crowded around each other.

"They say Seymour went to Macarena Temple." Tidus said leaning on his right leg.

I laughed and shook my head. "Macalania Temple Tidus." I smiled at him.

"Lady Yue, where is your party?" Lulu asked.

"They went to get Celia before we have to leave to our next destination."

"What I don't get is...Why would the lord maester head off without a peep to anyone?" Wakka asked crossing his arms across his chest.

"Maybe he wasn't expecting Yuna's answer so soon." Rikku suggested.

"Ah, that's probably it." Wakka said nodding his head.

Yuna, looking toward the ground, looked slightly uncomfortable and antsy.

"Yuna, what is it?" Auron questioned.

"Oh, nothing." Yuna said obviously hiding something.

"Hmm...You're a poor liar." Auron stated.

"It's true. It's nothing! Come on, let's go." Yuna said defensively and changed the subject quickly.

We had all walked to the Thunder Plain entrance and we saw Kenta and Jin with a slightly conscious but grumpy Celia.

She crossed her arms across her chest and looked up to me almost like how an adult would look at their child in disappointment.

"I. Wanted. To. Sleep." She said slowly gritting her teeth.

"We can take a rest after we cross the Thunder Plains." I said and followed the group to the entrance of the Plains.

I notice Rikku quiver next to me as we started getting closer to the entrance. Her posture curled inward with her arms across her chest.

"Oh, no...We're here." Lightning struck one of the towers making a huge noise resulting in Rikku scream in fear and curl inward.

"How are we supposed to cross that?" Tidus asked angrily.

"See the lightning rod towers? The lightning is drawn to them...hopefully." Lulu said.

"We head north, not too near and not too far from the towers, ya?" Wakka said addressing Tidus.

"Meaning we should avoid wide, open areas." And as if on cue another lightning made itself known and scared Rikku.

"I think I forgot something in Guadosalam." Rikku said.

"Nice knowing you." Auron replied blankly.

"Okay, okay! I'll go!" Rikku said not wanting to be left behind.

We started our walk through the Plains and countless times we had almost got hit by lightning but we jumped away in the nick of time. Kenta, Jin and Celia were leading the group while Yuna's party next with Rikku and me lagging behind.

"Ed'mm pa ymnekrd." (It'll be alright) I said quietly to her.

"E ryda mekrdhehk..." (I hate lightning...) She whimpered and walked along side me holding the loose fabric of my right sleeve.

"Cu fro tu oui ryda mekrdhehk?" (So why do you hate lightning?) I asked her hoping to keep her mind occupied from the sound.

"When I was little, a fiend attacked me while I was swimming at the beach. My brother tried to beat it back with a spell." She shivered at the thought. "But he missed and hit me instead! It was a Thunder spell...I've been scared of lightning ever since." She told me then looked up to me. "Why do you speak Al Bhed when you can speak English with me?"

"I thought speaking Al Bhed would keep your mind off what's going on around us." I admitted and patted her back. "I'm sure you will get over your fear later in your life."

She screamed and held onto my sleeve tighter when lightning struck the ground next to us.

'Maybe not today...' I shook my head at her and decided to talk about other things. "Why don't we ask questions...maybe it would keep your mind off things." I offered her.

"Sure..."

"Are you guys the one kidnapping summoners?" I asked looking at her.

"No..." She hesitated.

"Okay...lets not call it kidnap lets call it...taking or separating them from their guardians." I asked again.

"We're not kidnapping them Yue...we're saving them from their death." She admitted.

"We may not like it...but it is their choice whether to take this journey or not..." I said sadly. "We cannot stop them..."

"But no one deserves to die..." She said quietly. Lightning hit one of the towers close to us making her scream and grip tighter to me.

"Do you have parents?" I questioned here. "Family?"

"I have an older brother and as for my parents...my mother is dead...a machina went on a rampage." She said sadly and I held her tighter. "Do you have any family?"

"My mother was a summoner and my father...her guardian." I saw understanding cross her features. "I had two best friends who were almost like sisters to me...but they, too, were a summoner and guardian who bought the calm." I looked down at her. "But...I've made a new family." I looked up to my party and Yuna's. "I've made best friends...I've made a new family that I can protect." I smiled down at her. "You included small fry."

She smiled up at me and batted my shoulder.

"I ain't small." Her smile disappeared for a moment because of the loud noise the towers made. "So another question for you...are you sure you don't like Sir Auron?" She smirked at me.

"No, I don't." I replied quickly.

"Okay, lets not call it like...lets call it having something toward Auron? Or feel anything toward him." She mocked laughing at me.

"Hmph...of course not. I have to get Celia to Zanarkand before there's any time for feelings." I admitted.

"So in other words you do like him." She smirked nudging me. "Maybe even love?" She screamed and looked back up to me.

I stopped for a moment and ruffled her hair then kept on walking.

"This stays between you and me." I strode away with her running to grab a hold of my sleeve.

We had talked a little more and when we got close to a tower, lightning struck causing Tidus and Yuna to panic.

"Woah! That was a close one!" Wakka said laughing.

"Stop kidding around." Lulu said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am..." Wakka said sadly making me laugh a little.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh..." Rikku chuckled blankly right next to me.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" Wakka asked, everyone looking back at us.

"Eh heh heh heh heh heh heh..."

" 'Heh heh heh...' You're givin' me the creeps!" Tidus said to her.

Another bolt of lightning struck the tower next to us making her crouch to the ground. Suddenly she had gotten on all fours making all of us step back and on guard. Another bolt caused her to scurry toward the group as fast as she can and grabbed hold of Tidus's leg.

"Hey! Woah!" Tidus freaked looking down at her.

"I wanna go home! I hate lightning! I hate thunder! Let's go rest over there!" She pointed toward the Al Bhed agency. "Please?"

"This storm never stops. Better to cross quickly." Auron said looking down at the young girl.

"Auron is right Rikku." I walked toward her and crouched to her level making her look right into my eyes. "If we cross quickly this whole thing will be over." I smiled a small smile at her.

"I know, but...Just for a little while?" Rikku suggested.

"Heh, well? What not?" Tidus asked looking at Auron.

I heard Auron give a sigh and they all turned their attention toward the Agency

"I am still tired so if you people don't mind I'M going to the Agency and get some sleep." Celia said walking ahead of everyone.

I looked at both Kenta and Jin and nodded my head toward Celia.

"You two follow her, make sure she doesn't get into trouble." The party started making its way toward the Agency while I bent down toward Rikku and picked her up by her elbow. "Come one Rikku."

"You're not mad..." She looked up at me and pouted. "are you?"

I gave her a reassuring hug and we started walking to the Agency.

"Me? Mad? At you? How can I?"

We got to the Agency and I saw Yuna and her guardians walk slowly away.

Rikku stayed close to me and called out to them.

"Pretty please? Just a few minutes?" But they just kept on walking. "I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please?" No luck. "I'm too young to die!" I could tell she was getting frustrated and scared. "You're mean...cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!" Rikku pleaded. "Are you having fun doing this to me?" Rikku questioned making everyone turn back around.

"Fine, we rest." I heard over the rain and thunder. "She's worse than the storm." Auron said.

"Hmph...How can you actually like someone that mean." Rikku said looking up to me.

"I told you I don't like him." I said down to her.

"Fine...have it your way." Rikku said as she ran into the Travel Agency followed by everyone else.

"I'm...a little tired." Yuna said walking toward the clerk. "Do you have a room available?" She asked politely.

"Ah, Lady Summoner. Yes, just over that way." The clerk said.

Yuna thanked her and walked straight to the room.

As I entered I saw none of my party in sight so I went up to the clerk.

"Um...excuse me?" She looked to me. "I'm sorry to ask but...did a summoner and two men come walking in here?"

"Yes, the Lady Summoner took a room to herself while the other two went to get a room to themselves." She smiled and I nodded a thank you.

I looked around the place. Wakka and Lulu had been next to a table, Rikku crouched a little by the entrance, Tidus talking with Wakka, Kimahri by a glass case and Auron staring at covered up merchandise.

"Sir Auron!" I heard Rikku yell a little shaky.

"Hm...?" Auron turned to look at her and I stepped a little toward her too.

"Did you know that Lady Yue..." But before she could finish her sentence I covered her mouth with my hand.

"If I admit it would you shut it?" I questioned her getting close to her face.

Without speaking she nodded her head and when I let her go she smiled to me.

"Did I know that Lady Yue...what?" Auron asked walking toward us.

"Did you know that Lady Yue and you are sharing a room?" Rikku smiled.

"HUH!" I glared down at her.

"Yeah! Wakka and Tidus are sharing a room, Lulu and I, and Kimahri wanted to be alone!" She said getting her fears in check.

"As nice as that sounds. We're not staying here." I told her angrily.

Auron had walked back to where he was standing burying his face further into his collar and I glowered down to Rikku.

"What exactly are you planning Rikku?" I glared down to her which made her chuckle nervously and scratch the back of her head.

"Come on! You're like 30 something and not getting ANY younger! You've been a guardian and doing a good job but I think that you need something else!" She pointed at me...almost scolding me. "Even if Auron says we wont be staying I bet if you asked him he'd say that we can rest here."

I stuck my tongue out at her and saw Tidus walk toward the rooms.

"We may as well get some rest." Lulu offered heading toward the rooms as well.

I gave a big sigh and started walking to the room when I noticed that Auron was following me.

"Um...is something wrong?" I asked him.

"What Rikku said was actually true...seems we were set up." He said nodding toward the others where they stood.

As Rikku passed me she mouthed something to me.

'You'll thank me.'

I sighed and went to our assigned room.

In the room there was only one bed and a bathroom with many Al Bhed decor.

'Nice and cozy though.' I thought while walking in farther enough so Auron could come in.

As we both settled in I notice that he was taking off his coat and armor. I couldn't help but blush and turn away earning a questionable look from Auron.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned as he continued to take off his clothing being in only his pants.

"Nope! Nothing wrong!" I shook my head, wanting to kill that silly Al Bhed for putting this together.

"So what did Rikku really want to say?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm...not quite sure myself." I hesitated a little. I stretched out my arms and felt my back crack little by little and I felt so relieved with the tension disappearing.

"You can have the bed." I heard Auron say as he sat in a chair by the window.

"Um...are you sure?" I asked not looking to him.

"Mm..." I could hear he was tired as well so when I looked up he was dozing in and out of consciousness.

"Um...here." I stood up and walked to stand in front of him. "Come one." I grabbed a hold of his hand yet avoided eye contact. I guided him to the bed and let him sleep peacefully and once his head touched the pillow he fell asleep right away. I couldn't help but laugh at how tired he actually was.

I slyly a glimpse took at his well toned chest, his peaceful face, the scar running across his left eye...only making him look more distinguished.

'He looks like an angel when he sleeps...' I thought to myself and smiled. 'Maybe...I am falling for Auron.' I smiled dreamily at him. 'Guess I gotta thank Rikku.'

I bent down to take off his glasses and as I set it down on the night stand I felt someone pull my body back to the bed and I found myself pressed against his chest on his left side with his arms wrapped around my waist yet he was still fast asleep.

My eyes widened in shock, sure I was happy at first to be this close to him, but something caught me off guard.

'There's...no heart beat.'


	12. Confession

**Authors Note: Sorry again for not updating for a LONG time xP I had a sorta writers block so I had to sleep and imagine ^w^ So a little something to make things a little clear. I do not know what 'limes' are o.o I know what 'lemons' are but not 'limes'. Also I feel uncomfortable writing them xP so I wont be writing it. But I will be writing stuff where it's innocent/meaningful kissing and a little checking out of the character. I mean who wouldn't want to check out Auron...if I was in the game I wouldn't be able to help myself. So I'm very sorry if I overstepped something in Chapter 11 but I assure you I can't and feel very uncomfortable writing 'lemons' or 'limes' whatever that is lol. Special thanks to yunabesaid, Eidolon02, Midnightxrose14, and The Sword of Salvation. I can't predict when my next chapter will be out since I'm trying to enjoy all my time with the bf since he just got a job and I wont be seeing him much but I'll try get chapters out ASAP. Also a little feed back please to this question. I was wondering as a reader myself I love long chapters but as readers of my story I'm wondering if longer is better or shorter is better because most of my stories are at least 6-10 pages long. So all in all what's better? Shorter chapters or longer chapters. So if it's shorter chapters are better I can try and work my way around to make things shorter. (Sorry for long butt author notes xP)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of it's characters. Only characters I own is Lady Yue, Kenta, Jin, Celia and Yues family/friends. Again I thank you all for reading. I love you all! -Shay**

There was no mistaking it...he had no heart...no beat...no sound...just a hallow shell.

That was all that was going through my head the next day when I woke up alone in the bed. I was out in the lobby waiting for everyone to come out.

Once everyone was crowded in the lobby Rikku was shaking more then ever.

"It's not stopping, is it?" Rikku questioned to no one in particular.

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would." A flash if light made Rikku cringe. "Fine. Stay here." Auron had walked out of the Agency and I watched his retreating form.

"Alright, already. But! You didn't have to say it like that, you know! You could be more comforting or something! You know, try to cheer me up? You just don't get me at all, do you? Hey! Are you listening? I'm not scared! I'm not scared, you hear?" Rikku said walking out confidently.

I followed close behind then once outside we started our journey to the woods and I caught up to walk along side Rikku.

"So...how was last night?" She questioned nudging me.

"It was very tiring..." I said faking a yawn.

"Something MUST have happened between you and Auron!" She said accusingly.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down at her.

"Maybe...I am falling for Auron."

Rikku smiled at me and looked between me and Auron standing a way in front of us.

"You should tell him how you feel." She said noting to where Celia had walked up toward Auron. "So your summoner can leave him alone."

I laughed and shook my head. "I don't think I'd be able to tell him at the moment." I blushed.

We both watched Celia chatter away to Auron.

"Well...better do it fast before Auron ends up slicing her to pieces." We both laughed.

"As bad as this sounds getting rid of her wouldn't be such a bad idea." I laughed.

We had almost gotten to the end of the Thunder Plains when Yuna had stopped in her tracks.

"Everyone...wait." Yuna said looking down and making all of us turn toward her.

"What's up?" Wakka asked looking at her.

"I have something to tell you." She said sounding nervous.

"Here?" Lulu asked in disbelief.

"We're almost out of here! Let's go!" Rikku said in a panic.

"I have to say it now!" She continued not making eye contact with any of her guardians.

"Over there." Auron said looking toward the sheltered structure.

The guardians had walked over to the shelter while Celia had pulled us three to the side just close enough to the towers to avoid any lightning striking us.

"I'm sick and tired of all this delay!" She huffed while stomping her feet to the ground. "Macalania temple is our next destination and if we never had so many problems and disruption we'd probably be close to Mt. Gagazet." She looked at all three of us. "We need to get there faster!"

"Why is it that you're so in rush to your own death?" I questioned her. "Usually summoners...the closer they get to obtaining the final aeon the more upset they get then ever because they know what lies in store for them. But you...you are excited to march to your death."

"Care to explain?" Kenta said looking at her.

"Fame." Was her only reply.

"Come again?" Jin asked cupping his ear close to her.

"You'll be dead...what use is fame?" I glared down to her.

"When I summon the final aeon...I'm hoping that it wont kill me. That it would be different this time around." She smiled up to me.

"The final aeon has taken the lives of many summoners many times! What makes you think that you would be any special?" I questioned her crossing my arms. "So this isn't for the good of Spira that you became a summoner...you became a summoner for the wrong reasons..." I looked at her astonished.

"It's not the wrong reason..." She swayed happily. "I get the fame and the people get peace. It's a win win situation." She then got serious and looked at us angrily. "We need to get there faster."

"What your reason is IS the wrong reason! The reason summoners come about is for the good of the people of Spira! To give them hope that Sin will never come back. Not to do it for fame and be happy marching to their death." I argued with her.

"You have your thoughts on my pilgrimage and I have mines. I say we just keep on going and let Yuna and her guardians do their own thing and get caught up in their own drama." Celia said about to walk away.

"We're going to travel along with Lady Yuna..." I stood my ground to her. "We wait." I told her. 'I don't feel like meeting Zanarkand so soon...'

I walked over to Yuna's group and saw everyone with sadness in their eyes.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Yuna...has decided to marry Seymour." Tidus said sadly.

I looked to Yuna and walked up to her.

"You sure?" I asked sadly to her.

She nodded to me and I shook my head to her.

"Well...whatever your choice is I'll always support you...just be careful around Seymour." I confessed backing away.

"Thank you..." Yuna said still sounding sadly.

"Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan our next move. Understood?" Auron said sternly and the others agreed with him while I stood next to Kenta and Jin.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Jin asked getting in my face.

I pushed him away gently and stared at Yuna before sighing to myself.

"Too much on my mind that's all..." I admitted to them.

We started walking and instead of hanging back with Yuna and her guardians I stayed with Kenta and Jin in front to get my thoughts in order.

"What about?" Kenta asked.

"Zanarkand...Celia..." I confessed. 'And what I didn't hear while sharing a room with Auron.' I thought silently to myself.

"And Auron." Jin said smiling at me.

"Let's change the subject." I said looking forward with Macalania Woods in view.

"Hm...well this is the first time we actually can bond without the brat bothering us." Jin winked. "So why don't we get to know each other a little more."

"Sure..." I said a little dismally. "So...who exactly are you two? I only know what I know when I evaluated you both when you entered my hut." I confessed looking up to the two.

"You can just know what we do by looking at us?" Jin asked placing both his hands behind his head.

I nodded to both of them.

"Kenta, when you arrived into my hut I first took note of the sword you wore on your back...I came to a conclusion that you are built for speed and agility." I saw Kenta nod his head in agreement. "I also started to think up your personality just by the way you presented yourself that day...I came to think that you were the serious type compared to Jin."

I looked toward Kenta and nodded. "Apparently I was correct." I smiled

"Oo! Oo! Oo! Me next! Me next!" Jin said waving his arm around.

"When you walked through my hut I noticed you had no weapon so I thought you were a long range attacker which would either mean a throwing weapon or magic and I leaned more towards magic." I could see that he was smiling from ear to ear. "Then I thought that you would be pretty cocky and playful compared to Kenta." That made his smile falter and I laughed.

"I'm not cocky..." Jin said pouting.

"Yes, you are." Kenta said crossing his arms and staring at Jin.

"Hey!" Jin says jumping in front of me and walking backwards. "Wanna know something that will knock your socks off?" Jin asked smiling.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Kenta and I," He heads to Kenta's side, slinging his arm around his shoulder and gives me a thumbs up. "are actually brothers."

"Twins to be exact." Kenta said smiling at my shocked expression.

Now that I think about it...looking very closely to the two I started seeing similarities between them. I don't understand how I missed that obvious detail.

I smacked my forehead and shook my head at the two.

"Bet you didn't know that didjya?" Jin said smiling.

"No...I never knew that...seems like I just brushed away the looks and was too busy on our journey." I admitted aimlessly sneaking a look to Auron and back.

"You know...if you're going to tell Auron you like him, you should do it quick." Kenta said looking down to me.

"Wh-What?" I took a step back looking at both of them.

"You aren't very good at hiding things ya know." Jin said looking at me.

"When it's with Auron...you're pretty much an open book. You both get a long with each other, you both have experienced a lot and take comfort in each other, not to mention out of all the guardians in Lady Yuna's party besides Tidus, he talks to you the most." Kenta said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I am not an open book." I blushed a little then jumped back to avoid a lightning bolt aimed at me.

"Are so!" Jin said jumping to the left as another hit where he was standing. "Come on! Just admit it to him! I'm sure he likes you back too." Jin said smiling.

"In Macalania Woods...you should tell him when you feel the time is right...before its too late. When Celia and Lady Yuna achieve the final aeon...we will take our own path and leave Lady Yuna and her guardians...Auron included."

'I never thought about that...' I drooped my head sadly and sighed loudly.

"I don't know what to do..." I confessed sadly.

"Want some advice...tell him soon and when you feel the time is right. Spend time with him I mean...look at Celia." Kenta said nodding his head toward the summoner walking with a carefree attitude. "She doesn't straight out tell him...BUT she does show that she likes him."

"I...see." I said and before I knew it I was staring straight at the entrance to Macalania Woods. "We are here..." I said.

We had all walked in getting away from the Plains and once in there all we heard was silence in the forest. We started walking farther then Yuna's party when Celia turned to face all three of us.

"I've had it..." She pointed at me. "If you want to hang around with Lay Yuna then YOU stay here. I'm going on ahead to pray at Macalania Temple." She started stomping off inward.

I looked behind and saw Yuna and her party gathered around the save sphere then I turned my attention toward Kenta and Jin.

"Protect Celia...at all cost. I'm going to stay behind and watch over Lady Yuna and get her to the temple. By then Celia should be done praying to the fayth." All three of us nodded toward each other and we parted.

I walked up to Lady Yuna and noticed that Auron and Tidus were the last to rejoin the group.

"Slowpokes!" Rikku said cheerily while jumping.

"Sorry!" Tidus said scratching the back of his head.

"Where is Lady Celia, Kenta and Jin?" Lady Yuna asked addressing me.

"Celia was getting impatient..." I said to her shaking my head. "She decided to go on ahead to pray before you."

She gave a nod and went back to thinking in her head and soon the party started walking into the forest with me straggling behind with Auron.

"I noticed...that you weren't there this morning." I said to him awkwardly. "Did...you have a good rest?" I questioned him.

"I'm sorry...but I had woken up early and didn't want to disturb your sleep." He confessed walking as proud as ever. "Did you know...you talk in your sleep." He said out of the blues.

I couldn't help but blush...what had I been dreaming about last night?

"Um...no I didn't know...um...what did I say?" I questioned nervously.

"You muttered my name a few times...telling me not to go." He blatantly said.

"I'm so sorry!" My blushed deepened which earned a chuckle from him.

"It was entertaining...but I ended up drifting back to sleep after." He said when up ahead we saw a muscular man running up to us.

"You, have you seen Dona?" He questioned out of breath.

"Who is he?" I questioned quietly to Auron.

"We met him in Djose with his Summoner...Barthello, if I remember, was his name. Wanted to shake my hand." He said sounding kind of...proud?

"Dona? Can't say I have." Tidus said shaking his head.

"What's up?" Wakka asked

"We got separated on the way here. Damn it all! I've got to find her!" He yelled frustrated.

"Calm down." Auron said calmly walking forward.

"But, if anything happens to her..." He confessed

"Running around in a panic is not going to help. Right now, you have to keep cool, and search." Auron said attempting to calm the frantic guardian.

"But-" Barthello said angrily.

"Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner." Auron said.

'Guard your emotions, then guard your summoner...' I thought to myself. 'What if I tell him and he wont say anything because he's too busy 'guarding his emotions.'' I thought frantically to myself almost causing myself to panic where I was standing.

"You're right." Barthello said finally calming down little by little.

"Shall we search?" Auron asked.

"No, I've taken up enough of your time. Thank you, Sir Auron." He gestured and bowed to Auron making him pull his collar a little to the side.

And off Barthello went in search of his summoner with Rikku running forward.

"What's up?" Wakka asked again.

She shook her head. "Oh, I just wanted to wish him good luck." She stated.

Rikku had seen the look I was giving her and scratched the back of her head.

We had started walking again when I noticed Auron had fallen into step with me earning a small chuckle from me when I remembered the past event.

"What is so funny?" Auron asked glancing to me.

"Nothing..." I smiled. "It's just...you have a lot of people looking up to you huh? Sometimes I wonder if I have people who look up to me like you do."

"Hm..." He said in thoughts. "You do." He said simply.

"Really? Who?" I questioned

"Kenta and Jin." He said. 'And me...' he thought to himself shaking his head a little.

"Hm...I guess those two count." I scratched the back of my head until we came across a 'X' looking intersection when Auron had pulled us all to the side.

"Wait." He turned toward one of the trees blocking any way through. "It is here...somewhere."

"What's here?" Tidus said placing his hands behind his head.

"Something, you should see." He stated

"But, Sir Auron..." Yuna tilting her head to the left wanting to testify.

"It won't take long." Auron said drawing his sword out of his sheathe.

As he raised his sword above his head, he swiftly bought it down cutting away pieces of the wood one by one. In three easy swipes he hacked through the mess of fallen trees revealing a small pathway. We had followed Auron in and came across a beautiful hidden spring.

"This place...It's just water, isn't it?" Tidus asked standing beside Auron.

"I remember this place!" I said twirling around behind them. "My mom and dad took me here to rest for a bit. I can't believe I forgot this place." I smiled looking up at the trees.

"This is what spheres are made of. It absorbs and preserves people's memories."

When suddenly in front of us steam started coming up from the spring and the water started to take shape of a sphere.

"What's that?" Wakka asked watched the scene play out.

"Fiends are also attracted to these places." Auron commented lastly.

"You could have told us BEFORE we stepped foot in here." I yelled at him backing away from the water sphere.

"I thought you said you've been here before." Auron said before drawing his sword ready to attack.

"Shut up!" I blushed furiously.

I cast a Thundaga spell on the sphere but it only healed it.

"What the?" I growled quietly to myself.

"But...it's water right? Shouldn't thunder be its weakness?" Tidus asked while casting Haste on Lulu and I.

Auron used Power Break on the fiend dealing a fair amount of damage. In retaliation it used Thunder on Lulu.

"It absorbs all spells except its one weakness." Lulu stated casting Water on the fiend.

The fiend changed all of a sudden and I had a feeling its weakness wasn't Water anymore. This Haste was putting a strain on my body.

'Next time...' I thought while dodging a cylinder the sphere took shape of. 'gotta tell Tidus to never use Haste on me...I remember why I always hated Kayla using it on me.'

It cast Fire toward Yuna so I ran in front of her and blocked the attack headed her way and cast Blizzaga on the fiend.

"Thank you...Lady Yue." She said. I felt a warm sensation surround me and I thanked her for the Cura.

Time had passed with Lulu and I switching off from the melee fighters and in due time we had defeated the sphere fiend which in return dropped a sphere.

"Whoa, this is old! Don't know if you can play it back." Wakka said shocked at the sphere that was dropped.

"Jecht left it here ten years ago." A gasp escaped everyone's mouth except mines. "Play it back."

I had watched as a young Auron appeared on the screen with Lord Braska and Jecht talking in the background. I couldn't help but laugh and blush at how much Auron had never changed...sure he was older but his attitude toward the pilgrimage never changed.

'He was pretty handsome as a young man as well.' I shook my head and decided to keep watching Auron be Auron when I remembered that my mom and dad left a sphere some where here as well when we stopped by. I ventured off to the side where I remembered my mom was sitting alone and looked around hoping to find...something.

'I wonder...if it still could be here...' I thought to myself when a bright blue dome caught my attention. 'There it is!' I smiled and picked it up. I sat on the ground and pressed play hoping that it would. 'I hope it does...if 10 years can play...I pray to Yevon 30 year old spheres would play.'

Suddenly before me an image of my mother showed up as she turned the sphere a little toward my father and I playing around.

_**~Play back~**_

"_I thought I'd make this since we finally have some time alone." _**I heard my mother say turning the sphere back to her. **

"_I wonder...how old you are now that you are watching this. I'm sure you're a very beautiful young lady."_** My mother smiled at the sphere...at me. **

"_I am sorry we had to leave you alone at such a young age...you would not have understood if we had told you what would happen at the end of my pilgrimage...you may have asked us to stop. I wanted you to grow up a life without Sin...a life free of Sin. I am hoping that this pilgrimage would be the last and Sin will never come back." _**She looked to the side where my father and I were playing and looked back down. **

"_No matter what...I am so proud of you. Don't be afraid to do stuff that make your heart beat fast. You can't live life with regrets..." _**She smiled again and gestured for someone to come close when suddenly my father come into the view.**

"_What is it?" _**My father questioned looking to my mother and to the sphere.** _"What are you doing?"_**He asked her.**

"_Leaving a message for our daughter...you want to say something?" _**My mother asked looking up to him.**

"_Yue, be safe! Live life without regrets! I love you! We love you! I'm so very proud of you however old you are and what you have done. But if you got pregnant early I wish I was there to knock some sense into you." _**He said pointing a finger at me earning a punch to the shoulder from my mother.**

"_Shut up!" _**She looked back to the sphere. **_"Don't listen to your father, we are very proud of you in whatever you have done. We're sorry to have left so early but we love you very much." _**My mother got up and turned off the sphere with my father smiling and waving.**

_**~End~**_

'Don't be afraid to do stuff that make my heart beat fast?' I instantly thought about Auron and blushed. 'Thanks mom...'

"You look like your mom." I heard over my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Rikku smiling at me.

"She's very pretty and your father is funny." She giggled and ran away to leave me alone.

I looked and saw Tidus leaving and Auron standing a little away waiting for me. I got up and walked toward him a little shakily and we started off toward the exit.

"_You should tell him when the time is right...before it's too late." _Kenta's voice echoed in my head.

_"Live life without regrets." _My fathers voice playing in my head.

'I should tell him now...' I thought walking slowly behind him.

"A-Auron." I said timidly. 'Why am I nervous...just say it with confidence.' I thought to myself shaking my head fast.

"Hm?" He turned to face me with an eyebrow raised.

"I...I-I wanted to say...um..." I looked down to the ground fiddling with my pointer fingers, intimidated by his stare. 'Dammit...why can't I say it.'

He walked toward me until he was a step away from me.

"Is something wrong Yue." He asked staring down at me.

'Just say it...' I took a deep breathe, inhaling and exhaling. I looked up at him straight in the eye.

"I wanted to say...that I really like you."


	13. Secrets Leaked

**Authors Note: You guys...seriously I love you all! -hearts and huggles- I must confess though that this chapter wasn't my favorite. =( I mean it starts off and everything sorta good but as it goes by it's just sorta...blah. I think this was one of the writers blocks I had trouble with. Every time I went to bed I tried to imagine and put myself in Lady Yues shoes and see what happened at this very moment but for the Gosh life in me I could not picture a good chapter. TT^TT so I'm sorry if this isn't as good but I'm working on the next one already so hopefully that chapter is good and keeps your interest. **

**Shadowrav: Your comment was super cute it made my day I was having a junk day and when I saw it I was like lmfao cute.**

**yunabesaid: you weren't harsh I just was concerned because I don't like offending my readers in any way. My motto is to put the reader before myself so I thought I offended you BUT I'm happy I never ^^**

**The Sword of Salvation: Of course I'll mention you. I mention everyone who reads/reviews/favorites/etc. ^^ I hope I keep your interest until the very end my good friend.**

**Eidolon02: Haha I'm happy you liked Chapter 12 and if I start unraveling things too fast tell me lol I don't wanna be a writer that goes through things a lot but I'm hoping you like this chapter.**

**I'm sorry this note is long but I thought I'd take the time and reply to everyone on here xP I hope this chapter is semi good...it wasn't my favorite but I hope this chapter doesn't lose your interest in my story were you wont read anymore. I'm starting on my next chapter so hopefully I can get it up by maybe..tomorrow morning. (03-21-12)**

"Excuse me?" Auron said peering over his glasses.

"I...I said I like you. Like...really like you." I confessed sighing to myself at least happy I'm getting it off my chest. "I didn't really understand but I think...I started to notice when we fell off the cliff back on the Mi'ihen highroad. With the help of some friends and this sphere my parents left behind...I thought I should tell you when I felt the time is right." I said swaying from left to right.

"Hm..." He said tugging his collar to the side a little. "Yue...you are a strong guardian and that is something I admire. You protect your summoner at all cost and in time I, too, started developing feelings toward you..." He stretched on.

I smiled up to him a little but I felt something behind what he's saying.

"But...it can't work out." He said in defeat.

"I don't understand why it can't work out. I mean after the pilgrimage is over...we can start off from there right?" I questioned him.

"It's...complicated." He turned around. "A story meant for another time...but do not get the wrong idea. I'm not saying I don't like the idea." He turned his head toward me and nodded for me to come closer.

As I walked toward him I could feel grief sweep over me from confusion on what he just told me...and heartache from feeling...rejected. As I stood next to him he laid his hand upon my shoulder and looked me right in the eyes.

"For now," He confessed squeezing my shoulder in comfort. "I'd like to enjoy the times we have together..." He gave me a reassuring hug and walked off with my hand in his grip.

'Yeah...I should just enjoy our time together. I mean its not like he said straight out that he doesn't like me.' I thought to myself and smiled getting a good grip on his hand.

As we reached the others I could see Rikku smiling when she saw Auron and myself holding hands. Auron and I had let go of each others hand and I went to stand close to Rikku.

"Shall we start going now?" Lulu said smiling at me as well.

I nodded and off we went to the travel agency on the other side of the path. We entered and I went to sit on the opposite side of Auron to rest for a bit.

"Boy it sure is cold." I said rubbing my hands together and blowing heat into it. "I hope Kenta and Jin are having a better time then this."

"Where did they go anyway?" Auron asked looking to me.

"I'm not sure...hopefully they're still in the temple and we'll meet up with them there." I created a little spark of fire to warm myself up and then extinguished it.

"How's the collar?" He turned around to face me at the table.

"Hm?" I looked down at the thing around my neck. "You know...she hasn't used it for awhile I forgot how painful it is." I tried tugging it off but it never budged.

Auron got up and came to my side to investigate the contraption around my neck but when he found nothing he started to the door.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get it off." He gestured to me. "Come, we must go so Yuna can talk to Seymour at the temple."

After warming ourselves a little more we had exited the agency and walked the path to the right and came across Tromell.

"Look, it's Tromell." I nodded to him. I walked toward him and bowed. "Excuse me Tromell...I'm sorry to ask but have you seen a young girl wearing a white kimono accompanied by two young men?" I asked.

"You mean your summoner and the two young gentlemen? I had accompanied them not to long ago to the temple. She got the Aeon pretty fast and left to pray at the temple in Bevelle. I am sorry I do not have more information to give you." He bowed to me.

'She just can't wait to die...' I thought shaking my head. "Thank you so much Tromell."

"Ah yes, I remember. One of the men said they were sorry they couldn't wait for you. It seems Lady Celia was pulling them along pretty fast to get to the next temple." Tromell said suddenly remembering.

I smiled and went back to stand next to Auron.

"Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you. We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice."

"It's quite all right. I have one question, if I may, sir." Yuna asked crossing her hands in front of her.

"My lady?" Tromell asked.

"I want to keep journeying, even if I marry. Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?" She questioned.

"But of course, my lady. Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure." Tromell replied crossing his hands in front of him.

Yuna turned toward us and bowed. "Goodbye." And stood beside Tromell.

"Well...We must followe Guado tradition. I'll have to ask you to wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you."

Tromell walks off with Yuna following before she turned back to us.

"I..." She said looking to each of us.

"We're all with you. Do as you will." Auron said in a supportive tone.

"Be careful Yuna please?" I smiled at her beside Auron.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked away.

Auron glanced toward Tidus and apologized.

"Hm?" Tidus asked looking to Auron.

"That was your line."

I couldn't help but giggle and watched Tidus run forward.

"I think that's precious." I smiled at the exchange the two shared.

"Mhm..." He nodded and watched.

"Oh, no!" Rikku yelled bringing our attention to the lake.

"Al Bhed!"

We had all ran toward the lake ready to protect Yuna.

"Stand back." Auron told Tromell and Yuna.

"Thank you!" Tromell starts to leave, gripping Yuna's hand before she forces herself out of his grip and runs back to us.

"Lady Yuna!"

As we were about to fight off the Al Bhed they had retreated back.

"Rikku!" We looked over to the hill side to see a man. "Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui kad drec!" (Don't interfere or you get this!) Suddenly over the hill a huge Machina rolls over from the other side...canons and guns aimed at us.

"Holy chocobo..." I stared wide eyed at the marvelous machine.

"Ouin bnaleuic magic yht aeons yna caymat!" (Your precious magic and aeons are sealed!)

"Shit!" I yelled in rage.

"Oh, no!" Rikku said in fear.

"Translation?" Tidus asked looking down at Rikku.

"We can't use magic or aeons in this fight..." I gritted my teeth.

"He's gonna use an anti-magic field on us!" Rikku explained deeper.

"Kad dras!" (Get them!) The man with blonde hair and purple tattoos points to us.

"Get ready!" I yelled taking a fighting stance.

The machina shoots out a device into the air disabling all magic and aeons.

Rikku throws a bomb at the device killing it instantly.

"You can use magic and call aeons now!" Rikku said looking back to Yuna, Lulu and I.

"Man I thought it would take awhile to get rid of that thing." I cast Thundaga on the machine dealing a great amount of damage.

Tidus was about to caste Haste on Lulu and I but I had stopped him before he used it on me.

"No thanks..." I told him shaking my head dodging one of it's assault.

I did a Scan on the machine so I could keep track of the HP.

"Look out!"

Auron had pushed me away from the on coming attack just in time.

"Thank you." I said to him getting up quickly to cast another Thundaga.

"Pay close attention. I don't want you getting hurt." He said running to slash the machine.

Lulu had used Thundara on the Crawler combined with my Thundaga.

"Finish it!" I yelled blocking one of its attack.

As a finishing blow Tidus used one of his overdrives and destroyed the vehicle.

"Yes!" I smiled and went to hug Tidus.

"My lady!" Tromell said after we had defeated the thing.

Yuna had followed Tromell until the same man had yelled out.

"Rikku!" He called bringing our attention to him. "E femm damm Vydran!" (I will tell Father!)

"E ys dra guardian uv Yuna, oui caa? Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!" (I am the guardian of Yuna, you see? Yuna is safe! We will guard her! She is safe!)

"Ajanodrehk femm pa ymnekrd!" (Everything will be alright!) I decided to butt in hopefully to simer down some things between these two. "Rikku ymuhk fedr Yuna femm pa cyva. Oui ryja so funt." (Rikku along with Yuna will be safe. You have my word.) I said bowing to him.

"E'ja raynt ypuid oui Myto Yue vnus so vydran. Oui paddan gaab ouin funt." (I've heard about you Lady Yue from my father. You better keep your word.) He set his eyes back to Rikku. "Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan!" (You do this alone, sister!) With that said he disappeared over the hill.

"Cecdan?" I looked to Rikku.

"He's my brother." She said looking to me.

"I see." I smiled at her.

When everyone faced us Rikku started to get nervous, she chuckled a little and scratched the side of her face.

"I told him I was a guardian. Well, guess I had to, really." She confessed.

"How come you speak Al Bhed?" Wakk turned to us. "Why?

Tidus stuttered a little under Wakkas gaze and I shook my head.

"Because I'm Al Bhed. And that...was my brother." Rikku said looking down in defeat.

"You knew?" Earning a nod from Lulu and Tidus. "Why didn't you tell me?" Wakka said addressing us.

"We knew you'd be upset." Lulu said in a plain and simple tone.

"This is great. I can't believe I've been travelling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!" Wakka said meanly.

"Hey watch it." I said getting in front of Rikku glaring at Wakka. "Al Bheds aren't heathens...stop being so rude. You've been traveling with Rikku for a very long time and you had no problem with her until now."

"Are you an Al Bhed too Yue? You, too, spoke Al Bhed to the man." He glared back at me.

"No, I am not. I've learned the language from my mother when I was little." I said standing my ground.

"So your mother was a heathen too!" He said glaring at me.

I got up in his face and clenched my fist ready to punch him.

"I said watch it...my mother was a high summoner and even if she's not alive to defend herself on her reasons I will not have you defile her name like that."

"A bunch of heathens." Wakka angrily said frustration growing more and more.

"You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon."

"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!" Wakka said angrily.

"You got proof? Show me proof!" Rikku in a hotly tone.

"It's in the Yevon's teachings! Not that you'd know!" Wakka said backing it up with Yevon.

"That's not good enough! Yevon says this, Yevon says that. Can't you think for yourself?" Rikku said angrily.

"Well, then you tell me! Where did Sin come from, huh?"

"I...I don't know!"

"You bad-mouth Yevon and that's all you can come up with?" Wakka said looking down at the girl.

"But...that doesn't mean you should do whatever they say without thinking! Nothing will ever change that way!" Rikku said looking down.

"Nothing has to change!" Wakka said sharply.

"If things don't change our children and our childrens children will live a life with Sin."

"Sin will be gone once we atone for our past mistakes!" Wakka.

"I'm getting tired of this...how long do you think it will take for all of Spira to atone for our past mistakes, huh?" I said to him. "Stop attacking Rikku! Quite frankly Yevon has many things wrong with it that soon you may find out. The Al Bhed people aren't bad." I looked at him sharply.

"You, Lady Yue, you've been a legendary guardian every since you were little and you turn your back on the teachings of Yevon! What kind of legendary guardian are you?" Wakka said snapping at me.

I shook my head out of anger and walked away.

"Rikku! Will this move?" Auron asked gesturing to the snowmobile.

"We're not using that, are we? Wait...Sir Auron isn't an Al Bhed too, is he?" Wakka said frustrated.

"You're pathetic...Shut. Up." I bumped his shoulder harshly and went to stand next to Rikku and Auron.

"Thanks..." I heard Rikku mutter as I stood next to them.

"For what?" I questioned her.

"For...sticking up for me...for the Al Bhed people." She had latched herself onto me giving me a huge hug.

"Hey, its all alright! I mean that's what friends are for right?" I smiled to her.

I watched as Wakka started walking toward the temple and I just brushed him off.

"Are you getting on?" Auron said looking at me.

I nodded my head and got on behind Auron before the snowmobiles took off toward the temple.

"Hey Auron?" I asked holding on tightly to him.

"Hm?" He questioned paying close attention to the rode.

"Do you...like me?" I asked trying to peer up into his eyes.

"Do I like you...yes. But...you'll understand later why somethings cannot happen between us." He said sighing sadly.

I gave him squeeze from behind and buried my face into his coat.

"I love the small talks we have." I confessed sadly.

"I do too." He nudged me a little. "Don't look so down. I didn't say I didn't like you did I?" He said smiling a little. But as fast as it came the smile was gone.

"Yeah, that's true." I leaned into him more for warmth.

"I'm...sorry." I heard him whisper before I drifted in and out of consciousness.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, Auron, or the other characters. xP the only characters I won is Lady Yue, her family and friends, Kenta, Jin and Lady Celia. Thank you all for reading. **

**Much love, Shay**

**Ps. Sorry my battle description sucks xP I'm still trying to get used to writing battle sequences but so far I'm failing lol. Hopefully I'll be good when I write Seymours battle. xP  
><strong>


	14. Macalania Temple

**Authors Note: I'm terribly sorry for updating so late TT^TT I feel so bad about it...every time I'd try to write I'd get sidetracked...also with writers block. If this chapter seems like I'm just going through it fast I'm terribly sorry I think I've been going down hill for the past chapter and this. xP So I really do apologize. With my relationship taking it's ups and downs I wanted to concentrate on getting that settled then getting back to my story also trying to get a job is hard as well lol especially for me with not much talent -_-. Special thanks to Midnightxrose14, The Sword of Salvation, Eidolon02, Rainbow Haired Girl, and Princess of Heart 11. I wanted to say I love you all =3 have I told you guys that? If yes then I'll tell it again I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH YOU REALLY DO MAKE MY DAY! After all the fighting I got into with my bf coming online to my reviews always makes me happy...and if anything you guys have also saved my relationship because when I read reviews and get happy I calm down and when I calm down it's a good time to talk things out. So I love you guys and thank you so much -hearts- keep reviewing ^^. (Forgive if there are some spelling errors and what not It's 5:03am and I wanted to get this chapter out for my readers asap...I felt bad making you all wait.) Also question, in the Zanarkand dome remember how memories of guardians telling their summoner to make them their fayth would show up as they reached Yunalessca and replaying what happened with Lord Braska, Jecht and Auron. So is the dome playing the memories of the dead or the dome just playing memories no matter if the person is alive or dead. Because I don't want to come to that point and I create Lady Yue there with her past summoners and everyone thinks she's an unsent because I got my facts wrong. If you can help me that'll be really great but Um...I think I'm asking it correctly...if you can't understand then it's alright I'll probably google it or something.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, Auron or any of other characters. I only own Lady Yue and her parents/friends, Kenta, Jin and Celia.**

"Yue."

I felt someone shaking me slightly, disturbing my rest.

"Yue...we are here."

I opened my eyes to see Auron smirking at me.

"Come one sleeping beauty."

He gently took my hand and lifted me off the snowmobile and trudged our way through the snow to get to the bridge leading to Macalania temple.

"Is everyone here?" Lulu asked looking around.

Wakka was the last to show up still sour about learning that Rikku was an Al Bhed. When Wakka joined up with us on instinct I walked toward Rikku and stood next to her.

"Shall we go then?"

We started through the cave entrance leading to Macalania Temple with Auron and I lagging behind. Coming to beginning of the iced bridge everyone started walking across except for me...I stood my ground and looked off to the side of the bridge very carefully.

When Auron felt I wasn't following anymore, he stopped and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Is something the matter?" He questioned walking back to me.

"I totally forgot this bridge was here..." I glared at nothing. "Never liked this bridge...never liked it when I was a kid...never liked it when I was with my friends...I definitely never liked it when I was with my last summoner. And I STILL don't like it." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"So what's the problem." He asked leaning to one side.

"I...I'm afraid of heights." I said nervously.

"You? The one who stood in front of Sin from a cliff to protect the knights down bellow is scared of heights?" He said pointing out that I wasn't scared that time.

"Adrenaline rush..." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"How did you cross this bridge the last several times?" He questioned still waiting for me to cross.

"The first time my father carried me on his back, the second time my friend Kayla forced me across while covering my eyes and the second time Rin helped me across." I said my voice cracking a little. "I'm also afraid of slipping off the bridge since this is also made of ice." I squeezed my eyes close together.

I heard him chuckle and I looked straight at him and glared.

"It's not funny..." I pouted.

He walked toward me and offered his hand toward me.

"Here." He said looking away from me and burying his face in his collar.

I looked at his hand and I smiled. Taking his hand he pulled me closer to him and laid his hand on my shoulders, guiding me to the temple.

"Just don't look down." He said giving my shoulders a gentle squeeze.

I smiled and this made me forget I was walking on a ice made bridge hovering high above the ground.

"Thanks Auron..." I sighed to myself with a smile playing at my lips.

Since my mind was on Auron's hands on my shoulders I didn't notice that we had already arrived at the front of temple.

"We're here." He took his hands off my shoulder and nodded to the doors.

"This place is beautiful...just hate that it's suspended so high up." I said looking at the temple.

I saw Rikku run forward to the temple and one of the Monks stopped her.

"Halt! The likes of her are not welcome in this hallowed place." He said addressing her.

"She is a guardian." Auron said in her defense.

"An Al Bhed, a guardian? Preposterous!" He said taken back.

"I've decided to be Yuna's guardian now, and that's all I want." Rikku replied determinly.

I smiled at her answer and nodded my head in approval.

"And that's all one needs to be a guardian." With that said Auron.

"Very well." The monk said in defeat allowing us to pass.

I had ended up by Tidus for no apparent reason and as we filed in a woman in green came up to Tidus.

"Ah! There you are!" She said smiling with her hands on her chest. "Maester Seymour and Lady Yuna...I couldn't be happier...even if it was my own wedding." She placed her hands in front of her. "Now, victims of Sin will have something to be joyful about."

I scoffed from her reply and turned my head the other way.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You're not happy?" She asked placing her hand on her face looking confused.

"Nah, it's complicated." Tidus replied.

"Yeah...because he's the one that loves Lady Yuna." I smirked when he turned around and glared at me.

Tidus had ran forward looking in both directions.

"Say...Do you know where Yuna is?"

"I believe...she's gone to the Cloister of Trials with Maester Seymour." she replied looking up toward the Cloister.

The party had ran up the stairs with Auron at the front to talk to the Monk and I stayed behind with Tidus.

"Just admit it..." I turned to face him smiling a little. "You have feelings toward Lady Yuna." I smiled at him.

"It's nothing like that." He crossed his hands in front of him. "She has to get through this pilgrimage, then maybe after she'd be able to find someone that she would like." He said smiling sadly.

"You...really don't know about what the summoner has to go through...do you." I looked at him sadly.

"Oh! Rikku already said that this pilgrimage takes a lot out of them and I understand. But Yuna...this means a lot to her so she's not sacrificing anything. As long as we protect her nothing will happen." He clenched his fist and bought it down as a victory sign.

I sighed to myself and smiled sadly to him.

"If we protect her...I'm sure things will go alright." I said...I just couldn't tell him what lies ahead just yet.

Suddenly a woman runs out from the right door and falls to her knees.

"Lord Jyscal! A sphere, in Lady Yuna's belongings..."

'This can't be good...' I thought to myself as I ran to the chamber.

We had all gathered inside crowded around a sphere in Auron's hand.

"This may well answer a few questions." He handed it to Tidus and he laid it upon the floor and the sphere started playing.

In front of us was in fact a recording of Lord Jyscal.

"What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he suffered, and became twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this...I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son." With that said the recording had stopped.

'Lord Jyscal...' I thought sadly bowing at the sphere.

"Wonderful." Auron said sarcastically.

"Will Yuna be all right?" Rikku asked running up to us.

Auron chuckled and started walking out. "Without us, no."

We all started to leave one by one.

"Where you goin'?" Wakka said still sounding mad.

"You saw, didn't you? Seymour's bad news!" Tidus said looking back to Wakka

"But he's a maester!" Wakka said.

"Maester or not I told you Yevon is bad news...corrupted power that claim to protect it's people." I glared at him. "You are no guardian if you care not what happens to Yuna alone with Seymour." I said coldly walking out with Tidus behind.

"Come on, Wakka. Let's at least hear him out." Lulu said trying to convince Wakka to go along.

"This can't be happening." Wakka said defeat-idly.

I had caught up with Auron inside the Cloister and slowly everyone else caught up.

"Kimahri's up ahead. Go." Auron commanded.

"Right!" Tidus said walking past Auron.

"We will protect Yuna from anyone. Even a Maester." Auron said addressing Wakka.

"This can't be happening." Wakka chuckled sadly.

"If he is truly at fault, it must be done." Lulu said to Wakka.

I shook my head and proceeded before them into the chamber were Seymour and his guardians were waiting for Yuna to come out of the Chamber of Fayth.

"Seymour!" Tidus yelled to him.

"Please be silent. Lady Yuna prays to the fayth." Seymour commanded not bothering to look at us.

"Make me." Tidus replied standing up to him.

Seymour had turned around and started walking toward us, smiling his creepy smile when the doors to the fayth open, revealing Yuna's tired state.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled to her.

She looked down to us, shock turning into anger. "But why...?" She questioned.

"We saw Jyscal's sphere." Tidus answered.

"You killed him." Auron stated.

"What of it?" Seymour said with his back to us. "Lady Yuna, certainly you knew of these things, did you not?" He asked earning a nod. "Well then, why have you come here?"

"I came...I came to stop you!" She yelled to him.

"I see. You came to punish me, then." He turned around and walked toward Yuna extending his hand, but instead of taking it she backed up to us. "What a pity." I stood behind Yuna and laid an arm on her shoulder and smiled down to her. "Ah, of course. 'Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life.' The Code of the Guardian." He glared. "How admirable. Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."

"Maester Seymour, I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt." She lifted her staff and glared right back at him. "I will fight you, too!"

"All right!" Tidus said.

"Maester Seymour!" Wakka pipped trying to reason with him.

"So be it."

"In all my years of living...I never would've though I'd fight against a maester." I laughed bringing out my twin blades.

And so our battle had initiated with Lulu and I at the back. I cast Demi on the Guados destroying the two on the side.

"These Guado's aren't as strong as I thought they were..." I said laughing a little.

Auron and Tidus had dealt a few melee attacks on Seymour bringing his health down by just a a little. I saw Seymour aim a spell at Wakka and what baffled me the most was that Wakka was trying to talk Seymour into stopping this fight. I ran toward Wakka and pushed him out of the way in time but with a slight delay on my part for I got hit by the spell Fira.

"Argh!" I yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"Yue!" Auron ran toward me and helped me up.

I felt Yuna cast Cura on me and I thanked her from the bottom of my heart...although the fire still singed some part of my skin...it'll heal in time. I looked up and glared at Wakka who looked a little guilty.

"If you're not going to fight stay out of it or others will get hurt because you aren't paying attention." I yelled at him getting up to fight.

Tidus had cast Hast on the melee fighters...me included. But on the plus side we were able to get this over faster.

"Feel my pain! Come, Anima!" Seymour smiled and from the sky a chain shot through the ground pulling up a creature who screamed in agony.

'Anima...' I thought to myself cringing from the awful sound it made. "Guys! Be careful! It's bite is worse then it's bark!" I yelled to everyone to get prepared.

"Yuna! The new Aeon!" Tidus yelled to Yuna.

"O fayth, lend me strength!"

Yuna took her staff bringing it up and as she slashed down big huge ice shards fell down behind her creating one. From above descended a transparent figure that settled into the ice shards and inside appeared a beautiful woman that shattered the shards.

'Shiva...' I thought watching from the sidelines. I touched my arm that had the fire singe and winced a little at the pain that was left behind. I watched the two great aeons battle it out and I couldn't help but stare in awe at the power these two were emitting. 'I remember...when my mother would summon these aeons...' I shook my head and watched as Yuna came out victorious.

"The power that defeated Anima...it will be mine!" He replied still smirking.

"Wipe that smile off your face!" I yelled casting Firaga on Seymour.

After a few trouble from Seymour we finally took him down escaping with scratches and burns.

As Seymour had fallen to his knees, Yuna had walked up to Seymour as he nears his end.

"Yuna...you would pity me now?" He questioned and feel on his back...dead.

Yuna went over to close his eyes and as we all stood in silence the opening of the double doors broke it.

"Lord Seymour!" Tromell and two other Guados came walking down the steps. "What happened here?" He questioned looking at all of us.

"What...what have I done?" Wakka questioned himself.

'You didn't do anything...just got in the way and almost got me killed.' I thought glaring at the back of his head.

"Wait a minute! It's not our fault at all! Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!" Tidus said quite fast.

"You did this?" Tromell said shocked and mournful.

"Yuna. Send him." Auron said sternly, turning his back.

"No, stop! Stay away from him, traitors!" Tromell said a mixture between anger and sadness.

The two Guado monks carried Seymour's dead body out of the chamber with Tromell trudging slowly behind.

Once the doors had closed Yuna had fallen to her knees in shock.

"Traiters?" Yuna asked.

"We're finished." Wakka said.

"Now hold on just a minute! Seymour's the bad guy, right? We'll just explain to everyone what happened!" Tidus said walking forward.

"It won't be that easy...Let's get out of here." Auron suggested.

With that said we all continued out of the chamber and I stayed close to Yuna.

"It's not your fault." I said to her. "Next time...please don't do things on your own...it's our duty to protect you...and we can't do that if you keep getting into harms way. You need to stay close to us." I said to her putting my arm around her shoulder. "We aren't traitors Yuna...we did the right thing...and if the Guado doesn't believe then we'll take it to the higher powers if you want." I smiled sadly to her but all she did was nod.

As we reached the ice made bridge in the Cloister of Trials the whole bridge disappeared.

"Gimme a break!" Tidus yelled.

I sighed to myself and walked forward to where the opening is supposed to be.

"I always hated this trial...it was always the second hardest." I shook my head.

"What's the first?" Tidus asked looking at me.

"You'll find out soon." I stated and started instructing Tidus on what to do.

After going back and forth between pedestals and pushing it around we finally got the bridge back together to cross.

"Let's get going." I said walking back up and across. My arm still burned from the attack I took for Wakka. 'And I still never got a thank you...Wakka you're on my list.' I thought applying some potion to the wound.

"Please..." Yuna pleaded with Tromell.

"Give us a chance to explain." Auron said to Tromell.

"No need, I already know what I'll tell the other maesters." Tromell said

"Meaning...?" Auron questioned.

"Lord Seymour was a leader of the Guado before becoming a maester." Tromell proclaimed.

"You're not letting us go." Tidus accused, glaring at Tromell.

"Let you go? Lord Seymour would never forgive us if we did." Tromell said in a cheeky tone.

"Tromell! You can't do this!" I yelled angrily pushing through to stand in front of Yuna. "Maester Jyscal...was a great leader and you can't just push this news under the rug. Seymour wasn't even half the maester Jyscal was." I said glaring at him

"Little Yue...such a disappointment. You were such a good girl when you were little. If your parents saw you now...I know they would be very disappointed in you." He said shaking his head at me.

'Disappointed...in me?' I thought glaring at him.

"Wait, wait! Jyscal's sphere! We can show it to them!" Rikku piped in.

"You mean this?" Tromell said holding up the sphere that was in Yuna's possession and crushing it to pieces.

"Hey!" Tidus said angrily.

"The Guado take care of Guado affairs." Tromell stated.

"Away!" Kimahri stood in front of Yuna and took out his spear.

"Run!" Auron commanded and we pushed pass the Guados blocking us and made our way to the iced bridge.

I started running as fast as I could catching up with Auron.

"They're going to catch up with us." I said looking back. I skidded to a stop and as Tidus ran past me they looked back to me.

"What are you doing?" Tidus questioned looking at me.

"Buying you time!" I yelled back casting spell after spell to keep them away. I cast a Firaga spell on the path blocking any who came our way. 'That should hold them off long enough for me to get to the entrance.

I ran as fast as I could, past the entrance that we came out from and through the icy paths to where we fought the giant crushing machina.

Suddenly as we walked out from the arch we came across two Guado blocking our path along with a Windigo beast.

We had disregarded the two Guados and set our sites on the fiend and after a couple of powerful attacks from Tidus, Auron and Kimahri we had defeated the Windigo...all that was left was the two Guado.

"Die!" I cast Death on the two killing them instantly. "Easy peasy."

After we assumed it was over the fiend still had some punch left in him. He struck the ice ground as hard as he could and cracked the surface sending us plunging to the bottom of the lake. At the bottom was a ruined city...probably some more ancient machina city.

I had landed pretty hard on one of the broken concrete. I groaned and sat up, noticing that everyone was no where to be seen I got up slowly and walked around.

'How long have I been out?' I thought to myself as I inspected my own body and winced when it came to my back. 'My back...is killing me.' I thought touching my spine. 'A little bruised I guess...' I cast a Cure on myself dulling the pain as much as I could.

I came across Auron who looked a little irritated.

"Is everything alright? What did I miss?" I questioned looking at him.

"We decided to head to Bevelle...to confess to the maesters and explain what has happened here.

"How's everyone doing?" I questioned looking around to every ones faces. "Any serious injuries?" I looked up to him.

"No, bruises yes...scratches yes, but no serious injuries." He then looked down at me and inspected my body. "Are you alright? You must've been out for a while...you weren't with us so I got worried." He confessed softly so only I could hear.

"I'm fine...a little body aches but I'm fine." I smiled at him. "You're a softy huh." I said looking up at him.

"Hmph...I was just worried..." He burried his face deeper into his collar. "And the arm?" He questioned not bothering to look at me this time.

I laughed at him and showed him my arm how it was already healing.

"It's alright. Although I still want an apology from Wakka." I pouted while glaring at Wakka's head.

I heard Auron chuckle and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

Suddenly...everything was quiet.

"Hm? What happened to the Hymn?" I questioned looking up.

"The singing stopped." Lulu said as we started coming together to figure out what the problem was.

Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"There's something here!" Wakka said stepping back.

"The ground!" Auron said and I grabbed a hold of his sleeve.

"Sin!" Yuna yelled.

"The toxin! Watch out!" Lulu warned us.

I held on to Auron's sleeve with all my might.

"Hold on!" Auron yelled at me grabbing a hold of my waist and bringing me toward his chest. I burried my head deep into his clothing and prayed for the best.

**Thank you all for reading ^^ and until next time! -Shay**


	15. Things Left Untold and A Promise

**Authors Note: I tried to get this chapter out as soon as possible lol ^^ Hopefully this chapter is good too xP cause I love writing this story but I'm not so confident in what I'm writing BUT I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying my story like really happy. hehe. Thank you all for answering my question it really did help with future chapters hehe. Special thanks to The Sword of Salvation, yunabesaid, and Eidolon02 (for reviewing AND sending me a messge lol). I really can't wait to write more because in my head I can already see the story unfolding all thanks to my imagination hehe. Oh yeah! I'm sorry but we wont be seeing Kenta, Jin or Celia for awhile but I'm sure when you do it'll be entertaining to see them again.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Auron but I do own Lady Yue, her friends and family, Kenta, Jin and Celia. Thanks for reading everyone although I have a feeling I was supposed to ask another question but I'm not sure lol so other then that have fun reading! I love you all again! Much love to you all! -Shay**

'It's hot...' I thought as I started opening my eyes I was blinded by the rays of the sun. 'Now I know why it's hot...' I got up and took in my surroundings. "Where...am I?" I asked out loud.

Everything around me...all sand. Sand here, sand there, sand every where I looked.

"UGH! TOO MUCH SAND! WHERE AM I!" I questioned frantically running any which way until I accidentally tripped on something...making me fall face first into the sand.

.

.

.

.

.

"PFFFFFTTTTTTTT!" I sat up and started spitting out the sand that had gotten in my mouth. "What did I trip on?" I questioned looking back but seeing nothing.

"You tripped on me."

I looked in front of me and saw Auron standing while smirking at me.

"Here." He offered his hand and I graciously took it.

"Thank you." I smiled at him as I brushed myself off. "Any idea...where we are?" I questioned looking around. "Or where everyone else is?"

"I have no idea where we are. Shall we search for the others?" He said not bothering to hear what I had to say for he already started walking.

"Hm...this place sure is hot..." I said sadly shielding my eyes from the sun. I look backed at Auron and looked at his clothing. "Aren't you hot in that?"

"Are you suggesting something?" He questioned looking down at me.

I blushed a little and shook my head violently. "No!" I avoided looking at him and kept on walking.

He chuckled a little and walked to keep up with me.

"I was only joking." He said in a monotone way.

I laughed at him and bumped into him to show that everything was alright.

After 5 minutes of walking around and finding absolutely nothing we sat down by a old, used up machina that provided a little shade for us.

"I'm thirsty...do you have anything to drink?" I asked looking to Auron.

He shook his head and gestured to the sake jug hanging from his side.

"I'm sorry...I only have that and in this heat...that wont do you any good." He said shaking his head.

"Do you have an empty bottle?" I questioned him.

He searched his belongings and pulled out a small bottle and handed it to me.

"Eh, good enough."

I cast Water and filled up the container and handed it to Auron. He shook his head and motioned for me to drink first. I smiled at him and drank what I needed then after refilling it handed it back to him.

"Thank you." He said and took a drink as well.

We sat in silence for awhile when I heard Auron clear his throat.

"What Tromell said...wasn't true." He said looking down at me.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused for a moment...then I remembered the exchange Tromell and I shared. "Oh..."

"It's not true...I'm sure your parents are really proud with what you have accomplished." He nodded to me.

"Yeah..." I nodded and leaned into his shoulder. "still doesn't mean it's hurtful."

I felt his arm move and drape itself over my shoulder.

"I know for a fact that your parents and your friends are proud of the woman and guardian you have become." He replied pulling me close to him.

"HA!"

"Huh? What was that?" I questioned looking around.

"Take that!"

"Sounds like someone fighting." Auron said about to get up.

We got up and started over to the other side of the sand dune to find Tidus killing off the fiend Zuu.

"Hohohohoho go Tidus!" I smiled running over to him and patting him on the back.

I looked up and notice that Lulu had also joined up with us.

"Are you alright?" Lulu

"Phew...I'm fine. The others?" Tidus questioned after catching his breathe.

"Haven't found them yet." Lulu said sounding out of breathe. "We're supposed to stay in one place if we get split up." Lulu told us.

Auron had turned away and I followed close behind.

"Wait here if you want." He looked toward Auron's form. "He's not."

"You alright there big guy?" I asked catching up to him.

"We have to find Yuna...we can't just be waiting around in a place we don't even know." He said looking down to me.

Lulu and Tidus had caught up with us and walked close behind.

"I'm thirsty!" Tidus whined wincing as he glanced up at the sun.

"Here!" I threw my water bottle back.

"Oh wow! Thanks Yue!" He said catching it and taking a huge chug of it.

"You welcome." I smiled and kept on walking.

Not to far away we found Wakka sitting under a piece of machine for shelter.

"Wakka!" Tidus yelled spotting him. He ran forward to meet up with him and we followed close behind. "You alone?"

"Mhm" Wakka said nodding his head. "Where's Yuna?" Lulu and Tidus both exchanged a glance not knowing what to say making Wakka more upset as he kicked the machine hurting his leg. "Dammit! First I lose Yuna, then I'm ambushed by machina! Great day I'm having."

Once together we had started to move forward along our path and soon we came across Kimahri trying to walk up over the sand dune...but he kept sliding back down. We approached the Ronso and he looked pretty troubled.

"Yuna...gone." He said simply shaking his head.

"It's not your fault, Kimahri!" Tidus spoke trying to cheer up the Ronso.

A little farther away we met up with Rikku under another shelter.

"Oh! Hey, guys! Where's Yunie?" She called waving her right arm to us swaying from side to side...almost like she's dancing.

"Gone." Tidus said simply.

"Gone...Some guardian I am." Lulu said beating herself up.

"Okay, guys listen...we ALL got split up. Yuna has got to be some where in this desert just like how we all found each other. She must have found a shade some where like we did. Let's not beat ourselves up over it." I offered trying to cool down the party.

"Um...There's something I wanna tell you, but promise not to say anything." Rikku said a little nervous.

Wakka started glaring at her for awhile and Rikku got upset at him.

"No glaring either! I know where we are. We're on Bikanel Island. There's a place us Al Bhed call Home near here. Yunie's there, I'm sure of it! Other Al Bhed must've come and rescued her!" Rikku said enthusiastically.

"Rescued? You mean kidnapped!" Wakka accused folding his arms across his chest.

"What does it matter as long as she's safe?" Tidus said facing Wakka.

"That's right! Anyway, I will take you there if you promise...that you won't tell anyone about it. Especially not Yevonites, okay? You know they don't like us Al Bhed. Who knows what they'll do if they knew?" Rikku said shrugging her arms.

"Gimme a break. What are you accusing Yevon of this time?" Wakka said getting upset at her.

'Ugh...why don't you give me a break...' I said imaging myself pushing him into the sand.

"Yevon did something really bad to us before." Rikku said sadly staring at the ground.

"Well, you Al Bhed must've deserved it." Wakka stated in a matter-o-factly tone.

I couldn't stop myself...I pushed Wakka face first into the sand.

"Stop being so hard headed about Yevon versus Al Bhed. I'm tired of it and I'm sure everyone here is tired of it." I said watching him spit out some sand.

"Hey!" He glared at me and I just kept on glaring back at him.

"Urgh! Can't you guys...talk about this later?" Tidus said irritated.

"Just promise you wont tell anyone about this island. Promise?" Rikku said firmly pointing to Wakka.

"Wakka, come on!" Tidus yelled.

"All right, I promise! Lead the way." Wakka said giving up.

"You got it!" Rikku said happily.

We started following Rikku's direction when Wakka decided to stop me by grabbing onto my wrist.

"Hey, what's your problem ya?" He glared at me. "Pushing me into the sand? Sticking up for the Al Bhed? Being completely rude in Macalania?"

"I'll stop being rude when you stop being such a hard head." I glared yanking my arm away and ending up next to the Ronso.

We both walked in silence when I felt something strange coming from the Ronso.

'What is this I feel...disappointment?' I thought looking up to the Ronso.

"Kimahri?" I spoke up and even though he never looked down at me, I knew he was listening.

"Are you...disappointed in yourself?" I questioned trying to get something out of the silent Ronso.

"Kimahri failed as Yuna's guardian..." Kimahri said shaking his head.

"You know Kimahri...when I was with my friends on my second pilgrimage I, too, lost my summoner." I told him watching Rikku run ahead. "I panicked...I hated myself for I thought that I failed my summoner. She was missing for a very long time and I was disappointed in myself for losing her. You want to know what my good friend Kayla told me?" I questioned looking up to Kimahri.

"Hm..." He said glancing to me with his piercing yellow cat like eyes.

"She told me that I shouldn't beat myself up for something that couldn't be helped...that it's no use contemplating on ways you could have stopped it from happening...because if you keep beating yourself up on something that already happened you'll mess up on what's happening now. Like the saying goes no use crying over spilled shoopuf milk." I smiled up to him.

"What happened to Lady Summoner?" Kimahri asked in his low voice.

"We lost her in the woods of Macalania. While we were in the Thunder Plains she got scared after a loud noise and she ran to the woods instead of waiting for us. When we got there she was no were in site and I panicked. We had been looking for her for 3 days and I kept beating myself up for not staying by her side...she was like a sister to me and I thought I lost her forever." I smiled thinking of where we found her. "We had found out she was in that little spring where we found Jecht's Sphere." I looked up to Kimahri. "So what I'm saying is...don't worry about what happened in the past and lets just go and get Yuna." I smiled up at the Ronso.

"Lady Yue is a wise guardian." Kimahri said nodding. "You are right, Kimahri should not worry about something that has already happened." Kimahri stared down at me while we kept walking. "Kimahri has heard a lot about Lady Yue on . Kimahri even seen Lady Yue walking up mountain with two others when Kimahri was young." He said staring straight ahead. "All that Kimahri has heard about Lady Yue are true...Lady Yue is a wise and caring guardian. Kimahri thanks you and Lady Yue had Kimahri's respect."

"Thank you Kimahri, that means a lot." I smiled and nodding my head. "But I don't remember seeing you."

"Lady Yue's visit was brief. Kimahri only saw you disappear into the mountain."

"Oh I see." I walked a little faster. "Well Kimahri remember what I said...don't worry about what has happened. Let's focus on what is about to happen." I smiled and walked up to catch up with Auron.

After a while of walking and Rikku giving us weird directions and almost getting us lost she finally points us in the right direction.

"Over here!" She started over the sand hill.

Rikku had reached the top first not expecting to see the other side.

"Aaaaaaa!" Rikku yells in panic shaking her head.

"Rikku!" Tidus called to her as we all followed when she started running forward.

On the other side was a great machine built home that was under attack. Fiends flying above the home, gunfire audible, and the place on fire and in ruins.

"What? Yuna's down there?" Wakka questioned looking down at the mess.

"Of all the places...Let's go!" Lulu said running down the hill following behind everyone else.

We had all ran into the cross fire and the scene in front of us was just terrible...fiends attacking Al Bhed here and there...just awful.

"Where's Yuna?" Wakka said trying to talk one of the Al Bheds.

Close by an Al Bhed gets shot and collapses and falls to the ground. Rikku had ran to him to see if he was alright.

"Keyakku! Who? Who's attacking us? Fru tet drec du oui?" (Who did this to you?") Rikku asked kneeling down next to him.

"Yevon...Guado..." Was all he could muster in pain as his body went limp.

"Keyakku? Keyakku!" Rikku yelled sadly.

I walked toward Rikku and knelt down next to her putting my arm around her.

"Rikku...we can't stay here or we'll get shot at as well." I squeezed her shoulder a little and she leaned against me.

"A war? Between Yevon and the Al Bhed?" Lulu asked Rikku.

"Dryd ec fnuhk!" (That is wrong!) A man stepped close to us making Rikku stand up ward bringing me with her. "Guado ku vun dra summoner." (Guado go for the summoner.)

"Vydran..." (Father...) Rikku said staring at her father and he walks toward Keyakku checking if he's alive. After confirming Keyakku's death I felt Rikku's sadness drop and I couldn't help but keep my arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be alright Rikku." I said comfortingly to her.

The others had gathered around the man and when he stood at his full height he addressed us.

"You Rikku's friends? Well, just don't stand there, come on!" He turned toward us. "Let's go kick those Guado out of our Home!"

Everyone had followed Rikku's father except for Rikku, Tidus and I.

"Who...?" Tidus asked standing by us.

"Cid. Leader of the Al Bhed...He's my dad." She said sadly.

"Let's go." Tidus said addressing us.

"Yeah. We have to save Yunie." She said still looking toward the ground.

"Not only Yuna. Right?" He said trying to cheer her up.

"Right!" She nodded.

"Come one you two! I don't want you two getting hurt because you're just standing here." I said pushing them where Cid had gone.

We ran straight for the door and we came across a bunch of different paths leading to different rooms.

"Yuna! Where are you?" Wakka yelled out.

A Bomb had dropped down accompanied by a Guado.

I looked toward Auron, Tidus and Wakka.

"You boys take care of the Guado and if you have to attack the fiends. Lulu and I will take them on most of the time." I cast Blizzaga on the Bomb killing it instantly.

These enemies were easier then expected though they never went down without a fight leaving me...again with a burn mark.

"What in Yevon's name are those Guado thinking?" Wakka questioned as we all stood back to back to each other in a circle.

"This is terrible!" Rikku said running toward the door that the lights blinked blue.

We all followed after her to see the corridor rooms all up in smoke and blinking red.

"Drec pedac! Rikku! Ou nayt sa? Oui ku ihtan, duu! E ys majamehk Home! Yht dra fiend fedr ed!" (This bites! Rikku! You read me? You go under, too! I am leveling Home! And the fiend with it!) Came Rikku's fathers voice over the com system.

"Underground?" I questioned looking at her.

"What'd he say!" Wakka commanded.

"We have to get underground!" Rikku said frantically.

"Where's Yuna?" Auron questioned.

"The Summoners' Sanctum! This way!" She ran forward as we sliced our way through fiend after fiend.

We entered a door at the end of the left corridor where the scene before us was unbearable...

"This place is done for." Wakka stated folding his arms across his chest.

"You're right. You're right, Wakka. We Al Bhed, we...we weren't always like this. Sin destroyed the island where we all used to live. After that, we were scattered to every corner of Spira. But then, my dad brought the Al Bhed together again. If we put our minds to it and work together, then we could make a new home. Everyone worked hard, we had our Home back again...But now...Why did things have to turn out this way?" She questioned.

"Rikku..." Wakka addressed her as she took comfort in him and leaned her head against him. "Dam those Guado! What are they thinking?" Wakka asked angrily.

More fiends came our way and I just had enough of it. I relied on my emotions...putting my anger and frustration against the Guado and Yevon into my magic and cast a deadly Death spell killing the fiends, and Guado around us, instantly.

"Woah!" Tidus said taking a step back.

"These Guados...Yevon...will all pay for the pain they're inflicting on the Al Bhed people." I said venom dripping form each word.

We had all ran down the stairs when we all just stopped.

"Rikku, what is the Summoners' Sanctum?" Lulu questioned.

"The Summoners' Sanctum is where we keep the summoners. We keep them safe there." Rikku confessed smiling a little.

"You kidnapped them." Wakka stated putting two and two together.

Rikku nodded and turned to everyone.

"I know it's against the teachings and all that..." Rikku said sadly.

"I get why you did it, but.." Wakka was saying until Tidus decided to cut in.

"Well, I sure don't get it, Wakka. They might get hurt on their pilgrimage so you kidnap them? I mean, if the summoners don't do their job, then who will beat Sin? You want to protect them, I know. But guardians are there for that. If guardians do their job well, summoners will be safe!" A huge bang had occurred making me look away from Tidus, not wanting to face him, sadness in my eyes. "Right?" He questioned followed by another loud bang. "Right!" He yelled now wanting answers.

"It's quiet. Kimahri goes now." Kimahri started walking down the stairs followed by everyone else, as I passed Tidus I could not look at the boy...he just didn't know...

"Yuna, please be here!" Rikku yelled as we entered the Sanctum.

A gasp escaped Rikku's mouth at the site before us.

"Yuna!" Kimahri yelled looking around.

All around...were bodies of fallen Al Bheds...I had stood next to Tidus but had to look away from the heart wrenching site.

'These people...protected their only home...the Guado...and Yevon had to destroy something precious to them.' I thought as a tear escaped my eye.

Before us stood Dona without her guardian and Isaaru with his guardians close by.

"She's not here." Dona said walking up to us. "Hello again." She said sounding sad. "Wait there until we have performed the sending."

"They died...protecting us. It's not much, but the least we can do is give them a proper sending."

As Isaaru and Dona started performing the sending Pacce had run up to Tidus.

"Hey, um...what's 'sacrificed'? The Al Bhed said summoners were being 'sacrificed.' That summoners shouldn't have to do a pilgrimage..." Pacce asked Tidus innocently.

'Reminds me so much of myself...' I thought sadly looking down at him.

"Why couldn't they trust guardians to protect the summoners? The Al Bhed had no right stopping their pilgrimage!" Tidus said sternly.

" The pilgrimages have to stop!" Rikku said making Tidus look up. I couldn't believe that this was how he was gonna find out...under these conditions. "If they don't, and they get to Zanarkand...They might defeat Sin. Yunie could...but then she...Yunie will die, you know? You know, don't you? Summoners journey to get the Final Aeon. Yuna told you, didn't she? With the Final Aeon, she can beat Sin. But then...but then...If she calls it, the Final Aeon's going to kill her! Even if she defeats Sin, it will kill Yunie too, you know!" Rikku said falling to the ground.

Silence fell upon us...the truth was out and Tidus was the only one who didn't know...remembering the Final Aeon bought memories back to my old pilgrimages.

"Was I the only one who didn't know?" Tidus questioned walking up to Rikku, grabbing onto her shoulders he started to shake her. "Tell me why! Why were you hiding it? Why didn't I know?" Tidus asked angrily.

"We weren't hiding it..." Wakka said.

"It was just...too hard to say." Lulu said sadly.

"How are you supposed to tell someone...not from here what a summoner has to go through." I said looking at him sadly.

Tidus had set his eyes on me and walked toward me since I was the closest.

"Yue...there were so many times you could have told me what was going on! That the things I was saying couldn't happen...but you never told me anything!" Tidus said getting up close to me.

"It's hard to just tell you out of the blues!" I yelled at him making him grab a hold of the fabric by my neck and pulling me closer.

"You've experienced this twice! And you're gladly walking them to their deaths! Don't you consider Yuna family? She's watched out for you when your summoner doesn't even care about you! How can you walk her to her death when you've walked so many toward theirs...do you want her to die!" He yelled at me

"You don't think I tried stopping the summoners I guarded!" I yelled having everyone just watch our exchange. "I tried to find away to stop them but at the time there was no other way! I hated knowing that I'm walking them to their deaths...and I'm hating that I'm walking Yuna to hers." I said the last part sadly.

Tidus let go of my shirt and yelled in frustration falling to his knees and started banging his fist against the floor.

"Lulu! How could you? How could you? Isn't she like a sister to you? I thought you were family!" He got on his knees and looked up to Wakka. "Why don't you do something, Wakka?"

"Don't you think we tried to stop her? She follows...her heart." Lulu said looking sad.

"Yuna, she knew what she was doing when she chose to become a summoner. To face Sin, ya? Yuna knew!" Wakka said to Tidus.

"But Wakka, that's just totally wrong! Summoners shouldn't have to sacrifice themselves...just so the rest of Spira can be happy, right?" Rikku said looking up to them sadly.

A large monster appeared before us as we readied our weapons to fight.

"But that is our choice..." Isaaru said walking toward us with Dona close by.

"We all live in fear of Sin. You know that." She said.

"A world without Sin...That is the dream of all Yevon's children. And we will use that power, even if it means our lives!" Isaaru said strongly as they started summoning their aeons.

In frustration Tidus had ran past everyone to the summoned Valfor and started punching it.

"And I've been telling Yuna...Let's go to Zanarkand together! Let's beat Sin! I told her all the things we could...we could...And all along, the whole time, I didn't know anything!" Tidus stopped punching and fell to the ground looking up to the aeon. "But Yuna, she'd...just smile." Tidus said sadness clear in his voice.

Valfor...almost knowing what he was going through dipped his head down in sadness and closed its eyes feeling Tidus's pain.

I felt a tugging at my heart and felt sadness over take me.

'Tidus...you love Yuna...I know its hard...but I'll find a way to keep you two together.' I thought nodding my head at my goal I set. 'I promise to you both that you will stay together...here in Spira.' I cast spell after spell defending all of us.

"I can't let her die!" Tidus said getting up off the ground. "I'll find her!"

**Again I wanted to say I'm really sorry for things to take so long but also it takes a while because not only do I gotta look at the script but I gotta pause and unpause the walkthrough video to catch the reaction, body language and how the person I'm writing is portraying their emotions through what they say and how they're standing. lol so if you're wondering why it takes so long then yeah it takes a while to write 1 chapter. A lot of work and thought goes into it lol I promise but I do it because I want to make my readers happy hehe. **

**Oh! Don't forget to review because I love reviews ^^ and if you know anyone else who loves Final Fantasy X AND loves Auron as much as we all do share this story lol because like I said I love reviews I mean...what reader doesn't love reviews ^^ hehe -hearts- Shay.**


	16. Confrontations

**Authors Note: HEEEEELLLLOOO EVERYONE! ^^ Another Chapter =D I'm pretty happy hehe although I do apologize if this is short and sort of a filler chapter but I need this chapter for future background ^^ and it makes me really happy that you all are happy with my creation and I really can't wait to write more for you guys to enjoy. Thank you to golden-priestess, Eidolon02, Midnightxrose14, Shadowrav and The Sword of Salvation (sorry for not including you at first I think once I uploaded it you commented so it was bad timing BUT I wanted to be nice enough and add your name because I love all my readers and I'll show them kindness hehe). You guys make me happy and I love you all ^^ Job hunting is going pretty good I just applied to a bunch of places so cross your fingers and hope for the best. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X but Square Enix does. I also want to thank Zashtheman for putting up a great walkthrough for me to use on youtube (even though he may not know I'm using it), Shotgunnova from gamefaqs so I can follow and compare also to Stefan Gagne for having a awesome Al Bhed to English and vice versa site I could use.**

'Tidus.' I smiled sadly.

We had all ran toward the exit to the underground dock and followed Cid to a control looking room.

"Hu desa! Ku, ku, ku!" (No Time! Go, go, go!) Cid commanded running to the center.

"Three minute mavd!" (Three minutes left!) Rikku's brother announced.

"Rinno, rinno! Oui ryja one minute!" (Hurry, hurry! You have one minute!) Cid said rushing.

Tidus had ran up close to Cid with anger etched on his face.

"Where's Yuna?" He questioned Cid.

"Ajanouha uh puynt?" (Everyone on board?) Cid asked looking behind.

"Ajanouha ymeja!" (Everyone alive!) The al bhed on the other side of the control center said.

Tidus walked up to Cid and pulled him away from what he was doing and forced him to turn around.

"I said, where is she?" Tidus grabbed onto his clothing and lifted him up. "Answer me! Answer me, damn you!" He yelled.

"What'll you do when you find her, eh?" Cid asked looking down at him.

Tidus lowered him to the ground and kept his head down relaxing a little.

"I didn't know anything about what a summoner is supposed to do. And I told her all those things without even knowing." He looked back to Cid. "I've got to tell her! I've got to tell her I'm sorry!" Tidus yelled the last bit.

"That's it? You're gonna tell her you're sorry? And then you just drag her to Zanarkand and make her fight Sin, huh? You're all the same – let the summoner die so we can live in peace!" Cid yelled angrily grabbing Tidus by the collar and flipped him over making him land hard on the metal floor.

"No!" Tidus said getting up. "I'm...I'm not gonna let Yuna die!" He yelled.

"Hah! Words! Show me action!" Cid said crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'm telling you, she won't die!" He yelled back at Cid with determination.

"Boy, don't forget those words, 'cause if you do..." Cid looked Tidus right in the eyes. "I'm gonna make you regret it." He threatened.

"I wont." Tidus promised. As Cid walked straight to the glowing sphere Tidus followed too. "So you know where she is?" He questioned looking at Cid.

"'Course not. That's why we're gonna look! Using this airship!" Cid said looking at Tidus.

"A-Airship?" Wakka questioned and right at that moment the airship had started to rumble and something sounding like it's starting up.

"Vydran! Nayto du ku!" (Father! Ready to go!) Rikku's brother said from what I'm guessing is the drivers spot.

The whole airship started to shake and rumble making me start to feel a little dizzy. I started to lose my balance when I felt someone snake their arm around my waist. I looked up to find Auron right next to me staring to where Cid and Tidus were.

"Oaaryy! Y vmekrd 1000 years ujantia!" (Yeehaa! A flight 1000 years overdue!) Cid yelled.

I had felt the airship start lifting upward and start to take off.

"Fruy! Ed sujac!" (Whoa! It moves!) Brother said from where he was sitting.

"Necg pek, feh pek!" (Risk big, win big!)

"What!" I yelled looking at both of them shocked and scared out of my socks.

The airship started getting higher and higher getting away from the scene and off it went.

"Fruy! Ed vmeac!" (Whoa! It flies!) Brother said looking shocked.

'You have GOT to be kidding me!' I thought biting down on my lower lip.

"Haqd, fa ica dryd!" (Next, we use that!) Cid commanded to Brother.

"Frydajan oui cyo." (Whatever you say.) Brother said in a sad voice sighing big.

"Use what?" I questioned looking to them.

Suddenly Brother started singing the Hymn of the Fayth and slowly member after member started singing along. I looked toward Rikku as realization came to her eyes and slowly it was replaced with sadness.

"What's goin' on?" Wakka asked looking at Rikku.

I had walked toward Rikku and patted her on the shoulder...seeing her that way just made me feel terrible.

"We're...we're going to blow up our Home." Rikku muttered sadly.

"How?" Lulu asked astonished.

"With one of the forbidden machina! Nayto? Vena!" (Ready? Fire!) Cid commanded to brother.

The ship had started doing something then suddenly missiles were shot toward the Al Bheds home creating a huge fire creating almost a shockwave toward us but in some miracle we had made it out in one piece.

"Gah-hah-hah-hah! Nadinh du cyht!" (Gah-hah-hah-hah! Return to sand!) Cid had yelled in victory and from the front you could hear Brother crying over the lost of their Home.

"Hu haat vun daync! Fryd ec kuut ypuid machina, ec drao lyh pa piemd yhaf, oui caa?" (No need for tears! What is good about machina, is they can be build anew, you see?) Cid said trying to cheer up Brother.

"Hey, look. Don't get so down." Wakka said standing next to Rikku. "Book! Like happy festival fireworks, ya?"

I shook my head and gave Wakka at least some credit that he was ATTEMPTING to try and cheer her up...just bad choice of words.

"You can cram your happy festival, you big meanie!" Rikku yelled at him and walked away making Wakka hang his head.

I had walked up to Wakka and patted him on the shoulder.

"I know your intentions were pure...but your choice of words were very wrong." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah...I guess you're right." He said looking down at me. "Hey uh..." He said scratching the back of his head. "I know I got on your nerves back in Macalania Temple...and in the desert." He said looking down in shame. "I'm sorry, ya?" He said shifting a little.

I looked up at him with my left eyebrow raised at him looking him over and I smiled at him.

"Sure big guy. Apology accepted." I patted him on the shoulder then shook my head. "You know Wakka...Al Bhed's aren't bad. Just leave Rikku alone and we're gonna be all good throughout this journey." I smiled an eerily happy smile.

"Uh..." He took a step back from me holding his hand up in defense. "sure..."

"You know...Yevon isn't everything they're cut out to be." I told him with a serious face.

"Lady Yue!" He said shocked. "What do you mean? You've been following the teachings of Yevon for so long haven't you?" He said staring down at me.

"Yes, I've been here for 34 and I've seen Yevon here and there but like I said I've been here for 34 years and I've seen many things that Yevon has denied as terrible." I sighed sadly. "I've also took notice that in order to save Spira you give up something unfairly...and it's the right thing to do in Yevons view." I said blankly.

"I still don't understand...Yevon is always right." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

"You'll understand soon..." I said looking to him. "Just please try and keep your mind open about what I'm saying."

"Hey!"

I looked toward the blue sphere and saw Cid walking up to me.

"You Lady Yue?" He questioned standing right in front of me.

"Yes." I said nodding to him.

"I'm thankful that you have been watching over Rikku like a mother would." He said nodding his head. "I respect everything that you have done for Spira...pid E cdemm ryda ajanodrehk dryd oui ryja tuha." (but I still hate everything that you have done.) He said knowing that I could understand.

"Aqlica sa?" (Excuse me?) I questioned looking at him.

"Oui ryja cylnevelat dfu cissuhanc cu fa luimt meja eh bayla. Aclundehk dras du draen taydrc frah drao fana pycelymmo vysemo du oui. E tu nacbald oui Lady Yue, pid E ryda dryd oui teth'd dno yht cdub dras." (You have sacrificed two summoners so we could live in peace. Escorting them to their deaths when they were basically family to you. I do respect you Lady Yue, but I hate that you didn't try and stop them.) Cid said folding his arms over his chest.

"Vydran!" (Father!) Rikku said running in front of me and glaring at her father. "Mayja Lady Yue ymuha!" (Leave Lady Yue alone!). She pointed her finger at him.

"Hmph." He said turning around and walking away.

"I really did try to stop it..." I said before I decided to leave the control room for a while and catch my breathe but what I didn't notice was Lulu following close after me.

I had walked close to where the upper deck was and looked out of the window staring at the passing clouds completely alone until Lulu had stood besides me.

"What did Cid say?" She asked looking at me.

I stared down to the ground before looking back to her.

"He said he hated me for escorting them to their deaths..." I said darkly before staring back out the window. "I don't really care...the one thing I do care about is that when they don't know that I really did try to stop my friend...as for my mom? I couldn't stop her...I didn't even know what was going on until the very end when I was alone...it was then that I truly figured out what everyone meant by my mother sacrificing herself for my life of no Sin." I said glumly.

"What...what would you have done if your other summoner went through with their pilgrimage?" Lulu asked looking out the window as well.

"The man I used to love?" I questioned and then started to ponder. "If he went through with his pilgrimage...I probably wouldn't be here." I said.

"Hm? Wouldn't be here?" She asked looking at me.

'Crap.' I thought. "Um...after the heartache from the first I would've never been took up guardianship again..." I quickly tried to cover my slip. 'If he actually went through with his pilgrimage I probably would've been reborn as Sin...' I thought to myself shaking my head.

"You really loved him didn't you." She questioned.

I was taken by the question and looked to her. "Huh?" I asked taken back.

"If you would stop being a guardian because of him...you must have been really in love with him." She said looking back down.

"I was..." I said sadly.

"But you know what I've learned? That you move on...and I am sure you would have ended up being a guardian to either Yuna or Celia. Because you were meant to be here...especially to make Auron happy." She stated. "I've also learned that no matter how much you love someone...either they don't love you back or you lose them in a war...you start to love someone else."

"Like how you found Wakka?" I stated. "Oops..." I looked away from her and scratched the side of my face.

"Huh? Wakka and I aren't in love." She stated looking out the window.

"Eh...hehehe." I laughed nervously. "Thank you." I smiled at her.

"I was wondering if you could teach me one of those powerful spells." She questioned. "Maybe it would help me be a better guardian to Yuna." She confessed.

"Sure...let's try it some where secluded though." We both had walked to an isolated place and I began to teach her the spell Firaga. "Now, I would teach you a powerful black magic but I think it's too powerful at the moment with your MP and what not so we will settle with Firaga. As you know Firaga is way more powerful then your Fira but uses a lot more of your MP."

"What exactly did you have in mind in the first place?" She asked me.

"I was thinking of teaching you Flare but that too takes too much MP more then Firaga, Waterga, Thundaga, or Blizzaga does." I said. "Maybe later on in the future I'll teach you. So...usually when I try to make my spells stronger I think of something that makes me mad and usually that always helps." I offered my opinion.

She nodded to me and concentrated on the spell she was working on when suddenly a huge burst of fire played at my feet.

"Hot! Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot!" I yelled in pain when suddenly a huge downpour of water fell upon me.

"Lady Yue! I'm so very sorry!" She yelled running toward my side.

"I'm fine..." I smiled at her and got back on my feet. "That was actually pretty good for your first time but you should try and concentrate on something else other then me." I laughed at her patting her back.

So after some more trial and errors she was finally able to use Firaga without burning me.

"Lulu! You did it!" I smiled and gave her a hug. "If you can do that with Firaga now it shouldn't be that hard to try and learn Blizzaga, Thundaga and Waterga on your own! But...just don't attempt to try it when there's a crowd." I smiled at her. "If you ever need anything, whether help or advice or just want someone to talk to, don't be afraid to come to me about it." I smiled at her and when I saw Tidus walk by looking a little troubled I thought I'd go see how he's doing.

"You better head back to the control room to see if there's any news on the whereabouts of Yuna." I told Lulu who nodded and walked back up waving to me.

I had ran to try and catch up with Tidus and when I did catch up to him I tapped him on his shoulder. When he saw me I don't think he suspected I'd be the one standing behind him.

"Yue?" He questioned looking at me. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong. I just wanted to apologize for not telling you anything. I just didn't know how is a good way to tell you something that heart breaking." I confessed to him.

"Uh..." He scratched the back of his head. "No...I should be the one apologizing..." He said sadly. "It's just that I've been saying so many things to her...how we could do so much things together when she beats Sin. I got so angry that I took it out on you...when I shouldn't have." He said sadly. "But I'm not going to let her die...I'm going to find a way to keep her alive." He said determingly.

I smiled at him.

"You sound like how I did when I was protecting the guy I loved. You love her don't you?" I asked smirking at him.

"I do..." He said sadly. "I don't want her to die...I promise I will find a way."

"At least you confessed." I smiled. "I tried to protect my friend and find a way...I was determined to find a way to protect my last summoner. This time around I will find a way for this cycle to stop...I too will help you protect Yuna." I told him smiling.

"But...what about your summoner? I don't think she'll let you protect her and Yuna." He said remembering Celia.

"Eh...Celia can complain all she wants." I laughed. "In the end it's the guardians who decide if they want to protect a summoner or not. And decide if they deserve to keep going on their pilgrimage."

"We'll both find a way to stop this from happening." He said looking down to me.

"Of course. Protecting Yuna is my top priority on this pilgrimage so I'll help you guys along. She will not die." I said positively.

He smiled at me and nudged me on my shoulder making me rock to the side and back and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Come on. We should head back to the main deck I'm sure by now they've found something on Yuna." I started walking back to the main deck with Tidus following close behind.

'Yuna...we're coming.' Tidus thought before racing me to the control room.

**ALSO! Don't worry everyone I'm not going into Bevelle just yet! Just be patient lol I need another filler chapter before the great battle on the airship and Bevelle. And I'm sure you all will love this filler ;) I promise!  
><strong>

**Thank you all for reading. Lots of love to all of you. Also question! I'm very curious to see how you guys think this story will end because even though I don't see you judging by your reviews I can sorta see the pieces coming together and you guys are making assumptions on what will happen at the end. I wont tell you what the actual ending is but I am curious as to what you guys are actually thinking. If you guys can review that would be great, if you love the story and recommended it greater ups to you. ^^ I love you all. Next chapter I will try to get it out ASAP. Sorry if I spelled stuff wrong again I was running on insomniac lmfao. But lots of love -Shay**


	17. Auron is Jeally

**Authors Note: I'm terribly sorry this is so short but its a short filler and I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter. I had fun imagining it. Only 5pgs the shortest I've ever written but I promise that the next chapter I put up will go back to being long. Enjoy this chapter please lol I tried to make it a nice chapter. xP Is anyone else having trouble with their email. For some reason when I upload or when someone uploads sometimes it takes a while for a notification to get to my email to notify me that someone reviewed or favorited/etc. So I was wondering if anyone else has that problem. Also thank you Bznboy, yunabesaid, Eidolon02 AND a special thanks to The Sword of Salvation. I'm sorry I never got ANY notification that you updated and when I read it I was so happy that you wrote in your authors note to read my story! ^^ So I'm going to return the favor. Everyone if you love Auron and Final Fantasy X I suggest you head on over to The Sword of Salvation and read Expect the Unexpected. Better vocab then me and better description of the fight scenes and overall better. Love the story and I can't wait for the update so head on over there and read :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X but Square Enix does. I do own however Lady Yue, her friends and family, Kenta, Jin, and Celia. **

"What did your friends uh..." Tidus said containing his laughter.

"Kayla and Yuki." I said smiling at him.

"Kayla and Yuki? Yeah, did your friends really do that?" He asked laughing.

"I'm not joking." I smiled. "While we were on Mi'ihen Highroad and we stopped by Rin's agency but Kayla didn't want to walk anymore no matter how much I forced her to keep working. So they ended up wanting to rent a chocobo for the remainder of the walk. We had started practicing riding the chocobos and I just would not get on. They told me if I never got on one we wouldn't move on and just stay there at the inn...so me being me wanting to continue I decided to get on thinking that it wouldn't be a big deal. It looked pretty easy in my opinion." I laughed at how I acted back then. "When I got close to the chocobo instead of letting me on it went to the side of my coat pocket and started pecking me. Then one after the other more of them started trying to reach into my pocket and I started freaking out! I ran this way and that and they never left me alone." I laughed along with Tidus. "Come to find out that Kayla had stuck some chocobo greens in my pocket." I shook my head. "When I asked Kayla why she did it, the only thing she told me was that I needed to relax."

"Hahaha!" Tidus laughed holding his sides. "That is hilarious! Your friends must have been really funny people to hang out with."

I pushed him hard and he nudged me back.

"It wasn't funny...it was weird running left and right with maybe 15 chocobos running after you trying to get the stuff in your pocket." I said laughing.

We had kept talking and laughing until we reached the entrance to the main control room.

"Huh? Auron?" Tidus said looking up.

"Auron?" I looked up and there he was standing outside of the entrance to the control room staring at both of us with an eyebrow raised.

"Eh...hehehe..." Tidus said scratching the back of his head and turning to look at me. "I'm going to head back in first to see if they have anything on Yuna. I'll be seeing you guys inside." Tidus said quickly rushing into the room.

I smiled to Auron and walked up to him but as I started to reach him he took a step back.

"Auron...? Are you okay?" I questioned with concern.

"Hmph..." He stated glaring down at me.

"Auron, what's wrong?" I said sadly.

He shook his head and started heading back up to where I had just came from.

'What's wrong with him.' I thought running after him. "Auron!" I called to him catching up to him but he just kept on walking. He lead me to the upper deck that overlooked the skies and just...stood there. Not saying anything...not moving...not even to look at me.

"Auron...please tell me what's wrong? Why are you upset?" I asked walking up to him and resting a hand on his arm.

He looked down at where my hand was laid and looked away not even acknowledging our contact.

"Is it because we lost Yuna?" I asked trying to make eye contact with him. "Auron...we'll find her. I know we will."

Silence.

"Are you bothered by what awaits at Zanarkand?" I questioned.

Silence.

"Yuna will not die...we'll find a way instead of fail this time." I said attempting to smile at him.

Silence. Not even a movement...he didn't acknowledge that I was even here.

Anger started building up in the pit of my stomach. I stomped up closer to him, taking a hold of his shoulder and forcefully turned him to face me.

"What did I do? Why are you mad at me?" I asked angrily.

"I'm not mad at you." He said looking away.

"Look at me and say it!" I yelled at him.

He looked me dead in the eyes and glared.

"I'm. Not. Mad. At. You." He said emphasizing each word.

"Ugh!" I got up close and personal. "If you have a problem with me then say it! Don't get all upset at me and not tell me." I stated looking up to him without breaking eye contact.

Still I got nothing out of him.

"Man...why can't you just tell me what the hell is wrong. It's better then just holding it in Auron..." I started to turn away from him and walk back to the control room. "Maybe Tidus can liven up my mood...and maybe yours too."

Suddenly Auron's hand slammed down against the window blocking my way and his other slammed down on the other side of my head preventing me from moving anywhere.

"Auron?" I questioned looking up to him in anger. "Let me go." I said to him

Auron's head was drooped downward looking straight down at me with confusion etched on his face.

"Don't be upset." He said bringing has arms back to his sides but still looking down right at me.

"Auron...what's wrong." I questioned leaning against the window.

"I got upset." He said walking to my side and leaning his back against the window.

"Upset at what?" I questioned looking to my side.

"You...and the boy." He confessed as he buried his face deeper into his collar and his glasses blocking his beautiful brown eyes.

"The boy?" I questioned. "Tidus?" I asked astonished. "But why would you be upset about Tidus? I mean he's so young and like fam..." When suddenly things started to click. "Auron...are you jealous?" I asked shocked.

Auron didn't agree or deny...but he didn't have to say anything for me to know. His body language said it all.

"Auron...there's no reason for you to be jealous he's much younger then I...not to mention Yuna and him belong together." I said placing a reassuring hand on his arm.

"It's not that." He said glancing at me. "You were smiling...something I don't think I can ever do."

I smiled sadly at him and pushed myself off from where I was to stand in front of him. He still decided to avoid eye contact with me and I couldn't help but just smile at his actions. I lifted my left hand and cupped his cheek while my right hand stayed resting on his arm. I could feel Auron lean into my touch and close his eyes in relaxation.

"Auron...you do make me smile." I said rubbing his cheek is reassurance. "Tidus, Wakka and Kimahri mean absolutely nothing to me in that way...I care for them like how a sister would care for a brother. But you...I like you...maybe even more then I think. Sure we don't have the same conversation Tidus and I have but...what we have is a special connection." I smiled at him.

I traced the scar running through his right eye, marveling at how mysterious and stoic it makes him look but when he noticed I was staring at his scar he turned away in shame.

'Why is he ashamed?' I thought maneuvering his face back to me with my left hand so I can see his scar again. I stood up on my tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips.

"There's nothing to be jealous or ashamed about...and if you have a problem just tell me okay Auron?" I smiled at him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, giving him a comforting and loving hug and then I felt his arms snake around my waist. I smiled and buried my face deeper into his coat, resting my head against his breast plate armor and sighed in contempt.

"I wish things were different." I heard Auron whisper softly resting his chin on top of my head.

"Hm?" My voice being a little muffled.

"Nothing..." Auron replied pulling us apart.

I stood back to the right side of Auron with his arm loosely resting on my hip and my head resting on his shoulder.

"Did you ever think...what would have happened if Lord Braska never went through with his pilgrimage?" I asked looking up to him.

"Yes." He said blankly. "I wish I found a way instead of helping to continue this cycle in Spira." He said. "What about you? What if your past pilgrimage was a success." He questioned.

"Back then...if he wanted to go through with his pilgrimage. I probably wouldn't be standing here with you." I said sadly. "If we reached Zanarkand...I would've been the one that was chosen to be the Final Aeon. But...I'm actually happy he never went through with it...I wouldn't have been able to meet you Auron." I smiled at the thought and leaned more into Auron.

We both were silent for awhile just thinking about the memories we shared with our past summoner.

'If Braska never went through with his pilgrimage...I wouldn't have confronted Yunalesca and I'd still be alive.' Auron thought and then looked down to the woman in his arm. 'But if Yue had gone through with their pilgrimage...she wouldn't be here in my reach...she'd be Sin and Yuna would be the one hunting her down. Thinking about it...we both got second chances.' Auron thought smiling to himself. 'Maybe...I can enjoy what's left of my story before we reach Zanarkand.'

"Yue."

"Hm?" I questioned looking up to him.

I saw Auron turn fully toward me, cupping my face in between his hands and bought his face close to mines. We were inches apart from each other and I could feel his breath upon my lips and without notice Auron had bought his lips down upon mines.

I was shocked...I couldn't react fast enough and when my brain finally caught up with what was going on I kissed back and as soon as I felt his lips it disappeared.

My mind was foggy and I was in a daze.

"Yue?" He questioned peering into my eyes.

"What...was that for?" I asked looking up to him snapping out of my trance.

"I figured it was a good time to." He smirked shrugging his shoulder.

I smiled at him blushing a scarlet pink.

"Through this journey I can't deny that my feelings for you have developed since Macalania Woods. You always look out for me and have my back when needed which is sweet. Everything about you is special." I smiled up to him.

"I like you Yue." I heard him say.

"Huh?" I asked shocked at what he said.

"I don't think I ever said it in return...but I like you." He said grabbing a hold of my hand and again burying his face into his collar.

I giggled and leaned into him and planted a innocent kiss upon his cheek.

"I like you too, Auron."

We stood by each other in silence, enjoying each others company alone until the battle and journey ahead of us got any more difficult.

**Again I'm sorry this chapter is short but it was a filler and I promise the next chapter will be back to being long and I'll get it up ASAP. If you love my story recommend it to others and review ^^ All readers love to review hehe also if you want me to read one of your creations tell me and I will lol although my critiques aren't good I love reading other peoples creation because I can learn from them. I love you all! And I hope you can feel my love hehe. -hearts- Shay  
><strong>


	18. I Can Fly

**Authors Note: OMG this was a long chapter! Thank goodness I slept almost the whole day yesterday so I stayed up (and still up) to write this for you all. I'm really happy you enjoy my story and the creation I wrote. It really does my heart good. ^^ Special thanks to Mrs-Highwind, yunabesaid, Eidolon02 and a very special and welcome thanks to The Sword of Salvation. Don't ever sell yourself short because your stories are good. ^^ If you want to read her stories you can look and my reviews and click on her name or search Expect the Unexpected another Auron/OC story and a very good story at that. I love you all ^^ also sorry if the sword ration to body is terrible all night I've been trying to see height difference but it didn't help so I just guessed and I hope I made it long enough xP I don't want it short. Enjoy this chapter everyone or I hope you do lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, Square Enix does. hehe I only own Lady Yue (her friends and family), Kenta, Jin and Celia. Oh! also don't worry they will appear soon lol don't you worry I never forgot them. Have fun reading hehe.**

"After rescuing Yuna, then what?" Auron asked Cid angrily. Once we got back to the control room Auron had gone straight to Cid to confront him. "You want to keep her safe, correct? Would you seek to stop her pilgrimage?" Auron questioned irritated.

"Of course! If she continues this fool pilgrimage, she will die! Sure as if you killed her yourself." Cid told Auron taking a small glance at me. "No hare-brained law or teaching can send my little niece to her death!" I glanced to the door way to see Tidus enter and stand next to me. "When I save her, I'll make her give up being a summoner quicker than a desert melts ice!"

"Even against her will?" Auron questioned as Cid turned his back on the conversation.

"Better than a dog's death! And I'll take down anyone who don't agree!" Cid finished sending a warning to everyone.

"You are the captain." Auron said ending their little argument.

"Good! Then it's settled!" Cid said turning to everyone.

"So where did you go?" I asked turning to Tidus. "I thought you were going to be in here before us."

"I went to go walk around some more. Talk to Rin, Isaaru, Dona and the other people on board." He said smiling.

"Well aren't you the social person." I said smirking.

"Just trying to pass the time." He said going back out again.

I looked around and found no sign of Auron so I exited the room and found Auron leaning in the hallway troubled and angry.

"Auron?" I asked looking at him.

"Let him say what he wants." He said angrily.

"Aw...don't be like that. You know Yuna she wont give up no matter what." I smiled to him. "Just like her father." Tidus had ran passed us and I motioned for Auron to follow. "Come on."

We both had walked in when Tidus had walked up to Brother.

"Vydran! Fa vuiht Yuna!" (Father! We found Yuna!) Brother yelled back.

"Frana!" (Where!) Cid asked looking to his son.

"E femm cruf oui!" (I will show you!) Brother said.

"How will he do that?" I questioned to no one in particular.

"Yuna?" Tidus said excitedly.

The screen before us showed Yuna in an elegant white wedding gown with Seymour holding onto her wrist. Standing on top a beautiful palace...

'The Palace of St. Bevelle...' I thought to myself shocked. 'And Seymour's there!'

"Where was that!" Tidus asked loudly.

"The Palace of St. Bevelle. Heart of Yevon." Lulu said answering Tidus.

"Gramps," Tidus said lifting his finger up and pointing forward. "let's move!"

"Easy, kiddo. Bevelle's defenses are top-notch." Cid replied.

"What's the matter, gramps? You scared? Yuna's there, so we go and get her!" Tidus turned back to us smirking. "And that's all!"

"Heh. You got guts." Cid said smiling. "Cad luinca du Bevelle! Vimm cbaat yrayt!" (Set course to Bevelle! Full speed ahead!) Cid commanded to Brother.

"Nukan!" (Roger!) Brother said back to his father.

The ship suddenly hit full speed taking Tidus by surprise. He had slid backwards and fell on his back.

"It'll take a while to get to Bevelle. Meanwhile..." Cid said kneeling next to Tidus.

Tidus had gotten up his knees bringing one up and resting his left arm upon it.

"We prepare for battle!" He announced.

"What's Seymour doing alive?" I heard Rikku ask. I had been standing next to Auron when we saw the scene from Bevelle. "Didn't we take care of him in Macalania?" She questioned.

"He is dead. As dead as Jyscal was. His attachment to this world kept him from the next." Auron replied answering her question.

"Whoa, scary!" She said shaking.

Suddenly there was a loud bang coming from within the ship and screams of panic coming from all around.

"We're being attacked from within. Some of the Guado that attacked Home must have snuck on board." Rin said calmly as he ran into the room.

"You're awfully calm about it!" Cid said looking angry.

"I am calm about most things." Rin said in reply.

"Fiends! There's nothing to do but-"

"But destroy the ship and all go down together!" Rikku interjects, mocking her father.

"Eh?" Cid questioned looking confused.

Rikku shook her head, sighing and bought her hand up to her face.

"You gotta learn a little restraint, Pops. If you crash the ship, we can't go rescue Yunie! Leave the fiends to us professionals!" Rikku said smiling and striking a pose.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tidus said agreeing.

"Thanks." Rikku said smiling up to Tidus.

"Rikku, you've made some very good friends, I think. Good luck" Rin said patting Tidus on the back.

As we started to exit, I had walked past Rin when he grabbed onto my arm holding me back.

"Lady Yue, I want to talk to you for a little bit." I looked at him as he started looking through his things. "A man came into my shop and sold the inn this sword, a really interesting sword but no one wanted to buy it. When it was given to me the first person I thought about was you...I was going to go search for you but I never would have guessed I would meet you at Home." He pulled out a elegant long sword and pushed it toward me. "Here, give it a go." He said smiling.

The long sword was a elegant, slender sword at least about 4'6, pretty long for someone about my height. It was a beautiful silver sword mixed with a tinge of black. The word "Love" engraved close to the guard of the sword with a midnight black hilt and a chain linked attached to the end and a heart to finish it off.

"Wow...it's really beautiful." I took a swung the blade this way and that. Rin held out scrap metal and when I swung the blade down it easily sliced the scrap metal in half. 'Just like cutting through butter.' I smiled and marveled at this magnificent blade in my possession.

"If you like it, you can have it." Rin said smiling at me.

"Huh? But I must give you something for it." I pleaded.

He shook his head at me and continued to smile.

"Consider it a gift." He said shooing me off.

"I'm happy that you're finally happy Lady Yue." I heard Rin mutter to me before I followed the path upward.

I had caught up Auron and Tidus and the others about to head upward but as we started up Auron had stopped in his tracks.

"Huh, now there's a rare sight." Auron said looking to the side out the window.

Outside was a massive dragon like creature with beautiful transparent pink wings just hovering by the airship.

"Whoa, that's huge!" Tidus said shockingly taking a step back.

Rikku had ran in front close to the window and bent down.

"What is that?" She asked.

Lulu had walked by us and looked toward us.

"The guardian wyrm, Evrae." Lulu answered not looking surprised as the wyrm moved from the side and dove under. "The great sacred beast – protector of Bevelle!" She proclaimed.

"The red carpet has teeth." Auron chuckled. When he noticed I had caught up with them he took notice of the sword I carried. He walked up to me and marveled at the sword like I did. "New sword?" He questioned.

I nodded my head and twirled so he had a look.

"Suits you..." He chuckled.

"Wait, that means we're close to Bevelle!" Tidus said when suddenly Cids voice boomed from the speaker.

"Rikku, you read me? We're gonna fight that thing! Get on deck and show him what you got! Go!" Cid commanded.

"There he goes again." She said exasperated.

"The ferryman asks a high price." Auron said making me giggle.

Rin is standing in front of the entrance to the top deck and we went to go and speak to him.

"Open the hatch. We fight." Auron commanded.

"Evrae is truly mighty. Be well prepared." He stated.

We had bought any weapons or items that we needed and took our leave.

"We gotta pay!" Wakka asked shocked "If we lose, you'll die too, buddy!" He said angrily to him

"I have faith in your victory." Rin said bowing to us.

"Gee, thanks." Wakka said sarcastically.

Rin had turned to me and nodded.

"Be safe Lady Yue." He said.

We had headed up to the top deck and as the gate opened up to the light we saw Evrae flying nearby the ship. Cid had opened the sides ready to shoot at it.

"We gotta keep our distance, boys, but we can't let her get too far away. You all have to tell me when to move!" Evrae had dived down disappearing beneath the clouds and then suddenly appearing again very close to the deck then vanishing. "But tell me quick, eh? This rig ain't so nimble, you hear?" Cid finished.

"Roger! I'll give the commands!" Tidus said readying to fight.

"Not alone, you wont!" Rikku said determined.

We had all ran in front of Evrae and the battle between us had commenced.

I had stayed behind with Lulu while Tidus, Auron and Kimahri took front. Wakka had used his overdrive slots on Evrae dealing a fair amount of damage. Auron used Power Break to half his strength as I cast Waterga on the protector.

Making the beast upset it used Stone Gaze on Auron turning him into Stone.

"Auron!" I yelled and Wakka took his place as I cast Esuna on Auron. He became his old self again and collapsed on his knees. "I'll temporarily be the white mage until we get back Yuna." I said helping him get up and casting Cure on him before he got back into the fight.

Countless of times I had to use white magic on my friends but with Rikku's help I didn't need to use that much MP thanks to the Al Bhed Potions.

The beast Evrae let out a loud roar before taking a slash aimed at me. I dodged it but it had gotten part of my shoulder. I cried out in pain and surveyed the damage...the cut was deep on my left shoulder but with a little Potion put on the wound it started to stitch together.

Rikku had thrown multiple bombs at the beast while Lulu had started testing out the new spell she learned dealing quite a lot of damage.

Kimahri had helped using his Ronso Rage but as the fiend let out a mighty roar it used Poison Breathe on all of us.

"We can do this!" Tidus yelled slashing the beast. Rikku had used her Al Bhed Potion on all of us healing us and getting rid of the poison dealt to us.

Tidus used Hastaga on everyone making this battle increase speed. I had cast Protect on everyone and just in time too. Evrae had used Photon Spray aimed at us dealing less damage then it would have if I never cast it. At the same time I used Scan on the fiend and I saw that we had a little more to go.

"My turn! Let's finish it!" I yelled. I took a step back and with all my might ran toward the fiend and slashed it from right to left leaving a deep cut and...

"Overkill!" I yelled happily and fist pumped the air.

"We did it!" Rikku yelled happily. "Victory!"

The airship was smoking and losing power so suddenly we started diving downward...I grabbed hold of the side rails as hard as I could but I could feel myself start to slip. I fell backwards and closed my eyes...I thought I was going to fall off until someones hand reached out to mines. I opened them and saw that Auron had caught me just in time, pulling me into him and holding me close as Bevelle came into view. A beautiful guarded palace floating on water you could hear the wedding bells from the very top and a whole bunch of monks walking and gathering.

Pyreflies of the fallen beast danced across the skies of Bevelle and the airship and ripped through the cloudy skies flying toward Bevelle. The guards all started firing at the airship, it had flew close by the Palace and two metal lines anchored themselves into the floor of the pavement.

We had jumped onto the lines and rode our way down stealth-fully. The gunfire had snapped the lines free and we had jumped off just in time.

We had gotten off just at the bottom of the stairs, guns pointed at us and at the very top was Seymour and Yuna.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled running forward with us following close behind.

We had pushed and shoved our way past the guards. I along with Lulu had used spells to get rid of the warrior monks blocking our paths. Quickly we made our way up the stairs killing those that stood in our way just to reach and protect our summoner.

Once we had reached the top bullets were shot at the bottom of our feet stopping our advance. In front of us stood Kinoc with a gun in his possession.

"This has gone far enough!" Kinoc commanded us. I had stood right behind Tidus and as he was about to move forward I grabbed hold of his shoulder as Auron prevented him from the front.

"Stop." Auron said looking up at his old friend.

Warrior monks started surrounding us with guns pointed directly at our heads heady to fire. We had looked up to Yuna and saw her draw her Rod from behind her back ready to send Seymour to the Farplane.

As Tidus was about to run forward a gun was pointed right under his jaw by Kinoc. Something boiled in the pits of my stomach and I had maneuvered myself to stand in front of Tidus so the gun was pointed to me instead. I glared at Kinoc making him flinch and take a weary step backwards but the gun was still pointed at my forehead.

"You would play at marriage just for the chance to send me? Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife." He said smiling his creepy smile.

As Yuna started to send him, pyreflies emitting from all over, Maester Mika had intervened.

"Stop!" He had commanded moving to the front of them. "Do you not value your friends' lives?" He questioned looking back to Yuna.

She had lowered her staff and looked down to us. I growled at Kinoc and again he had flinched back, scared of what I could do but still held his ground. Yuna started to lower her staff more and more as she looked down in defeat.

"You actions determine their fate. Protect them...or throw them away. The choice is yours." Maestor Mika said looking back to Yuna.

Contemplating in her head she finally lowered her staff and threw it down. Her staff had landed right in front of us.

"You are wise." Seymour stated.

Seymour had walked in front of Yuna and grabbed both her shoulder. His gray, lifeless eyes staring down into her mixed colored eyes. Rikku antsy and wanting to stop the scene before us. We all could only watch with guns pointed at us and following our every move. Seymour had brushed a strand of hair from her face and bought his face down to hers in a sealing kiss. I looked away in disgust...horrified at what I have seen. I could only imagine how Tidus must feel seeing the woman he loves in the hands of an unset killer. The bells had rung with clapping all around , Yuna's hand clenching into a fist as I could see the shock and anger cross the boys features.

Seymour had looked back at us in disgust and his frown turned into a twisted smile.

"Kill them."

Kinoc pushed me out of the way and into Auron as his gun fell upon Tidus once more making me frustrated.

"I am sorry, but it is for Yevon." He said not sounding sorry at all.

"Yevon is a bunch of lies and hypocrites." I yelled spitting at his feet. "You say it's for Yevon but you all are greedy and a bunch of liars." I snarled.

"Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?" Auron questioned.

Kinoc had pushed Tidus away and pointed the gun back to Auron.

"There are exceptions." Kinoc said plainly.

"You better point that gun away." I growled silently to him standing next to Auron.

Kinoc this time got fully scared at what he had seen in my eyes and decided to play it safe by lowering his gun.

I grabbed hold of Auron and held his arm tightly and I could feel his arm tense.

"No!"

Our attentions were bought to the top where Yuna was standing on the Tower of Light's ledge.

"Throw down your weapons! Let them go, or else..." Yuna threatened taken slow steps back to where the ledge ended.

We watched in anticipation on what Seymour and the warrior monks were going to do and what Yuna was planning to do.

Seymour had commanded in one swift movement for the warrior monks to lay down their guns and drop them.

We had all ran up the stairs and stood next to Seymour...much to my distaste.

"Leave now! Please!" Yuna pleaded to us.

"You're coming with us!" Tidus yelled back.

"Don't worry! Go!" Yuna pleaded once more.

"This is foolish. If you fall, you'll die." Seymour said not sounding one bit concerned just stating the fact.

Yuna had bought her hand up to her mouth, wiping away the feel of his lips on hers and the memory of what had just previously happened. She looked back to us in a convincing manner.

"Don't worry. I can fly." She said but all Tidus could do was shake his head not wanting to leave her behind. "Believe." She had smiled to us, clasping her hands together she bought them up to her chest and began to fall backwards off the ledge.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled reaching out to her.

Yuna had fallen and from clouds broke through Valfor and caught Yuna lowering her to the ground.

Shocked at what just happened Rikku had ran forward with...a grenade in her hand?

"Cover your eyes!" She yelled throwing it to the ground.

As it fell to the feet of Seymour he had stupidly looked down right at it and in a second the bomb exploded creating a bright light blinding everyone and creating our way of escape.

"Wh-What was that?" Wakka asked as we ran down the stairs.

"An Al Bhed flashbomb!" Rikku yelled running.

"Lemme go! I'm gonna kill that Seymour!" Tidus yelled being carried by the Ronso.

"Yuna said leave! We leave!" Kimahri said.

"We'll join up with her later!" Lulu said.

"Breath through!" Auron commanded as we ran down the steps.

"Where'd Yunie go?" Rikku questioned at the entrance to the Tower of Light.

"Bevelle Palace is temple. Yuna goes to one place only." Kimahri stated.

"The Chamber of the Fayth!" Tidus yelled out walking in.

We had ran into the Tower of Light and inside was glowing bright blue.

It's too quiet." Lulu stated walking next to Tidus. "A trap?" She asked

"Who cares? Yuna's waiting for us!" Tidus said stomping his feet in anger.

"Huh?" Rikku had walked up to a control panel and starts to fiddle around with it creating some sort of noise from the building.

"What's a machina doing in the temple?" Wakka questioned.

"I supposed it comes in handy." Rikku stated as a matter-o-fact tone.

"That's not what I mean!" Wakka said shaking his fist. "The teachings! What about the teachings?" Wakka questioned.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Rikku said brushing it off.

I had walked in last and started down the stairs but stopped.

"I told you...Yevon...a bunch of lies. Throw away what you believe." I huffed and glared at nothing as I started down toward the Fayth. "A bunch of lying, hypocrites." I mumbled more foul stuff about it as we made our way down.

We had made our way lower down the spiral staircase thanks to the machina we got there in a jiff. Once down at the bottom Rikku had found another panel and she started fiddling with it.

"Another machina? Man..." Wakka said bringing his hand up to his face and shook his head.

"So this is Yevon's true face. They betray their own teachings." Auron said shaking his head as well.

"They treated us like dirt." Wakka said angrily.

As we started walking Lulu turned to me.

"How did you know about what truly lies within Bevelle?" She questioned looking at me.

"My past summoner...Rin was from Bevelle. Training to be a summoner...he took me on a tour around here and this is where I cast my faith aside." I said simply as we made our way to the entrance.

"The entrance to the Trials." Lulu stated looking at the glow coming from the other side.

"I wonder if Yunie's really there." Rikku questioned.

"Let's go and see!" Wakka said determined.

"Let's go!" Lulu commanded as we walked forward.

Through the door we came face to face with the Trial...the Trial I hated the most.

"Remember when I said that Macalania was the second hardest I have ever done?" I said bumping into Tidus as he took in his surroundings. He nodded his head as I walked forward. "This is the hardest I have ever done." I smiled and started to help all of us maneuver our way through the trial.

Thanks to me and Auron we got through the maze fast with me being a little dizzy from going around and around and around and...Q_Q

"Yuna?" Tidus yelled out.

"Inside, maybe?" Wakka questioned.

"Then what are we standing here for?" Tidus asked going up to the closed door and attempted to lift up the heavy drop-down door.

"H-Hey!" Wakka yelled at him about to stop him.

"You can stuff your taboos!" Tidus yelled back irritated.

Kimahri had walked up to Tidus and attempted to help him. As the door lifted up Tidus had went inside where he finds Yuna sitting and praying to a boy standing in front.

"Wh-What's that?" Tidus questioned.

"It's a fayth." I said as I followed behind Auron and walked to the side. 'That boy...from my dream.' I thought looking at the boy.

"_Exactly"_ I heard echo in my head.

"They join with the summoner and together receive the aeon. They are human souls, imprisoned in stone by ancient Yevon rites. The dead should be allowed to rest." Auron said plainly.

'The dead should be allowed to rest...I feel there's something behind that statement.' I thought looking to Auron as he looked bothered by something.

"_It's nice to finally meet you in person...Yue." _I heard again. _"Be careful."_

The boy had accepted in helping Yuna and as it got closer it disappeared into her body making her fall down onto the glowing fayth.

"Yuna!" Tidus said running over to help her.

I saw Auron step back to leave the two and I followed in hot pursuit and as we got outside the warrior monks had us cornered.

"Wait, don't come out!" Rikku yelled back but was too late for Tidus had walked out with Yuna in his arms.

"There's the last of them. You are to stand trial." Kinoc stated looking at all of us.

"I expect it will be a fair trial." Auron said to Kinoc.

All he did was laugh as he looked at all of us.

"Of course it will."

**Love my story? Share it ^^ Everyone loves reviews, every writer loves feedback. I must say you all are what keeps me going with this writing and I hope you all follow with me until the very end of our journey. I love you a lot! And until next time...Shay signing out ;]**


	19. Judgment Day

**A/N: OMG I'm really really really sorry! I'm updating late yes but school has started and I was over worked and so many things going on. People dying, job hunting, worrying about interviews, school, relationship, etc. Blxh this story was on my mind and it always bugged me because the voice in my head was like 'You are disappointing many' so I'm really sorry if this sucks but it's the best I could come up with in this part of the story line. TT^TT. Thank you to yunabesaid, Midnightxrose14, Eidolon02, Mrs-Highwind AND a special thanks to The Sword of Salvation (loved messaging you it was a real pleasure hehe ^^). If you love Sir Auron as much as I do you should go check on her page and read her story ^^ Expect the Unexpected really great story and it's worth taking maybe 2 hrs of your time to go look at her page and read/favorite/alert/review her story ^^ thank you very much everyone and I thank you for your patience.**

**Answers to some of your questions: **

**-It totally never dawn on me that I named Lady Yue's past summoner the same name as the Al Bhed Rin...I'm so sorry for the confusion D: I really didn't mean it. TT^TT forgive my poor spotting skills...SO let's give Lady Yue's past summoner a name...how about we go with Leo and the guardian that he left Lady Yue for is still Kirie. Again I'm sorry for the confusion so please forgive me. Thank you. hehe. **

**-The reason why Rin wanted to give her the sword is for me to know and you to find out as the story slowly starts to unfold lol as for some people noticing that Rin seems to have feelings for her I guess I depicted it kind of wrong...xP I wanted it sort of like a brother sister kind of looking out for each other. Remember I mentioned when they were in the Thunder Plains (or some where around there) that when Lady Yue was depressed she took comfort in Rin who listened and gave her advice and in that short moment they got closer to each other like family. I hope that sort of makes sense xP lmfao**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story line of Final Fantasy X or the characters. The ownership goes to Square Enix the only characters I can call mines is Lady Yue, her family and friends, Kenta, Jin and Celia. ^^ Thank you so much for reading and I'll try to pump out as much chapters as I can. Hope you enjoy and if you don't...I'm really sorry...I tried =,( next chapter will be better though I promise ^^**

"The High Court of Yevon is now in session. The sacred offices of this court seek nothing but the absolute truth, in Yevon's name. To those on trial: Believe in Yevon, and speak only the truth." Maester Kelk Ronso spoke out.

"Maester Kelk Ronso." Lulu identified. We had all been at the bottom while Yuna was lifted on the lift to address the maesters present.

"Summoner Yuna. You have sworn to protect the people of Yevon, true?" Kelk Ronso stated in a stern voice.

"Yes." Yuna said confidently.

I looked up and surveyed the area. With Maester Seymour at the left ledge, Kelk and Maester Mika standing in the middle and Maester Kinoc on the right ledge.

"Then, consider: You have inflicted dire injury upon Maester Seymour Guado...conspired with the Al Bhed and joined in their insurrection. These are traitorous and unforgivable crimes that disturb the order of Yevon. Tell this court what possessed you to participate in such violence." Kelk Ronso read the crimes against us.

"Your Grace..." Yuna said staring at the ground. She looked up straight to Maester Kelk Ronso. "The real traitor is Maester Seymour! He killed his father Jyscal with his own hands!" Yuna stated.

"What is this!" Kelk Ronso asked jolting back in surprise from the news. He looked down to Maester Mika and then looked to Seymour as he spoke.

"Hmm? Hadn't you heard?" Seymour questioned as if it was old news.

"Not only that...Maester Seymour is already dead!" Yuna said leaking the truth to Kelk Ronso and the court.

"It is a summoner's sacred duty to send the souls of the departed to the Farplane! Yuna was only doing her job as a summoner!" Lulu proclaimed stating that we had done nothing wrong.

I watched as Kelk Ronso stood aside as Maester Mika took center stage.

"Grand Maester Mika...Please, send Seymour now!" She pleaded to him.

"Send the unsent to where they belong?" Maester Mika asked bringing his hand up to his chin.

"Yes!" Yuna nods.

Suddenly Maester Mika started chuckling to himself at Yuna's statement.

"Maester?" Yuna asked looking up to him.

"Send the dead...hmm?" Suddenly from Maester Mika pyreflies appear floating from him shocking not only Yuna but the rest of us as well.

"You would have to send me, too." Maester Mika stated.

"What!" Wakka exclaimed angrily.

"Grand Maester Mika is a wise leader. Even in death, he is invaluable to Spira." Kelk Ronso proclaimed.

"Enlightened rule by the dead is preferable to the misguided failures of the living." Kinoc added.

"Life is but a passing dream, but the death that follows is eternal." Seymour finished.

"Men die. Beasts die. Trees die. Even continents perish. Only the power of death truly commands in Spira. Resisting its power is futile." Maester Mika said.

"But what of Sin?" Yuna said bringing her hand to her chest. "I am a summoner, my lord. Like my father before me! I am on a pilgrimage to stop the death that Sin brings. Are you...Are you telling me that, too, is futile?" She questioned looking down. "Grand Maester Mika, I am not alone! All the people who have opposed Sin...Their battles, their sacrifices – were they all in vain?" She questioned looking up to him angered by his statement.

"Not in vain. No matter how many summoners give up their lives, Sin cannot be truly defeated. The rebirth cannot be stopped. Yet the courage of those who fight gives the people hope. There is nothing futile in the life and death of a summoner." Maester Mika proclaimed.

"Never futile...but never ending." Auron stated looking up to them.

Maester Mika nodded his head in agreement.

"Indeed, that is the essence of Yevon." Mika said.

"Lord Mika!" Yuna let out in disbelief.

"Yevon is embodied by eternal, unchanging continuity, summoner." Mika said.

"No...that can't be right!" Yuna pleaded.

"Those who question these truths – they are traitors!" Mika proclaimed with both his hands reaching upward.

"Lord Mika!" Yuna yelled.

"These people are not traitors Maester Mika." I said stepping forward. "If anything you all are the traitors...Yevon is the heart of Spira yet you throw away your teachings! Using machina and making people hold on to false hope that praying will make Sin go away. When you are the corrupted beings who are using sinful ways when you make other people feel worse for doing what you are doing now! You four have no right to be called Maestors..." I gritted my teeth stepping forward. "A bunch of hypocrites and liars." I said glaring up at the four.

Maester Mika had looked toward me with confusion written on his face.

"Yue...I didn't think you would be on another pilgrimage but here you are. You do not need to be pulled down with this summoner." He said pointing to Yuna. "Your summoner has ventured to the Calm Lands...on her way to Zanarkand as we speak...you may go free with no slander to your good name. You do not belong with this bunch...your future lays with guiding summoners to Zanarkand and bringing peace to all of Spira. Just like you did with your mother and your friend." He shooed me off. "Go and leave. I'm turning my eyes away from what you have just said because of the things you have done I will return the favor and let you leave with a clean slate." He said.

I bowed my head thinking about what he said...hesitant I looked back up to him and glared.

"I belong here with Lady Yuna! As her guardian I will protect her from what lies ahead instead of giving false hope to the living. I will not let her fate be the same as my family and friends." I said.

"Then face the same fate as your summoner." He said.

With that we were all taken away but at a certain point we had all split up and put in different prisons. I was put in a cage by myself.

"Where is everybody?" I questioned looking around but to find that the prisons were empty. I sighed to myself and sat on the ground, resting and waiting...playing with fire to pass the time.

Several minutes had passed and in walked Wen Kinoc...

"Get up. Your sentence have been decided."

"And what, oh great Maester, have you decided for me." I said sarcastically walking out of the prison I was in.

"Via Purifico." Kinoc stated walking me to an entrance. "Nothing personal Lady Yue..." I heard him mutter and then suddenly something hard hit me on the back of my head making my whole world turn dark.

* * *

><p>I had woken up in a dark corridor with only the blue lights lighting my way through. I slowly got up with a splitting head ache and I rubbed the back of my head feeling a little bump.<p>

'Where am I?' I questioned looking around but finding no one. 'Wait...'

"_Your sentence has been decided." _

I heard Kinoc's voice echo in my head.

"Via Purifico." I muttered and slowly started standing up.

I looked around and started to panic.

"I hope I'm not the only one down here..." I said looking around. 'Should I stay here...or start walking around...' I thought as I started taking my first step to...where ever I was going.

I started walking around, twisting and turning which ever way but when all around just seemed to look the same I felt panic start to set in.

'Okay...I just have to calm myself and think. If I start to panic I will get more lost.' I started to take deep even breathes and walked around some more.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't take it!" I yelled in frustration and looked to my left and to my right. "Where am I..." I decided to take another left and finally decided that I was completely lost.

'I don't want to die here...I still have much to do on this pilgrimage.' I thought to myself getting irritated more the panic.

When suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth. I started to struggle as hard as I could to get out of the persons grip. Squirmed and struggled, punched and kicked but the person just grabbed onto my arms and held it in place.

"Calm down."

'That voice.' I'd know that voice anywhere...that rough, deep, serious, calm...and sexy voice. I ceased my struggle and when I felt him let go of me I turned around to face him.

"I'm sorry..." I said flushing a deep pink. 'Thank goodness it's dark down here.'

He shook his head and looked down at me.

"Have you seen Yuna?" I asked him and again he shook his head. "Um...are you alright?" I asked peering up to him.

All he did was look down at me and hesitantly shook his head.

"We maybe here for awhile...want to tell me what's on your mind?" I asked taking a seat on the ground on top some fallen debris. Auron had decided to keep standing but his stance was not strong, powerful, and in control but one that someone with keen eyes could tell something was bothering him...he was rigged when he stood tall.

Silence fell between us for quite some time until I heard him shift a little.

"I never thought he would point it at an old friend." I heard Auron confess and I slowly patted the ground next to me.

He looked down and slowly took up my offer and sat down on the right side of me. I turned toward him and gave him a comforting hug which made him tense up in my embrace but slowly leaned in toward it.

"You talking about Kinoc?" I asked not letting go of him.

"We were close...back when I was part of the warrior monks." He said his eye clouded with trouble. "Good friends he and I...and when I left with Braska on his pilgrimage Kinoc was made second in command...a position he even confessed belonged to me." He looked down taking comfort in my embrace. "What happened to my old friend..." He asked a little sadly.

"Wealth and power..." I gave Auron a tight squeeze and slowly let go. "Don't worry Auron...remember what I said before? Sometimes...people move on and it's not something you can stop. But you can keep those memories precious and enjoy the times you had." I smiled at him hoping he would understand.

Suddenly we heard footsteps coming our way...two sets of them. We got up suddenly and took a fighting stance when from behind I felt someone grab a hold of me from around the waist.

Startled and afraid I started to panic and when I looked down at the arms encircled around my waist I gave a huge sigh and giggled.

"I guess everyone is going to make it a habit to scare the shoopuf out of me." I smiled and laid a comforting hand upon the one around my waist. "It's good to see you too Lady Yuna."

The arms around my waist let go giving me the opportunity to turn around.

Behind me stood non other then Yuna and thankfully Kimahri was with her.

"I'm so happy you're safe Lady Yuna." I smiled and gave her a hug.

She smiled and looked toward Auron.

"There must be an exit somewhere. We search!"

All together we started off forward, running into some fiends here and there and as soon as we started the blue lights started to turn into red lights.

We had come out into an open area where in front of us approached Isaaru.

"Lady Yuna...So it is you!" Isaaru said in a accusing realization tone.

"Why are you here?" She asked pointedly at him.

"We rode the airship to the Calm Lands, then came to Bevelle. Maester Kinoc summoned us then. Ordered us to 'deal with the traitors.'" Isaaru said deadly looking only at Lady Yuna.

Yuna let out a depressing sigh at the word 'traitors' and on instinct I laid my hand upon her shoulder.

"You will fight us?" Auron questioned glaring at Isaaru.

"The temple's orders are law. Even if you are Lord Braska's flesh and blood...You're a traitor! Forgive me, Lady Yuna." Isaaru said angrily.

I was about to step in front of Lady Yuna when the aeon that Isaaru summoned cast Fire close to my feet as a warning.

"Lady Yuna's aeons against mine...you stay out of this!" He said glaring at me.

I glared back at him and looked back to Lady Yuna who only smiled at me and nodded her head to tell me that everything will be alright.

I stepped to the side and stood next to Auron and Kimahri watching again the battle of these powerful aeons. As Lady Yuna summoned Bahamut my mind had suddenly went to another place...to Auron and Kimahri I was watching the battle between summoners but my mind was else occupied by something else.

"_Like I said before...it's really nice to meet you Lady Yue." _

To the side of me suddenly stood the little kid from my dream...and the little kid that I saw in the Chamber of Fayth.

'I'm guessing you're name is Bahamut.' I thought looking up at the great beast that was fighting.

I'm not sure if it was a coincidence or not but the aeon nodded his head and cast another spell on the other aeon that Isaaru had summoned.

"_I was only able to visit you in your sleep...but now since I have decided to officially give Yuna my power to destroy Sin I can now talk to you about matters at hand." _Bahamut said.

'And what it is that you would want to talk about?' I questioned.

"_I want to tell you to be careful." _Bahamut said.

'What awaits me?' I questioned.

"_...heartaches..." _

And then suddenly I felt my mind was empty.

'Bahamut?' I questioned getting no answer in return. I looked up and noticed that Isaaru was on the ground and Lady Yuna had dismissed her aeon.

I watched as Lady Yuna had taken a step toward Isaaru in concerned.

"Stay away!" Isaaru said hurtfully. "There's a way to the surface up ahead."

Yuna bowed to Isaaru and hurried off to the left with Kimahri following close behind her. I had stayed behind with Auron and glared at Isaaru.

Auron had stepped up to Isaaru and looked down at the poor summoner.

"Your pilgrimage is over." He stated and followed Kimahri with me behind.

"Hey Auron?" I asked looking up to him.

"Hm?" He glanced down at me.

"I want to say...that I grow more fond of you as we venture forward toward Zanarkand...maybe even start to like like you...or love." I muttered the last part making his eye brow lift up.

"What bought on this confession?" He asked finally looking down at my form.

I shrugged my shoulder and thought back to what Bahamut said.

"Just that...we may not make it out of here alive." I said looking down while continuing walking.

"Hm..." He looked back forward thoughtfully and then gently laid his arm around my shoulder and pulled me toward him. "We'll get to Zanarkand...and everything will be fine." He said letting go of me.

I smiled at him and kept on walking until we reached the surface where we were greeted by Lulu, Tidus, Wakka and Rikku.

"Yunie!" Rikku yelled happily running over to give her a tight embrace. "You're all right? We were so worried! It's good to have you back!" Rikku kept smiling and holding onto Yuna.

Yuna, a little shocked, recovered and returned the hug to her cousin. "Thank you."

I smiled at the two and went over to them.

"It's good to see you are alright Rikku." I smiled at and she smiled back to me then I turned to Lulu. "It's good to see that you are alright too, Lulu." I smiled gently earning a small smile from the black mage and bow a little. I felt again that someone had latched themselves onto my waist. I turned around and found Rikku holding onto me tight and smiling. I couldn't help but laugh and return the gesture.

"Um...I...uh..." Tidus said wanting to say something to Yuna when behind us were footsteps. We all turned back to see Seymour, Kinoc, a bunch of Guado and a warrior monk standing behind Kinoc appear out of the fog.

We all took our place huddled together on guard and watched the movements of Seymour but as they started to get closer I noticed the Kinoc wasn't walking...but being carried by his collar. The on coming party had stopped and Kinoc had been dropped to the floor...dead.

"Kinoc!" Auron stated staring at his friend on the ground.

"Why, you!" Tidus said angrily gritting his teeth.

"I have saved him." Seymour chuckled and smirked evilly. "He was a man who craved power. And great power he had, but he feared losing it." He stated nonchalantly. "Trembling at unseen enemies, he spent his days scheming petty schemes. Chased by his fears, never knowing rest."

Besides me I could feel Auron's body tense in anger.

"You see...Now, he has no worries. He has been granted sleep eternal. Death is a sweet slumber. All the pain of life is gently swept away...Ah, yes. So you see...if all life were to end on Spira, all suffering would end. Don't you see? Do you not agree? That, Yuna is why I need you. Come, Lady Yuna. Come with me to Zanarkand, the lost city of the dead. With death on our side, we will save Spira, and for this...I will take from you your strength, Yuna, your life, and become the next Sin. I will destroy Spira! I will save it!"

"Ugh! Shut up!" I yelled glaring at him. "You talk too much!" I gritted my teeth together.

"You're totally nuts!" Tidus said brushing off his statement.

Kimahri had taken out his spear and plunged it into Seymour's chest making him all but smirk and look down at Kimahri.

"Unpleasant..." Seymour stated glaring at the Ronso. "Very well. I will give you your death. You seem to want it so."

Seymour took out his rod, bringing it up above him. From his rod came a static noise making Kinoc and his entire entourage puff into pyreflies...absorbing them into his body making him twist and turn into a hideous creature.

Kimahri had turned his golden eyes on us.

"Run! Protect Yuna!" He growled at us.

A lot of us felt torn...the need to protect Yuna, our number 1 priority. Or to stay and aid a trusted friend and a loyal comrade.

"Go!" Auron commanded.

"No way! I'm fighting!" Tidus said looking back to Auron.

Auron had unsheathed his Katana and pointed it right at Tidus landing to the left side.

"I said go!" Auron commanded more forcefully.

In understanding we had all turn to leave running across the bridge kept above the water...when I stopped just half way and looked back to Kimahri.

'This doesn't feel right...' I looked to Kimahri who was trying to hold his own against the changed Seymour. 'I never talked to him that much...but he is a friend...' I thought and gritted my teeth. I looked back forward to Yuna and everyone else who also had stopped...Yuna had stared back at me with concern, also looking torn.

I growled and took out my long sword then turned to Yuna.

"You keep on going! If Kimahri plans to hold him off on his own I'll double his time...in order for you guys to get away safely!" I turned back around and ran back to Kimahri taking a slash to the back of the creature Seymour had become.

~Back with Lady Yuna~

Yuna had turned back to the other fleeing guardians and in determination stopped her fleeing.

"I will not leave Kimahri or Lady Yue behind..." She said.

"They are your guardians. Protecting you is their main priority." Auron stated also looking a little torn from deciding to leave Yue behind.

"Auron!" Yuna begged looking down to the ground in desperation. "Would you really leave her behind?" She questioned angrily.

"That's right! We're all guardians!" He stepped close to Yuna. "Yeah, and you know what that means? Yuna...Anywhere you go, I'll follow!" He said determined.

"Anywhere I go?" She questioned looking to him.

"Yeah, anywhere!" Tidus said smirking at her with a glint of mischief flashing across his eyes.

Yuna smiled when she caught on to what he was implying.

"Well, then!" She said smiling back at him.

"Let's go!" They both said in unison, looking at each other and running back toward where the two guardians stood fighting.

"Hey! Leave some for us!" Tidus yelled running.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Wakka said running to follow pursuit.

"Me, too!" Rikku said raising her hand up and running after everyone else.

Lulu had approached Auron smiling at him.

"Let's go...I don't think you would've wanted to leave her behind now would you?" She questioned winking at him and running as fast as she could to the fight.

Auron let out a relieved sigh and a small chuckle and ran to catch up with everyone else.

~Back to Lady Yue and Kimahri~

I had blocked an oncoming attack aimed for the fallen Ronso and as my sword clashed with his piercing nails a few had escaped my block and pierced my left shoulder.

"Ngh..." I gritted my teeth and lifted my sword swiftly pushing his weapon up and slashing down across his chest to deal as much damage as possible...but because of my wounded shoulder I was too slow and he just backed away as fast as he could.

Our backs were to the bridge and with Kimahri back on his feet we had stayed on defense watching his movement when from behind came Tidus, followed by Yuna and Rikku to our right and Wakka, Lulu and Auron coming from behind.

"I thought we told you guys to run!" I yelled still gritting my teeth and holding onto my left shoulder.

"Our priority was to protect Yuna." Auron said walking next to me, laying his hand upon my left shoulder and I suddenly felt a healing sensation spread over me. "But Yuna would not leave her two guardians."

I smiled at him and slashed my sword ready for our battle to begin.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try as much as I can to get Chapter 20 out. Also review and if you know others who love Auron mention my story and hopefully they review as well. I love reviews but then again what writer doesn't like reviews. Sorry if stuff on here is kind of...blxh and my writing is kind of going down on this one. I really wanted to upload another chapter for you guys hoping to keep you all satisfied and wanting to keep on reading instead of lose your interest. I love you all! -Shay**


	20. Truth Be Told

**A/N: Hello everyone! Well...I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. xP But yeah in less then a week a woman who I used to dance Hula with and comforted me when my real grandma passed away, she was like a grandma to me and another woman was my moms, father sister passed away. But writing is keeping me occupied and it never really set in for me...xP Special thanks to yunabesaid, Eidolon02, The Sword of Salvation, and PureAngelEyes. I hope I'm able to keep all of your interest in line with my story to read till the very end. Also I'm also sorry if I don't update as quick for some odd reason I had moved on to being an obsessive fan of Alan Rickman (not Harry Potter really but Severus Snape) so I think my slight ADD would kick in when I watch some Alan Rickman youtube videos xP but I may try this system out where I try to get a new story out every Sunday xP so next Sunday a story would be out and every Sunday after that...if a story doesn't come out then you can say that I'm terrible at keep up with that system but I'll try xP (Also sorry if my fight scene isn't as good as I hoped it would but I wanted to get a a chapter out since I had free time. Also forgive my grammar mistakes and if some of the things don't really make sense. thank you)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Auron. I just own Lady Yue, her family and friends, Kenta, Jin, and Celia. But I hope you will enjoy this chapter and I'll get another chapter out hopefully by this Sunday or next. 3 Thank you so much. Love you all! -Shay**

**Oh! Before I forget...if you love Auron/OC then look for the story Expect the Unexpected or you can look for the author The Sword of Salvation and leave her a bunch of love as well. ^^ Wonderful story in my opinion and a great writer. Kk I'll stop talking.**

"_Be careful." _

I looked around for the source of the voice.

"_Watch out!"_

I looked up just in time to dodge the creature that detached itself from Seymour watching it strike the place where I stood before.

'Not really a good time to be talking to me right now.' I thought as I gritted my teeth and dodged another attack.

"_Be on your guard Lady Yue." _

I nodded my head to no one in particular and stood next to Lady Yuna making sure to keep her safe.

"Although he was not the man I once knew...Kinoc was still my friend, Seymour. You will pay for his death!" Auron said angrily glaring up to Seymour.

I felt for Auron...Kinoc may not have been a good friend after not seeing each other for 10 years but they still had a history of good friendship back in their days.

The Mortibody detached itself again, lifting itself high above Seymour Natus head and a bright blue ball started forming and aimed right at us firing multiple balls to our party.

"Yuna!" I ran to block the ball that was aimed to her taking the hit from behind cause immense pain to jolt through my body. I fell down on my knees in front of Yuna and glanced back to see that Kimahri and Tidus were also weakened by the previous attack. I got up slowly and cast Curaga on the party that was attacked and looked back down to Yuna. "Are you alright?" I asked looking concerned.

She nodded her head and cast Nul-Shock upon the party just in time for Seymour had used Multi-Thundaga making his attack null and void.

I nodded to Lady Yuna to make sure that she would keep cover and keep herself safe as I cast Shell and Protect on the party while I saw Kimahri cast Reflect.

"So you, too, seek freedom from this painful life?" Seymour questioned looking down at us.

"You talk too much, Seymour!" Tidus yelled bringing his sword up and slashing it down across the Mortibody which used Mortibsorption that absorbed some health from the Natus. "Huh?" Tidus shockingly said taking a step back.

"Attack the main body!" I yelled to him casting Haste on Tidus earning a thumbs up from the boy and a smile.

Auron ran to strike the body multiple times dealing a great amount of damage and I notice that Seymour had cast Protect over himself which I caste Dispel to reverse the effect.

With a flick of his wrist from below Wakka appeared a rock like structure that encased him completely and when it broke he was petrified in stone. I gritted my teeth and used one of the Al Bhed potion to cure the petrification and the color came back to Wakka. He looked my way with a look of embarrassment.

"Sorry ya?" He called my way reeling back his right arm and with all his might threw his blitz earning a grunt from Seymour.

Lulu, Yuna and myself stayed behind the melee fighters casting our black and white magic to support the party or deal a great amount of damage against our enemy.

"Watch out!" I heard Rikku yell throwing a grenade looking thing toward Seymour and in a flash it exploded multiple times in flashing lights and flames erupting at the bottom of his feet bringing his health down fast.

"What did you use?" I asked looking down to her.

She scratched the back of her head and smiled a cheeky smile, sticking her tongue out a little.

"I just experimented with what we had and I ended up with that." She said laughing nervously.

"_You have to be the one to end this." _

I looked up on confusion and caste Flare on Seymour not really dealing much damage when the voice interjected my thoughts again.

"_Finish him! Attack now!" _

I shook my head and drew out my sword while gritting my teeth.

'Whatever you say.' I said shaking my head.

I drew my sword up from behind me and ran at full speed toward Seymour, from behind I could hear Yuna and Auron calling out my name. I had gotten closer to Seymour and I bought my sword down upon his shoulder with full force ending his life in an overkill.

Seymour had let out an agonizing scream grabbing toward his chest area and started disappearing in a puff of black and blue smoke with pyreflies escaping his body.

"Lets leave!" I heard Auron commanded as we made our way across the bridge in a fast paste getting as far away from Bevelle as possible taking shelter and comfort in a section in Macalania Woods to wait for the commotion to die down.

We had taken a seat in a clearing a little away from Bevelle, I had taken to standing next to Lulu until Auron got back from scouting. I was worried when Yuna took her leave further into the forest but as I went to check if she was okay Lulu had grabbed a hold of my wrist. I looked into the eyes of the black mage standing next to me who looked just as worried as I probably looked.

"She asked to be left alone...even if we want to go and help her we wont be able to." Lulu said looking down.

I stood my ground and crossed my arms across my chest shaking my head. I took a sideways glance to Tidus who looked troubled as well. He was glancing from left to right and slightly edgy...I could tell he was having a debate inside.

"I'll leave the comforting to a young boy I know." I smiled and nodded my head to where Tidus had sat himself next to Rikku. Lulu looked to where I nodded and she smiled a small smile and from in front of us appeared Auron who looked across to each of us.

"Well?" Wakka asked looking up from where he sat.

"We're all clear. We will have to avoid Bevelle in the future." Auron said a little gloomily. Auron took a glimpse around and noticed something a miss. "Yuna?"

"Said she wanted to be alone." Rikku said from where she sat.

Tidus had gotten up in the process and left to where Yuna had left. My curiosity getting the better of me I followed far behind and walked the path that was before me and when I came to a spring clearing I saw Yuna in the water. I couldn't hear them talking from where I was so I hid behind one of the trees and watched through the bushes that blocked them from seeing me.

Tidus had walked waist deep into the water and I could see the sadness in his eyes as he talked to the girl before him and Yuna not speaking. I saw her shake her head and looked back up toward the tree making Tidus submerge himself into the water. Yuna had looked behind wonder where the boy had went when he suddenly came up to breathe in front of her. They had talked some more while Tidus was just lazily floating calmly in the water. He swam around and a smile had played across his and her face as they started talking some more.

She had said something to make the boy dive back into the water and appear right in front of her and yet she still smiled looking up. And they still kept talking with smiles upon their faces.

'Ugh...I wish I knew what they were saying...' I started to creep on closer but still making myself unnoticed.

I kept my eyes on the two in case they ended up turning around so I could stop my advance and I saw Yuna floating around the water watching the new moon and the white leaves floating around giving the night sky an calm and peaceful setting.

Suddenly there was a shine that appeared in the eyes of both Yuna and Tidus as they started talking. Both advancing toward each other smiling as they kept on talking about whatever they were talking.

I had hid behind a bush and finally I could faintly hear what they were saying as I peaked behind the bush.

"Right on!" Tidus said happily looking up to the sky.

"Well, what about after the game?" Yuna asked looking up to him.

"We'd go out and have fun!" Tidus stated like it was as simple as that.

'I don't understand...' I thought staring blankly at the two.

"In the middle of the night?" Yuna asked shock portraying on her face.

I heard Tidus laugh at her expression and shook his head.

"No problem! Zanarkand never sleeps! Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The star fade...Then the horizon glows, almost like it's on fire. It's kinda rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter and brighter, till everything glows. It's really...pretty. I know you'd like it." He said as they both looked up to the star lit sky.

'Going to his Zanarkand...' I thought imagining the Zanarkand that never slept.

"I'd like to see it, someday." She said sadly.

"Well you can, Yuna. We can both go!" Tidus said smiling down to the girl.

I watched as a ripple made its way to the still water and I watched as Yuna cried not looking to Tidus.

"Yu...?" Tidus questioned getting close to her.

"I can't. I just can't! I can't go!" She said slowly tears leaking as she cried.

Tidus looked down, unsure of what to do to help the girl he loved cease her tears. He looked up to her and placed both his hands on her shoulder.

"Yuna." Tidus muttered quietly making her look up to him with tears staining her eyes.

He bought her close to his body and closed the space between them, placing his lips upon hers, silencing her from...calming her.

I smiled to myself and slowly but quietly got up to leave when I bumped into something hard, falling back onto my butt.

"Ow..." I said quietly through gritted teeth. I looked up and came face to face with Auron who was peering over his glasses at me with an eyebrow raised at my fallen form.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop..." He said blatantly smirking down at me.

"I wasn't eavesdropping..." I said quietly as I looked back to see that Tidus and Yuna weren't there. "I was worried about the two." I started to shove him back to where we came from. "Let's get out of here before they appear out of the water." I muttered which made him chuckle and follow to where I was pushing here.

"Wait..." He muttered and pulled my wrist in a different direction. He had pulled me into a abandoned pathway that I don't think anyone ever knew about.

"Is there a reason why we're here?" I asked looking around and above. The open area looked exactly like the spring that we saw before Macalania Temple.

He walked down toward the small spring and sat down close to the edge and patted the ground next to him.

I walked slowly to him and sat down close to Auron and looked up to him. Etched on his face was a look of worry, concern, and sadness but as soon as it appeared it disappeared when he set his sights on me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked kicking a stone into the water.

He shook his head and stared into the water and as if he had won something he looked back to me.

"Kinoc...he wasn't a great person after seeing him 10 years later. But I don't think he deserved a death like that..." He closed his eyes and rested a little.

I didn't know what to say so I did the next thing that came to mind. I took my left hand and draped it over his shoulder.

"It'll be alright Auron...I mean he's in a better place right." I asked gently squeezing his shoulder. "Remember what you told me...we remember but then we have to keep on writing our story...or something like that." I said smiling at him.

I felt him lean into me and I leaned onto his shoulder and watched the beauty of the forest and the night sky. I looked up to him and smiled. I leaned into him and laid a soft kiss upon his lips and I felt him respond, leaning into the kiss. It was sweet...candy like sweet...I was enjoying myself and as fast as it came we pulled apart and sat together in silence.

"I want to tell you something...Yue." He said standing up and bringing me up with him.

I looked up to him wondering what he could have wanted to tell me in a place and time like this.

"Back there...you told me you loved me." He said looking down into my eyes. "I noticed I never said it back." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Before we go I wanted to tell you something...just between you and me."

I looked up at him worried at what he was going to say to me.

He took my hand in his and faced the small spring.

"I'm not saying that I don't love you...if I did say that it wouldn't be true." He heaved a big sigh and shook his head. "I would love to have a wonderful future with you Yue...but I need to tell you that I can't have that future..." He said looking to me.

"I don't understand..." I said sadly grasping his hand tightly.

"Once we reach Zanarkand...I have to go away." He confessed looking to me sadly.

"Go away? Where? How long will you be gone?" I questioned letting go of Auron's hand to stand facing him.

"I can't say...some where far away I guess." He said not bothering to look me in the eyes.

"Why can't you tell me what is going on here!" I yelled angrily at him gritting my teeth. "In stead of beating behind a bush!"

"Like you were doing not to long ago?" He asked smugly.

"I'm being serious Auron! What are you not telling me!" I asked angrily. "If you don't care about me then say it! Don't make up excuses that you have to leave! If you don't want to see me then just say it dammit!" I yelled pointing at him.

"Because I'm an Un..." He shuttered before averting his eyes.

Silence had settled between us and in anger I moved away from him.

"You know what Auron you can't just say that you like me...have wonderful moments between us and then suddenly change the closer we get to Zanarkand. If this is just a fling then I don't need it a second time around..." I shook my head telling myself to never let this man see you cry. "I'll still protect Yuna till the very end so lets just keep this professional and once we reach Zanarkand I'll go my separate way with Kenta and Jin while you can go on with Yuna to see who defeats Sin first. You can 'go away' where ever you want." I said stomping away in anger, back to where we had come from, back to where Yuna and the rest where waiting.

"I'm an Unsent..."

**Review, send private message, anything and spread the word of this story if you know someone who loves Auron then please spread the word and review. I love reviews they make me happy hehe. ^^**


	21. Reunited

**A/N: I'm not dead! :D I never forgot or gave up on this story. ^^ Sorry everyone I haven't uploaded in SO long. Internet was down, plus I've been dealing with college finals and now I'm FREE! Thank you The Sword of Salvation, Eidolon02, yunabesaid, Funsized-killjoy, xXFallenSakuraXx52, and LinariteLavanya. Thank you for everyone who asked if I was alright and sadly things haven't been going well this month...in at least 2 months I've had 5 deaths happen and it's kind of sad...even though I wasn't that close to some.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of the characters/places but I do own my OC's Yue, Her family, Kenta, Jin, Celia, and everyone else who's not in Final Fantasy. And if you haven't checked yet then go to the reviews, click on The Sword of Salvation, and read her story Expect the Unexpected.  
><strong>

"_Come again?" I asked turning fully around to face the man before me._

_Pyreflies started emitting from his body and as soon as he looked transparent he went back to being solid._

_My knees had given out from under me and I fell toward the ground in shock. I started to think back to the beginning...in Guadosalam when Seymour had asked why Auron was still here. When we were in the entrance to the Farplane...why he didn't want to go in and when Yuna was performing the sending and Auron collapsed. When I heard no heart beat in the Thunder Plains...inside I sort of knew..._

_I looked up to Auron who was now kneeling in front of me, concern playing across his face._

"_Yue..." He whispered softly._

_I snapped out of my daze and looked up to the man in front of me._

"_You're...dead." I stated reaching my hand forward to clutch his coat. "Please tell me you're lying..." I begged looking pass his dark glasses._

_He placed his hand upon my own and shook his head._

"_I didn't want to straight out tell you...that's why I said I had to leave. What I said was the truth...yet far from it." He said holding my gaze._

_I was still in shock from what I've just been told so all I could muster up was a nod. _

_He sighed and bought me up with him as he stood from his kneeling position._

"_I'm sorry Yue..." He apologized averting his eyes from looking into my own._

_I tentatively reached up and placed my hand upon his face making him glance back at me._

_As our eyes met I leaned in closer and laid my lips upon his own. At first I got no response from him but after a few seconds I felt his lips move with my own. _

_We pulled apart from each other and I could still see by Auron's posture and the emotions playing in his eyes that he was still pretty upset about the situation we were in. I smiled sadly at him and gave up a tight squeeze around his waist then quickly turned away._

"_So...after everything..." I said, my back to him._

"_I'll leave." He said blankly._

"_Is there anyway...it could be changed?" I asked hopefully turning quickly around to face him._

_He shook his head and took long strides toward me and when he was in arms reach he took me in a tight embrace._

"Yue? !" Rikku yelled waving her hands in front of my face.

"Huh?" I asked looking down to the girl in front of me.

"You blanked out for a while...are you alright?" Yuna pipped in from the right side of me.

I looked around and noticed that Yuna and Rikku were on both sides of me. We had reached the path where the frozen blue of Macalania Woods blended into the dirt of The Calm Lands.

"I'm alright." I said simply and smiled to both of them.

"Why aren't you back there with Auron?" Rikku questioned looking behind.

I took a quick glance at Auron and noticed that he was staring right back at me. I turned around immediately and shook my head.

"I just thought I'd stand up here with you two." I smiled and kept on walking. 'We haven't spoken since last night...' I thought sadly and sighed.

We had emerged and walked up the hill and came face to face with the vast planes of The Calm Lands. We stood at the top of the cliff and stared out into the vast open field. It spread out as far as the eyes could see. As I squinted my eyes and spotted where the entrance to Mt. Gagazet.

"The Calm Lands." Lulu stated as we marveled at the scene in front of us. "Long ago, the high summoners fought Sin here. The road ends here." She said crossing her arms across her chest. "Beyond, there're no towns, no villages. Only endless plains."

I stood by Rikku as I stared out, glaring at the very place that I've been left behind.

"Many summoners stray from their path and lose their way." Auron stated.

'Mines included...' I thought shaking my head.

From the corner of my eye I saw Yuna fall backwards onto the green grass, staring up at the blue sky and inhaled deeply.

"I've always known where to go." She said and smiled up to the sky.

Tidus turned to her and offered his hand to her.

"I..." He paused thinking his words through. "I won't let you die. I'll find a way, somehow." He said looking down to her.

Yuna sat up and slowly looked at the offered hand, grabbing a hold of Tidus's hand he lifted her up back onto her feet.

We stood there for quite sometime until I decided to keep on walking when Yuna gave the okay to go. I had been a little apart from them when from the bottom I saw a bunch of dust coming our way.

"Oi!" A voice yelled loudly from the puff of dust.

In a flash I had been tackled hard to the ground having the wind knocked out of me. As I quickly recovered from the blow above me stood Celia, nostrils flaring and teeth bared in anger.

"Celia?" I asked looking up at her.

"Lady Celia!" She yelled stomping her foot. "You took so damn long I have been lost for days, I had to fend for myself because on my way around I lost the two idiots! At one point I went around in circles...this place is huge! What the hell took you so long!" She screamed.

I got up and dusted myself as I glared down at her.

"I had stuff to do." I said walking around her. "I have a feeling I know where the two maybe, shall we head off?" I said looking to her.

Celia and I walked and all she did was nag about me leaving her behind, not protecting her, being a terrible guardian, and all I did was block her out which pissed her off more.

Yuna and her guardians watched the bickering between summoner and guardian.

"I feel sorry for Yue." Rikku said pouting and watching me walk away.

Yuna nodded and watched the two walk away slowly.

As I walked ahead with Celia she kept complaining about the grass stains on her white outfit from the enemies she faced. The little scratches she endured from the hounds running through the Calm Land...how she had no protection and had to fight her own battles. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed in irritation which Celia heard and got even more upset.

"Don't you get irritated at me! I should be the one irritated at you! You left me behind to fight my own battles! Recruited lousy guardians and the bruises I had to endure on my own!" She took her staff and swung it close to my face in which I had to dodge countless attempts from her until she dropped her advance and sat on the ground in front of me.

I shook my head and started to walk away when I suddenly felt a tug at the bottom of my outfit which caused me to face plant onto the dirt ground. I got up and glared at her only to see her smile down toward me and walk away.

I got up to dust the dirt off my outfit and followed her close behind.

"So you told me you knew where Kenta and Jin would be..." Celia said glaring back to me.

I nodded my head and pointed toward a small tent that was at the center of the Calm Lands.

"It's just a hunch but I'm guessing they may have taken shelter over there." I said looking behind to see Lady Yuna and her party close by.

"Lady Yuna, there is a resting spot up ahead! I'm gonna stay there for a day and take care of the summoner and we'll catch up with you guys." I yelled back.

I saw Yuna smile and shake her head, mouthing that she'd stay too and I smiled back at her.

When we arrived close to the small little 'inn' from the corner I could see two men sitting down, resting with smiles playing at their lips. I shook my head and approached the resting figures.

"Some guardians you two turned out to be." I said kicking Jin's boot.

From the sound of my voice the eyes of the boys snapped open, when they sat up they stood eyes open and mouth agape and with lightning speed they jumped me to embrace me in a hug.

"Oh Big sis I thought we would never see you again! Do you know how tough it was without you around!" Jin said smiling from ear to ear.

"Big sis?" I asked looking to both of them as we sat on the ground.

"What should we call you?" Kenta asked looking at me with an eyebrow raised. "We look out for each other...isn't that what siblings do?" He said flinging his arm over Jin's shoulder.

"Yeah...guess you're right." I said smiling toward them.

"Hey!" I heard loudly from behind me.

All three of us looked behind and saw Celia glaring daggers at us with her nostrils flared.

"You two," She said pointed to Kenta and Jin furiously. "are in so much trouble for leaving me behind! And you!" She points down to me. "are irritating and selfish for brushing me aside and just going off in your own little carefree world!" She yells in irritation.

I sighed to myself and reached into my pant pocket pulling out a bottle of Hi-Potion and handed it to Celia.

"What is that?" She asked me still pretty angry.

"Well you've been on the Calm Lands on your own so I'm pretty sure you have some cuts and bruises. This will heal them without me using my own white magic." I said blankly waiting for her to take it.

She snatched the bottle out of my hands and chugged it all down without a second thought. As a few minutes went by Celia started swaying left to right with droopy eyes.

"ugh...what's happening to me..." She said sounding woozy.

"Probably a side effect," I said getting up. "your body has taken on too much damage so it's healing it all right up." I said smiling at her.

Celia's eyes start to glaze over and shut, but as she starts to fall I grab a hold of her collar to keep her steady. Before we knew it Celia is snoring like a baby. I dragged her to the far back of the resting spot and laid her there.

"So what was that you sneaked inside the potion?" Jin smiled as he swung his arm around my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I asked not looking up to him.

"When you took the potion out of your pocket you sprinkled some white powder inside." Kenta said looking down at Celia.

I smiled and crossed my arm across my chest.

"A little concoction that my friend came up with, makes you fall asleep instantly for a day if mixed with potion." I tapped my finger on my chin. "But I never asked her what it's called."

"At least we can get some peace and quiet for the day." Jin said smiling. "Come one lets go see what Lady Yuna's up to." He said walking away.

Kenta and I both followed behind and we saw that a man in green walk up to the group. I stood between Kenta and Jin as Lulu stepped forward.

"Father Zuke!" She stated looking to him.

"Long time no see." Father Zuke said and then looked down to Yuna. "You are Yuna?" He questioned and then looked thoughtful. "Hmm...you certainly don't look like Maester Kinoc's murderer." He said straight forward.

"What'd you say?" Wakka said stepping forward and shaking his fist infuriated.

"Maester Kinoc is dead?" I heard Kenta whisper in my ear. "What happened while we were apart?" He asked.

"I'll tell you afterward." I whispered back and continued to watch the exchange.

"Please, tell us what has happened!" She begged stepping forward.

"Maester Mika just issued a personal order, you know. It said that you, your guardians," Then Father Zuke turned his attention toward myself. "along with Legendary Guardian Yue murdered Maester Kinoc and fled. We are to kill you on sight, or so it says." Father Zuke stated making Yuna look down with sadness.

I stepped forward gritting my teeth together as Father Zuke's eyes never left my form.

"What of Bevelle?" Auron asked on the far left hand side.

Father Zuke turned to Auron with a slight pause he answered.

"Things are calm on the surface, but the depths are turbulent. After the death of Maester Kinoc, Kelk Ronso left Yevon.

"Convenient." Auron said with content. "Getting around will be easier with Yevon in disarray."

"But be careful, my friends. You have been branded enemies of Yevon. You should avoid temples for the time being." Father Zuke warned.

"Thank you, Father Zuke, for your warning." Yuna said and bowed.

"Father, you came all the way here just to tell us this?" Lulu asked in disbelief.

"To tell the truth, I was a little curious to see...this summoner you are guarding. I hope her pilgrimage goes well. For your sake, too." He said truthfully.

"Thank you, Father." Lulu said nodding her head.

"Ah, there was another." He said turning to look back at me. Father Zuke bowed to me as I returned the gesture and he smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet someone with status such as yourself, I too was curious about the person behind the stories of the Legendary Guardian Yue." He stopped and looked thoughtful. "While on my way here there was someone who said they knew you...a man. Said he heard you'd be headed this way so he wanted to see you. Can't remember what he looked like only that he seemed hopeful."

"Thank you Father Zuke, I will see who this person is." I said smiling at him.

He had turned back to the party and bowed earning the same gesture from Lulu.

"I must be off. I shall pray for all of you." And with that he turned to take his leave back where he came from.

'Hm...a man? Looking for me?' I questioned shaking my head.

"So!" Jin said taking my head under his arm. "Tell us what is going on here!" He said angrily.

So we sat down away from the others and I told them everything, from what happened at Macalania Temple, what we experienced at Bevelle, going about in Via Purifico, the battle with Seymour, the exchange between me and Auron, basically everything that happened EXCEPT what Auron confessed. By the time we knew it, it was nightfall and Lady Yuna and her party had already pitched up their tents.

"Let's pitch up ours and move out tomorrow." Kenta offered already getting his things out.

As we were setting up Jin kept hitting me with his elbow and smirking at me.

"What!" I yelled quietly and glared at him.

"So you and Auron are buddy buddy now." He said with a cheshire grin. "Why don't you go and share a tent with him." He said winking.

I blushed, thankful that the darkness was able to cover it up, and I looked back to where Auron was sitting with their group.

"It's kind of...complicated." I said half truthful and half lie. "Let's just drop it..." I said paying attention to setting up my place to sleep.

Once we were finished we went to bed way before everyone else in Lady Yuna's party.

_~Dream~_

_'Where am I?' I thought opening my eyes and seeing nothing but black. _

_Suddenly the black scene changed to an open field full of pyreflies._

"_The Farplanes?" I asked._

_A dark figure appeared a little away from me and as I moved closer color started appearing on the figure giving me more details on who I was seeing._

_'Auron?' I questioned in shock._

_He stood in front of me, with his cloak blowing in the wind, his head bowed down and brow furrowed. He suddenly looked up to the sky with a frown._

_'I love you...' He said sadly. 'I wish you were here.'_

_I tried to speak out to him but nothing escaped my mouth._

_Then suddenly it changed to Auron just standing in front of me._

"_Auron..." I said reaching up to him._

_He turned his back to me and started walking away._

"_I don't love you anymore..." He said coldly._

"_What?" I questioned trying to see if I heard correctly._

_Then Celia's smirking face popped up in front of mines stopping me in my tracks._

"_I told you..." She skipped away to catch up with Auron and linked arms with him._

"_I told you he would be mines." Her giggling voice echoing all around me._

"_Wait..." I said calling out to them. "Wait!" I yelled louder._

"WAIT!" I jumped out of my resting spot. I looked to the entrance of my tent and noticed the sky was tainted orange. 'It's almost morning...' I thought whipping the sweat from my brow. 'Just a dream.' I thought sadly.

I got up and exited my tent only to find that Auron was standing close to where the fire used to be.

'Ack!' I stopped in my tracks and slowly but quietly started heading back into my tent.

"You've been ignoring me..." I heard Auron's voice cut through the peaceful morning silence.

"No...I haven't." I said looking back to him.

"Ever since Macalania Woods..." He looked back to me and walked close to me."Ever since we woke up we haven't talked, haven't walked together, no exchange of words or greetings." He stopped in front of me and looked down at me sadly. "Does me being what I am...bother you that much?" He asked softly and sadly.

"No..." I looked down and away unable to look into his eyes.

He reached out, grabbed hold of my chin and lifted my head up to look him in his eyes.

"The truth." He said seriously semi glaring.

"I-I don't have a problem with you being what you are...I just thought that this would make things easier when you have to leave..." I said sadly, tears prickling the side of my eyes.

He shook his head and pulled me into a hug.

"If we keep going like this then it will never be easy for us...too many regrets. Let us enjoy our time together..." We broke apart and he looked down at me with hope in his eyes. "Wouldn't you rather live without regrets?" He asked.

I shook my head and held onto Auron as tight as I could.

'It's nice to hold him again.' I thought smiling to myself.

As we pulled away he brushed a stray tear that escaped my eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yue?" I heard someone say from the entrance of the open resting spot.

I turned around and there before me stood a man with silken Yevon robes, midnight black hair, with eyes pure baby blue.

Auron had stood in front of me blocking some part of me from the mysterious man before us.

"Who are you?" Auron questioned glaring at the man.

I stared at the man before us unable to say anything.

"Leo..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for being patient...I really appreciate it. Since it's summer break I'll (hopefully) be uploading more. So if you likelove this story then spread the word to those that love Final Fantasy X and Auron and review because I love reviews (good or bad) Thank you everyone! Also forgive the wrong spelling and what not in this chapter...not really a good chapter I feel but I wanted to get something out to you guys. I hope you are still reading and I never disappoint.  
><strong>

**-Shay  
><strong>


	22. Unwanted Guest

**A/N: Another chapter :D Now...this may seem pretty stupid of me but I must admit that I do not get someone to check my work for grammar mistakes (and when I mean grammar mistakes I mean like sentence structure and what not but if it's spell check and what not along those lines then I do correct something as obvious as that but sometimes I do miss it) So I thank you all who have stuck with me through all these mistakes and put up with it. It's really appreciated. **Thank you The Sword of Salvation, **Funsized-killjoy, LinariteLavanya, Eidolon02, Ban'dinoriel, yunabesaid, and Justia. ^^ Also if some things don't really make much sense please forgive me xP I tried my hardest but sometimes when I re-read some things I don't catch some mistakes. Thank you.  
><strong>

** Also if anyone has problems with fillers please tell me because as a future precaution before the battle of Sin (or before the end of my story which is a little more farther away) I am going to have some fillers with Yue and everyone meaning I may or may not add in when they find the celestial weapons based on if people hate or are okay with fillers. But the fillers are there for a reason but if you, the readers, don't enjoy fillers then I will find another way around it. Feedback on this subject is greatly appreciated. ^^ Enjoy (I do not own Final Fantasy, all rights are reserved to Square Enix...all except my OC's)**

"What are you doing here?" I asked glaring at him.

"I came here to talk to you..." He confessed taking a step forward.

I walked out in front of Auron and stood my ground. Glaring right at the man that left me here in the first place but staying close to Auron at the same time.

"Talk." I said gritting my teeth.

"Alone." He said motioning to Auron.

When he noticed I wouldn't budge from where I stood his eyes fell upon the sword strapped to my back.

"I see you received my present." He smiled.

"Present?" I questioned looking at him with an eye brow raised.

He pointed to the sword the I held and kept on smiling.

"I created it just for you but I didn't know how to pin point your actual location. So I left it with one of Rin's Agency and told them to give it to Rin himself." He said.

"How would you have known that it would reach me specifically?" I asked still on edge.

"I took a chance...I was hoping that Rin would have the same idea I had when I made it that it was meant for you." He smirked. "And I see that I was right."

"I have nothing to say to you..." I took the sword off my back. "And you can have this back." I said about to throw the blade toward him.

"No!" He said lifting his hands up in defense. "Keep it...if you let me explain..." He begged.

I sighed and turned to Auron.

"Just wait right here and I'll be back. If Kenta or Jin wake up just tell them where I went." I started walking away when Auron had caught my wrist in his hand.

"Be careful." He said looking down at me and glared back at the guy.

"Don't worry...I will." I said smiling up to him.

So Leo and I had walked to the back for our conversation. When he sat down he patted the ground next to him and instead of sitting close to him I sat far away from him.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked glaring at him.

"About what happened 10 years ago...I wanted to apologize for it." He said looking straight in my eyes. "I made that sword as an apology."

I sighed to myself and pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"After 10 years...you decide to apologize?" I questioned getting more and more upset. "You wasted basically 3 years before and then you waste my time on your failed pilgrimage only to cheat on me half of the way." I said calmly but deadly.

"I know it was wrong but...I was too scared to apologize..." He confessed sadly looking down.

Again I sighed to myself and looked away from him when realization hit me.

"Wait, what are you doing here alone?" I asked looking back at him.

"I'm gonna guess you're talking about Kirie." He said smiling sadly. "Ditched me after 5 years through the calm." He shook his head and looked back at me. "Found her cheating with another man so I kicked her and her new toy out of my house." He said smiling at the thought.

'What comes around, goes around I guess.' I thought smirking to myself. "I can't say that you didn't deserve it." I said bitterly at him.

"I guess I deserved that." He confessed shaking his head. "I also went looking for you for another reason...another personal reason." He said looking at me.

"And that would be?" I asked staring straight at him.

"I..." He was about to continue when we were rudely interrupted.

"How dare you!"

I looked behind me and saw Celia standing there slightly dazed but coming to.

"What happened?" I asked looking up to her.

"How dare you slip me that thing! I've taken Hi-Potions before but never did it ever have that effect on me! The only conclusion is that you slipped something in there to make me fall asleep!" She yelled stomping her way toward us.

"No, I didn't slip anything in the Potion you were probably just too tired and the Potion was doing what it was made to do." I stated naturally

"Why you...!" She starts but pauses when suddenly Leo had appeared between the infuriated summoner and I, showing off his pearly whites.

"Please can you give us some time alone, it's greatly appreciated." He said sweetly, smiling a smile that would make any girls knees buckle from under them.

"Excuse me? Yue is my guardian so I can order her around whenever I want! You can't tell me to have some alone time when I wont let her." She yelled back at him.

Suddenly the smiling face that graced Leo's face disappeared and in replace turned into a glare that could freeze absolutely anything in site.

"It's rude to speak that way to elders, you should learn your place little girl." He said getting up close to her. "When someone asks nicely to leave you take it, not complain like a little kid." Leo replied dangerously glaring at the young girl.

"Y-yes sir." And as fast as her complaints came she was out of here in a flash.

I saw Leo square his shoulders and then turn to face me with a smile plastered back on his face.

"So as I wanted to say before being interrupted." He came back to sit down besides me and I started scooting away but he just kept deciding to come closer. "I've been thinking...for a very long time this has been bothering me..." He looked down contemplating and then looked back into my eyes, grabbing a hold of both my hands in his. "What we had more then 10 years ago was something special...and I was a complete fool for giving up something like that."

I looked at him suspicious with an eye brow raised.

"What are you trying to ask Leo..." I asked attempting to stay calm.

"What I'm saying is that I was a fool to have gone with Kirie all those years back, a fool for giving up that special thing we had going, and a fool at basically everything. I looked for you after being cheated on for years and I could never find you...when I got whim of what happened in Bevelle I knew you would have to come across here so I headed straight for this little resting spot. Father Zuke was also headed that way but I knew he would make it there before me so I asked him to pass on the word that a man would be coming." He caressed both my hands in his in a loving way and lowered his head. "What I'm asking is that you forgive me...but I'm also asking that you give 'us' a chance again...I miss you Yue...so please," He lifted his head up and stared into my eyes with determination. "Please give us a chance again."

Stare...all I could do was stare at the man that had asked to give 'us', something that had ended 10 years ago, a chance. I yanked my arm away from Leo's grasp and was about to stand to leave when he reached out to grasp my wrist tightly...stopping me in my leave.

"Yue...please?" He begged.

I sighed in frustration and bit my bottom lip from attempting to yell at the pathetic man before me, so I counted to ten and looked back down at the man kneeling before me. My eyes holding much distaste.

"We ended for a reason Leo and I don't think I can forgive someone who's cheated on me and what made it worse was that you never bothered to tell me but I had to figure it out on my own. My answer is no, please take your leave back to Bevelle...I have a pilgrimage to finish." I yanked my wrist out of his grip and walked back.

"Sir Auron is the reason isn't it..." He whispered enough for me to hear.

I looked back down at the man before me and glared at him.

"The reason for what?" I asked venom dripping from every word.

He stood on fast and turned swiftly to me.

"The reason you wont give us a chance!" He stomped his way toward me. "You have fallen for someone like him? A fallen warrior monk? When I'm still in the good standings with Bevelle," He grabbed hold of my hand again and bought it up between us. "I can talk to Maester Mika and tell him to tell everyone that you were forced by Lady Yuna to participate! You will again be in good standings with Bevelle and the Maesters like you always have been." He begged.

I shook my head at his stupid idea and for the final time yanked my hands from his grip.

"Don't touch me. Again!" I said gritting my teeth together and glaring at him. "I don't care if I'm in good standings with the Maesters or Bevelle or not. I'm happy that I helped Lady Yuna and I have no regrets. People still appreciate what I have done and have not said anything bad about me so what the Maesters or Bevelle think is their opinion. I have no reason to be loyal to the likes of them." I started walking away again but was stopped with a dagger thrown dangerously close to my feet.

"I'm sure you have heard that Maester Mika had issued a personal order that you are a traitor and anyone is to kill you on site." He said getting ready to throw another dagger in my direction. "I came here to take you back with me alive and we could live together in Bevelle, but it seems that my pleads go on deaf ears. And if I can't have you then you may as well die with the rest." He shrugged and smirked evilly at me.

"Would you really throw that at me." I asked dangerously.

"Last chance Yue, come with me, be spared and live or die a traitor." He offered again.

I stood my ground and stared blankly at the man now ready to kill me.

"Fine, it's your choice." He said bringing up his dagger, swift and skillfully throwing it at lightning speed in my direction.

As the dagger was headed straight for me I grabbed hold of the tip between my pointer and middle fingers, halting it from piercing my heart.

"I see you've gotten faster." I smirked as I threw the blade to the ground. "But sloppier."

I saw Leo grit his teeth and from his coat appeared more daggers that he started throwing one after the other continuously.

The dance between us commenced: daggers being thrown, clash of my blade hitting his dagger, black magic clashing with the opposite black magic, dodges, and exchange of colorful insults. When one of the daggers I could not dodge ended up piercing the middle of my chest and after my movements started getting slower and slower; my eyes focusing in and out. I rubbed my eyes trying to figure out if there was something in it or I was just drugged.

'Poison?' I questioned starting to fell funny.

I lifted my right hand up and caste Esuna on myself but it still didn't take the dizziness away.

"Having trouble seeing Yue?" Leo questioned smirking at my struggling form. "It's a different kind of Poison...fun isn't it?" He smirked and produced more daggers and started throwing faster.

'Dammit...I don't have any antidotes on me...' I thought gritting my teeth in frustration. I gripped my sword with both hands and slowly listened to my surroundings. One after another I heard a swooshing noise and dodged most of the ones headed my way. When the blades stopped for a second I heard the crunching of dirt behind me, with my sword in my hand I ran straight behind and came in contact with flesh.

We both kept this up for quite sometime until I felt the poison start taking full effect of my body. I fell to the ground in pain and slowly started pulling out some of the daggers that protruded in my shoulder.

I heard Leo gasping for air as well but slowly I heard movements and when I looked up I saw through blurry eyes that he had started to stand on tired, shaky legs.

"This ends here Yue...I must comment that I didn't think it would be this hard to take you down but thankfully the poison I have took effect. You look like a human porcupine." I heard Leo laugh. "Once I destroy you I'll go after the others."

I tried to focus on his form and I saw him lift his arm up to throw another.

'I can't see clearly...' I thought trying to blink away the blurriness. 'I can't move...I'm getting dizzy...is this really the end for me...' I thought smirking to myself as I coughed up some blood.

Everything suddenly went in slow motion as I watched Leo throw another dagger my way. I watched as it slowly made it's way toward me.

'I had a good life I guess...' I thought dropping my head accepting defeat. 'I should have won this battle...but people just play dirty now days.' I shook my head. 'My one regret...' I thought of the mysterious man in red that I had fallen in love with through this pilgrimage...how close we became. 'Love? That would be my one regret...even though I told him I liked him...I wish I told him I loved him.'

I starred at the on coming dagger waiting for it to hit it's mark when from behind me came a flash of red.

'Auron...' I thought attempting to focus my eye sight.

**Clang**

I watched through blurry vision as Auron unsheathed his sword and deflected the on coming weapon from hitting it's destination. The deflected dagger flew upward because of the opposing force and I heard it land to the right of me. The crunching of footsteps bought my attention out of my daze and I saw Auron's blurry figure kneel in front of me.

"Are you okay?" I heard him whisper, taking my chin in his hands.

I shook my head and placed my hand on his own and attempted to smile. I felt Auron remove his hand and reach into his coat to take out his own Antidote.

"Here, drink this." He lifted the vial to my lips to have me drink every last drop. Slowly I started to get some sight and feeling back in my body.

I saw Auron semi clearly now...concern playing across his feature as he inspected my fallen form. In a flash his show of concern showed one of complete anger and disgust...he wanted to kill. Auron had gotten on his feet and turned toward Leo. His advance was deadly as well, with each step he took his grip on his sword tightened...you could his murderous intent escaping his tense form. Leo had matched him taking slow steps backwards until his footing had stumbled on a hole in the ground making him fall backwards.

Auron had taken the moment of complete openness and swung his sword on his back and swiped it downward, landing dangerously close to his neck. Auron peered over the rim of his glasses, his eyes holding his murderous intent, and glared down at the man in front of him.

"How dare you..." He said pushing his sword close to his neck breaking the skin a little. "You claim you want her back, yet this is how you treat her?" He glared down at him making Leo flinch back in fright. "I should kill you right here and now and get rid of the problem..." He said pushing more forward but instead lifted his sword back to where it rested over his shoulder. "but...worthless people like you aren't worth my time."

Abandoning Leo's fallen form he made his way back towards me but once he got in arms reach of me I notice movement from behind. Leo had gotten up from where he had fell and threw several daggers our way.

"Auron!" I yelled trying to get up.

In a flash he took his sword from his back and deflected all in a blink of an eye, he glared straight at Auron and pointed his sword toward Leo.

"Leave." He threatened dangerously. "To make things as clear as I can get." Auron kneeled next to me and swung his free arm around me while still pointing his sword next to me. "Yue is mine...and if I must I will kill you if you get in the way. Any one who harms her will have to answer to me." He kissed my forehead and stood up, eyes never leaving Leo. When Leo wouldn't budge from where he stood Auron shook his head in disappointment. "Fine. Have it your way."

Leo smirked and summoned Bahamut to his aid his battles.

"Aeon's shouldn't help a fallen summoner." Auron commented looking up to Bahamut. "But like I said...have it your way. I would like to end this quickly and you leaving." Auron drew back his sword and a swirl of wind started to pick up and encircle around him, when enough wind picked up he did a spin and swung his sword toward the enemy. As the wind picked up speed it turned into a raging tornado that grew and encircled Bahamut and slowly it started to grow to it's greater height. Then Auron reached to the sake jug that hung on his right side and threw it into the tornado, it burst and the tornado burst into flames killing Bahamut instantly.

After the flames cleared up he approached the beatened Leo and again glared down at him.

"Now. Leave." He said, his voice dropping menacingly.

In fear, Leo had gotten up clumsily fast and started to retreat back to Bevelle.

I saw Auron shake his head and walked up to me. He placed one of his arm underneath my legs and his other supporting my back as he lifted me up to walk to the front. I looked up to Auron and notice that he still looked slightly upset at the situation.

I snuggled up to his chest as he held me tighter in his arms and was content being held in his strong arms..

"Thank you..." I said quietly starting to drift in and out of consciousness. "I seriously thought I was gonna die..."

"I wouldn't have let that happen." Auron replied giving me a squeeze. "Not on my watch."

There was silence between us as I clenched his coat and decided to ask what was playing in my mind.

"Did you mean it?" I asked looking up to him hopefully.

He chuckled to himself and kissed the top of my head.

"You do belong to me...or would you rather have gone with that low summoner." He asked and I shook my head and smiled.

"I love you...Auron."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for reading ^^ reviews are encouraged (good or bad I will take into consideration your critique) But I am thoroughly happy that you all are enjoying the chapters I put out. It really makes me happy. So if you know anyone who is a fan of Auron and loves Final Fantasy X as much as we do then please share the word. ^^ Much Love,<br>**

**-Shay  
><strong>

**P.S. If you haven't already done so go to reviews/search. Look for The Sword of Salvation (she just updated another chapter) and read her story Expect the Unexpected wonderful story so review hers too ^^ kk bye bye =3  
><strong>


	23. Power Has A Price

**A/U: Another chapter! :D hip hip hooray! or however you spell that jazz. xP lmfao well I hope you enjoy this little semi filler but the next chapter will be right back to business, maybe some Auron/OC filler here and there but in general back to the pilgrimage. ^^ Thank you Funsized-killjoy, yunabesaid, and Eidolon02. Not as much people read the last chapter yet judging by the reviews BUT I'm still happy you guys are happy that is ALL that matters. ^^ Thanks for the feedback also everything is much appreciated. Again sorry if this chapter doesn't make really much sense and I may have ran through things a little too fast but bare with me ^^. As you can see the battle between Lady Ginnem was shot through because...I thought it wasn't important to go through the battle sequence just how Lulu felt.**

**(Disclaimer) I do not own Final Fantasy X, all rights belong to Square Enix and the only people I can claim is my wonderful main character Lady Yue, her two 'brothers' Kenta and Jin, the brat Celia, and Yue's family and friends. Enjoy everyone.  
><strong>

"What happened to her!" Jin yelled looking at the bloody form of Yue in Auron's arms.

"Got into a fight with the 'mysterious man' that Father Zuke had warned us was coming and fainted." He said laying her down away from a fussing Celia. "Yuna." Auron said looking behind and motioned her to come fast.

Yuna had nodded to Auron and quickly made her way to Yue, she had kneeled in front of Yue and started getting rid of the wounds.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Rikku asked staring worriedly down at Yue.

"She'll be fine." Auron said but inside he was still pretty worried about her.

Lulu for some reason could sense the trouble stirring inside of Auron for she stepped forward and laid a hand upon his shoulder, giving a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about her." Lulu said looking to where Yuna and Rikku had stayed huddled together. "She is a fighter."

"Hey! She's coming to!" Rikku said waving at Auron to come closer.

~Back to Yue's P.O.V~

From darkness to light, I opened my eyes to be greeted by Rikku and Yuna.

"Ngh...my body hurts." I groaned trying to move around a little.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine in no time." Yuna said smiling.

And slowly I started to feel a intense, warm, tingling feeling run through my body and I closed my eyes in relaxation. The feeling was so wonderful and heartfelt that I wanted to just fall back asleep.

"Hey! She's coming to!" I heard Rikku yelled excitedly.

'Well...I guess no sleeping for me.' I smiled mentally to myself as I peaked through closed eyes on who was it she was calling to.

I slowly sat up and notice that we had all gathered around.

"You looked terrible!" Jin said shaking his head. "When I get my hands on that man..." He shook his head and looked back down to me.

Auron had come to sit close to me in order to check any more wounds that could have been over looked. A second later when he found none he took out a X-Potion from his coat and urged me to drink it.

"It'll help if there's any internal damage..." He said helping the vial to my lips.

"Let's leave them alone," I heard Rikku whisper to Yuna. "she'll be fine in his care." And slowly but quietly everyone had dispersed leaving just me and Auron alone.

He quickly pulled me into a tight embrace and buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"I was worried..." He said quietly rubbing my back soothingly.

"How did you even know?" I asked relaxing and enjoying our time.

"A hunch...never liked him from the start. So you could stay I've always been on standby." He pulled apart and smiled a small, genuine smile.

For a few minutes we sat and just enjoyed being in each others company until we both had decided this pilgrimage had been held off for a little too long. When Auron had gotten up I had followed and gone to my own party.

"We leave now." I said addressing Kenta and Jin. "Where's Celia?" I asked looking behind them.

"She's waiting, facing where the entrance of Mt. Gagazet is." Kenta said pointing toward the direction she stood. Low and behold there she stood pacing back and forth still fumbling.

"Been that way every since she was told off by your mystery man." Jin said smiling. "Sometime I would like to praise that he was able to shut her up but I still hate what he did to you." Jin said looking down at me. "Past coming back to bite you in the ass?" He asked seriously.

"Yups." I replied blankly. "And I hope this is the last time I see him." I looked behind and notice that Lady Yuna was smiling at me with everyone else ready behind her.

I walked to Lady Yuna and bowed to her, thanking her for healing me back to my healthy self.

"Yuna, we'll go on ahead first and you can follow behind. Is that alright? I wouldn't want you to be dealing with Celia if she starts getting more upset and runs forward to bother you guys. At least if you were behind we can keep track of her." I nodded toward Celia.

"That's fine Lady Yue." She smiled up to me in which I returned the gesture and started walking along with Celia, Kenta and Jin.

Celia had been leading us forward with her nose stuck up in the air while Kenta, Jin and I tailing behind.

"We're close...aren't we." Kenta motioned staring straight toward the path of Mt. Gagazet.

I nodded and looked forward, dreading reaching Zanarkand...

"Once we get through the Calm Lands, we cross Mt. Gagazet heading straight upward until we reach the forbidden city...Zanarkand." I said sadly. "Where Lady Yuna and Celia will achieve the Final Aeon...from that point on it's a race to see who will defeat Sin first..." I said informing the two guardians.

"This journey will come to an end soon then..." Kenta said sadly. "What will happen to us?" He asked looking to me and Jin.

"Hopefully this collar will come off by the time our journey ends." Jin said now suddenly tugging on his collar.

"We'll ask her to take it off once we reach Zanarkand." I said looking to Celia. 'If we defeat Sin...we may never get these collars off.' I sighed to myself.

We had made our way through the plains and through the open crack that lead us to a bridge.

I stopped in my tracks and observed my surroundings, shaking my head I started chuckling to myself earning stares from both Kenta and Jin.

I shook my head at both of them and started forward.

"I haven't been here in almost 20 years..." I said sadly remembering when I walked this same path with my two best friends.

We all had made our way across the bridge that lead to the opening of Mt. Gagazet when from out of no where two Guados stood before us, blocking our path.

"Halt!" The tall lean one had called facing us. "Summons from Lord Seymour. Come with us!" He ordered watching cautiously at each guardian.

"We have nothing to discuss with Maester Seymour!" Yuna took a stance stepping forward earning a reaction from her guardians.

"Yeah, so out of our way!" Tidus replied in a deadly manner.

"Lord Seymour's commands must be obeyed. You will come!" The taller Guado said in a commanding tone walking toward the edge where the path ended.

"I warn you, the maester doesn't need you alive." The shorter Guado said threatingly.

From below came loud footsteps and as it got closer the ground from under us shook violently until it stood it's ground, blocking our path to Mt. Gagazet. The thing that stood before us was all made of metal...a machina weapon.

I got ready to fight along side Lady Yuna and her guardians when I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I looked to the source of the person and I came face to face with a smiling Celia.

"Yue, down that path...there's a temple isn't there." It wasn't a question...so all I did was nod. "Great, while you take care of this weird looking thing I'll be headed down there." She stated about to walk around the gigantic creature.

The slightest of movement from Celia had caught the creatures attention, as Celia was heading around the creature it aimed its left arm right toward her, concentrating energy into as it was able to detach it's arm and aim it straight toward the careless summoner. I had gotten to her on time to block the on coming attack but not without dealing a fair amount of damage toward my body.

"Yue!" I heard Rikku yell running toward me. "Are you okay?" I heard her question kneeling next to me and handing me one of her Al Bhed Potions.

I thanked her nicely and drank every last drop, again ready to go.

"Watch out!" I called to her and pulled us out of the way before another Blast was headed our way.

"Thanks." Rikku replied and then started digging into her pouch and pulled out this weird looking mix of Yellow that pulsed with electricity and threw it at Defender X, creating countless of lightning strikes.

"Did I ever mention I like having you on my side?" I said smiling as I caste a Thundaga spell on the creature.

"Maybe once or twice." She smiled as she stealth-fully stole some Lunar Curtains. Wakka had used his overdrive and dealt a fair amount of blizzard damage.

I felt my body start to tingle as I looked toward Tidus who had caste Hasteaga on the whole party.

'How much times do I gotta tell him to stop before he understands.' I thought to myself as I chuckled mentally. Then I saw him provoke the big beast which made it totally pissed firing only toward Tidus..

Again another blast was headed my way, which I dodged again and landed straight next to Lulu. I got up and dusted myself off as Auron, Kimahri, and Tidus had kept the big thing occupied with hard hitting attacks left and right.

"It seems like this thing has it out for me." I laughed looking at Lulu.

"Well you're just too likable that you attract beasts as well." Lulu said about to cast another spell.

I combined my attack with hers as we both cast Thundaga on the fiend cutting his HP in half.

"Yes!" I yelled smiling like a fool.

"Stand back, I'll summon." I heard Yuna call from behind as we all had stood back.

I watch as she summoned the King of Dragons, Bahamut.

'No matter how much I see it...I'm always amazed at these Aeons.' I thought as I started using Curaga on everyone as Yuna took care of Defender X by herself. I looked around and noticed that Kenta and Jin weren't around.

"Hey guys? Have you seen Kenta and Jin anywhere?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I think they followed Celia, she called them to follow her after you got hit." Lulu said watching Yuna.

I watched as Bahamut's massive claw sliced through Defender X making it fall to pieces, proclaiming us as the victors.

Tidus had ran toward where Celia had vanished and stopped in his tracks to look behind.

"This isn't the way in?" He questioned looking at us.

"That way leads down into the valley." Lulu said to Tidus.

"Wow, you know your way around, ya?" Wakka commented but when Lulu didn't comment anything back he was stumped.

I had walked ahead down the toward the valley as everyone else followed, we had come to an opening leading downward. Tidus walked a little forward as Rikku ran straight in and walked straight out.

"Where are we?" She asked looking to each of us.

"The fayth is inside. As are the fiends." Lulu commented.

"Hey. This where...?" Wakka asked looking down to Lulu who only gave a nod.

"Where what?" Tidus questioned with his hand placed behind his head.

"The summoner I guarded on my first pilgrimage...died here." Lulu said sadly, casting her gaze to the ground.

There was a slight silence between all of us when Lulu placed an assuring hand upon Yuna's shoulder.

"Yuna, let's go. The fayth awaits."

Auron was the first to walk in ward with me following close behind and gripping Auron's coat as the rest followed in as well.

"I hate this place..." I said holding on tightly to Auron's coat.

"Why is that?" He asked looking down to me.

"I got lost when I was little with my parents...and no matter how hard I looked I always ended up getting more lost. So I tried my best to stay in one place and it took an hour for them to find me...I had to fend of strong fiends and back then...when you were as little as I, the fiends in here can give you nightmares for weeks." I said shaking lightly.

"Didn't you come in here with your friends?" He asked looking down at me.

"Even back then I was a shaking...and Kayla just made fun of me making the whole situation worse." I said shaking my head.

I heard Auron chuckle besides me and lay a arm around my shoulder bring him close to me.

"What's so funny?" I ask looking straight up at him.

"You're not afraid that I'm an unsent, you're not afraid to face fiends outside, but when the environment changes to something as dark as this you get scared." He laughed. "Sorry for laughing...it was rude of me." He said giving me a one armed hug.

As we got deeper into the fayth I notice Rikku start to shake.

"What's a fayth doing in a place like this?" She asked huddled to herself looking up to Tidus.

"Don't ask me!" Tidus said to the girl as he looked to us for answers.

"They say it was stolen from a temple long ago." Lulu said in a poetic kind of way.

"Huh?" Tidus asked looking back to where Lulu stood.

"With no fayth, summoners cannot train." Auron said from besides me as I stood very close to him. "Without training, they cannot call the Final Aeon. Without the Final Aeon, they cannot defeat Sin. That is why." He said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"'Cause then the summoner won't die!" Rikku said happily coming to the right conclusion.

"That must be what the thief was thinking." Wakka said.

I looked to where Yuna stood and looked back to where Tidus and Rikku stood.

"I kinda agree with him." Tidus said with his brow wrinkled together and a serious look plastered on his face.

Rikku nodded her head in agreement.

I looked up to Auron as we started walking again and tugged his coat.

"You can't honestly think that without the Final Aeon...the summoner can't win." I asked him.

"Summoners have always used the Final Aeon...without it summoners fail and die..." He said sadly burying his face in his coat collar.

"I think there's another way...there has to be." I said hopefully looking at how Yuna and Tidus walked together...laughing and keeping each other company. "I'd hate to see that smile disappear from their faces..." I said sadly.

Auron didn't comment back but held onto me tighter as we ventured farther into the fayth.

Wakka had stopped and started to shake his first in anger.

"Peh! Another Guado fiend?" He questioned looking forward.

Kimahri shook his head. "No. An unsent." He said, his voice rumbling deep.

Pyreflies started surrounding the area and an image of a beautiful woman dressed in elegant clothing stood before us.

Lulu had stepped forward, realization coming across as she looked at the unsent before us.

"It is...It's you, is it not, Lady Ginnem?" Lulu questioned hopefully. She had then looked down, sadness playing across her features. "Forgive me. I was too young."

From besides me I felt Auron glance to Yuna and an understanding came between them as Yuna stepped forward, staff at hand.

I held onto Auron, fearing he may collapse or worse...disappear. And in reassurance I got pulled closer to his body.

As Yuna was about to perform the sending Lady Ginnem did something to stop Yuna as a gust of wind blew right past us.

Lulu stood, gaze still averted to the ground.

"There is no human left in you now, is there?" Lulu asked and another gust of wind blew past us. Lulu looked forward and smiled. "Very well, then. Allow me to perform my last duty to you. My last as your guardian." Lulu said determination flashing through her eyes.

We had engaged battle with an unsent summoner who right off the bat had summoned forward an Aeon with elegant silk robes and a sword attached to his waist. A samurai that held himself in high respects.

'Yojimbo.' I thought watching the Aeon stand tall and proud.

This battle was a pretty easy sequence that we didn't really have to do much with magic just heavy melee attacks and healing here and there but in seconds we took down a very powerful Aeon. Who just disappeared in a puff of pyreflies.

Lulu stood still looking down in defeat and I walked up to her and draped my arm around her to hold her in comfort.

"Strange. I thought it would be sadder, somehow. Maybe I've gotten used to farewells." Lulu confessed rubbing the tears the brimmed her eyes.

"You're stronger now." Wakka said scratching the back of his head.

"Wakka," Lulu muttered as she bought her head up. "I hope you're right." Lulu turned and smiled a smile smile. "Yuna, the fayth is inside. Go do what you came to do."

"You going to be okay Lu?" I questioned looking straight at her.

She nodded her head and smiled.

"I'll be fine. Just a little grieving that's all." We both exchanged smiles when suddenly a scream erupted from inside the fayth as I noticed Kenta and Jin appear on the platform with a fumbling Celia right behind.

"That stupid fayth is so irritating," She said stomping away. "I can defeat Sin without him." She yelled.

I looked to Kenta and Jin with a questioning stare earning only a shrug from Jin.

"Yojimbo wouldn't take her prayers and because she never have enough money she stomped out of there." Kenta said plainly.

"But not before she threw a temper tantrum in front of the fayth and then stomped off." Jin smiled.

I shook my head and followed Yuna into the fayth along with Tidus. Everyone else stood behind while I stood close to the exit on the right side of Tidus. As Yuna bowed to the fayth the whole room started to shake and before us stood a man...probably one who fought for Spira against Sin and a dog standing close by him.

"I am the blade of vengeance. They dare only whisper my name: Yojimbo. Summoner, I ask you. What do you want of me?" He questioned looking down to her.

"To defeat the most powerful of enemies." Yuna stated strongly holding her ground.

If you desire my strength, you must pay my price." Yojimbo offered smiling down to her. "I ask for 250000 Gil...Make your offer." He said calmly.

Yuna looked behind and then back up to Yojimbo and she hesitated for a second. All they had was 300000 Gil. They needed some to stock up on Potions, Antidotes, and other remedies that could help them along their journey. Yuna was about to decline and say that she would come back again.

"Wait." I said stepping forward. Yojimbo's gaze had cast down toward me and he seemed to smile in recognition.

"My my...the last we met you were but a young girl. Like your parents, you had gotten me to lower my price fairly much. I didn't expect to be seeing you again."

"125001 Gil." I said smiling up to him.

"Hm...such a different tactic from before." Yojimbo said taking a seat down watching me. "225000 Gil, do we have a deal?" He asks smirking at me.

"You're as stingy as ever. I'll play your game" I scoffed and thought carefully. "125002 Gil. Deal?" I questioned looking to him.

"You're just like your mother." He shook his head and thought of another price. "205000 Gil. Do we have a deal Lady Yue." He asked looking down at me.

"How bout we make it 190000 Gil and we call it even for you making it so expensive with my second summoner?" I asked looking up to him.

He placed his hand under his chin in a thinking matter and nodded his head.

"Adequate...You are my client henceforth." I handed him a bag of money from my own pocket and he looked to Yuna again. "You are very lucky to have a dealer such as Lady Yue here. My sword shall guard you on your journey, summoner." Yojimbo had disappeared inside of Yuna, lending her his power. Her exhausted form smiled up to me and thanked me for paying, she was about to reach into her pocket but I stopped her.

"It's the least I could do." I said offering to help her up. "Yojimbo was always stingy..." I laughed at a memory that played in my head. "After learning from my mother and my friends he's easy to bring down."

We used the pad to teleport us back to where Lady Ginnem was and Celia stomps up to us both.

"He lent you his power?" She asked in disbelief.

Yuna could only nod as she looked down.

"Hmph...I don't need him. I'll rely on my guardians and the Aeons I have now." Celia humphed and stomped away, using the teleport pad back to the entrance.

I smiled as Yuna started to get her footing and as we were about to leave I heard a little whisper.

"_We will be in touch."_

* * *

><p><strong>I wonder...^^ well thanks again everyone for reading. Reviews are wonderful because I love reviews. It makes me feel good that you guys like (hopefully love too) my story. If you know anyone who is an Auron fan then please share this story around would love to see if they would enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. (also if you're trying to figure out how to lower Yojimbo...don't try 190000 because I'm not sure about that price. other then that the other prices were used in the game walkthrough xP they usually bid at least 200000.)<strong>_  
><em>

**Also if you haven't done so yet you can go search/look at reviews. Click on The Sword of Salvation and read her story as well called Expect the Unexpected ^^ she loves reviews too. If you have questions feel free to message me ^^  
><strong>

**Until next time,  
><strong>

**-Shay  
><strong>


	24. Sacred Mount Gagazet

**A/N: Thank you Eunnie, yunabesaid, Eidolon02, and Funsized-killjoy. You guys make me really happy and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while...and I'm pretty sorry that this chapter isn't great as the rest =( but I had to add this and I must add that what I write has a purpose so just put up with it xD and I will update as soon as possible. I promise that the next chapter will be better. ^^ Thank you for always reading. I truly hope you guys enjoy this story because it's really starting to grown on me. ^^ If you know anyone who loves Final Fantasy X and Auron then please spread the word and review. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of it's characters but I do own my OC's.**

As we came close to the base of Mount Gagazet, Kimahri suddenly stops in his tracks, listening in and looks around. From above lunges a blonde furred Ronso who blocked us from advancing forward, and appearing behind him came Kelk Ronso and flanking his left was another muscular looking Ronso.

"Summoner Yuna and guardians, leave here at once!" Kelk Ronso called out threateningly, glaring at us.

From all around stood many other Ronsos surrounding us, some staring and some glaring down at our group. Celia had stepped behind us as Kenta and Jin stayed by my side.

"Gagazet is Ronso land, sacred mountain of Yevon. The mountain will not bear the footsteps of infidels!" Kelk Ronso said sternly.

"Enemy of Yevon is enemy of Ronso! Leave, traitors!" The blonde furred Ronso commanded, his piercing, yellow, eyes never leaving ours.

"I have cast aside Yevon! I follow the temple no more!" Yuna called out, standing her ground.

"Then you will die by those words!" Kelk Ronso replied pointing straight at Yuna.

"So be it. Yevon has warped the teachings and betrayed us all!" Yuna defended glaring at the older Ronso.

"Nothing but a bunch of low-down tricksters, eh?" Wakka accused, glaring forward.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Tidus cheered, pumping his fist in the air, followed by Rikku who chanted along as well.

I shook my head and smirked at them but watched the scene before me play out.

"We have no regrets." Yuna said sternly.

The two Ronsos that had stood beside Kelk Ronso had came forth in a crouching position ready to attack.

"Blashemers!" The yellow furred Ronso yelled out.

Kimahri had pounced forward and stood right in front of the taller Ronso, staring up and never breaking eye contact. I never noticed how small Kimahri was compared to those of his own kind.

"A summoner and her guardians..." Kelk Ronso said again looking toward us.

"Lord Kelk Ronso, if I may. Have you not also turned your back on Bevelle?" Lulu asked stepping forward.

"But still, you guard Gagazet as a Ronso, not a maester. Yuna is much the same." Auron concluded.

From behind I felt Celia push past me.

I'm getting tired of this." She said softly stepping forward to meet with Kelk Ronso. "Kelk Ronso...sir. I must include that I am not apart of this part. I just want to go through with this pilgrimage as any normal summoner would. So if you could be so kind as to let MY party through since we are an innocent party that just met up with these infidels." Celia glared back at Yuna's party as she then laid her eyes back on the elder Ronso.

"You may not have done anything," He replied but pointed straight at me. "but she has. You and your other guardians may go but SHE may not pass."

I went forward to grab for Celia but was blocked by the other Ronso.

"Come Kenta and Jin." She commanded, walking forward. "Let us go."

Kenta and Jin stood their ground as Celia made her way upward toward the mountain's path. When she felt that they weren't following she turned back to look at us.

"Well. What are you waiting for?" She said looking down to them.

"We wont leave Lady Yue behind." Jin said sternly, glaring straight at Celia.

"Excuse me?" She called back dangerously, glaring back down at the two.

"Not without Lady Yue." Kenta replied ignoring Celia's glare.

When Celia finally realized that the two wasn't going to budge she went to the side to sit by a rock...but not without throwing out a couple of colorful words.

"Elder Kelk! Let Biran rend them asunder!" The Ronso, Biran, yelled back never taking his eyes off Kimahri.

"No escape! Not one!" The other Ronso besides Kelk Ronso laughed looking down to us.

"No, we will not flee. We will fight, and continue on." Yuna said firmly.

"You have been branded a traitor, but still you would fight Sin? Lost to the temple, hated by the people, yet you continue your pilgrimage? Everything lost! What do you fight for?" The Elder Ronso asked, pointing out the obvious.

"I fight for Spria." Yuna replied smiling a gentle smile. "The people long for the Calm. I can give it to them. It's all I can give. Defeating Sin, ending pain...this I can do" Yuna answered honestly and proudly.

The Elder Ronso contemplated on the answer that was given and shook his head, finding no reason to block the party any longer.

"Even sacrificing yourself?" The Elder Ronso stated and turned his back heading back up the snowy path. "Ronso, let them pass! Summoner Yuna, your will is stronger than steel. Tempered steel that even the mightiest Ronso could not hope to bend. Yuna, we bow to your will! Now go! The sacred heights off Gagazet welcome you." The Elder proclaimed throwing his hands up in a welcoming position.

I sighed in relief and watched in curiosity as Tidus and Wakka celebrated by horsing around with each other. I laughed and stepped in between them.

"What a weird way to celebrate." I laughed when they both smiled down to me.

"We thank you." Yuna said bowing toward the Elder.

I smiled, walking up to the Elder Ronso and bowed in high respect.

"Thank you...Kelk Ronso." I said smiling.

"Lady Yue," He addressed looking at me. "I must confess that it was quite a shock seeing you stand before us in Bevelle...but I suppose you have grown since your parents sacrifice." He said facing the mountain. "Your mother was a good friend of mine back in the day...you inherited not only her looks but her stubbornness as well."

"Thank you Elder Kelk Ronso," I said happily remembering how my mother was. I looked back and noticed that everyone was ready to move out. "I must take my leave." I bowed low to him and started walking up the path.

But we didn't get very far though before Yenke and Biran had stopped us from continuing on.

"Haven't you bothered us enough?" Tidus asked exasperated and annoyed.

"Summoner may pass. Guardians may pass. Lady Yue's party may pass as well. Kimahri not pass! Kimahri shame Ronso brothers. Kimahri forget his birth." Biran accused glaring down toward Kimahri.

"Forget his people, forget his mountain. Little Ronso! Weakling Ronso!" Yenke taunted.

"Mountain hate the weak, hate the small. If you climb..." Biran continued.

"Then I must prove my strength!" Kimahri finished as he matched Birans glare.

"Think you can win? You not forget who took your horn! Never forget!" Biran taunted a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Kimahri never beat brother Biran! Never win!" Yenke added in.

Kimahri stepped forward and puffed out his chest, never planning to back down.

"This time, I win. I will win!" Kimahri said holding his head up high.

"Why you..." Tidus was about to pounce forward angrily but Kimahri held out his hand to prevent Tidus from taking a step forward. "This is some kind of Ronso thing?" Tidus asked looking up to the small Ronso.

"Kimahri problem." He proclaimed as he stepped forward ready to square off with the two blocking our way.

As Kimahri engaged in a battle between the two Ronso's I stood on the sidelines with everyone else and decided to lean against Auron, searching for heat to keep me warm.

"_I never understood these petty conflicts." _

I looked around for the source of the voice but when I found none an image of a man in a crusader outfit along with a dog appeared in my head.

'Yojimbo?' I thought going back to leaning against Auron.

"_You aren't as dense as when you were little." _I heard him chuckle at his own comment.

'That's because I was little...is something the matter?' I questioned cuddling a little closer to Auron as I felt Auron's arm sling over my shoulder to make things easier.

"_I felt bored...and I did say we would be in touch didn't I?" _He questioned.

'Ugh...I don't understand why you gotta bother me...can't you go spend that money um...however you can spend your money.' I laughed in my head.

"_Your mother would talk to us..." _I saw an image of my mother flash in my head sitting on the grass as my father slept besides her with a smile on her face.

'My mother?' I questioned.

"_Yeah, when she had something on her mind about defeating Sin she'd talk to me..." _I heard a pause. _"or...anyone that was free. And most of the time I had free time so she'd talk to me."_

'She took comfort in you and enjoyed her last time here on Spira...thanks for making her journey easier.' I thought smiling sadly remembering the memories between my mother, father and I.

"_The reason why I'm talking to you is to keep you company through this pilgrimage as well...also it's your mothers request." _He said.

'What did my mother say?' I asked questioningly.

"_She asked me to keep you company and watch over you." _I heard him mutter. _"And so far...I've been doing a pretty good job."_

'You haven't talked to me at all when I was a little girl and when I was on my second pilgrimage with my friend...why talk to me now?' I questioned him suspiciously.

"_Actually I've been watching over you after your mother's sacrifice, the same with your second and third pilgrimage." _He showed me an image of all my adventures and even though he wasn't talking to me, he was there.

'Thank you.' I thought sadly and smiled.

"_I should let you go now...but you're not alone." _I saw him smile a little. _"You never were alone."_

'That was a weird...and interesting conversation...he probably has too much time on his hands.' I thought laughing a little.

"_I heard that..."_ I heard him mutter.

'Of course you would.' I smirked and watched Kimahri take down the two big Ronso's.

"You alright?" I heard Auron say from besides me.

"Huh?" I asked looking up to him.

"You went from smiling, to frowning a little, then to smiling from time to time. Something on your mind you want to share?" He questioned leaning to whisper in my ear.

I giggled and shook my head.

"It's nothing...just a thought from the past...and thinking of what's right around the corner." I thought smiling sadly.

He gave me a one armed hug and kissed my forehead.

"Lets just enjoy what's going on now." He begged until we were pulled out from our little word.

"You...win." Yenke breathed out exhausted as he stood behind Biran.

"Strong is Kimahri. Biran is happy." Biran confessed getting up from his kneeling position. The Ronso turned around to face the mountain's path. "Sacred Mount Gagazet!" Biran yelled, his voice echoing all around. "I honor the name of the warrior who defeats Biran. Remember always, Gagazet! The name is Kimahri!"

"Mountain knows Kimahri strong. Kimahri may pass." Yenke proclaimed nodding toward Yuna.

"Summoner!" Biran called back turning around. "We Ronso will stop pursuers from the temple."

"Truly?" She questioned full of hope.

From besides her Kimahri crossed his arms across his chest and looked forward.

"Penance for breaking Kimahri's horn, long ago." Biran said.

"We crush enemies following behind." Yenke said looking to Kimahri.

"Kimahri crush enemies standing before." Kimahri proclaimed.

"You are most fortunate summoner." Biran replied looking back to Yuna.

"I thank you." Yuna said standing straight and bowing before the two.

"Ronso will shine your statue brightest." Yenke said as Biran turned his back.

"Thank you. But I fear that no one will make a statue for a traitor such as I am." Yuna said sadly, dropping her gaze to the ground.

I stood and walked toward Kenta and Jin while Celia was still growling at what happened not to long ago.

"Then Ronso will make!" Biran said turning to glance back at Yuna.

"With grand horn on head!" Yenke finished.

I held in a laugh earning a slight playful glare from Yuna.

"That...would be wonderful." She replied happily.

Yenke and Biran had allowed us to pass but as we made our way upward Biran had walked forward, standing on the cliff on our left side.

"Summoner Yuna!" Biran yelled, his voice echoing and catching our attention.

"What is it this time?" Tidus questioned, obviously irritated at all the stops.

Suddenly Biran and Yenke starts singing the Hymn of the Fayth, with a deep rumble and their voices echoing off the cliffs. Suddenly more Ronsos started to show up and sing along making the choir all the more relaxing. I closed my eyes and listened to the song...a relaxing calm that is hard to explain where it takes you to a place that only you know...the song always takes me there.

After the whole scene played out we started our walk up Mount Gagazets path and the farther we went the colder it got.

"It's cold..." I heard Celia complain from behind me.

"I'm sorry you're cold..." I mumbled trying to keep myself warm.

I was stopped by Celia running in front of me and standing with her palm straight up.

"May I use your coat?" She asked smiling at me.

"I'm freezing as well...I'm sorry I can't give it to you." I said shaking my head and walked around her to keep moving. "The faster we get past these ledges, the faster we can get to a warmer place."

Suddenly I felt a pull at my coat preventing me from moving forward.

"That wasn't a question...it was a command. Let me use your coat..." Her smile turning to a glare. "or maybe you need a reminder of why you're here." She said pointing to the black collar hanging from my neck.

I let out a big sigh and took off the coat that was tightly wrapped around me. I handed it to her but it 'accidentally' dropped to the icy ground.

"I'm sorry Lady Celia...it slipped." I said and turned to walk away as I smirked to myself. Kenta and Jin followed close by and put their arms around me.

"Wait!"

All three of us stopped in our tracks and looked back to Celia as she ran in front of us.

"Lady Yuna!" She called smiling and waving. Yuna had turned around in wonder. "You guys go on a head! We'll catch up real soon, we have some strategies to talk about." Celia then proceeded to pull us in the direction we came from and when we were out of site her facade dropped and she glared at all three of us.

"Something wrong? I thought you were cold...the more we linger here the more you will be cold." I stated shaking my head at her.

"I think some order needs to be restored." She said smiling and turned her back to us. "I'm the one who should be in control here but I feel the power of control is slipping from me. So maybe you need to be reminded of who's in charge here." She said, smugness playing on each word.

"You don't need to do that." I said blankly, glaring at the back of her head.

"I think I do." She smiled. "You guys need to understand that until this pilgrimage is over...you guys are to do everything that I ask with no question."

"Listen...we'll do what you say. No questions asked...just no more of the collar." Kenta begged shaking his head.

With a swift of Celia's wrist the shock from the collars spread through our body. The shock started as a slow tingle and in a matter of seconds it increased. We had fallen to our knees before Celia and then it soon stopped. I looked up and saw Celia just smiling down at us.

"I hope you understand now who's in charge here." She smirked and walked away.

"Lets hurry before the pain in the ass starts complaining again..." Kenta said getting up on his feet and helping his twin up.

I slowly got up and watched Celia walk up toward the end of the ramps.

"I hate her..." I said shaking my head and walked upward with the help of Kenta and Jin.

"_It'll be alright."_

I shook my head to ignore the voice and as we walked passed the sphere we fell in step behind Celia when I noticed Rikku and Tidus had stayed behind talking.

"What are we gonna do?" Rikku asked frantically.

"We'll do something! We just don't know enough yet. Until we do, we really can't help Yuna. Let's go to Zanarkand. We'll find something there. It'll all come together! I know it!" Tidus said pumping his fist in victory.

"Hey...Just now you sounded like a leader, you know?" Rikku said smirking slyly at Tidus.

"Star of the Zanarkand Abes! Didn't anyone tell you?" Tidus boasted proudly puffing out his chest.

Rikku in her playfulness did a mock bow and as Tidus started walking away fear crossed her features as she looked toward the edge of the cliff, making Tidus turn back around as well. I followed their gaze and was shocked with what I saw.

Gritting my teeth together I unsheathed my sword ready to engage.

'Seymour...'

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading and like I said spread the word and I hope you guys stick with me all the way until the end of my story. Thank You ^^<br>**

**Love, Shay  
><strong>


	25. When One Door Closes, Another One Opens

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! I finally uploaded another chapter hehe ^^ This chapter...isn't all that great BUT hopefully it keeps your guys interest peaked. I'm currently working on the next chapter because we all know whats going to happen next ;D Thank you Funsized-killjoy, Eidolon02, and The Sword of Salvation. Sorry if this chapter seems kind of boring but I tried to make it seem interesting haha. Hopefully you guys keep on reading my story till the very end. Keep the reviews coming and spread the word about my story. Would love to have new readers read as well. ^^ Thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, Auron, the characters, scenes, and game play. Square Enix has every right to it.  
><strong>

"Ah, the son of Jecht." Seymour said in realization with that smug smirk still plastered on his face.

"Rikku, run ahead and tell Auron!" Tidus commanded getting ready to engage.

"You are not fighting him alone!" Rikku stood looking back and forth between Seymour and Tidus

"He wont be alone!" I yelled out running to stand in front of Rikku, sword drawn ready to attack.

"He's got us, you just run ahead!" Jin said running to stand next to Tidus with his brother trailing behind.

"Just go! Go!" Tidus urged as Rikku finally nodded and ran back to where I guessed Auron and everyone else wondered off to.

I heard Seymour let out a small chuckle and shake his head in disappointment.

"Now is your time to die. Prepare yourself, son of Jecht." Seymour said menacingly, taking steps toward Tidus.

"Not if I can help it!" Tidus said taking a defensive step back.

I stood my ground next to Tidus as I glared at Seymour when from behind I heard the crunching of snow.

"Save some for Kimahri!"

I looked behind and saw Yuna and her guardians run forward to stand next to us with their weapons drawn. I looked to the place where Kenta, Jin and I came from and took note that Celia had taken cover by some fallen rocks.

"Lady Yuna, it is a pleasure." Seymour stated.

"Yuna!" Lulu said glancing toward the young summoner next to her.

As Yuna started to perform the motions for the sending I saw Seymour shake his head with the smile still playing on his lips.

"A sending, so soon? Allow me to say something to the last Ronso before I leave." I heard him chuckle wickedly. "Yours was...truly a gallant race. They threw themselves at me to bar my path." One...after another." Seymour said lightly holding up each hand one at a time still chuckling wickedly.

'He didn't...' I thought gritting my teeth together.

"No..." Kimahri said not wanting to believe it.

"Kimahri...' Yuna let out sadly.

"You bastard!" I roared gripping tight to my sword.

"Ah ah...watch your words Lady Yue...for someone such as yourself." His smile never ceasing. "What would your mother think of you using that kind of language." He then went back to staring at Yuna. "You could end the suffering of this poor Ronso."

"I don't understand you!" She said exasperated.

Seymour had walked back to the ledge of the cliff.

"Allow Kimahri to die, and release him of his pain." He held his hand over the cliff. "Spira...is a land of suffering and sorrow caught in a spiral of death." Bringing back his hand he looked down at the scene before him. "To destroy - - to heal - - Spira, I will become Sin." He turned around and smiled at us. "Yes, with your help. Come with me, Yuna." Still smiling he started advancing toward Yuna's direction.

To stop Seymour's advance Tidus stepped between them ready to attack if needed.

"Once I have become the next Sin, your father will be freed again." Seymour replied looking smug at Tidus.

Taken back by his words Tidus took a step back and suddenly burst out in frustration.

"Ugh! What do you know?" Tidus yelled out.

Tidus had ran forward in rage as a machine looking thing came up from behind Seymour.

"Pitiful mortal." Seymour said as Tidus was about to slash downward when suddenly Seymour was lifted into the air as the creature pulled his body toward, fuzing them together. "Your hope ends here. And your meaningless existence with it." Seymour yelled about ready to attack.

"Hey look what I found!" Rikku yelled.

I looked to the side and saw her holding a bottle in her hand.

"Elixir?" I questioned blocking a lance attack from the Flux.

"Hey, better then nothing right?" She smiled throwing a bomb at the Flux.

"Stand back!" I heard Yuna command.

We all took steps back as Yuna summoned one of her Aeons, cutting through the dark sky came Valfor. It flew up with a twist, as multiple energy beams showered down on the Seymour Flux. After the dust dispersed Seymour used multi-absorbtion and glared right at the aeon.

"Death awaits you." Seymour muttered icily.

With a flick of his wrist he had banished Valfor, dismissing it completely.

"What?" Yuna asked in shock and in her time of shock, Seymour took the opportunity and aimed an attack toward her.

"Look out!" Tidus yelled running to pus Yuna out of the way.

"Thank you..." Yuna muttered quickly recovering and stepping back to the sidelines. "I don't understand what just happened..." I heard Yuna mutter to herself.

"If he keeps going on like that then the best bet is to use the Aeons overdrive...one chance to attack..." I said looking at her and winking. "make it a powerful one."

I saw Yuna nod when we both saw the melee characters in the front get the blunt of the attack from Seymour Flux making Auron, Kimahri and Tidus fall to their knees.

I focused my energy to casting Curaga on the three wounded men.

I ran toward Auron and knelt besides him, helping him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

Auron grunted in pain but still nodded his head.

"Hey watch it!" Wakka yelled getting my attention.

I looked up and got hit right through my left shoulder as I stood in front of Auron.

"Yue!" Auron yelled catching me from behind.

Suddenly the Flux started to shift as the swords on his back unsheathed itself. The arms reached back to grab hold of the double sword in each hand. The Flux lifted off, flipping in mid air.

"Watch out!" Tidus yelled going on to the defense as the Flux used Cross Cleave dealing a great amount of damage to all of us.

Auron still had his arm around me, his grip getting tighter.

"Here..." He bought his hand close to the wound on my shoulder and slowly I felt the skin come together and the blood becoming less. My vision started getting more clear and the strength I had return. I got up quickly with the help of Auron and again we were ready for battle.

"Why can't he just die..." I said slashing down full force.

"Yue! Somethings wrong!" Rikku started pulling me toward Lulu as Wakka went to block an on coming attack. "Every time I try to heal Lulu...she gets worse." She pouted.

I watched as Kenta and Jin had the same green tinge in them that Lulu had and with every potion or spell they would get weaker and weaker.

"Rikku give Lulu this," I took out a bottle of clear liquid from my pocket and placed it in her hand. "give this to her first and then you can heal her...I've gotta get to Kenta and Jin." I nodded to her and ran to the other two in need of help.

"Here guys...drink this." I handed them the same liquid I gave Rikku and once they took it, the green tinge disappeared and I caste Curaga on these two and Lulu.

"_Finish it...I'm getting bored..." _

I laughed a little and ran toward Lulu.

"Let's end this." I asked nodding to her.

She nodded back as she got ready to cast her own spell.

"I feel hurt you wouldn't include me..." Jin smirked standing next to me.

I nodded to both of them and as Tidus dealt another hard hitting blow us three unleashed each of our strongest Black Magic...killing Seymour and hopefully for the very last time.

It started to shake and explode from the inside out, it started disappearing in a puff of pyreflies leaving all of us completely exhausted...

I noticed Tidus kneeling at the very edge of the cliff huffing and puffing so I went over there to check him out.

"And stay up there!" He yelled.

"You okay?" I asked laying my hand upon his shoulder.

He nodded his head and we got back up to rejoin the others.

I nodded toward Kenta and Jin while Celia came out from her hiding place and took her place right behind us.

We all started off on our journey again but I took note that Yuna wasn't moving so I stood close to her and patted her shoulder making her look up to me but quickly avoided eye contact. I could see the stress in her eyes and she started to open and close her mouth...trying to figure out what to say.

"He will become Sin...with my help." She said straight forward earning her party to turn and face us.

"Lies. Forget them." Auron commanded looking back to us.

"If he becomes Sin, Sir Jecht will be saved." Yuna went on now staring straight to her guardians.

"We're leaving." Auron stated obviously trying to avoid where the conversation was going.

"You know something! Tell me!" She yelled, pleading to the older guardian...but when she knew she wasn't going to get any answer she went straight to Tidus and pleaded with her eyes. "Tell me." She commanded.

Tidus looked down, avoiding eye contact with the woman he cared about and guilt crossing his features.

"Sin's...my old man." He confessed straight out, worried on what Yuna would say.

"You hit your head?" Wakka asked straight away coming to stand right next to him.

"Sin is my old man. My old man became Sin! I don't know how or why he did it. I felt him, inside. And when I did, I knew it was true. My old man is Spira's suffering. Sorry." Tidus let it all out and still unable to look Yuna in the eyes. I could tell how much he's been holding this in...seeing the damage his own father would leave behind...the guilt he must have felt that it was HIS father causing Spira, and Yuna pain.

"Even...knowing that Sin is your father...Still, you know, I must..." Yuna stretched on with a little anger playing across her face with a little sadness.

"I know. Let's get him. I think my old man would want that." Tidus said nodding his head.

"You'd fight your own father?" Lulu asked a little shocked.

"Yeah. No problem there." Tidus said sarcasm dripping through each word.

"Uh...'Bout your old man...You sure this ain't some kinda bad toxin dream or something? Then, Chappu...I, uh...I think I'll just pretend I didn't hear nothing. I'm getting a little confused, ya? Why...Why'd all this have to happen?" Wakka asked sadly.

I shook my head and sighed, watching as everyone had a tough time taking the new information in. I looked to Kenta and Jin and noticed that they too had a bit of a trouble figuring all this out...not me though...and I'm sure Auron had already know from the very beginning.

"We'll learn when we arrive. Soon." Auron said breaking through the thoughts everyone was having.

We all were about to trudge along when lo and behold! Celia just had to decide to open her big trap.

"Wow...must be tough for you to know that your father is the reason for all of this." She said walking through Yuna's party and making her way forward. "I mean...if my father was the one who was causing Spira pain. Causing the death and destruction to everything he leaves behind...I'd feel like shit. I'd leave the party I'm with because I wouldn't be able to stand looking into the eyes of the people who's life my father ruined." She said and I could feel the smile playing off every word.

"Enough of this!" I said stepping forward and walking toward Celia. "It's not a time to be talking do you understand? Now...this has gone on long enough! This journey ends here..." I said glaring at her. "We could handle your insults to us but for me this is the last straw attacking Lady Yuna's party." I stepped up to her with at least an inch between us. "Your pilgrimage ends here...whether you decide to go on without us is your choice but as your guardian I'm leaving and accompanying Lady Yuna on her pilgrimage...what Kenta and Jin does is what they do." I glared down at her. "We are officially finished."

Celia continued to glare at me and then suddenly...she smiled which gave me the eerie feeling in the pits of my stomach. She reached behind my neck and tugged on it...she gave a irritated sigh. Then I heard a click which she pulled away and went over to Kenta then Jin and did the same thing.

"I'll continue this on my own," Celia said smiling at all three of us. I looked down noticing that our collars were still hung around our neck. I glared at her and motioned to the collar around our necks.

"Yes...I couldn't figure out how to take it off but the power is out of it. See?" She flipped her wrist like she did a while ago and instead of feeling immense pain...there was absolutely nothing. "You see? Nothing." Celia then summoned Valfor and got upon her back. "We will go our separate ways...Lady Yuna?" She smiled looking to her. "May the best Summoner win." With that said Valfor flew up with Celia on her back as they disappeared through the clouds.

"Like I said...you think you know her and then she does something COMPLETELY different." Jin said leaning against Kenta.

I looked to the both of them with a sad smile.

"So...would this be the last time we see each other? I mean I'm sure you guys want to go home now that there's nothing holding you here." I said.

"Are you kidding? We'll travel along with you." Kenta said smiling a sincere smile.

"Families gotta stick together right?" Jin said smiling his goofy smile.

I smiled up to both of them and turned back to Yuna and bowed followed by the two behind me.

"Lady Yuna...if you want, we would like to be your full time guardians and escort you to Zanarkand." I said still low to the ground.

"You...don't have to do that." She said nervously. "I would be honored if you guys travel with me as my guardians."

I looked up and saw her smiling at us and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you Lady Yuna." I smiled but then a thought struck me. "Celia took my coat..." I sighed sadly and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Lady Yue?" I looked to the person who called my name.

"Yuna?" I questioned walking up to her with Kenta and Jin following close behind.

As I got closer to Yuna her smile grew and when I was close enough she engulfed me into a hug. Stunned, I didn't register what to do at first but then I put my arms around her and embraced her in a loving way...like how a mother would to a child.

We stayed like that for a while and when we pulled apart we shared a smile.

"You ready to go?" I questioned looking down at her.

She nodded and looked back to everyone else.

"Everyone..." She smiled and walked forward. "let's get going."

As we walked back and turned the corner I noticed that Kenta was holding a conversation with Rikku as Jin seemed to be in a argument with Wakka.

'This is how a pilgrimage is supposed to be...' I smiled to myself. 'Full of laughs and not a care in the world.' I looked to Tidus who looked troubled so I walked faster to walk side by side with him.

"Tidus?" I questioned looking up to him. When I figured I got his attention I patted his arm in reassurance and smiled up to him. "Don't let Celia get to you...what she said isn't true and you shouldn't feel upset about Sin or anything...I know how you feel but you can't be upset about it. Just move on forward, the Jecht you knew will always be the Jecht you knew. But the Jecht you know as Sin...can never be the same old man you used to know. Just hold on to the memory you have of him, don't feel upset...don't feel like you could have changed anything. Believe me...it's no use beating yourself up over it."

I saw him shake his head and look on forward as a smile started playing at his lips.

"You're right..." He shook his head.

"If you need someone to talk to...you can always talk to me." I smiled as we turned a corner.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smiled as we turned another corner.

* * *

><p><strong><span>IMPORTANT QUESTION:<span> SO I had asked friend of mines to make a story cover. I gave her my story to read since she too knows about Auron and she's a good drawer. But the problem is I don't know what it should look like. I was thinking it at least has to have Auron and Yue along with the title BUT I'm not sure what it should look like. Example should it be them holding each other? Or a wall between them while Auron's side has the farplane and Yue has Spira and they're touching the thing that is separating them? Something like that which I hope you guys understood haha. So I figured I'm uploading another chapter soon why not ask the readers. ^^ So please let me know because as soon as I know I can give her the go to draw it. Message me or review your idea and I'll pick the one I like or I may combine what I think would look great. **

**Thank you for your cooperation!**

**Love bunches, Shay  
><strong>


	26. A Dream and A Promise

**A/N: Hey everyone! Another chapter and I'm pretty proud ^^ two in one day hehe. Hopefully this is a good chapter too. I've noticed that my chapters that are being created aren't as long as my beginning chapters. So I apologize for it. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as well and forgive me if there are errors and some stuff doesn't make sense. Thank you Rainbow Haired Girl and Eidolon02.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, Auron, the FFX characters, story line and plot. BUT I do own all my OC's  
><strong>

"Wow!" Yuna exclaimed.

We had come across a fayth dripping with energy and from behind we found a huge swirling vortex reaching up towards the sky. Any one who never came this way would never have guessed something like this would be here.

I looked up to the side of the cliff and touched it like I always did and felt it pulsing beneath my hand and I shook my head not really understand exactly WHY this was here...just came to a understanding that it was here.

"Wh-What are those?" Wakka questioned running ahead of Lulu.

I stood behind Yuna as Auron came up from behind me. I looked up to him and back to the fayth, I had a feeling Auron knew something...but I wasn't going to pester him about it.

"Those are fayth." Yuna answered as she walked closer to the massive stone to take a better look. She let out a gasp in surprise and looked up. "A summoning! Someone is using these fayth! Someone is drawing energy from all of them!" Yuna answered to all of us.

"This many?" Rikku asked.

"Why would they need something this big? What exactly needs something like this to be summoned?" Kenta questioned, his right hand placed on his chin in a thinking matter.

"Who wields power on this scale, and what could they be calling?" Lulu questioned stepping forward.

Rikku had ran pass me and straight up to Auron. She looked him straight in the eyes while playfully glaring at him

"Hey, you know something, don't you? Spill the beans!" She demanded glaring at him.

Auron walked ahead ignoring the stares the little teen was giving.

"Look not to others for knowledge. This is your journey, too." He stated.

"Yunie might die, you know?" Rikku pleaded, pouting a little.

I rested a hand upon my shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile hoping to calm the poor thing down.

"No...Auron's right. This is our...This is my story." Tidus said shaking his head.

'How rude...' I thought shaking my head and smiling a little. 'It maybe your story but we're helping you write it...may as well say it's our story.'

I watched as Tidus went to go touch the fayth but once he touched it he blacked out and collapsed onto the ground.

"Tidus!" We all yelled when suddenly I felt a sudden pull and my mind went black.

* * *

><p>I had awoken to a city full of flashing lights...the place was completely empty though. No one was walking around, talking, nothing. The place was very beautiful though...from another side I saw someone moving toward a docked houseboat.<p>

"_Follow him..." _I heard in my head and I did just that.

As I got a little closer I noticed that it was Tidus who was walking around toward the boat and I tried to keep hidden the best I could so he wouldn't notice me yet I could hear what he was saying.

"_Don't worry...even if you stay away enough you can still hear the conversation." _A little boy wearing purple flashed across my mind and I nodded my head.

I watched as Tidus kept running around until he went inside the boathouse. I gritted my teeth debating if I should leave where I was hiding and go inside or just stay here and play the waiting game.

"_Don't worry so much...you'll be able to see and hear everything through a 3rd persons eye." _I felt Bahamut shake his head. _"I have to go now...behave, keep quiet, and keep hidden until I tell you you can come out."_ I nodded my head and just sat and watched as Tidus looked around the place...when his eyes landed on the boy dressed in purple sitting the the far left back corner.

"Welcome home." the Fayth greeted.

"You..." Tidus said in realization as he walked closer to the boy.

"Remember me? We met in Bevelle." He said still sitting on the floor.

"Uh...yeah." Tidus stuttered nodding his head.

"But that wasn't the first time we met. I've known about you for a long time. A long, long time." The Fayth said looking up to Tidus.

"I...I feel like I know you, too. Where are we?" Tidus asked with one eye brow raised.

The fayth chuckled at the question and looked down.

"Silly, don't you recognize your own home?" The fayth said disappearing. Suddenly from behind appeared Wakka's figure.

"What's gotten into you? Hey!" Wakka said calling out to Tidus.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Rikku's figure appeared, pleading to something.

'What's going on?' I questioned looking out.

"_I thought Bahamut said to keep quiet." _The image of a man flashed in my head and I shook my head, agreeing to keep it down.

Tidus crossed his arms across his chest and then suddenly nodded and looked back toward the entrance.

"Wait...this is a dream." He stated coming to a conclusion.

Then from behind the fayth came running down the ramp earning Tidus to glance behind.

"Precisely." The fayth nodded looking up to Tidus.

"A dream? Are you crazy?" Tidus yelled in frustration. "I don't have time to be dreaming now!" He said in a matter-o-fact tone.

"You're wrong." The fayth said shaking his head back and forth. "It's not that you're dreaming. You are a dream." He stated blatantly.

"Huh? Wait a sec." Tidus said and then the fayth bolted right out of his house earning a chase from Tidus.

'What does he mean...'you are a dream.' I contemplated shaking my head.

"_Like your mom before you...doesn't listen." _Yojimbo said shaking his head.

'Fine, I'll shut up. Then later you have stuff to explain.' I scolded.

"_I'll answer anything, just shut up and watch." _He scolded.

I watched now from my point of view as Tidus exited his house and chased the fayth to the upper deck. They stood next to each other look out toward the city lights.

"Long ago, there was a war." The fayth stated.

"Yeah, with machina, right?" Tidus asked.

"Yes. A war between Zanarkand and Bevelle. Bevelle's machina assured their victory from the start. Spira had never seen such power. The summoners of Zanarkand didn't stand a chance. Zanarkand was doomed to oblivion. That's why we tried to save it - - if only in a memory." The fayth said sadly.

"What did you do?" Tidus asked taking a seat in front of the boy as the fayth turned to look down at Tidus.

"The remaining summoners and the townspeople that survived the war...They all became fayth - - fayth for the summoning." The fayth told not breaking eye contact with Tidus.

"The summoning...You mean Sin?" He questioned.

"No. I mean this place." The fayth shook his head. "A Zanarkand that never sleeps."

"W-what?" Tidus stuttered.

"The dreams of the fayth summoned the memories of the city. They summoned all the buildings, all the people who lived there." The fayth went on to explain.

"The people...What, they're all dreams?" Tidus asked standing up then pointed at himself. "Me, too?" He questioned.

Earning a nod from the fayth, he ran back toward the ramp that stared at another part of the city followed by Tidus.

"Yes, you're a dream of the fayth. You, your father, your mother, everyone. All dreams. And if the fayth stop dreaming..." The boy explained and in a flash Zanarkand was no more...no flashing lights, no tall buildings, no billboard signs, no nothing...just the boathouse...Tidus's house.

'If Tidus is a dream...if the fayth stop dreaming...' I thought shaking my head. 'No...'

"No!" Tidus let out in disbelief. "So what if I'm a dream! I...I like being here." He confessed looking up to the fayth who was standing still on the upper deck.

"We've been dreaming so long...we're tired." The fayth said sounding exhausted as he disappeared. As Tidus went to where he was standing the fayth appeared back on the bottom deck. Would you and your father...Would you let us rest? Both you and your father have been touched by Sin. Sin, the one whom all of Spira - - the spiral - - revolves." He asked now him looking up at Tidus.

"What are you saying?" Tidus asked as he saw the fayth disappear. He had went back down to investigate and look around. He found the fayth standing at the far end of the boat house...dangerously close to where I was hiding.

"You two are more than just dreams now." He stated.

"Wake up! Wake up, please!" Yuna's figure appeared behind Tidus.

"Just a little more, and maybe...Maybe you are the dream that will end our dreaming at last." The fayth said as Tidus shook his head in disagreement. In a flash I saw Tidus disappear and I stayed hidden and quiet until someone told me it was okay to come out.

"You can come out now." I heard the gentle voice of the kid Bahamut.

I hesitantly came out from my hiding spot and walked up to the boy.

"Did I pass out like Tidus did?" I questioned looking down at him.

"No, your body is being moved...you're talking like normal...but your mind isn't there." He stated looking at me.

"So...is it really true?" I asked not taking my eyes off him. "If you guys disappear...then so does Tidus." I questioned sternly.

All he did was nod.

"So what will happen...you and I both know that Yu Yevon will take over the Final Aeon...but how will Tidus and his father destroy the cycle and let you guys sleep?" I questioned. "In order to stop the cycle we can't use the Final Aeon..."

"These questions can't be answered..." Bahamut said as I took a seat on the ground before him.

"Tidus can't disappear!" I said now suddenly interested on the ground.

"You promised something you may not be able to keep." He stated.

"I promised to keep them together...and at first I thought I would just have to stop Yuna from using and getting the Final Aeon." I placed my fist on the ground and squeezed my eyes shut tight. "Now...I have something on my hand that I cannot change..." I shook my head. "These two are meant for each other...I would die if I see Yuna heartbroken after the final battle..." I confessed thinking of how Yuna will feel when she finally knows the truth.

He walked a little closer to my form and contemplated on what I just said.

"You grew to care deeply about these people...haven't you." Bahamut stated as he continued to look down.

I stopped to think for awhile...I thought of everyone that I have met on this pilgrimage. Kenta, Jin, Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, Auron, even Kimahri.

'Especially Auron...' I thought remembering the first time I set my eyes on him, the first time we got trapped on the Old Mi'ihen Road...everything up to now.

"Yes, I have...they're like my family." I shook my head and looked up at the aeon. "No, they are my family. Through this pilgrimage I've felt like a sister, a mother, and a girlfriend. I want to watch out for them...and I feel that they watch over me just as much as I would. I never had a family since I was four...and I lost everyone on each pilgrimage. That's why this one I promised to keep everyone around..."

I stood up and walked away a little from the aeon to think.

"Auron...is he too going to vanish...does he really have to vanish." I asked sadly looking out to the city that appeared again.

"He made his choice 10 years ago..." He stated.

"Why does things like this happen..." I ask him, pleading him to tell me.

"I can't tell you why." He stated.

"Is it because I'm not meant to be happy?" I questioned. Looking back to him.

"That's not it...the way things played out and the path people went were what gave you the results. It's nothing against you...or anyone. It's the decisions they made." Bahamut stated.

"Is there...anything that I can do to change the end results." I asked determined. "If the path Tidus goes on leads to the fayth finally getting eternal rest. Then what can I do to change that end result...the result where I can save Auron, Tidus and the fayth."

I watched as Bahamut disappeared and appeared back on the upper deck.

"There really isn't much you can do." He stated looking away.

"Please..." I begged. "if there is another path we could take or a decision I could make to completely change this result where Auron doesn't disappear, Tidus doesn't disappear and you all can rest eternally." I begged. "I will do...absolutely anything to keep everyone happy."

"Well...there maybe something you could do, decision wise and path wise." Bahamut said.

"No."

I looked around and a man with a dog suddenly appeared right next to me with his hand laid upon my shoulder.

"Not that..." He said glaring straight at the young boy.

"She asked what she could do and I found a path that she can go on...but when I tell her the decision is completely up to her." He stated plainly.

"I promised her mother...that I would watch over her. I plan to keep that promise." He stated as the dog next to him started to growl.

"I know you promised Yue's mother and you have been doing a very good job, but lets let her choose what she wants...let her choose her own path." He said appearing close to us, giving us a fair amount of distance between us.

"I said no and that's a no." Yojimbo said sternly.

"Wait..." I muttered stepping in front of Yojimbo and facing Bahamut. "Whatever it is...if it's to keep Auron here, to keep Tidus from disappearing and for the fayth to finally have their eternal sleep...then we have a deal. You just have to tell me the deal."

I could feel Yojimbo tense up behind me and laid his hand again upon my shoulder and pulled me back to him, giving it a little squeeze.

"Don't do it...I gave a promise and I can't do it if you take the deal your gonna be given." He muttered still not taking his eyes off Bahamut.

"You made a promise to my mother and you've been doing it for at least 30 years of my life which I am very grateful for you keeping that promise going for so long. But now I made a promise to those two young teens and someone I love dearly...I want to keep that promise just as you wanted to keep that promise to my mother." I said looking back to Yojimbo and gave a small smile.

I felt him sigh and even though his grip let up he never took his hand off my shoulder. I smiled up to him and looked straight at the young kid, Bahamut, ready for what is to come.

"What's the deal?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading everyone! I appreciate you all sticking to my story and hopefully I don't lose anyone =,( because I'd be sad that because of my writing I lose my readers. Well! Keep the reviews coming and spread the word ^^ Also keep the feedback coming about the story cover or what you think the story cover should be. Thank you all again and I'll update as soon as I can.<br>**

**Much love, Shay  
><strong>


	27. Realization

**A/N: OMG you don't know how happy I was to see so many reviews! Really made me happy so I hope this chapter is really touching because while I was reading it I felt really sad listening to the walkthrough and writing my own xD lmfao. Thank you yunabesaid, The Sword of Salvation, Funsized-killjoy, Eidolon02, xxxDeadlypinkxxx, and Rainbow Haired Girl. Sadly you guys don't get to hear the deal...YET. I'll let you figure it out ;) but feel free to tell me what you think the deal between Bahamut and our beloved Lady Yue was and WHY Yojimbo was SO against it. ^^ Is my story still good? Would love to know because I'd hate that I'm boring you guys. Would hate to lose readers. =( Stayed up all night to write this chapter =3 Forgive my grammar mistakes again and thank you for being loyal readers up to now. I appreciate you all very much, also the little ideas for covers are still welcomed but if you already told me your idea it's alright. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy X, Auron, the characters, the plot or the scenery! I only own my lovely OC's that we've all come to love hehe. Also I'm sorry for the little fighting scene between the Sanctuary Keeper and our lovely party but hey...you gotta admit up to this point you're already strong enough to make this battle last only...1 minute or so xD haha so read and enjoy and review ^^  
><strong>

"You must have had something on your mind." I heard from my side.

"Huh?" I asked suddenly realizing I was back in my own body...noticing that we were now in the cave of Mt. Gagazet...almost to Zanarkand.

"After Tidus woke up you've been out of it," Auron spoke looking down at me. "until now that is...so is there something on your mind?"

I looked up to him and smiled sadly.

"We're almost to Zanarkand..." I said sadly.

I watched as Auron nodded his head the further we got into the cave.

"You'll be leaving?" I asked dreading the answer.

"As soon as everything ends...there is no reason for me to stay." He said plainly.

"Am I not a good enough reason to stay?" I asked looking up to him.

He looked down at me, his glasses covering his eyes...covering the emotions I could feel he was hiding and then suddenly looked away.

"You are a good enough reason to stay...but there is always the factor that I am unsent...there will be a time where you have to let me go." He said looking back straight. "Isn't it easier now then to wait 10...maybe 20 years from now when I have exceeded my welcome?"

I looked down and let a single tear escape my eye...a single tear that knew that what Auron had said was the truth.

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Now would be easier to let go and forget...then later in the future when you are forced to leave and I could never forget..." I said shaking my head and wiping the stray tear.

"You'll find someone who will make you happy...you're still young and beautiful." Auron said trying to lighten the mood.

"I will find someone...since I'm younger." I said but stopped and grabbed onto his coat. "But I will never find someone...who has made me happy. Who knows exactly how I felt when I went through all my pilgrimage...who shares my story. I will never find someone who will take your place." I silently promised as I started walking farther ahead of him.

I heard him chuckle softly as he caught up to take place right next to me, grasping my hand and squeezing it tight.

'Enjoy the time we have...because once we reach the end of this journey...we may never see each other again.' I thought sadly and squeezed his hand in response.

We had come close to the beginning of the cave and noticed that the path we needed to be on was submerged in water.

"Why does this place always have to be submerged..." I muttered kicking a rock into the lake and pouting, earning another chuckle from Auron.

"Looks like we got a job to do, ya?" Wakka said walking forward with Tidus and Rikku.

"If anything should happen in the water, we're relying on you three. If it gets dangerous, pull out quick." She said laying out the rules.

"Yes, mum." I muttered earning a nudge from Lulu.

"Right!" Wakka said eagerly.

"Be careful, okay?" Yuna said earning a nod from Tidus.

"Hey! Let me come too!"

I looked to the side and saw Jin walking forward, taking off his jacket.

"You can swim?" I asked looking toward him.

"Of course! Somebody should." Pointing to both him and Kenta.

"All you know how to use is magic..." I said blankly, raising one eyebrow at him.

"I will only hit the enemy." He said pouting.

"You may hit everyone if you use Thunder, Thundara or Thundaga." Lulu said walking up close to Jin.

"I'm just as good of a mage as you or Yue..." He said sadly, pouting to both of us.

I shook my head and took out my twin swords from behind me. I walked toward Jin and handed both the swords to him.

"These were given to me by my parents when I was just a child...take care of them. I trust you know how to use these." I said smirking to him.

"I know how to use these!" He said stomping his feet. "Stop babying me." He said playfully pouting.

"Alright, alright." I said holding up both my hands in defense. "Now off you go and be careful." I said sternly.

"Yes, mum." I heard Lulu mock which I couldn't help but laugh.

I watched as all four of them took off under water and then looked toward everyone.

"So...now what?" I asked looking around.

"We play the waiting game until they get back." Auron said sitting down where Jin, Tidus, Rikku and Wakka disappeared to. I took a seat next to him and sat quietly with everyone and from time to time watching as the four came up from the water and disappeared, all doing that from time to time.

"Auron?" I asked looking up to him.

"Hm?" He muttered turning his head toward me.

"I love you..." I said softly so the others couldn't hear.

"What bought this on?" He questioned slinging his arm around me and resting it upon my waist.

"I just wanted to let you know that I love you and nothing will change that...no matter if you leave and I can only see you in the Farplane, I will always love you..." I said snuggling up to him.

He chuckled a little and I felt him turn his head as I felt his lips come in contact with my forehead.

"I love you too..." I heard him whisper silently.

A cool breeze from the entrance of the cave came in that tickled my exposed skin, making me shiver and scoot closer to Auron for warmth. I felt Auron shift a little and suddenly a coat was laid upon my shoulders, I looked on my shoulder and that familiar red coat was on me. I snuggled into the coat and snuggled closer to Auron...slowly I started to fall asleep until the four other guardians came back...actually three of them.

We all got up on our feet and looked at the three. I looked at them and noticed that Rikku wasn't apart of the three guardians.

"Hey! Where'd Rikku go?" I asked looking around.

I felt someone ram into me from the front...feeling the cold, freezing water against my warm skin made me freeze up.

"I'm right here!" She yelled smiling.

"COLD!" I screamed yanking away from her forcefully and pulling the coat tightly around me.

"Ooooo. You have Auron's coat..." She said smirking and wiggling her eyebrows a little.

"If you guys are done yet...then we should keep going." Auron said.

I was snapped out of our little conversation and I stared at Auron...stared.

I knew he was toned but...boy was he muscular. Every time he moved the muscles in his arm would ripple...his collar made him more mysterious and enhanced his looks. His gray and black hair...his broad shoulders...even though he had a armor on blocking his stomach but judging from his arms and his shoulder...I'm guessing that he had abs as well. Then as I started admiring every part of his body from behind, my eyes started to travel downward and then...

'What am I thinking.' I thought slapping my hands over my eyes. Shaking my head, hoping to get those thoughts out of my head. 'He has a great body yes...but I shouldn't be thinking stuff like that.' I thought feeling my face growing redder.

"You're acting like a horny school girl." I heard Rikku silently chuckle from besides me.

"Huh?" I asked looking at her.

"You're making it really obvious you're checking out the merchandise." Lulu said coming up besides me. "But...I guess I can't blame you. There are some interesting men traveling with us." Lulu chuckled.

"Like checking out Wakka?" I asked without thinking and slapped my hand across my mouth. "Oops..." I said muffled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuna said straying behind and walking on the other side of Rikku.

"Just how much Yue here was obviously checking out a certain Legendary Guardian." Rikku said sneakily pointing to Auron trying to hid that she was.

"I wasn't being obvious." I said shaking my head. "Lulu checks out Wakka." I said trying to change the subject.

"But I don't make it obvious...unlike you Lady Yue." Lulu said smiling.

"Okay, enough about me checking out Auron." I said sternly, blushing furiously.

All the girls around me started laughing as the voices echoed around us making the men in front of us looking back in interest.

"So aside from that...are you glad that Lady Celia is gone?" Yuna asked innocently at me.

"I'm glad she's gone." I said happily nodding my head. "I just wish she gave me back my favorite coat and I hate having this collar around my neck." I said harshly trying to tug harder around my neck.

"Maybe I could try and take it off. It seems it's a machina experiment so I could try and tamper with it. Here hold still." Rikku said ushering me to bend down a little.

I bent down a little so Rikku could reach the collar around my neck. I could feel her trying to feel around for something that could take it off...I even felt her tug harshly on it making me choke but she still couldn't take it off.

"Nothing?" I asked defeated.

"I'm sorry Yue...I don't understand this contraption..." Rikku said defeated and sighing sadly.

I gently patted her shoulder and gave her a sweet smile.

"Don't worry about it Rikku at least you tried." I said walking up the rocky staircase.

As we reached the top Auron had stopped in his tracks as Rikku and Lulu went on forward, leaving me behind with Yuna and Auron.

"They'll be upon us soon. She has sent fiends to test our summoner's strength." Auron said remembering his own path.

"Who is 'she'?" Yuna questioned making me look away and up to Auron.

"Yunalesca." Auron said a bit of disgust playing at his tone.

"Lady Yunalesca?" Yuna asked surprised running toward Auron's other side.

Auron turned toward Yuna and nodded.

"In Zanarkand, she awaits the arrival of the strongest." He confessed.

"She...is still alive?" Yuna asked in wonderment.

"As much as Mika and Seymour." Auron said.

"I see." Yuna said sounding sad.

"Lost your nerve?" Auron asked teasingly.

"No. Nothing frightens me now." Yuna said with much determination.

Auron chuckled and turned back around to face our group that had stopped to listen.

"Braska would be proud." He told Yuna holding much pride himself.

"Then...I must not let him down." Yuna said holding up her head high and proud.

We started further up and as we exited the cave to be greeted by fresh air I noticed a fiend standing outside...waiting for us.

"It comes!" Auron yelled running forward toward the Sanctuary Keeper making all of us follow in pursuit.

It let out a growl at us as we stepped forward.

I unsheathed my sword, getting ready to great an old friend.

'All these pilgrimage seem so repetitive...' I thought sighing to myself.

Just as we were about to attack the tentacles around his back had stiffened upward and from each appeared glowing lights as it descended upon all of us. Each particle either a hit or miss, giving those that got hit darkness and silence.

I quickly threw an Al Bhed potion to Kimahri, Kenta, Jin, and Tidus. Then quickly I cast Thundaga upon the Keeper and with the help of Lulu's spell we dealt a great amount of damage.

With heavy blow after heavy blow from both Tidus, Wakka, Kimahri and Auron we didn't really have to do very much with the power we all had reached. They seemed to have everything under control while us healers and casters stood on the side and did whatever we could to keep our HP high and the Keepers HP low.

This Keeper wasn't as strong as when I traveled with my parents...wasn't as strong as I traveled with my two best friends...either we were stronger or Yunalesca is losing her touch on sending powerful fiends.

"That was pretty pathetic..." I muttered watching as the beast roared, exploding and disappearing in a circle of white lite and pyreflies.

Rikku had ran forward to investigate and looked back to all of us with pleading eyes.

"Hey! Can't we rest a little?" Rikku pleaded clearly exhausted.

"No need. We reach the summit soon." Auron said stepping forward.

"I know, that's why I want to stop for a bit." Rikku stated turning around and kneeling to the ground. "Soon means that...there's not much time left." Rikku confessed sadly.

"Rikku..." Yuna said trying to make the girl see.

"Fine. I'll think on the way." She said hotly and started to walk forward.

I started to walk forward following Auron as his coat slightly dragged on the ground when suddenly he stopped and I didn't hear Tidus walk forward.

"Hey, come on, let's go." Wakka said as I turned around and watched as Tidus stared at the ground.

"We are almost there, aren't we?" He questioned sadly.

"We've come a long way." Wakka said holding his hands up.

From behind me I heard Auron chuckle catching the attention of both men.

"What's so funny?" Tidus asked a little made.

"You remind me of myself. Before, the closer I came to Zanarkand, the more I wondered...when we arrive, Braska will call the Final Aeon...He will fight Sin, then die. I thought my mind was made up long before. But when I stood there, my resolve wavered." Auron said sadly.

I looked down understanding all that he went through.

"At least one guardian when they come here...standing here...watching the sunset feels a sense of confusion. The first time I stood here I was a foolish little girl wanting the calm and knowing that my mother and father were going to bring it...only made me want to get there faster. With my friends...I wondered a lot about what their future will be when Yumi was going to summon the Final Aeon...I was wondering why I was back on this path again." I said sadly sharing my own experience.

"Huh, never would've figured. Legendary guardians choke sometimes, too, ya?" Wakka said honestly shrugging to himself making Auron turn around to face the two.

"Legendary guardian? I was just a boy. A boy about your age, actually. I wanted to change the world, too." Auron said sadly looking away. "But I changed nothing." He said beating himself up pretty badly, then suddenly almost as if shrugging off what he did...he looked back up. "That is my story."

Tidus watched as Auron turned to walk away and I felt a heavy sadness fall upon me with every word Auron said...I felt for the beautiful man walking away...felt his pain, his determination, his sadness and understood his realization. I turned back to Tidus and nodded my head to him to continue forward.

We went up the hill some more and I ran to catch up with Auron and as we stood at the edge...careful not to fall over we all stared at the city that died a thousand years ago. Illuminated by the setting sun, casting shadows making the city seem...almost life like. A city in ruins making it a breathtaking scene. This was the birth place of Tidus...the place Tidus said was his home...a home that died a thousand years. He had to see it for himself to believe it...but I'm glad that I got to actually see this city alive, instead of always seeing this place in ruins.

We had all regrouped as I saw Rikku looking sadly up to Yuna.

"Yuna, I say no!" Rikku pleaded. "If we go down there, then you'll..." Unfinished, Rikku looked downward in sadness, almost seeming like she's about to cry.

"Rikku. You're a true friend, and I thank you, but...I must go...down, to Zanarkand." Yuna said sadly trying to make Rikku see.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't go." Rikku said shaking her head. "But shouldn't we think about it some more? There's gotta be some kind of way we can save you, Yuna!" She said determined.

I stood by Auron and watched the exchange between the two cousins and felt a pang in my heart for I too felt how Rikku must be feeling.

"All my life, I knew this moment would come..." Yuna confessed out loud.

"Yunie..." Rikku said in a heart aching tone.

As Yuna went forward to grab something I noticed something drop from her clothing as she went to hug her little cousin.

"Thank you, Rikku. Thank you for everything." Yuna said suddenly triggering something to go off in my head.

_**Yumi, Kayla, and I were standing at this very spot...each of us holding hands in our own little circle. Kayla and I had our heads bowed low with tears streaking down our faces as all Yumi did was smile.**_

"_**Thank you...Thank you for everything." Yumi said sadly, bringing us all in for a final hug.**_

_**I didn't think...I hoped but couldn't believe...that that would be the last time we would hug together like that.**_

"Don't say that, Yunie! It's not over yet!" Rikku said as tears started to spill.

"Tell Cid thank you." Yuna pleaded.

"No...You can tell him yourself." Rikku said burying her face into Yuna's shoulder.

"Please..." Yuna begged deeply.

"Yunie, don't say that because...we're gonna see each other again, okay?" Rikku said knowingly.

"_**We're going to see each other again." Kayla's smiling face beamed as she broke apart from our little circle and gave us a thumbs up. "So don't you ever say that."**_

I shook my head from the thoughts and noticed that Tidus had picked up the sphere Yuna had dropped and started to watch it. I walked up to Tidus and started to watch the sphere as Tidus was listening in. I watched as it was that time we were all on the Mi'ihen High Road and Yuna was recording...this was her final good-bye...something we weren't supposed to be listening to until after Sin is gone...her final saying to each of us. She addressed each of us...and I even laughed at some of the parts that were being narrated. After Tidus came to interrupt her conversation it blurred and the scene changed to when we were in the snow on Mt. Gagazet. She had recorded where Kenta, Jin and I had gotten into an argument of who threw the snowball at my head...in the background I could see Kenta and Jin throwing snowball after snowball at each other while I was yelling at them to stop. I didn't even know she was recording this.

"_Kenta and Jin...you two were the first we encountered in Luca remember? Your summoner...Lady Celia had yelled at Tidus for embarrassing her in front of the person she had a crush on...and I must admit you have made this journey all the more fun. Even though Lady Celia was always being a thorn in your side you always made sure to keep all of us smiling with your silly antics and jokes. Even though you two weren't my guardians I still considered you as part of my guardians. Thank you for making my pilgrimage all the more fun._

_And...last but not least Lady Yue. What can I say? You were like a mother to me...always looked out for me. I always thought about you as a mother figure through this journey...the first time we met you came across to me as someone who would always have my back...a very loyal guardian. In every battle you always protected me."_

I saw a tear drip down and onto the sphere but as soon as it came down she wiped it off and smiled at the sphere.

"_I will remember you as a mother to me, you cared about me even when you are a guardian to Lady Celia. Thank you Lady Yue. Thank you everyone."_

The sphere had shut off after that last say and we both stare at each other for awhile.

I placed my hand on his shoulder in reassurance and smiled.

"Don't worry...I promised on the airship that I would protect Yuna. That is still my top priority and always will be. Things will be alright...we'll find a way."

Tidus smiled sadly and nodded. We both ran up the cliff and as it curved we headed straight back down toward Zanarkand, through the city of ruins, toward the setting sun trying to catch up with everyone.

'I promised...'


	28. Zanarkand Dome

**A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I am still alive and I'm sorry for such a late update. I feel really bad about it...so please forgive me. Sadly...the one that was supposed to be making the picture has never gotten back to me so...idk if I'll be able to get out a picture. SO! I decided to submit two chapters today and I'm starting on more chapters. ^^ I promise to keep updating just keep reading please until the very end and I promise things will be good. -hearts much love- Sorry for my bad grammar and spelling errors but I hope you love this chapter. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X! Again I DO NOT own! xD the only person who can claim FFX is Square Enix and I only claim all my OC characters. So have fun reading this chapter and I will submit the second one once I write into it. Thank you for being patient and hopefully I get a bunch of reviews or at least reviews in general.**

A campfire was built at the bottom of the mountain side...Yuna had suggested we wait here until we continue on. I had been sitting next to Auron as I watch the others sit around the fire...deep in thought. I notice that Tidus had gotten up to take a walk but not before laying a assuring hand upon Yuna's shoulder.

I watched their exchange and stuck to staring deep into the fire.

'This is exactly how Yumi, Kayla and myself felt...' I thought letting out a big sigh. 'we never stopped here for a nice goodbye like this...we just kept on going.'

As I saw Tidus return back to sitting next to Yuna I decided to take a little break myself and head up to where Tidus had stood.

As I reached the top I took a seat on the ground and watched the sun slowly set behind the fallen city.

'I wonder if I still have it...' I thought searching through my clothing. 'Found it.' I smiled holding it tightly

~With the group~

The sun had started disappearing behind the mountain making the others wonder what was going on with Yue on the hill top.

"Hey...maybe you should go check on her." Rikku suggested nodding upward, hoping Auron could catch the hint.

When no one said anything Lulu let out a grunt to clear her throat.

"Auron?" She addressed earning a attention of the older guardian. "Rikku's right...Yue has been up on that hill for quite sometime. Go see if she's alright please?" Lulu asked smiling a little.

Auron just sat there for awhile and even though everyone else couldn't see it, under his glasses and collar he was smiling. Auron got up and headed up the hill as Rikku, Lulu and Yuna watched the guardian walk up to check up on the other older guardian.

"They're made for each other." Yuna said smiling.

"You can say that again." Rikku agreed smiling to her cousin.

Kimahri looked up to where the two guardians where sitting and the two could sorta feel that Kimahri knew something that they didn't know.

~With the two guardians on the hill~

I was sitting down with my back toward the campfire when I heard the crunching of footsteps behind me. I looked behind and noticed that Auron was standing there looking down at me with a little smile playing on his lips.

"I wanted to see if you were alright." Auron said coming over to sit next to me. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at what I was concealing underneath his coat.

I laughed a little and pulled out a little sphere and showed it to him.

"I wanted to record something in case something where to happen." I said smiling nervously.

"Nothing will happen..." Auron said scooting closer and bringing my body close to his. "I promise everything will be alright."

I snuggled closer to him and kissed his check when I jumped out of his grasp and put the sphere in front of us.

"Let's do a little thing for the sphere." I said turning it on. "Just like my parents did." I smiled and waved at the sphere.

"Why?" Auron asked raising his eyebrow at the sphere.

"Memories." I said playfully glaring at him. I nudged him gently in his ribcage and pointed straight to the sphere. "Please? I would want memories of us...happy memories." I said smiling up to him.

I heard Auron chuckle besides me and then suddenly my eyes were covered in darkness. I touched my eyes and felt Auron's glasses on my face.

"Looks good on you." Auron said taking my chin in his grasp and bringing his lips down on my own.

I smiled into the kiss and kissed back. I felt his arms snake around my ways as I leaned in more to his chest.

We pulled away slowly and I caressed his face in my hand and gently traced the scar across his left eye.

"I love this scar of yours...and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. It's a decoration that only enhances your features." I said smiling up to him. I took his glasses off and placed it back on his eyes. "Thank you Auron for everything. I love you." I said smiling and going to turn off the sphere.

We had all walked back down together hand in hand to sit next to each other by the fire.

"Hey! There was more, right? I mean like that time...uh...Anyone?" Tidus said standing up and looking to each of us.

"I think..." Yuna said contemplating on her next words.

"Yes?" Tidus asked turning toward her.

Yuna stood up turning toward Tidus and smiled.

"I think that we should stop...maybe. For now." She smiled.

As the sun set behind the ruins of Zanarkand, the beautiful stars started popping up every where...lighting the path to the dead city Zanarkand.

"Let's go." Yuna said nodding toward Tidus as we walked ahead to Zanarkand.

'This path...seems all too familiar...' I thought to myself walking in the middle of Kenta and Jin. 'Mom...Yumi...was the sacrifice worth it?'

"We're so close..." I heard Rikku mutter from behind me.

I took a glance behind and notice that Rikku was looking up sadly to Tidus.

"Have you thought of anything?" Rikku whispered to Tidus.

"None..." Tidus confessed in defeat.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey have you come up with anything?" Kayla asked whispering in my ear._

"_Not a clue..." I said sadly._

"_Well we're almost there!" She said almost yelling it out for Yumi to hear._

"_Shhhh!" I ushered._

"_Yes, yes...but come one Yue! There has to be another way...some way to prevent the Final Aeon from being summoned..." Kayla said getting upset at me._

"_I told you I don't know! I may have been on this road before but back then I didn't even know what would happen..." I shook my head and kept a close eye on Yumi as she walked forward a little faster._

"_What exactly does happen at Zanarkand Yue?" Kayla questioned seriously._

"_The Final Aeon..." I muttered earning a slap from Kayla._

_~End~_

"We're here..." I said staring at the entrance to the Zanarkand Dome.

A old man stepped forward looking toward each of us and then his eyes falling upon Lady Yuna..

"Journeyer of the long road, name yourself." He stated firmly never blinking.

"I am the summoner Yuna. I have come from the island of Besaid." Yuna said nodding her head.

The man took steps closer to Yuna and stared deep into her eyes...searching. After a minute or so he smiled in understanding.

"Your eyes, my dear. Show me the long road you have traveled. Very good. You have journeyed well. Lady Yunalesca will surely welcome your arrival. Go to her now, and bring your guardians with you. Go." The man said walking passed the others but when he passed by me I stopped and put a hand on my shoulder. "Lady Yunalesca has another guest...someone who is causing a ruckus. I never thought I would see you again Lady Yue...but please be rid of the nuisance." He said finally disappearing.

'Nuisance?' I thought to myself finally catching up with the others. 'Who?' I thought shaking my head.

As we took a step in ward a flash of pyreflies flashed and two woman clad in armor walked passed Tidus and I.

"_**If it might benefit the future of Spira, I will gladly give my life. It is the highest honor for which a guardian might ask. Use my life, Lady Yocun, and rid Spira of Sin."**_ She said looking back to the person I'm guessing was her summoner.

After they disappeared Rikku took a shaky step forward and looked around.

"What...what was that?" Rikku asked a little afraid.

"Our predecessors." Auron stated looking a different way.

"She said 'Lady Yocun,' didn't she?" Lulu asked stepping forward. "Wait! She guarded High Summoner Yocun?" Lulu asked in disbelief.

"This dome is filled with pyreflies. It's like one gigantic sphere. People's thoughts remain here. Forever." Auron explained, a little sadness in his eyes.

We started walking further in ward and I had caught up to fall in step with Auron.

"You know...if you keep being sad how am I supposed to enjoy what little time we have left." I muttered quietly to him.

Auron looked down at me and then stared back to the path before us.

"This...is where I met my end..." He stated sadly.

"Here?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'll explain...later." He silently promised as we mushed onward.

Another flash, followed by floating pyreflies and out walked...

"Yumi..." I muttered in shock watching my friend stop in front of me.

"_**I don't know if I can do this..."**_ She said looking down sadly.

"_**If it's for the good of Spira...then take me Yumi."**_ Kayla said walking right through me to stand in front of Yumi. _**"It would be an honor...to help bring the calm...the way the High Summoners did before us."**_ Kayla smiled the biggest smile she could muster up.

I saw Yumi nod slowly and the image before us vanished.

I shook my head and continued forward not even bothering to look up to anyone.

"Those were your friends..." Rikku said looking up to me.

I nodded but said no more as I kept on going forward.

Further up ahead I saw a little boy standing in the middle of the broken path crying...as we got closer I took note of the blue hair and blue eyes.

"_**No! Mother, no! I don't want you to become a fayth!"**_ He pleaded tears welling up in his eyes.

A woman with long beautiful black hair, golden necklaces hung around her neck as she wore a beautiful white and blue dress walked up to the young boy and looked down at him with such love in her eyes.

"_**There is no other way. Use me and defeat Sin. Only then will the people accept you."**_ She said sounding exhausted.

"_**I don't care about them! I need you, Mother! No one else!"**_ The little boy cried and pleaded to his mother.

"_**I don't...have much time left."**_ She said closing her eyes as the scene before us again disappeared.

"Hey, wasn't that...?" Wakka asked looking to each of us.

"Seymour?" Rikku finished, shivering a little.

"I'm getting so dizzy with all these memories popping up on and off." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

As I walked forward another flash appeared and my father stood tall and proud in front of me. Piercing eyes staring straight forward...almost looking through all of us. Chills ran up my spine remembering that even though my father always was a goof ball...when he was serious...that look became ice cold.

"_**I will protect our little girl...choose me for the good of Spira."**_ He said sternly getting on one of his knees with his head bowed low.

"Father..." I sighed sadly. 'I hate how this place chooses these memories to replay...' I shook my head.

"_**I don't want to do this..."**_ A woman suddenly appeared in front of my father. She laid a hand upon my fathers shoulder making him look into the eyes of the woman he loved. _**"But...our daughter deserves to live with a calm...live free of Sin."**_ My mother said sadly bringing my father up to his full height.

"_**Free of Sin..."**_ My father muttered enveloping my mother in a hug.

I walked through the memory, destroying the memory from going any further.

"Tired of reliving the past...lets keep on going." I muttered sadly.

Everyone agreed and walked past me, leaving me behind with Auron.

"The Dome...can be a little depressing." I said walking forward slowly.

I heard footsteps walk close to me and when I heard it stop I felt two strong arms encircle around my neck from behind. Auron had placed his head next to mine and I leaned into touch.

A couple minutes passed and he let me go to take a hold of my hand.

We both walked forward across a raggedy metal bridge when another flash and three men passed by us in a hurry. As the three came to a complete stop before us the three men were non other then Lord Braska, Sir Jecht...and Auron.

"Ah!" Tidus let out in shock, his hand outstretched.

"_**Hey, Braska. You don't have to do this."**_ Jecht said looking up to Braska.

Braska had turned his head back to his guardian and gave him a small smile.

"_**Thank you for your concern." **_Braska said giving a slight nod.

"_**Fine. I said my piece."**_ Jecht said grumpily crossing his arms across his chest.

"_**Well, I haven't!"**_ Auron said shaking his head. _**"Lord, Braska, let us go back! I don't want to see you...die!"**_ Auron yelled to him angrily.

"_**You knew this was to happen, my friend."**_ Braska said dryly.

"_**Yes, but I...I cannot accept it."**_ Auron confessed sadly, his eyes glued to the ground.

I looked toward the Auron standing next to me and grab hold of his hand giving it a squeeze for I knew what it felt like to watch a good friend walk to their death. Only did hearing Braska chuckle did I look back to the three men...the memory in front of me.

"_**Auron, I am honored that you care for me so. But I have come to kill grief itself. I will defeat Sin, and lift the veil of sorrow covering Spira."**_ Braska said turning back to his two guardians, his eyes never leaving the young Auron. _**"Please understand, Auron."**_ Braska begged as he turned to continue forward with the other two close behind.

In a flash the memory of them disappeared leaving us to mush on forward. I nudged Auron a little and after a few couple of tries to finally get his attention I smiled up to him, trying to make sure that he, too, was okay.

Getting my message, he nodded his head and started walking forward with my hand in his.

As we went into the next room another flash and we saw the three men run up the flight of stairs stopping close to the entrance to the cloister of trials. All of us started to run forward to catch up when Tidus decided to check out something close to the bottom of the steps.

"Come one Tidus!" I yelled to him as I stopped at the bottom of the steps while everyone else ran forward.

"There's a chest hidden here." He stated while bending down.

I didn't see it through the rubble but as I looked more carefully I noticed that the treasure chest was well hidden between the cracks of the ruins.

"Open it and lets head on up!" I shook my head waiting for him.

"Alright already!" He yelled taking whatever was in the chest with him and running up with me towing behind.

We had stopped short at the last flight of stairs when I saw Jecht cross his arms across his chest.

"_**Are the Trials ahead?"**_ He questioned looking to Braska.

"_**Probably."**_ Braska said turning to walk to the glowing sphere to his right.

"_**Here, too, huh?"**_ Jecht said in annoyance, letting out a sigh. _**"Gimme a break. I was expecting, you know, parades and...fireworks!" **_

I watched as Jecht flung his arms all over the place, emphasizing what he was imagining.

Braska turned around to Jecht and gave a little smirk.

"_**You can ask for them after I defeat Sin." **_Braska suggested as he turned to walk through the broken double doors followed by the young Auron and Jecht.

Tidus turned to Auron and I and looked at us in wonderment.

"Is there really another trial on the other side?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes, but it's a little different from all the past trials." I said shaking my head. "It's sorta fun I guess...it's been awhile I can't really remember what we really had to do."

"It was annoying..." Auron mumbled shaking his head and started walking forward.

"Take his word over mine...it's been at least 20 years since I've been here..." I smiled sheepishly following Auron through the double doors.

As we walked through to the next room I saw a bunch of dots separated by all the tiles and a sudden memory hit me.

_~Flashback~_

"_I want to push daddy!" I stood trying to push one of the pedestals inward._

"_Be careful baby girl." My dad laugh as he watched my failed attempts._

_After a couple minutes I fell to the ground with little tears prickling the corners of my eyes._

"_Daddy...it's not moving." I sniffled trying to wipe the tears that were about to fall._

"_Try again." He smiled down to me._

_I stood up again and pushed the pedestal and this time it slid inward easily. I turned around and beamed up to my dad, giving the biggest, toothiest grin ever._

"_I did it! I'm getting stronger daddy!" I yelled, laughing as he engulfed me in a hug and lifted me up in the air._

"_Yes, you really are." He smiled up to me as he looked toward my mother._

_Back then...I thought I did it by myself but I soon came to find out that my father used his finger to push it in at the same time I did."_

_~End~_

I smiled and then looked as the screen went static and flashed before us.

NOW, I remember!" I explained in realization shaking my head. "It was a fun trial but one wrong step and...you have to start all over again." I said laughing and watching as the screen in front of us flickered on showing colorful shapes.

"So...what happens if we step on the wrong one?" Tidus asked trying to find the right shape to step on.

"I'll let you figure that one out." I said stepping on one of the shapes. "If we all step on the right one we'll finish it faster then when my friends and family did it."

"Is this the one I need to step on?" Rikku questioned about to step on one of the glowing dots.

"No, step on the one diagonal from it." Lulu said stepping on another herself.

"Got it!" Rikku smiled taking a step on a tile making it glow green.

Once we stepped on all the right ones the panels on all sides opened up bringing forth six pedestals making the door open up.

"Push this one," Auron said nodding to the pedestal next to the door. "and lets get through this trial." He said walking through the opening to the other side.

"Kenta you stay by the door way and watch us pick the right shapes and after we finish you can tell Jin here to push the next one." I commanded as I started walking to the next room.

"Why do I gotta push it?" Jin asked standing in front of the next pedestal.

"It'll make things go by faster...so we don't have to keep going back and forth." I yelled, already in the next room.

"What now?" Rikku asked looking between Auron and myself.

"Touch the screen and it'll show us where to stand." I said standing at the far edge waiting to see the tiles glow.

"I'll stand by the screen." Yuna smiled already touching the screen.

The same shapes that were on the screen glowed on the ground for a second and then disappeared.

"I got this one." I said standing on one of the tiles that glowed besides me.

"This is sorta fun..." Rikku said going toward the tile that she remembered glowed along with the others.

After we stepped on all the tiles that was shown on the screen a symbol of the temple in Macalania glowed on one of the six Hexagons.

"Push in the next pedestal." I heard Kenta tell Jin from the other room.

When nothing happened I looked in the small hallway and saw Kenta with his arms crossed, glaring toward I'm guessing Jin.

"Push in the pedestal." Kenta yelled impatiently.

"I'm trying!" I heard Jin yell, making Kenta glare toward the open space.

Then suddenly Kenta disappeared from my line of site and I heard a big echo of metal coming in contact with something solid.

"Ow!"

"Like this!" I heard Kenta yell and suddenly the screen in front of us flickered and showed another set of colored shapes.

"We gotta do this six times?" Rikku asked in irritation.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' and smiling sheepishly.

So after spending at least half an hour repeating the process the symbols from all the temples glowed and slowly started to disappear one by one. As Kent and Jin rejoined us back into our room the center started glowing white and disoriented...the room changed and from the middle came a hideous fiend that resembled a snake, scorpion and a praymantis combined...the Spectral Keeper.

"We have to keep standing on these circles!" Auron yelled as I stood across from him.

"Be careful not to move at the same time and bump into each other!" I told Kenta and Jin who stood next to me.

I watched as Tidus made the first move, slashing down on the Keeper making it retaliate by swinging his tail upward, piercing his shoulder.

I switched quickly to the circle Tidus was standing on and pulled him up by his arms.

"You alright?" I asked while Yuna cast Cura on him.

"I'm fine..." He mumbled standing shakily on his own two feet.

I saw Tidus point his finger at the Keeper, earning a growl and his attention fixated right toward both of us.

"Don't provoke him!" I yelled angrily next to Tidus, blocking another swipe of his tail.

"I have to do something to keep him from attacking Yuna..." He muttered through gritted teeth helping me push back the Keepers tail.

I rolled my eyes and knocked the tail upward, bringing my sword down and slashing through his tail. The fiend gave off a howl of pain and bought his two pincers together trying to cut us in two.

"Jump!" I yelled moving toward another circle almost bumping Wakka off his.

"Hey watch it!" I heard him yell trying to balance both of us.

"Sorry!" I said to him apologetically.

"There's not enough room here!" Jin yelled taking a swipe at the Keeper from behind almost knocking of his brother.

"Be careful!" I yelled to both of them casting Protect on me and Wakka just in time for the Keeper bought his pincers up and dealt a lesser amount of damage.

Lulu had used multi-cast and cast Blizzaga and Firaga dealing a great amount of damage.

Kimahri let out a roar and slashed down with a lot of power making a huge gash on his back. The Keeper, seeming to have snapped out of Tidus Provoke, turned toward Kimahri and slashed his tail upward piercing Kimahri.

Then from beneath my circle, Kenta's circle and Tidus circle appeared a purple dot covering the whole circle.

"What is this?" Tidus asked looking down, clearly taken back.

"We have to move to a different circle." Auron stated as I was about to jump to another circle.

"What will happen?" Tidus asked questioningly.

"Just move!" I yelled pushing him to another circle as I landed with Auron.

So right at the last minute Tidus jumped onto the same circle as Kimahri and Yuna while Jin came with me and Kenta landed with Lulu and Rikku along with Wakka.

"It's too crowded!" Rikku yelled trying to dodge one of swipes the Keeper made toward the circle they were standing on.

"Lets finish it quickly before we fall off." Lulu said casting another spell on the Keeper.

Suddenly the spot where the five of us stood one at a time started to explode.

"Oh...I see why I had to move..." Tidus said in defeat.

Everyone started to move back to a different circle while I stayed on the same circle as Auron.

"It's about time we finish this don't you think." I said lightly nudging Auron in his side.

I saw him smirk through his coat collar and in one final blow from Wakka the Keeper had let out an agonizing howl and exploded in a puff of pyreflies, descending into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to Eidolon02, Rainbow Haired Girl, Funsized-killjoy, The Sword of Salvation, and mercenarybunny. Please keep reading till the very end! Spread the word about my story if you enjoy reading then maybe others will love it too ^^ Review, favorite, follow, spread the word. ^^ Love you all! -Shay<strong>


	29. False Hope

**A/N: Here I am again! Thought submitting two chapters would make up for being gone for so long. ^^ Please forgive me! Hope you enjoy this chapter! This are starting to get good! Or...in my head I'm playing out the next scenes and it's getting good. xD lmfao. So just bare with me thank you hehe. Again sorry for bad mistakes and spelling mistakes and grammar xD lmfao. Enjoy the story! -hearts-**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Final Fantasy X the only one who can claim it is Square Enix! I only own Lady Yue, Kenta, Jin, Celia and all the other original characters I created myself. ^^ Like I said before enjoy reading.  
><strong>

Auron turned to Yuna and nodded.

"Yuna...We're here." He said to her.

'Where she will get the Final Aeon.' I thought sadly, looking away.

"The hall of the Final Summoning." Yuna said turning to Auron, no emotions but sadness playing on her words.

"Go." Auron commanded giving a nod.

"Yes." Yuna answered bowing to Auron then turning to bow toward me. "Thank you...Lady Yue." She said turning to get onto the platform by herself. I watched as the elevator descended with Lady Yuna and I turned to bump shoulders with Auron, leaning on him for some support.

"_**Huh? What do you mean no Final Aeon?"**_ I heard Jecht yell in astonishment.

I saw the elevator come up along with Yuna, shock and surprise crossing her features.

"Sir Auron! Lady Yue! Everyone!" Yuna yelled to us a little shaken up.

Kenta and Jin looked toward me...and I couldn't even look back to him as I boarded quickly along with everyone else and waited for the elevator to descend into the chamber. As it descended into the darkness I looked back to Yuna who had her gaze fixated to the ground. I gently lay a hand upon her shoulder and when I got her attention, I shot her an apologetic look and she nodded back in return.

Once we reached the bottom, all of us headed toward the only path ahead of us, the room that held the fayth. We crowded around the fayth but we all took note that the fayth was not a glow like the rest were at the other temple.

"This isn't a fayth. It's just an empty statue." Yuna said in confusion bending over the statue.

Behind her flashed blue and the man from the entrance suddenly appeared emitting pyreflies. Startled, Yuna got up swiftly and turned to face the old man.

"That statue lost its power as a fayth long ago. It is Lord Zaon, the first fayth of the Final Summoning. What you see before you is all that remains of him. Lord Zaon is...his soul is gone." The old man said drawing out every word. He suddenly turned to look toward Kenta, Jin and I and nodded toward us. "I believe that I mentioned to please get rid of the ruckus that is going on inside...please...Lady Yue this way." He motioned for us to walk through the place he had just come from.

"Who is this person if I may ask?" I asked politely, even if I didn't specifically enjoy this place I still had the right to be respectful. "I don't understand who I," I stopped looking to Kenta and Jin. "we may know that is waiting for us." I said a little puzzled.

"Your summoner." He said plainly motioning with his hand to step through.

"I think you are mistaken." I contradicted looking to Yuna. "My summoner is right here." I nodded.

He never said a word, but simply just point our way. We had no other choice but to step through and see who is causing such a commotion.

_~Rikku's P.O.V~_

"Wait..." I heard Wakka cut in running forward. "Gone!" He shouted out not believing it.

"You mean," I stood up to look toward the old man. "there is no Final Aeon?" I asked full of hope.

"But fear not. Lady Yunalesca will show you the path. The Final Aeon will be yours. The summoner and the Final Aeon will join powers." He proclaimed, throwing his hands up to the sky. "Go to her now. Inside, the lady awaits." He said giving a bow and slowly disappeared before us.

I watched as Yunie started taking quick steps forward, about to head through the glowing door, toward the obtaining the Final Aeon.

"Yuna, wait!" I turned to see Tidus run forward wanting to stop her when I also saw Auron take a step forward about to prevent Tidus if needed. "Auron, you knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Tidus accused crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yes." I heard Auron said without hesitation which got me pretty upset.

I ran forward bringing the older guardians attention toward me. I puffed out in anger and stomped my feet on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us!" I asked angrily.

Auron stepped toward me and glared a little.

"If I had told you the truth, would that really have stopped you from coming?" He asked.

"Why didn't Yue say something..." I said sadly looking toward the ground.

"Yuna." I heard Kimahri say turning toward her.

"I'm not going back." Yunie said her mind already made up.

"Kimahri knows." Kimahri said as I watched him move forward. "Kimahri go first. Yuna is safe. Kimahri protect." He proclaimed looking forward.

"Yue is already through right? So I'm pretty sure it's some what safe." I said a little sad.

One by one we all went through the lit opening and once through I looked around for Yue, Kenta and Jin who were at the bottom of the stairs looking up. The double doors opening at the top bought my attention and panic set in.

"Someone's coming!" I yelled a little afraid.

"Lady Yunalesca." Yuna stated and through the doors came a beautiful woman with long white hair and as she stood at the top of the steps she smiled toward us and held her arms out, almost as if she's showing us a magnificent view.

"Welcome to Zanarkand. I congratulate you, summoner. You have completed your pilgrimage." She said happily and then looked down to Yue, Kenta and Jin. "It is a surprise to be seeing you again Lady Yue your summoner has been causing an uproar...but ever the protective one you sent her toward here while you took care of the fiends that were about to tear her to shreds...very admirable." She commented.

I watched as Lady Yue bowed in respect but not through enjoyment and smiled up to her kindly.

"I'm sorry Lady Yunalesca...but my friends and I are a little confused about this...mix up." She said shaking her head. "My summoner...our summoner...our loyalty lies with Lady Yuna." I said confidently.

"Ever the noble one as well..." She turned behind her. "These are your guardians?" She asked and through the double doors came non other then...Celia.

"What is she doing here..." I muttered softly toward Tidus.

"I'm not sure." He mumbled back and payed attention to the three forms in front of us.

_~Original P.O.V~_

I watched in shock as Celia bounded the stairs and stood next to us.

"I'm happy you guys made it here in one piece." She smiled widely. "I was so worried for you three..." She said looking concerned.

'This girl...is a good actress...' I thought shaking my head out of my initial shock.

"She was worried about you three ever since she got here, causing quite a ruckus...she is one tough summoner to defeat all the fiends single hand...but you always did know how to choose your summoners." Lady Yunalesca said from the top of the stairs.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Lady Yunalesca." I said pointing toward Yuna. "We follow Lady Yuna not Celia." I pointed out.

"Then why does she have your mothers coat..." Yunalesca pointed out toward Celia. "A most prized possession you would have never given up...if this girl didn't mean something to you."

I stood there dumbfounded...I had nothing left to say but bow my head, avoiding eye contact.

"Why that sneaky little..." I heard Rikku mutter in anger from behind me.

Lady Yunalesca went from looking toward our group to addressing all of us.

"I will now bestow upon you that which you seek. The Final Summoning...will be yours. Now, choose." I looked toward Lady Yuna and saw the confusion play across her face as the four of us stepped back toward the others and Lady Yunalesca descended the steps. "You must choose the one whom I will change...to become the fayth for the Final Summoning." Gasp escaped every ones mouth...every one except Auron and myself as we listened to Lady Yunalesca go on. "There must be a bond, between chosen and summoner, for that is what the Final Summoning embodies: the bond between husband and wife, mother and child, or between friends." Yunalesca said looking straight toward Auron and myself. "If that bond is strong enough, its light will conquer Sin. A thousand years ago, I chose my husband Zaon as my fayth. Our bond was true, and I obtained the Final Aeon. There is nothing to fear." She added trying to assure everyone. You will soon be freed of worry and pain. For once you call forth the Final Aeon, your life will end." I gritted my teeth together, trying so hard not to open my mouth. "Death is the ultimate and final liberation. Your father, Braska, chose this path. As did Lady Yue's mother and dear friend."

Suddenly a flash appeared and before us was not Lady Yunalesca but Braska and his guardians trying to make the same decisions we were about to make.

"_**It is not too late! Let us turn back!"**_ Auron pleaded again.

I could only watch the scene play before us for I was trapped again with Celia by my side.

"_**If I turn back, who will defeat Sin?"**_ Braska asked a little upset at what Auron was saying. _**"Would you have some other summoner and his guardians go through this?"**_ Braska asked not looking at Auron anymore.

"_**But...my lord, there must be another way!" **_Auron tried his best to persuade his dear friend.

"_**This is the only way we got now!" **_Jecht said crossing his arms across his chest.

'Like father...like son.' I shook my head sadly watching as Jecht was coming to a conclusion.

"_**Fine. Make me the fayth. I've been doing some thinking. My dream is back in the other Zanarkand. I wanted to make that runt into a star blitz player."**_ Jecht said looking up toward the ceiling. _**"Show him the view from the top, you know. But now I know there's no way home for me. I'm never gonna see him again. My dream's never gonna come true. So make me the fayth. I'll fight Sin with you, Braska. Then maybe my life will have meaning, you know."**_ Jecht confessed looking down.

'The pain he must have been feeling...' I thought looking to Tidus. 'Not seeing his son...his wife ever again.' I looked back before me. 'Is that what my father felt...is that what Yumi must have felt.'

"_**Don't do this, Jecht!"**_ Auron pleaded some more looking between his two best friends and comrades. _**"If you live...there may be another way! We'll think of something, I know!"**_ Auron said with confidence.

"_**Believe me, I thought this through."**_ Jecht said looking between Auron and Braska. _**"Besides...I ain't getting' any younger, so I might as well make myself useful." **_

I felt...sad. What Auron must have felt standing there...knowing he's gonna lose his two best friends.

"_**Jecht."**_ Braska said questioningly.

"_**What! You're not gonna try to stop me, too?"**_ Jecht said a little upset.

"_**Sorry. I mean...thank you."**_ Braska said facing Jecht, his gaze toward the ground, showing his appreciation.

"_**Braska still has to fight Sin, Auron."**_ Jecht said placing both his hand upon Braska's shoulder bringing his gaze to meet Jecht's. _**"Guard him well. Make sure he gets there."**_ Jecht said standing side by side by Auron facing opposite directions. _**"Well, let's go."**_

As Braska and Jecht made there way up the stairs leaving Auron behind I could see the pain flash across his eyes...the things he wanted to say...to try and convince them there was another way.

"_**Lord Braska! Jecht!"**_ Auron yelled out turning around.

Jecht turned around angrily and swiped his arm from right to left hitting the air.

"_**What do you want now?"**_ He questioned.

"_**Sin always comes back. It comes back after the Calm every time! The cycle will continue and your deaths will mean nothing!"**_ Auron gave another shot at showing them that it can't end this way.

"_**But there's always a chance it won't come back this time. It's worth trying."**_ Braska said turning to face Auron.

"_**I understand what you're saying, Auron. I'll find a way to break the cycle."**_ Jecht said making a silent promise.

"_**You have a plan?"**_ Auron asked in disbelief.

"_**Jecht?"**_ Braska asked looking up.

"_**Trust me, I'll think of something."**_ Jecht smiled honestly and then his laugh echoed throughout the Dome as Braska and Jecht made their way through the doors at the very top leaving Auron behind. I watched as his former self reached out...almost wanting to stop them from marching to their deaths...I watched his form fall to the ground on his knees.

I was tearing...and through the tears I almost never noticed the present Auron take a step forward with his sword drawn. I saw him grip the hilt of his sword tightly and he let out a growl of anger...he took his sword up and slashed at the memory of his former self ending the memory there.

He looked down sadly at where his former self stood and buried himself deeper into his collar.

"And the cycle went on." He muttered.

"We'll break it." Tidus said out confidently.

"Tidus...it's been going on for centuries." I said taking a step forward and walking up to Auron, laying a hand on his shoulders. I could feel him shaking underneath and tense at the sudden contact. "I've heard so many history...I've seen it twice...the cycle always continues." I said in defeat.

"I know you wanted to help your friend Yue...we'll break it this time." He said more confidently.

"But how? What, you got a plan now?" Wakka asked sarcastically.

"If one of us has to become a fayth..." Lulu said walking forward next to Yuna and looked down to her. "I volunteer."

"Me too, Yuna!" Wakka said cutting in.

"That still wont' change anything, you know?" Tidus yelled looking down and then looking back toward the others. "You'd bring the Calm, and then what? That won't break the cycle!" He said trying to talk some sense into them.

"Listen..." Wakka said keeping eye contact with Tidus. "You wanna defeat Sin and keep Yuna alive...You don't want Sin to come back, ya? That is just not gonna happen, brudda, you know?" Wakka asked shaking his head.

"If you want everything, you'll end up with nothing." Lulu said throwing it out there, crossing her arms in disappointment.

"But I want everything!" Tidus said out loud very childish.

I looked up to Auron and held onto his coat, leaning onto him to show support.

"Now you're being childish!" Wakka pointed out angrily.

"I give up! So what would an adult do, then?" Tidus said pointedly. "They know they can just throw away a summoner, then they can do whatever they like." Tidus said gritting his teeth. "You're right. I might not even have a chance. But no way am I gonna just stand here and let Yuna go."

'There's always someone...who thinks this all doesn't make sense.' I thought looking between Auron and Tidus. 'I know I was in that very position.' I shook my head and watched as things played out.

"And what Auron said about there being a way...I think it's true." Tidus said looking toward Auron and I. "Yue...I know you thought the same too...the way you talked about your mother and best friend...you wanted there to be another way didn't you?" He asked looking toward me hopefully.

No words could express how much I wanted there to be a way to save my family...so I just smiled sadly and gave a nod.

"You'll think of something?" Rikku asked hopefully...her eyes glowing with happiness.

"Yes..." Tidus said silently looking toward the ground. "I'll go ask Yunalesca. She's got to know something." He said trying to make himself believe it was true.

"You really think she'll help you?" Rikku asked tapping her finger on her cheek.

"I don't know, but I have to try. This is my story. It'll go the way I want it...or I'll end it here." He said in determination.

"Wait. You say it's your story, but it's my story, too, you know?" She said bringing her right hand to her chest. "It would be so easy...to let my fate just carry me away...following the same path my whole life through. But I know...I can't. What I do, I do...with no regrets." She said nodding her head in agreement.

Before they were about to take a step forward toward the stairs, Celia's voice cut in making everyone stop.

"This is so sappy...it's kind of disgusting." She said laughing. "Kind of funny." She smiled sickly.

From Auron's side I stepped swiftly in front of Celia and glared down at her with Kenta and Jin to my sides.

"You shouldn't be here." I growled down to her.

"Oh come one!" She yelled standing on her tiptoes and getting in my face. "You really think after I told you what I wanted I would give up that easily?" She questioned growling back to me.

Kenta and Jin had grab hold of both sides of Celia trying to keep her away.

"You will never obtain the Final Aeon." I said glowering down to her. "Lady Yunalesca is not my favorite of people but she does know that I know how to pick my summoners." I got up close to her face. "You are not in the category."

She pulled away from the grip of the two twins and glared back at me, keeping at a safe distance. Suddenly, in a swift motion she bought out a black coat and held it into her right hand tightly.

"This coat means a lot to you..." Celia said slowly looking toward me for a reaction. Suddenly from where the coat was the most bunched up, fire started and spread through out the whole coat. Celia dropped the bundle of fire toward the ground and all I could do was watch as my mothers coat dropped to the ground, becoming a pile of ashes. "I still have control..." She smirked evilly.

"That was my mothers coat...something precious to me..." I said slowly, drawing out every word and glaring at her. "You wouldn't do anything un-summoner like in the place of Lady Yunalesca would you?" I asked holding no emotion toward the young girl.

"I still have power." She smirked. From her side ever so slightly, I saw her flick her wrist.

_~Auron's P.O.V~_

I stood around with everyone at the bottom of the stairs as we watched the exchange between the Yue and her ex summoner.

"I still have power." I heard Celia mutter and suddenly the three guardians fell to their knees, electricity physically showing.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked in fear watching the three fall to their knees.

A painful groan escaped Yue's lips triggering something inside of me.

"Enough." I commanded, running to kneel next to the woman who has caught my attention. I rubbed her back the best that I could to soothe her from the shocks of pain. I glared up through my glass toward this sorry excuse of a summoner. "Call it off." I commanded darkly.

Another whimper escaped Yue's lips and slowly it started to come out as a groan of pain.

"Stop it you're hurting them!" Rikku yelled kneeling to the other side of Yue.

I noticed that the groans started dying down to a whimper and I glared up to Celia as I tried to help Yue to stand.

"Lady Yue!" I watched as Yuna came up in front of us. "Kenta...Jin. It'll be okay." She muttered and I watched as Yuna cast Curaga on all three of the guardians and giving them some potions to get rid of some of the burns.

I got up and got close to the summoner, glaring down at her, peering over my glasses.

"You." I told her darkly. "Will never touch her." I commanded walking away to help Yue up.

_~Original P.O.V~_

I opened my eyes just a crack as I saw that I was leaning on Auron.

"Auron?" I questioned softly as I slowly started gaining back my energy.

I was able to stand on my own when I heard the voice of a snake.

"Yue, Kenta, and Jin." Celia said earning our attention. "You are still my guardians...so long as those collars are still on you. So come." She said walking up the steps.

I looked to Kenta and Jin noticing that they looked a bit hesitant.

I pushed lightly off of Auron and when I made my way toward Kenta and Jin with Auron following close behind. I looked to both of them and then looked up to Auron, I leaned forward and gave him a soft peck on his lips. Lingering for a couple of seconds, I turned toward the two and sighed in defeat.

"Let's go..." I said softly as I slowly made my way up the stairs with Kenta and Jin following close behind and through the double doors.

_~With Lady Yuna's party~_

"I feel bad for them..." Rikku muttered watching their defeated, retreating form.

"After all this time those collars are only used for control..." Lulu stated.

"Lady Yue..." Yuna said sadly.

"Auron..." Rikku said sadly looking up to the said guardian.

He shook his head and gazed down to the ground.

_~Original P.O.V~_

Walking through the double doors and up the flight of stairs we came into a dark room where the only light source were the stars. We stood right behind Celia as I heard more footsteps behind us...didn't need to know that it was Lady Yuna's group that stood around us.

We looked around for any signs of Lady Yunalesca and from the opposite side, pyreflies started forming into the image of Lady Yunalesca. She stood tall and proud at the far opposite side and glanced to each of us, expecting an answer.

"Have you chosen the one to become your fayth?" She said looking to Lady Yuna and Celia. "Who will it be?" She asked suddenly looking at all the guardians.

"I have made a decision." Celia said stepping forward.

I watched quizzically as Celia took couple steps forward and stood at the middle.

"Have you talked about it with your guardians?" Lady Yunalesca asked raising an eyebrow toward Celia.

"I have." Celia said smiling.

"Since when did we decide who would become the Final Aeon?" Kenta whispered toward me.

"I'm not sure..." I whispered back watching Celia's form.

"Lady Yunalesca...this person has watched over me since the very beginning and she agreed to be my Final Aeon." Celia said faking admiration.

"Who will it be?" Lady Yunalesca asked Celia.

.

.

.

.

"Lady Yue."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading everyone! Thank you all for sticking with my story this far and I hope you stick with me till the end. And for anyone who I have lost...I'm sorry I lost your interest :( Hopefully when I finish and complete this story people will come back. SO! Spread the word, review, message, and what not! It makes me happy knowing people are reading. Hehe Lots of love to all my readers I really appreciate it! -Shay<strong>


	30. Lady Yunalesca

**A/N: WE'RE ALMOST TO 100 REVIEWS! Hello everyone! I'm sorry for not updating in so very long and I am so very sorry. So many drama between the boyfriend/hubby and I'm still dealing with it right now hoping things get better. So wish us luck everyone and I'm gonna try and submit as much and as fast as possible so just be patient with me and I hope you keep following until the very end. Thank you for being patient also sorry for rushing through the battle sequence...because well...it's Lady Yunalesca with 3 different forms haha xD so sorry if you were looking forward to the battle sequence. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you xxxDeadlypinkxxx, yunabesaid, The Sword of Salvation, Funsized-killjoy, Eidolon02, Alexandria Volturi, and the Guest that commented. I would mention your name if you had an account but since I only know a Guest commented I can only say Guest. Thank you, forgive my grammar errors and what not. Thank you for being patient and I love you all! Enjoy****!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X! Only Square Enix does and I only own Lady Yue, Kenta, Jin, and Celia.  
><strong>

"You can't do that!" I heard Jin yell out in defiance.

"Lady Yue will not be your Final Aeon." Kenta said stepping forward.

I stood there stunned with mouth agape. This little girl had the nerve to decide my future...decide how my life will end when she never discussed it with neither of us.

"Is that so?" Lady Yunalesca said looking in my direction.

I shook my head, snapping out of my trance like state and held eye contact with Lady Yunalesca.

"Lady Yunalesca..." I bowed sincerely and knelt on my right knee. "We have never discussed who would become the Final Aeon." I got up quickly and pointed toward Celia. "Through out this whole journey...we have been forced to be her guardians...a selfish little girl who only looked out for herself. I have no special bond with her...whether it's best-friend, mother figure, or Yevon help me, a lover. To all three of us...she has done no bonding, to us...she is just a pain in our sides." I shook my head in anger remembering my mothers burnt coat.

For a moment I kept my gaze concentrated toward the ground, I stood up straight, tall and full of pride...full of confidence as I stared down toward Lady Yunalesca...the gaze that I inherited from my father.

"If I am to become a Final Aeon..." I said emotionless. "I will choose to be the Final Aeon to Lady Yuna." I said already feeling the shock radiating off Lady Yuna.

"You will go to a summoner you haven't been traveling with, compared to a summoner who you've been protecting?" Lady Yunalesca asked.

"Our two parties have been traveling together through this journey ever since we met in Luca. We had decided to part ways after Zanarkand..." I shook my head and smiled softly. "Kenta, Jin and myself had gotten close to Lady Yuna and her guardians...more closer then we became with Celia. Lady Yuna watched our backs, as we watched hers...a job of a true summoner and guardian."

"That is so untrue!" Celia yelled angrily looking back to me, almost daring me to say more.

"Shut up!" Jin said.

I walked toward Lady Yuna along with Kenta and Jin, once we reached her, we stood next to her as I laid my hand upon her shoulder. I looked down to her, smiled affectionately and looked back up to Lady Yunalesca.

"My bond between Lady Yuna and myself...I feel like a mother to her. Watching over her like a proper guardian is supposed to look after and more. I listen to what's bothering her and I try my best to keep things well." I gently squeezed her shoulder and let it go to stand in front of her. "If I am to become the Final Aeon...I will be the Final Aeon to someone I trust, someone with a special bond...someone I consider a 'daughter'." I sighed and glanced back behind me to Yuna. "If she will have me...I will be her Final Aeon."

I felt a hand grip the sleeve of my dress and I looked down toward her.

"Lady Yue..." She said sadly looking up to me.

I smiled down to her and nodded my head.

"But you don't have to!" Rikku yelled from behind.

I shook my head and turned to look at Yuna and Rikku, who had decided to stand next to Yuna.

"I've seen my mother choose my father...I've seen my best friend choose my other best friend. In the end I ended up alone...even now I feel something may go wrong." I smiled to both of them. "I've wanted to do something to prevent this but not being able to come up with how to break the cycle...I think I've seen enough in my 34 years of living here in Spira."

"Yue..." Rikku mumbled softly.

"Always the noble one." I heard Lady Yunalesca proclaim bringing my attention back toward where she stood. "You were always thoughtful and understanding just like your mother and father." She set her eyes on Lady Yuna and nodded. "Yuna...do you accept?"

"Might I ask something first?" Yuna asked a little unsure, trying to avoid the previous topic. "Will Sin come back even should I use the Final Summoning to defeat it?"

"Sin is eternal. Every aeon that defeats it becomes Sin in its place...And thus is Sin reborn." Lady Yunalesca stated plainly.

"So that's why Jecht became Sin." Tidus said in realization.

"A useless sacrifice..." I sighed shaking my head.

"Sin is an inevitable part of Spira's destiny. It is neverending." Lady Yunalesca stated holding her arms out to the side and nodding.

"Never-ending?" Wakka asked in disbelief. "But...but...if we atone for our crimes, Sin will stop coming back, ya? Someday, it'll be gone, ya?" Wakka hoped almost sounding like he was trying to make himself believe what he was saying.

"Will humanity ever attain such purity?" Lady Yunalesca asked smuggly.

"This...this cannot be!" Lulu proclaimed stepping forward. "The teachings state that we can exorcise Sin with complete atonement! It's been our only hope all these years!" Lulu yelled out in anger.

"A fake teaching..." I said taking a step forward. "The maesters knew what would await all summoners in Zanarkand...but they would still teach us to have hope that if we are to change...then Sin will be forever gone." I shook my head.

"Hope is...comforting. It allows us to accept fate, however tragic it might be." Lady Yunalesca confessed taking slow steps toward us.

"No!"

As Tidus ran forward with his sword drawn and ready, the memory of Auron from 10 years ago appeared echoing Tidus with his own sword drawn and faced off against Lady Yunalesca.

"Where is the sense in all this? Braska believed in Yevon's teachings and died for them!" Auron said swinging his sword around in anger. "Jecht believed in Braska and gave his life for him!" Auron stated pointing his katana straight at Lady Yunalesca.

"They chose to die...because they had hope."

Auron let out a scream...a scream mixed with anger, sorrow, pain...so much sadness as he ran forward ready to attack. With a leap he lifted his sword over his head and was about to bring it down on Lady Yunalesca when she had conjured up a shield surrounding her. As his sword came in contact with the shield a bright light erupted, knocking his sword out of his hands and knocking him backwards.

"Auron!" I yelled in panic about to run toward a memory, not even thinking that it was all just a memory until I felt someone grab hold of me by my waist from behind.

I looked back and saw Auron, my Auron, standing behind me watching the memory play out.

I watched as Auron landed on his neck, hearing a sickly crack and he skidded back to where he stood before, his sword landing in the ground in front of us...his body never moving.

"Yevon's teachings and the Final Summoning give the people of Spira hope. Without hope, they would drown in their sorrow. Now, choose." Lady Yunalesca beckoned with her a swipe of her wrist. "Who will be your fayth?" She questioned raising her hand up toward the sky. "Who will be the one to renew Spira's hope?"

Silence fell throughout the party, waiting to see what anyone would say. I took a step forward when Yuna's grip on my dress stopped me from taking any more steps forward.

"No one. I would have gladly died. I love for the people of Spira, and would have gladly died for them." Yuna said taking a step around me to stand in front of me. "But no more! The Final Summoning...is a false tradition that should be thrown away." She said looking toward the ground.

"No. It's our only hope." Lady Yunalesca said never budging. "Your father sacrificed himself to give that hope to the people. So they would forget sorrow."

"Wrong. My father..." Yuna said shaking her head from side to side then suddenly looked up in anger. "My father wanted...to make Spira's sorrow go away. Not just cover it up with lies!"

"Sorrow cannot be abolished." Lady Yunalesca said, her gaze turning toward the ground to her left. "It is meaningless to try."

"My father...I loved him. So I...I will live with my sorrow, I will live my own life! I will defeat sorrow, in his place. I will stand my ground and be strong." Yuna said stomping her foot as an example. "I don't know when it will be but someday," She said shaking her head. "I will conquer it. And I will do it without...false hope." She said sternly, drawing out each word.

"Poor creature. You would throw away hope." She looked toward me. "And what of you Lady Yue? Your father gave up his life to help your mother...your friend Kayla gave up her life to help your friend Yumi. Will you do the same? Help your 'summoner'." Lady Yunalesca said pointing toward Celia. "Even if she wasn't the best of summoners...surely you would want to bring Spira the Calm like those before you in your family." She said keeping eye contact with me.

I stepped close to Yuna with Auron close behind and I quickly drew out my sword and pointed it right at Lady Yunalesca.

"Very well...I will free you before you can drown in your sorrow. It is better for you to die in hope than to live in despair." Yunalesca proclaimed as her garments flowed outwards and her arms reaching toward the sky. "Let me be your liberator."

Suddenly dark shadows started emitting from Lady Yunalesca as she set her sites on our group ready to attack.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" Celia yelled glaring at Kenta, Jin and I.

"Shut up and go wait on the sidelines!" Jin said bringing out the twin blades I lent to him standing next to his brother.

"Now! This is it! Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow! Now is the time to shape your stories! Your fate is in your hands!" Auron said sternly glaring straight forward.

"Yuna needs Kimahri. Kimahri protect Yuna." Kimahri growled twirling his spear, ready for the battle ahead.

"Well, I'm fighting!" Rikku smiled pumping her fist upward.

"I can't believe we're gonna fight Lady Yunalesca! Gimme a break!" Wakka said in defeat.

"This battle is long over due..." I said calmly drawing out my own sword.

"You can always run." Lulu offered staring straight ahead.

"Hah! I'd never forgive myself - - no way! Not if I ran away now. Even in death, ya!" Wakka replied back in determination.

"My thoughts exactly." Lulu agreed, smiling.

"Yuna!" Tidus said throwing a smile her way. "This is our story! Now let's see this thing through together."

Yuna smiled, happily and nodded to what Tidus said.

"You ready for some pay back?" I questioned looking to Auron as I saw Wakka throw his Blitz from the corner of my eye.

Auron never replied but I knew deep down he wanted some sort of closure.

After a several heavy hits we had come through scratch free, some bruises here and there and our supplies untouched.

We watched Lady Yunalesca's form, thinking that we finally got her when suddenly she bowed toward us causing the floor below her to shatter and she grew into this huge, tentacle like creature as she glared down at us.

"Really?" Jin asked through gritted teeth

Her hands suddenly came together and with a swift flick of her wrist from beneath us came tons and tons of tentacle like roots striking us one right after the other.

"Hey! Why are we green?" Rikku asked staring at her skin.

"A Zombie touch." I said looking at Rikku and the others while looking at some of the others who also had the same tint of green.

"Look out!" Rikku yelled pushing both of us aside dodging a impaling attack. "Why aren't you green?" Rikku pouted, poking at her skin.

I shrugged my shoulder and pointed back to the fight.

While we were talking on the side we hadn't noticed that Auron and Kimahri had dealt a devastating blow on Lady Yunalesca's frightening form.

"You guys did it!" I yelled happily, smiling like a fool.

When suddenly as the ground began to shake, the roots retracted back underground. Lady Yunalesca's form suck to the ground and as she kicked back from underneath the roots stretched back and what was attached to the bottom was...disgusting and vile. A woman's face showed itself as the things we thought were roots were tentacles that served as hair to the face glaring back to us, attached to some of the tentacles were skull faces smiling down to us, letting out an scream the 'thing' set its site on us once more.

"Seriously!" I yelled exhausted.

"That's disgusting..." Rikku muttered.

"When will this end!" Tidus commented watching as the 'thing' let out another painful screech.

We weren't prepared for a fight such as this.

"We're running low on everything!" Rikku said checking our supplies.

"We need to come up with a strategy." Lulu stated casting Blizzara, Fira and Blizzara one right after the other.

"I'll stay on the sidelines." I volunteered while looking toward Yuna. "You should stay behind too Yuna...I can keep you safe while the melee fighters can deal the heavy blows." As my eyes met Auron's we both nodded toward each other in agreement. "We'll heal the damage while you guys take the rubbish out."

"I'll stay behind too and use my secret stash!" Rikku said standing on the other side of me.

I nodded to her and watched carefully on the damage each of our friends endured and each time Yuna and I would rotate healing or doing it both together and then letting our friends off back on the battle field while Rikku kept throwing her 'secret' stash of explosives.

"This is too out of hand!" Rikku yelled out throwing double grenades toward Lady Yunalesca. She looked into her pouch on the side of her hip. "I'm almost out of supplies!"

I cast a multiple Curaga on the party while Yuna watched the others that were on the battle field.

"Lady Yue watch out!" Yuna yelled in fear.

I looked up only to have Auron come flying toward my kneeling form. I held up both my arms in front of my face to brace for impact and as his body came in contact with my own it knocked the wind right out of my lungs.

"Ugh..." I heard Auron groan as he sat up slowly.

"A-Auron!" I exclaimed as I sat up, moving quickly toward his fallen form. "Are you okay?" I asked quickly casting Curaga on his form.

"I'm fine now..." He said moving gently to stand on his own feet.

I took a hold of his coat and tugged him back.

"We need to finish this quickly...we're running low on supplies and I'm not sure how long Yuna and I can keep going with healing every second." I said in worry.

He took a hold of my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We're trying the best we can..." He gave me a one armed hug and walked forward with his sword laying on his right shoulder. "don't worry."

I watched as Auron swing his sword hard downward on the creature, suddenly it started bursting into flames, turning from a blueish tint to full on red, it let out a painful scream collapsing back onto the ground. Slowly the creature started to disappear leaving Lady Yunalesca on her knees, exhausted, in the middle of the room.

Taking deep breathes we all regained our composure and walked up to the fallen Yunalesca standing around her.

"If I die, so does the Final Aeon." She said in defeat with her eyes closed in exhaustion. "And with it, Spira's only hope."

"Then we'll find Spira a new hope!" Tidus said crossing his arms across his chest.

I watched as slowly Yunalesca started to fade away. She shook her head and gave a little sigh in irritation.

"Fool. There is no other way. Even if there was...Even if you did destroy Sin...Yu Yevon the immortal would only create Sin anew." She said as more pyreflies escaped her body.

"Yu Yevon!?" Tidus asked looking down to her.

"Ah...Zaon...Forgive me..." She begged sadly. "Spira has been robbed of the light of hope...All that remains is sorrow." Lady Yunalesca said clutching her hand to her chest she stared into each of our eyes and slowly laid down to rest as she disappeared into a cloud of pyreflies.

"I cannot believe what we just did." Yuna said shakily and in shock.

"Let's do something more unbelievable." Tidus said taking a couple steps forward.

"What?" Rikku asked from across Tidus shaking her head.

I looked to my right toward Tidus as I stood between him and Auron.

"What do you suppose we do after we did something like this." I asked sadly looking back to where Lady Yunalesca once stood.

"Destroy Sin. So it won't come back, and without the Final Aeon." Tidus let out in determination and then ran back to to look up at the stars with his back toward us. "I don't know how just yet. But I'll find out." He smirked looking back to us.

We were about to exit when a scream reached all of our ears. I turned back around and notice Celia stepping out from behind some broken rubble...probably where she had taken shelter.

"You..." She said dangerously setting her sites on my form. "all of you!" She said walking toward us. "Ruined my chance to destroy Sin! The Final Aeon went down with Yunalesca...there's is no way to defeat Sin anymore!" She yelled getting up and close into my face. "What do you have to say for yourself! You were supposed to help me! You were supposed to be my Final Aeon!"

"Listen here Celia." I said glaring down at her. "Stop being a spoiled brat...your attitude is not what a true summoner stands for. You can't be the High Summoner...Kenta, Jin and I will not follow you like we told you on Mt. Gagazet." I said sternly shaking my head down to her.

"Besides," Kenta said walking up to my right. "You mentioned before that you think if you got the Final Aeon that you wouldn't die and you hope that it would be different this cycle around."

"What exactly gave you that idea? Yunalesca even said that The Final Aeon would kill the summoner once summoned and done it's job...hell all the summoners knew this is how things would end for them but you are living in denial." Jin said standing to my left. "So please...enlighten us on what you were thinking Celia."

I watched as her scowl turned into the most devilish of smiles, slowly her form went from solid to transparent as pyreflies escaped her body.

"I'm already dead."

**Ooooo it's almost close to the end and we just found this out! Does it make sense? If not I'm sorry =( but it's close to the end where they go against Sin...will Auron disappear? Will Tidus disappear? Will there be heart break or will there be a happily ever after? Is your assumptions correct? Keep reading till the very end and lets find out! Spread the word about this story if you really like it ^^ reviews make me happy and the last 2 chapters made me happy since there were more followers and reviews. Thank you everyone again and t**hank you for the Author Alert, followers, and favorites. ^^ **! I'm working on the next chapter now so until next time!**

**Love, Shay  
><strong>


	31. Finish What I Started

**A/N: Hey Everyone We made it past 100 reviews :D Yipee! I have no excuse but I've been busy and I feel bad not updating so soon so forgive me everyone. Thank you mike's girl gaia jackson, Alexandria Volturi, xxxDeadlypinkxxx, yunabesaid, The Sword of Salvation, Funsized-killjoy, Eidolon02, Riiot, moon82993, Onitsu Blackfeather, and AriesTanotage. To Riiot I'm sorry for the cliffhangers its just how it ended up and Onitsu Blackfeather ummm...I guess I should be ashamed then haha English is my first language and when I usually re-read my writing I tend to overlook things (I guess a lot now haha) I assure you that I don't mix words on purpose I just don't catch them...plus sometimes I think of a word but my fingers are typing a little fast where I end up adding a letter that shouldn't be there. Like I could be thinking that I need to put exit but I end up typing exist for example I didn't purposely put the 's' there. But I guess that's not an excuse either...I'm a little...worried about submitting this chapter and ashamed of the way I've been writing but bare with me I'm sorry lmfao. But I just hope you guys enjoy the story line and forgive my mistakes. =3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, the story line, the characters OR Auron. I only own my original characters. But anything you notice from the game is not mine haha xD all of it belongs to Square Enix.**

"Well..." Jin muttered shaking his head. "that explains why you never helped. Crazy broad!"

"Yuna..." I said turning back to look at her. "Send her."

Yuna nodded her head, taking out her staff she started to perform the sending when Celia's chuckling caught our attention stopping Yuna from continuing on.

"You will not send me." Celia said darkly as she extended her hand upward. A sliver of yellow trickled down Celia's arm as pointed in Yuna's direction.

"Watch out!" Tidus yelled about to step forward when in a flash I stepped between Yuna and the on coming attack.

"Lady Yue!" Yuna said in shock as I was hit head on by the strong black magic.

I dropped to my knees as Yuna came and rested her hand upon my shoulder.

"I'm...fine." I muttered gently shaking Yuna off and pulling her behind me. "You don't belong here anymore...so why stay?" I questioned shakily.

"I failed my first pilgrimage." Celia stated shaking her head with a smile. "My goal was the same back then, nothing has changed. This 'want' has kept me going for so long but I just didn't have the best guardians to help me achieve what I wanted." Celia set her sites on my form blocking her site from Lady Yuna as she laughed. "When I went looking for you I heard you were already being used so I waited, waited for you to be free to escort me to Zanarkand...to destroy Sin." She smiled checking her nails. "Things were going just as I planned and I would have defeated Sin in no time." Then her grin turned to one of pure anger. "But you had fall in love! To go all noble and heroic...you ruined my chances and AGAIN I failed my pilgrimage!" She yelled in frustration.

One after another she started aiming different types of spell in our direction and with us being exhausted from our previous fight we could only dodge half of the on coming spells

We all stood at a stand off as I watched her fingers twitch with anticipation.

"_They will get hurt." _

I didn't need to question who was talking to me as a picture of a man in crusaders clothes flashed for only a second.

"_If you don't send them away...these people that you care so greatly about will be severely hurt." _Yojimbo muttered as I felt him lay his hand upon my shoulder. _"Or worse dead. Send them away."_

I turned toward Lady Yuna and lay both my hands on her shoulder. She looked up at me questioningly and all I could do was smile down to her.

"You all have to get out of here." I muttered as I looked up to faces of my friends.

"We can't leave you here!" Jin yelled taking a step forward.

"Are you crazy?" Kenta asked following his brothers actions.

"I'll be fine." I said looking to both of them. "This should have ended a long time ago...I let this go on and it will be me who ends it."

"We aren't leaving." Auron said sternly, standing his ground.

"So moving." Celia giggled, shaking her head. "Your lives will end here. As my opportunity ended, so will yours."

Celia flicked her wrist and again cast upon cast of magic was aimed our way, each of us getting slower and slower at ducking.

"This is terrible." Rikku muttered falling to the ground, exhausted.

"_Send them away!" _I heard Yojimbo yell. _"I'll lend you my help..."_

I felt a tingle run through my entire body, I took a hold of my sword and swiftly sliced through the emptiness around me creating a huge gust of wind.

"You have to get out of here...now!" I yelled not bothering to look behind me as my sites were set on Celia...and Celia alone.

"We told you before!" Jin said stepping closer. "We are not leaving you!"

I took a glance back and glared.

"You will leave for your own safety." I said sternly.

I lifted my sword above my head and bought it down in their direction, creating a huge gust of wind that started to forcefully push each and every one of them through the door we all came from.

Once I was sure everyone was sent through, with a flick of my wrist I cast a barrier preventing them from entering until the battle was over. I finally turned and set my eyes on the so-called summoner standing before me.

"It's between you and me now Celia." I muttered slashing my sword down in front of me. "Your attention is on me."

~Jin's P.O.V~

"Ugh..." I groaned, shaking my head trying to get rid of the pain. "that was some powerful magic." I admitted fondly as I got up quietly.

I looked around and saw the same look on everyone's faces, a look of question...a look of confusion.

I quickly ran toward the door were we were forcefully pushed from, only to be repelled back to where I landed the first time.

"What was that?" I questioned getting up slowly with my brothers help.

I watched as Lady Yuna got up and slowly touched the opening of the door way only to be stopped by some invisible force.

"Lady Yue!" She yelled out in fear, hoping to catch her attention.

"It's no good..." Rikku said sadly walking forward to stand next to Lady Yuna. "Yunie..."

I stood behind the two with my brother by my side as I watched Yue stand off with Celia.

"Lady Yue..." I heard my brother next to me sigh sadly as he watched the battle unfold.

~Original P.O.V~

Both of us stood at a stand off, neither of us moving, neither of us breaking eye contact. I gripped the hilt of my sword tightly as Celia just continued to grin.

"I'm tired...lets get this over with." I said plainly.

"If you just escorted me to Zanarkand like all the pilgrimages before everything would have been fine." Celia said shaking her head in disappointment. "And...you have a little guardian angel watching over you." She grimaced. "How disgustingly sweet."

"Like I said...lets get this over with. I'm tired and I want to finish what I started and should have ended a long time ago." I said swinging my sword down.

"You were never one to let lose and have fun." Celia said dropping her smile. "Fine...but you will not kill me. You and your little guardian friend." Celia bought out her staff and aimed it straight at me.

"Your move. This is where you fall, " I said bringing my sword back over my shoulder. "and I will be your end!"

~Rikku's P.O.V~

"Yunnie...we have to do something!" I pleaded looking to Yuna, to Auron, to Kenta and Jin. "We can't just leave her."

"Get away from the door." Kenta commanded bringing his own sword out.

I watched as Kenta took his sword and bought it down upon the barrier only to send him forcefully back toward the other end of the wall.

"Kenta!" Jin yelled running over to his fallen brother.

I took both my fist and banged on the barrier a couple of times before giving up and slouching to the floor.

"We can't get through..." I muttered sadly watching as Yue's sword suddenly clashed with Celia's staff. The intent to kill clearly showing in both their eyes. "Is...Yue going to make it?" I questioned looking toward Yuna.

"She'll be fine...she's a strong guardian." Yuna smiled trying to be strong but clearly not really believing it herself.

"Are we supposed to just wait and watch?" I mumbled sadly.

No one answered...no one spoke or said a word. All of us just stood there watching and waiting in anticipation.

~Original P.O.V~

My sword clashing against her staff, black magic canceling each other out, each of us exchanging cuts and bruises on each other.

As our weapons clashed once again we pushed each other forcefully toward the ends of the platform, both of us collapsing on our knees in exhaustion.

"We can end this now..." I muttered breathing out a sigh of irritation. "What would you have gained with going through with this? You are dead Celia...if I became your Final Aeon and with our connection near to nothing! Before you even touch Sin if you summoned me I would have killed you!" I explained in frustration.

"I think I could have made things go my way." Celia grinned with blood dripping from the corner of her lip.

"You are such a spoiled kid...you know that?" I spat my gaze falling to the ground.

"What would Auron think..." Celia said wincing in pain, grinning. "if he knew what you did."

"What did I do..." I grinned looking to her. "I want to finish this...right here and right now."

"Am I part of the deal?" She questioned smiling still.

"Keep quiet." I growled in anger while swiftly getting up, my sword suddenly feeling like a heavy burden.

"I'll tell him once this is over..." Celia laughed painfully getting back on her feet. "Shall we dance the final dance?"

~Auron's P.O.V~

Helpless...that's how I feel right about now. I can't do anything but watch the exchange between Celia and Yue.

With weapons clashing and magic exchange it was hard not to feel helpless...especially watching a person you care and love risking her life.

I watched the little exchange between Celia and Yue, unable to hear what exactly they were saying but I noticed that with each exchange it only made them angrier and angrier.

The two girls swiftly stood up with their hands clenched tight to their weapon, facing each other at a complete stand still.

The glint that flashed through Yue's eyes was something I can never explain...almost like those eyes didn't belong to her. Years of experience showing on her feature yet...the glare she held, the intent to kill and protect...the eyes of a warrior who has seen it all.

It was Yue that made the first move, drawing her sword back she made a run toward Celia. Weapons clashing once more, they pushed each other back having Celia trip backwards from the impact, hitting her back hard against the dilapidated wall. At that point it seemed like Celia was out of options for she threw her staff aiming her sharp end at Yue's chest. Quickly, Yue bought up her sword and countered the staff, flinging it in the opposite direction of Celia. Yue bought her blade back, and as she ran toward the fallen summoner plunging it right through Celia's chest.

~Original P.O.V~

"_This is it...end this now." _Yojimbo said sounding quite exhausted. _"After this I'm taking a long nap..."_

As Celia's staff came flying toward me I quickly deflected the staff with my own sword. I ran straight at the fallen summoner with my sword raised as I plunged it straight through her chest.

Confused, I did not expect the reaction that I got from the girl. Instead, she smiled up at me, eyes hazy, with blood staining her pearly whites and droplets of blood dripping slowly at the edge of her lip. Celia swiftly took hold of my wrist holding the hilt of my sword preventing me from moving away as she drew me near.

"If my journey is to end here..." She smiled, spitting out blood that prevented her from speaking clearly. "then I wont be going alone."

Pain...

I felt an immense, agonizing burn erupt through my chest. The grip on my wrist slackened and I quickly backed away from the grinning girl...to shocked to register what just happened yet. Looking down I gripped the hilt of the blade and quickly yanked it out causing myself great discomfort. I fell onto my knees and fell back into a pair of strong arms...catching a glimpse of red.

"Lady Yue!"

I felt someone kneel besides me on my right side as I felt a warm, light sensation course through my chest, slowly easing my discomfort.

I looked toward Yuna and shook my head.

"Go...and send her." I said quietly and gestured toward Celia. "I'll be fine..."

"But..."

"Don't argue...just go." I smiled through my pain. "I've been through worse believe me..."

I watched as Yuna hesitantly nodded and went over to Celia to take care of sending the dead where she belonged.

"I'm tired..." I mumbled, snuggling up to the person holding me up.

"You can't sleep." I heard the deep voice of Auron command. "You need to stay awake...understand Yue?"

I didn't answer...slowly my vision started to go, the voices around me started to get softer and softer, everything disappearing into black. The only thing I remember seeing is the worry and fear etched into the features of the man I truly cared about

"_You will be alright."_

**Thank you all for reading and I'm a little upset about this chapter but I'll keep it going and hopefully keep your interest till the very end. Hopefully I don't lose your interest but if I do for any reason then I'm sorry I couldn't keep you around. =( So you know the drill! Review, favorite, follow, share, and so on and so forth. Thank you all for reading and I really did try. Forgive my mistakes again hopefully it's not bad or...that bad haha. I'll be posting more soon as soon as I get some rest since it's 4 close to 5 in the morning. =] Love you all! -Shay**


	32. How Far We've Come

**Hey everyone! I'm terribly sorry for not updating in so long! I know I should have come on and posted a authors note BUT if I hated when I'm looking forward to a new chapter and I see an authors note I get mad so I didn't want people to be upset for not posting a real chapter. With school being so damn stressful and trying to enjoy time with the bf with all the hw pilling up I had to take a break from writing. Not to mention I also had a major writers block and this was all I could come up with so if it's bad I'm sorry I'm gonna start getting back on track since finals are OVER! :D Hope I still have your interest and I am currently working on the next chapter ^^**

**Thank you to Funsized-killjoy, xxxDeadlypinkxxx, yunabesaid, Onitsu Blackfeather, Alexandria Volturi, The Sword of Salvation, blue1bear, LOLmythLOL, SUCQQ, and FallenButNotYetBroken for the review/follows/favorite.**

**Yunabesaid: Im sorry for it being gruesome xD it just started flowing and I went with it.**

**Onitsu Blackfeather: It's okay, you don't have to be sorry lol and I'm happy you enjoy the story, as long as it's readable then I'm okay for now.**

**The Sword of Salvation: Haha sorry you were confused about what Celia said to Auron, I can't explain without giving out information. All I can say is that it has to do with the 'deal' Yue made xD and that's all I can say lmfao.**

**Special thanks to LOLmythLOL, probably because I was very depressed on that day and I saw the review and I was like...aw that really made me feel good. One of the best Auron/OC xD lmfao it did make me feel better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Auron or Final Fantasy X. But I do own my own OC's hehe. Hope I kept your interest! Hope my writing is okay and this chapter was okay. I'm sorry for grammar and spelling errors that I've missed so bare with me please! Thank You very much! I love you all!**

~Rikku~

"_I don't want to do this..." Rikku begged, fiddling with her thumb and forefinger._

_We stood outside of the airship face to face as I watched the young girl before me sway left to right._

"_We have to at least try right?" I asked looking to her. "It may help with your fear of lightning and thunder."_

"_No!" I saw Rikku shudder. "What if something goes wrong..."_

"_Don't you worry," I said laying my hand on her shoulder. "if something goes wrong I'll be right here okay?"_

_Rikku nodded her head hesitantly before closed her eyes tightly. I stood in front of her waiting and watching in anticipation._

"_It's not working..." She mumbled sadly, opening her eyes to look up to me._

"_You have to concentrate..." I said placing my hand under my chin. "try get angry." I suggested, the gears turning in my head._

"_But if I get mad I may lose control of it and the spell could back fire on me!" She yelled shrinking back in fear. "I don't want to get hit again!"_

"_Just relax, breathe, think of something that would make you mad, imagine the thunder, and let it out." I said smiling._

_A couple minutes passed and she slowly closed her eyes shut and started to concentrate once more. Nothing happened for awhile until a burst of thunder hit only a couple inches from where I stood. Not predicting the thunder to hit close to where I stood I flinched and in return making Rikku yell in fright._

"_Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Did I hit you! Are you hurt? Are you okay? What-" Rikku started going on and on. Freaking out and running this way and that until I grabbed her in a choke hold to keep her steady._

"_Just stay calm Rikku, you didn't hit me...I didn't predict it to hit so close but you didn't hurt me." I said slowly letting her go and standing in front of her. _

"_But pretty good for a first try." I smiled. "Let's head on inside and get something to eat shall we?" I questioned as she took a hold of my sleeve and smiled._

"_Let's go! I don't want to try it anymore."_

~Tidus and Wakka~

_We had just arrived to Rin's agency searching for items on the road, fighting fiends for experience and training, but now we had decided to rest. _

_Everyone had decided to get a room while I decided to hang out with the chocobos crowded beside the agency._

"_You know...you guys aren't so bad." I smiled as I petted a chocobo beside me. "Although the first time you guys caused me a lot of trouble the last time I saw you guys."_

_The chocobo squawked and started to nuzzle close to my neck, feathers tickling my face. Suddenly another chocobo bumped into my back and tapped my head lightly with it's beak._

"_Chocobos sure love you ya?"_

_I looked behind and saw Tidus and Wakka smiling at the scene before them. By then I had three chocobos surrounding me wanting attention. I smiled at them and started walking toward them with the three following me._

"_I don't know why but they always seem to love me." I laughed, trying to pet each and everyone of them. "Would you wanna try and pet them?" I asked taking the reins of two of them and leading them to Wakka and Tidus._

_The two chocobos nervously took steps toward the two and brushed their forehead against the palm of the men and gently started warming up to them._

"_These guys are so soft." Tidus muttered ruffling the feathers on the birds neck._

"_First time petting a chocobo ya?" Wakka asked standing next to his chocobo._

"_Ouch! That hurt!" Tidus suddenly yelled turning around to come face to face with a curious chocobo._

"_Ha ha! Seems like they wanna take a bite out of you huh?" Wakka laughed. "Ow!" Wakka yelled rubbing the side of his leg pants._

"_Ha! They like you too!" Tidus laughed while trying to shoo away more chocobos coming by him._

_Suddenly more chocobos started swarming the two men as they tried to gently push them away, though they still tried to pick at all their pockets._

_Tidus checked in his pocket and ended up taking out a bunch of gysahl leaves._

"_Yue!" Tidus screamed running toward the agency with a bunch of chocobos running after him._

_I stood by the cliff side, clutching my sides and laughing while watching the scene unfold while Wakka and Tidus kept running to avoid the chocobos while emptying their pockets of gysahl._

"_I guess I sort of understand why my friends were laughing." I laughed whipping the tears from my eyes._

~Lulu~

_Luca stadium...during our time on Cid's Airship we got word that the Besaid Aurochs wanted some early training from Tidus and Wakka and even though Wakka retired those were still his boys, his team and he couldn't deny their plea of help._

_In Luca, we all decided to do different things. Kimahri went with Auron to get something to drink and relax, Rikku and Yuna went shopping, Jin and Kenta went to train with their weapons while I sat in the empty stadium with Lulu to watch the boys practice._

"_So Lulu, when are you going to come clean to Wakka?" I asked still paying attention to the boys practice._

"_Excuse me?" Lulu asked turning her reddish-brown eyes in my direction._

"_I mean about your little crush on Wakka?" I asked smiling a little._

"_I don't know what you're talking about." She said turning her gaze back up at the floating sphere._

"_I do recall you telling me you liked him and you're able to hide it better back when we were taking a water break." I smiled nudging her._

"_My lips are sealed and we wont talk about this any further." She said closing her eyes and turning in another direction._

"_Oh come on, just because he was your previous boyfriends brother doesn't make you weird for liking the brother. I mean...if Chapuu was here...he'd want you happy. I think if anything he would be happy it was his brother since he trusts him, instead of someone he doesn't know and would treat you badly." I said watching the boys._

"_Maybe...in the future." I heard her mutter. "When we can finally get rid of Sin...and live a peaceful life. If things went farther then that then...to raise a child free of fear and Sin."_

_I smiled at her and scooted away in time for water to splash down on Lulu._

"_Sorry Lulu!" I heard one of the boys yell from the sphere._

_I stood up and offered her my hand._

"_Lets head back to the ship so you can get dried up." I smiled as she took my hand._

~Kimahri~

_We have been stuck in the Calm Lands for some time gathering fiends in this area, with the fire going everyone had started to drift off into slumber world. I was slowly starting to drift off to sleep when I noticed Kimahri get up from his spot and headed up a hill to sit._

_I watched as his tail swished back and forth but after awhile of waiting to see if Kimahri was coming back, I decided to head on up to sit down next to him._

"_Is everything okay Kimahri?" I asked taking a seat next to him._

_His golden eyes stared up to the sky as silence settled between us and slowly I started to lay down on my back to look up at the stars as well._

"_Kimahri wants to thank Lady Yue." Kimahri said still looking up to the sky. "Lady Yue stood up for Yuna, would have given up her life for Yuna. Lady Yue is a great guardian. Kimahri would proudly fight and protect Lady Yue as well." Kimahri mumbled looking straight down at me. "Lady Yue is a great friend and fighter."_

_I smiled up at the big cat beside me and patted his paw that was laying beside him._

"_Thanks Kimahri, that means a lot. And Kimahri is a great fighter and a great friend. I would gladly fight and watch your back during battle." I smiled and turned my attention back to the stars._

"_Kimahri doesn't want Lady Yue to get hurt..." He said sadly. "Not everything is how it looks."_

"_I know Kimahri..." I mumbled sadly as I kept my eyes to the sky._

_I slowly started to drift off to sleep but what I didn't know was that Kimahri stayed with me by my side all the through the night until the sun rose._

~Kenta and Jin~

"_It's freezing cold." Jin complained. "Why are we here again?" Jin complained._

"_Collecting fiends..." Kenta mumbled shielding himself from the oncoming snow._

"_Don't get any ideas...we were asked to come here while the others collected fiends elsewhere." I mumbled, all bundled up in Auron's coat._

"_Just because you have a cover up..." Jin mumbled. "How did you even get him to let you borrow his coat again?"_

"_He just put the coat on me and said he wanted it back once I get back to the airship." I replied slashing a flying fiend with a simple flick of my wrist._

"_Lucky..." Jin said being occupied with his own fiend._

_As I cleaned up my area, I suddenly felt a clump of snow hit the back of my head. I turned around and noticed that the boys were busy with their own problems. So I turned my back around to survey the area when another clump of snow hit me._

"_Guys! Not again!" I yelled angrily facing the two who had started making a fire._

_I glared at the two and decided to play a prank of my own. I created a huge ball of snow and lifted it above the heads of the two guys and swiftly...let it fall._

"_Damn it's cold!" Jin yelled as his head popped out of the snow._

"_Why was I included!" Kenta got out, dusting himself of the snow._

"_One of you did it, also it was for the first time you guys got me included on your little snow fight." I said trying to cover my laughter. "Stop laying about. The faster we get this done, the faster we can find a warm place to relax." I chuckled out and started walking up._

~Yuna~

_I was laying on one of the beds in the Airship, starting to drift off to sleep, before I felt the side of my bed weigh down._

"_Lady Yue?"_

_I peaked out from under my eyes and I see Lady Yuna staring down at me, concern crossing her feature._

_I sat up and gently patted the bed beside me for her to sit._

"_Is something wrong Yuna?" I asked, rubbing the sleep from my eyes._

"_I was wondering...if you cared about someone...would you tell them?" She asked me shyly, blushing a little._

"_Would you regret not telling him anything?" I questioned._

"_Um..." I watched as she fiddled with her thumb. "I guess I would..."_

"_Well...I think you should tell him. Because if you're going to regret it later, you may end up saying it too late. Ask yourself would you regret telling him? Would you regret not telling him?" I threw my arm around her shoulder. "I think you should seriously tell whoever you like that you like them."_

"_Um...okay." She said getting up and headed toward the door. "I'll think about it." She looked back to me and smiled, opening the door about to leave._

"_By the way," I said laying back down as she stopped close to the open door. "Tidus likes you back." I smiled._

"_What!" She squeaked, turning around blushing. "I didn't say it was Tidus!"_

_I laughed as she started to panic and turn a bright red._

"_Oh! Look at the time! It's getting dark!" She said pointing to the window. "I am wanted on the top deck and you should get some sleep." She smiled quickly trying to get out._

_I chuckled quietly as she went in the wrong direction away from the control room._

"_Wrong way Yuna!" I yelled, hoping she could hear._

_I watched as she went back the other way and poked her head back into my room._

"_By the way...thank you Lady Yue." She smiled sweetly and disappeared toward the control room._

~Auron~

"_Hey Auron!" I yelled walking up to him as he found peace and quiet at the top of the Airship. "I was wondering where you went." I smiled as I stopped close behind him._

_I watched as the wind caught his coat, making it sway this way and that as he just stayed quiet and watched the clouds pass by._

"_Auron?" I asked taking a step toward him._

"_Yue..." He let out, opening his hand for me to take._

_I walked up to him and gently laid my hand in his. He grasped it tightly and pulled me close to his side. _

_We both stood together in silence, enjoying each others company as I snuggled into his side._

"_Yue?" He said looking down at me through his glasses. "I want you to promise me something." He said quietly._

"_Hm?" I asked looking up to him._

"_Once things settle down, and it's time for me to go...I want you to be happy and move to something better." He said sadly. "As much as I would love a future with you...my time is up and I'm only here on a promise." He sighed as he looked back up at the sky. "I will always be here for you but...I want you to be happy."_

_I hesitated a little and squeezed his hand tightly._

"_I can't make promises I can't guarantee to keep Auron..." I said looking down at my feet sadly. "even if I move on...no one will measure up to you...not even close."_

_I heard him sigh as he took a hold of my chin and forced me to look into his eyes._

"_That's the best I'm going to get out of you...huh Yue?" He said smiling sadly. "I guess...I'll take that." He bent down and gave me a gentle peck on my lips. "I love you Yue...and I will always be there for you...even if I'm not physically there. You will be...the end of my story." _

_I giggled a little as I returned his kiss sweetly._

"_I love you too Auron...you big softy."_

__**For those that are confused, in the past chapter Lady Yue had passed out. These are memories that happened before they confronted Lady Yunalesca. If it's confusing then, again, I'm sorry about it. I'll try answer or change anything if it's starts to get confusing for others as well. **

**How was it? I just started writing the new chapter! So I should be writing more often now that I have no school! ^^ Well, review and tell me how this chapter was and you can be mad at me for not updating so much =( like I said I'm terribly sorry about not updating. Review and spread the word ^^ thank you for supporting me all the way up to here and I'll be writing the next one soon! Much Love and thank you for reading!**

**Shay**


	33. Searching for Answers

**Hello everyone again! I told you I'd start writing more! :) So I think I lost some readers :( either that or they haven't checked their email in a while and never saw my update. WELL! Here is another chapter out and we are SO close to the end that it makes me sad. I will also start writing a Supernatural fanfic along with this one but this one will always come first. Sorry for the mistakes and if there are any confusions please review it and I'll try to answer it in the next chapter. Thank you lilmissunshine18, Alenxandria Volturi, and Funsized-killjoy. I'm happy for the follows/review and not to worry our favorite girl Yue is not dying :) I just wanted to show the bond she created with everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Final Fantasy 10, it's characters or the story line. Anything that doesn't follow the story line is mine and the character Lady Yue, Jin and Kenta is MINE :)**

"_Is she alright?_

"_When is she going to wake up?"_

"_How is she doing?" _

"_Lady Yue? Wake up please."_

I heard voices on and off, come and go and slowly I started opening my eyes. Adjusting to the light shinning through my window, I started to make out shapes. At first it started off as black figures, then blurry people, then I could clearly see almost everyone in my room.

"Wha...what happened?" I grunted out trying to sit up.

A hand gently pushed me down back against my pillow. I looked to whose hand it was and I came face to face with Yuna.

"After your fight with Celia you passed out!" Rikku said from behind Yuna. "We were so worried...you weren't waking up and your pulse was slowing down...we thought you were going to die."

"I almost died?" I questioned sitting up slowly.

"With the help of Yuna." Lulu said sitting on the other side of me.

I looked into the corner and saw Auron just standing there looking at me and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Yuna, Rikku, Lulu and Auron for staying by my side." I smiled. "Where's Kimahri, Wakka, Tidus, Kenta and Jin?" I asked not because I expected them here by my side but because we're usually all together.

"Well...we all couldn't fit in here so the others are either standing or sitting outside." Rikku smiled.

"We should go tell them she's awake." Lulu said getting up and exiting my room.

"We'll leave you two alone." Rikku smiled, taking Yuna's arm and dragging her out.

As I watched the door to my room close, I turned to Auron and patted the open space beside me.

"Auron, come here please?" I smiled as he made his way slowly toward my side.

He took a seat and wouldn't look me in my eyes.

"Auron..." I reached out, placing a hand on his cheek making him turn to look at me. "What's wrong."

He shook his head and moved forward, embracing me as gently as he could without hurting me.

"Don't do that again.." He said, a little muffled as he rested his head on mine. "I thought I lost you...I could have I lost you. I love you Yue...don't scare me like that."

Auron pulled away and placed his lips on mine, kissing me as passionately as he ever did before.

I touched my forehead to his when we pulled apart, cringing a little from the slight pain moving had caused me...but, at this moment, even though I had a close brush with death...at this moment I was in paradise.

We heard the door slide open and a bunch of footsteps walk in. We turned around and saw the gang just standing there smiling.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" Jin yelled, running up and giving me a big hug along with Kenta.

"Guys! I'm still sore!" I let out, a mixture between a laugh and grunting.

"Oops sorry!" Jin said walking away noticing Auron on the other side of the bed.

"You good enough to head on up to the control room?" Rikku asked, popping her head from behind the guys.

"Sure, Auron can help me if I need it." I smiled getting up slowly.

All of us, as a group took the elevator, headed up to the control room.

We gathered all around with Cid and Brother at the control room.

"Frana du huf?" (Where to now?") Brother said still concentrating forward.

Cid turned around to stare at us, staring at all of us in the eye and his eyes fell upon mine with my body leaning slightly against Auron.

"Aren't we the happy lookin' bunch?" Cid let out roughly. "I'm glad to see that you are up and about Lady Yue. You looked terrible when they carried you on board."

"I probably did." I laughed as brother just kept chanting "Frana? Frana?"

"'Where, where?' That all you can say?" Rikku said a little irritated. "Why don't you think of something!?" She said angrily.

Brother lifted his hand up in surrender as he went back to concentrating on the controllers.

"Well?" Auron asked beside me. "Any good ideas?"

Tidus turned his gaze to both of us, looking to both me and Auron. His eyes settled on Auron as he glared at him a little irritated.

"Come on, help us!"

"I'm sorry Tidus...I can't help with this situation." I said, sadly shaking my head.

"What do we know...Sin is Jecht." He stated trying to make connections. "Thus, you have a link...a bond with Sin." Auron stated looking to Tidus. "That maybe our key."

"So..." Tidus asked turning around to fully face Auron. "What do we do?"

Auron turned his back on Tidus as he continued to talk.

"We think, and we wait." Auron replied slowly walking away.

Tidus slumped his shoulder and bowed his head in defeat.

"Two things I'm bad at." He said sadly making me laugh at his response.

"Don't worry Tidus, things will be fine."

As Auron left the room, Yuna walked in slowly, making eye contact with each of us. And she walked right up to where Cid stood. A silent conversation passed between them as Yuna bought her hands to her chest and bowed to the older man. Cid stared at his niece and as she got back up to face him, he had turned his back. An understanding passed between them and as Yuna made to leave with Kimahri I noticed Cid's shoulder shake.

At this point everyone had gone their separate ways, in their separate groups, talking among themselves. So I decided to get up and walk toward Cid, placing a hand upon his shoulder as I stood by his side.

"She is going through with this journey...you can't stop her. You'll have to accept it...but I promise that she will come out alive." I said limping back.

"Yue..." Cid said making me turn around. "I'm sorry about what I've said when you first came on this airship. I heard the story...of what happened in the ruins. You protected my little girl and my niece." He turned his head around to look back at me. "Thank you."

I smiled and nodded my head. Turning around I noticed that Tidus had silently skipped out of the control room. So I limped to where Kenta and Jin stood to talk to them.

"It's good to see that you guys are both safe and alright." I smiled as I went to sit down on one of the chairs.

"You were foolish..." Kenta said glaring lightly at me.

"You could have died Yue! What were you thinking?" Jin said crossing his arms across his chest. "We could have helped! What would happen if you died? You made friends here, brothers, sisters, family, you would have left Auron all alone!"

"Relax you guys...it was how it should have happened." I said sadly smiling up to them. "But, I'm fine now see?" I said pointing at my whole self.

Jin glared at me and poked my chest making me wince in pain.

"Yeah you're alright, alright. But you're still in major pain." Jin said casting Curaga on my body, that light, feathery feeling running through my body. "There...that should make things better." He mumbled still a little angry.

"I'm sorry guys." I said getting up and hugging both of them. "I will never do that again...I promise you and if I did Auron would get after me." I smiled sadly.

"I guess now we can take these off." Kenta said tugging a little at the black collar around his neck.

"You know I totally forgot about these, wearing them for so long I got used to it." I smiled quickly yanking it off and throwing it on the ground.

Kenta and Jin did the same thing, yanking their black collars off and throwing them on the ground.

"Good riddance." Jin said smiling a Cheshire smile.

Tidus had run through the door eagerly earning our attention as Wakka smiled at him.

"Hey guys! I just had a great idea!" Wakka said eagerly as well.

Rikku placed her hand over Wakka's mouth and smiled at Tidus.

"It was my idea. Let me tell them!" She begged looking back to Wakka.

"One of you tell us!" Jin urged.

Wakka swatted her hand away and in the process pushed Rikku away.

"It's like this, ya?" Wakka said walking forward.

Rikku ducked underneath Wakka's arm and moved closer.

"I just thought!" Rikku said.

"The Hymn is the key."

Lulu butted in earning disappointed groans from Wakka and Rikku.

"The Hymn?" Tidus questioned looking to Lulu.

"Sir Jecht likes the Hymn of the Fayth, correct?" Lulu asked.

"Yeah." Tidus nodded.

"That's why he was listening to it in Macalania!" Rikku cut in.

"Sin...violence incarnate, listening peacefully." Lulu said poetically.

Wakka stepped forward close to Tidus and put his right hand behind his head, scratching awkwardly.

"I know it's your old man, and I don't mean no disrespect, but..." Wakka muttered out, avoiding eye contact.

"No, it's fine." Tidus said sadly, shaking his head. "I've gotten used to it."

"Let me say it." Lulu said turning to stand next to Wakka without looking at Tidus. "If we attack Sin head-on, we've little chance of winning." She turned slowly to Tidus, tilting her head. "However, if he hears the Hymn of the Fayth, he will become docile." Lulu pointed out.

"Yeah, and that's when we make our move!" Wakka said confidently. "Might be against the rules and all, but who's keeping track, ya?" Rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Ya?"

"Yeah! It could really work!" Rikku said happily agreeing.

"Yeah...yeah," Tidus said slowly liking the idea. "it's worth a try!" Tidus said smiling.

"It seems like the battle against Sin is coming faster than I expected..." Kenta said sadly.

"Imagine...if we were still with Celia, we'd all end up dead." Jin said shaking his head.

"You boys better be well prepared...the fight against Sin is, nightmarish and difficult." I said about to leave to find Auron.

I found Auron in the hallway and as I walked closer he looked up as I stood in front of him.

"According to Tidus we're headed to talk to Maester Mika." I said taking his hand and tugging him to the control room.

We entered the room earning everyone to look our way.

"You guys ready? The airship will be dropping you guys off on the Highbridge." Cid said walking over to Brother.

A few minutes after, Cid had dropped us off at the beginning of Highbridge, right where we battled against Seymour only to have two warrior monks block our path.

They positioned their guns right at us, preventing us from moving forward.

"Infidel!" One of the monks yelled out, his gun never lowering.

"Man, don't these guys ever give up?" Wakka asked placing a hand over his eyes.

"You'll regret showing your face here! We'll strike you down in the name of Yevon!" Another guard said gruffly.

Tidus let out a big sigh as he shifted his weight to his left leg.

"Blah, blah, blah. Yeah, so? Guys?"

"If they want a fight, let's give 'em one!" Rikku exclaimed, getting into her fighting stance.

"Prepare to charge!" The monk said ready to pull their trigger.

"Stop!" A voice called from behind them, as they swiftly lowered their guns.

I looked behind as Shelinda ran out from the door behind them.

"Captain?" The other monk questioned looking to her.

"Lady Yuna is not to be harmed!" Shelinda said, out of breathe. "She is no traitor! That is an evil rumor spread by the Al Bhed!" She proclaimed.

"What?" Rikku yelled angrily.

"Maester Mika himself told me." Shelinda said not paying attention to Rikku but to the monks that were still a little on edge about the command.

"Then...what are we to do?" The gruff monk asked confused.

"Stand down!" Rikku impersonated, her voice trying to get low.

I laughed quietly from behind her and slowly placed my hand over her mouth.

"As she says!" Shelinda commanded, earning grunts of disapproval from the monks who went their separate ways.

I felt a bit of saliva touch my palm and swiftly I pulled my hand away, whipping it on my sleeve.

"What was that about evil Al Bhed?" Rikku questioned looking at Shelinda.

"I...Truly, I do not understand it myself." Shelinda said taking nervous steps forward. "All Yevon seems to be in a state of confusion. Why, yesterday they called me out of the blue and made me captain of the guard!" She stated looking sadly.

"Hmph...short on believers?" Auron questioned, amused at the steps Yevon was taking.

"Hard to believe there are still believers..." I mumbled sadly.

"Yes, the chaos in the temples is worse than I'd imagined. It's horrible!" Shelinda let out. "And all the priests do is blame each other. I worry what will become of Yevon. But no! I must be the rock that stands against the swirling tides, right? Lady Yuna, I must tell you, your courage has been a great inspiration to me." Shelinda finished smiling.

"Yeah, that's great, but we came here to see Maester Mika. Is he here?" Tidus questioned Shelinda.

"Yes, I shall arrange an audience." Shelinda said quickly turning around and running back through the doors she came from. "Please wait in the courtroom." She called back.

"Hey, hey, wait! What was all that about the Al Bhed lying and stuff?" Rikku yelled to her, still angry.

"An easy scapegoat..." I said whipping leftover saliva on her shirt.

"Simple. Yuna has become Mika's only hope." Auron stated watching me still try to wipe off the saliva.

"Oh..." Rikku dragged on a little sad. "Okay." She smiled, taking in that excuse.

"Just what does he think he can get away with?" Lulu said shaking her head in disappointment.

"Time to teach him some manners!" Tidus exclaimed looking to Yuna.

"Yes, let's" Yuna smiled a little, agreeing with Tidus.

Getting a little tired we had decided to walk there ourselves, and as we walked through corridors, Kenta and Jin flanked on both my sides as I stood a little behind Auron and the rest of the group. After going this way and that we were finally bought to the top where Maester Mika stood, his back to us, staring down at nothing.

"Why are you here? You must go and defeat Sin, quickly! You have obtained the Final Aeon from Yunalesca, have you not?" Maester Mika asked.

"Well, we did meet her." Tidus said, adding that they did in fact see her.

"We fought and defeated her." Yuna said confidently.

Maester Mika quickly turned around to stare right at Yuna in pure shock.

"What!"

"Summoners and guardians will be sacrificed for the Final Summoning no more!" Auron let out gruffly.

'That was kind of...sexy...' I thought quickly shaking my head as Maester Mika said my name.

"Please tell me this isn't true Lady Yue. You were born into the teachings, been defeating Sin for so long! Please tell me these 'infants' are lying!" Maester Mika pleaded angrily, staring straight at me.

I shook my head and glared right back at him.

"I've watched my mother and father, my two best friends sacrifice themselves for a pointless tradition...and I couldn't see it go on any longer." I stated.

"You have profaned and subverted a thousand-year-old tradition? Fools! Do you realize what you've done? You've taken away the only means of calming Sin!" Maester Mika addressed angrily.

"Well maybe traditions need to be changed!" Jin yelled back as I held a hand out to stop him.

"Keep quiet boy!" Maester Mika yelled back.

"Well, maybe that's not the only way! We think we've got another." Tidus said attempting to lay out the plan we came up with.

"Why..." Maester Mika said shaking his head. "Preposterous! There is no other way!" His yelling getting louder and louder.

"The grand maester, running away?" Auron taunted, a little smirk playing at his lips.

"Spira has lost its only hope." Mika said sadly shaking his head once more. "Destruction is inevitable. Yu Yevon's spiral of death will consume us all." Slumping his shoulders in defeat. "I have no desire to watch Spira die."

"It won't die!" Yuna said shaking her head.

"Who is this Yu Yevon guy?" Tidus asked looking to Mika

"Lady Yunalesca also mentioned him." Lulu nodded.

"Wait, gramps! Who's Yu Yevon?" Rikku questioned.

"He who crafts the souls of the dead into unholy armor." Maester Mika let out turning his back to us and looking up to the sky. "An armor called Sin. Clad in it, Yu Yevon is invincible." He then turned back around to face us, his true age showing through his fear and desperation. "And the only thing that could have pierced that armor, you have destroyed!" Raising his hands up to the sky, Maester Mika let out a huge sigh. "Nothing can stop it now."

A bright light shown from his body as he slowly started to fade away into a bundle of pyreflies...and soon no one was standing before us, leaving us alone in the courtroom.

"Disappear on us, will ya? Rotton son of a shoopuf!" Wakka yelled, angrily shaking his fist at where Mika once stood.

From our right, Shelinda comes running in a hurry and out of breathe, almost in a panic.

"Where...where is the grand maester?" She asked a little confused as well.

"He, um..." Yuna nervously stuttered out.

"He's not here yet. How long must we wait?" Auron lied turning to Shelinda.

"If the Maester doesn't wish to see us...then please tell us so. Lady Yuna has more important things to do then talk to him in this time of confusion." I stated from behind Yuna.

"That's odd...I'll go look for His Grace."

And as Shelinda leaves Tidus and Yuna start to talk among each other and suddenly Yuna turned to Auron and myself as she tells us that she must go and see the fayth.

So, yet again we made our way down to the fayth, pass the machina, pass every maze and every obstacle.

Once we got to the opening Tidus and Yuna went inside the fayth together while the rest of us stayed outside. I figured it would take a while so I went over to Auron and sat beside him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked moving his shoulder so I more comfortable under his arm.

"A little." I mumbled, slowly drifting out and surrendering to my dreams.

Slowly as I slipped into unconsciousness, a figure appeared before me with a dog following at his side.

"_Yojimbo." I mumbled walking toward him._

"_Yue..." Yojimbo muttered sadly. "when you go up against Sin...against Yu Yevon."_

"_I know..." I smiled sadly._

"_I told your mom I'd watch over you...but we will stop dreaming very soon." He said walking toward me and giving me a hug, like a father would to a daughter. "I wish you never accepted that deal." Yojimbo smiled sadly._

"_I know...are you disappointed?" I questioned innocently._

"_Disappointed? No...but I am upset I couldn't convince you otherwise." He smiled shaking his head._

"_Why watch over me? I mean you could have told my mother yes and not do it." I said taking a seat in the darkness._

"_I guess you could say I started to see her as family...I even tried to convince her to not go through with it. But she was stubborn, something you inherited." He laughed at a memory. "I felt that it was my responsibility to watch over you when your mom asked me."_

_I smiled up to him, laughing as he started telling me some memories he had of my mom and dad. How he would get on my mothers nerve most of the time, how to others it seemed like she was talking to herself, she never grasped the concept of talking to him in her head, how my father would glance at my mother and constantly ask if she was alright._

"_You have your mothers looks but thankfully you got your fathers brain." He laughed as he looked up to the sky. "We will be offering Lady Yuna our full help, but I'm gonna lend you some help as well...in the Airship there's a weapon for you. I can't protect you if I'm giving Lady Yuna my whole attention, the least I can do is give something of mine that you can protect yourself with."_

_I rolled my eyes at him as he laughed, shaking his head._

"_It's close."_

**Thank you everyone for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you enjoy! Spread the word if you think it's semi good xD lmfao and I will see you around in the next chapter! I love you all! I appreciate you all as well!**_  
><em>

**-Shay**


	34. Misunderstandings

**I'm back again! A lot of you are guessing what's gonna happen in the end but only one person will know what really is going to happen and that's *points at self* me! ^^ We are so close to the end and I'm gonna push myself to get chapters out! But since it's almost Christmas I'm hoping to push one more out after this before I watch the Wicked with the bf and sister Sunday. If a chapter doesn't come out before Sunday then you will have one at least some time after Christmas. Thank you yunabesaid, xxxDeadlypinkxxx, and Funsized-killjoy. For those wondering about the deal well...I'm terribly sorry but I cannot say YET! You will just have to wait and see hehe. But don't explode because I love all my readers. -w-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X, Auron, or any of the characters or story line of FFX. I do however own what is not part of FFX which is Lady Yue, Kenta, Jin and the story line that doesn't follow the walkthrough. So don't sue please. ^^ Forgive the grammar errors and mistakes that slipped passed my eyes and enjoy!**

Tidus was the first to exit the entrance to the fayth, followed by Yuna with a grim expression on her face.

Auron had nudged me a little while ago, helping to my feet when it was time to go and as were about to leave Shelinda had called out to us to stop.

She ran up to us out of breathe and slowly she apologized to us over and over.

"I...I'm afraid the grand maester is nowhere to be found!" She explained saddened.

"S'okay, we were just leaving." Tidus smiled, shaking his head trying to reassure her things were fine.

"Oh...I see." Shelinda said sounding a little disappointed.

"Hey!" Rikku perked up turning to Tidus. "Maybe you could help us with the hymn." She smiled.

"Hey, good idea!" Tidus said looking to Shelinda.

"It's like, we need you to tell as many people as you can." Rikku suggested.

"What should I tell them?" Shelinda questioned, concerned as she placed a hand to her cheek.

"A ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth. When they hear it, we need everyone to sing along!" Rikku explained, swaying left and right.

"Everyone in Spira!" Wakka gleamed.

"I'm not sure I understand." Shelinda sighed, still unsure.

"You don't have to! Just tell everyone!" Rikku pleaded.

"A ship in the sky will sing the Hymn of the Fayth? So when they hear it, everyone should sing along, correct?" Shelinda questioned, starting to piece things together.

"If they do, we might be able to defeat Sin!" Tidus added in, hoping to make Shelinda to agree.

"Truly?" Shelinda asked, looking to Lady Yuna hopefully.

"Yes!" Yuna replied smiling sweetly to Shelinda.

"That's wonderful! You can count on me! I shall tell all of Spira!" Shelinda smiled as she bid us farewell to head out to spread the word.

"Well...that went perfectly." Jin said smiling and turning around to head back to where the ship was going to pick us up.

From the Highbridge, we all stood around waiting for Cid to come swing by with the Airship and I slowly made my way toward Auron.

"Auron?" I questioned standing in front of him, attempting to stare up into his eyes.

"Hm?" He questioned looking down to me.

"I love you..." I mumbled taking a hold of his empty sleeve. "I wish that after all this you'd stay..."

He smiled a little so that no one could see and gently pulled me into his embrace.

"I wish the same..." He mumbled. "but, I will always be there for you...even if you can't see me" He said trying to cheer up the situation.

The wind started picking up as the Airship drew closer and when the steps came down, we boarded and the airship took off to the skies.

"Well..." I said looking to everyone. "we get ready for the battle against Sin..." I smiled sadly.

"The battle against Sin..." Cid muttered shaking his head. "Never thought this day would come, where there is a possibility that we can rid Sin forever."

I suddenly remembered what Yojimbo had mentioned about a present being in my room and I quietly sneaked out the control room while everyone talked among themselves.

"Yue..."

I turned around as Auron walked up to me and pulled me to the side, up stairs and through doors to where the windows were. Where no one was around and it was just me and him alone.

He walked toward the window and I followed like a magnet. I took his hand in mine and squeezed it tightly as I leaned into him.

"I wish things were different Yue...I really wish they were." He confessed sadly. "I don't wish to see you hurt when I leave...and the right thing to do would be to say goodbye now."

I started to get scared at where this conversation was headed until he bent down and lay a gentle kiss to my forehead.

"But...I'm being selfish and I can't let you go." He said smiling sadly.

I lay a sweet kiss on his lips as we stayed side by side in silence.

"Honestly...you're the only girl I've ever cared this much for in my entire life." He mumbled

"Hm?" I asked looking up to him for confirmation.

"Nothing..." He said burying his face into his collar and looking away.

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw the slight blush appear on his cheek.

'Guess stuff like this is a little out of character for him.' I chuckled as I went back to staring out the window. "I'm sorry Auron, I heard you...I just wanted to hear you say it again." I laughed as I felt him glare down to me. "Guess being all soft isn't exactly what you're used to huh?"

When he didn't answer I just took that as a 'yes' and I swiftly let go of his hand.

"I'm going to my room to get some rest..." I smiled up to him sadly. "gotta be ready for the big battle ya?" I said, trying to impersonate Wakka earning a small chuckle from Auron.

As I made my way back to my room, I glanced at all the Al Bhed on board, all the innocent people who would gladly fight alongside us.

'The battle will be here soon...but this time it would be the last I see of Sin.' I thought as the door to my room opened.

I stared in awe, for laying on top of my bed was the most beautifully crafted blade I ever laid eyes on. It was the same length as the sword I had now but in a sense it was like a smaller version of the sword Yojimbo wielded.

I took it into my hand and I swung it at nothing in particular and I could feel it cut the air in front of me. The sheath was a mix between red, purple, a dark orange and yellow...like a setting sun. In the middle were cloud like symbols right next to each other and the hilt of the blade was purple with a sash tied at the start of the sheath.

'Zanmato...' I thought, smiling fondly at the sword in my hand.

There was a knock at my door, interrupting my train of thought.

"Come in!" I called not bother to look who it was.

"When I heard you were gravely injured I got a little worried." A cheerful voice came from my doorway.

I turned around and smiled as the door closed behind Rin.

"But I see that you are up and kicking." He smiled at me.

"How are you Rin?" I asked taking a seat on my bed, placing my new sword next to me.

"When I found out you were close to death..." He said coming to stand a foot away from me, shaking his head. "when I heard from some of the crew mates that you were carried on board, bloody and gashes all over I thought I wouldn't see you again."

"Well as you can see," I smiled. "I'm perfectly fine...thank you for worrying."

"I heard that we will be going up against Sin soon." Rin stated seriously.

"Yeah...we're hoping that it will be the last time Sin comes back. It may sound pointless and I'm sure we'll die but...it's the best shot we've got." I said sadly staring down at my open palms.

"So technically, this would be the last we see of each other." Rin said taking a seat next to me.

"Um...yeah if you want to think so morbid." I said sadly.

"Well then." Rin said turning to me. "There's something I want you to know."

"Hm?" I squeaked looking straight to Rin.

"When I saw you sitting out there crying outside of my agency, I couldn't help but talk to you and make you feel better." He said not looking at me. "I hated hearing you cry, I hated hearing you so in love with that summoner of yours. Then when you started to smile, your eyes, your laughter, everything about you at that time...at that moment caught my attention."

"Rin..." I interrupted...trying to stop him from going any farther.

"I have to tell you this Lady Yue, this is basically the last time I will see you again." He pleaded taking my hand in his. "I thought about you when you left...and then when I see you again traveling with Lady Yuna, I thought that this was my chance...but then you up and left once more. You are a strong woman, a strong fighter, you fight for what you believe is right, and you have such a big heart. I want to tell you Lady Yue that you are beautiful, I care about you, and..." He moves closer to me. "E muja oui Lady Yue." (I love you Lady Yue.)

Rin placed his lips on mine, making me collapse on the bed catching me totally off guard. For a second and no more than a second my mind could not wrap around what was going on. I heard a sudden click which snapped me out of my confusion

"Rin...you are one of my good friends. What you did was not supposed to happen." I replied shaking my head furiously. "I already have someone who I hold very close and dear to my heart. I can't return your feelings and I don't want to ruin our friendship." I said a little upset at what unfolded.

"I am sorry Yue...but this will be the last I would see of you I thought that it would be best to tell you what I have held in all these years." Rin said getting off my bed and bowing to me. "I am terribly sorry Lady Yue for everything and I will be hoping for the best against Sin."

Rin walked toward my door, bowed once more and left without another word.

I plopped on my bed, emotionally and physically exhausted from the scene that had previously unfolded between Rin and myself.

'I could have sworn that I heard a click...' I thought falling back on my bed and just staring at the ceiling of my room.

Suddenly my door slid open and in came Kenta and Jin.

"It's almost time..." Kenta said sadly sitting down next to me.

"This thing can go either way...we can die or we can succeed in this plan against Sin." Jin said sitting in front of me on the floor.

"Are we wanted in the control room?" I asked letting out a big sigh, thinking about what we're about to start.

"No, not yet." Kenta said shaking his head.

"You know what we saw..." Jin said placing his hand on his chin, closing his eye...thinking. "Auron stood in front of your room and then left..."

"Auron?" I asked sitting up quickly. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"No, he just went toward the hatch leading toward the top of the Airship." Kenta said looking to me. "Did something happen?"

"Why? Was Auron bothered by something?" I asked.

The two shook their head simultaneously and they both looked back to me.

"I'll go see if he's okay." I smiled getting up and exiting my room.

~Inside Yue's room~

"She loves him." Jin smiled foolishly at his brother.

"Think they'll be together forever after Sin is finally gone?" Kenta asked his brother.

"I'm betting all my Gil that they will be together forever!" Jin yelled enthusiastically.

"I think so too." Kenta smiled at his brother.

"You know what I imagine! I imagine all of us living back on Besaid, attending a wedding for both Yuna AND Lady Yue! Then couple years later we'll be playing around with little, baby Yue and Aurons, Yuna and Tidus. We'll be teaching them how to fight, how to play blitz, magic, and telling them all the adventures we've had with Lady Yuna. We'll tell them how cool their mothers and fathers were, and probably still will be. Just basically how amazing we all were!" Jin yelled excitedly.

"You're getting way ahead of yourself Jin..." Kenta said smiling at his brother. "what about you and Rikku?"

"Huh?" Jin asked looking up to Kenta shocked.

"You maybe able to hide it from the others, but you can't hide anything from your twin. You've had a crush on Rikku since the very first moment you met her." Kenta teased.

"Shut up!" Jin yelled, growling at his brother.

"I'm just saying." Kenta grinned looking away from his brother.

"Well...just keep it to yourself..." Jin said suddenly going quiet.

"Whatever you say little brother..." Kenta grinned as he looked out the window. "We should head back to the control room."

Jin jumped up from his seated position and gestured to the door.

"Ladies first." Jin said mock bowing with his hand out.

Kenta rolled his eyes as he took his brother by his shoulders and pushed him out the door and toward the control room.

~Original P.O.V~

I had found Auron staring out the huge windows, out into the blue skies and the clouds passing by.

"Auron!" I said smiling and walking up to him.

When I got no answer I gently placed my hand upon his shoulder, grabbing his attention.

"Auron? Is everything alright? Kenta and Jin said they saw you by my door. Did you need something?" I asked.

He shook his head, not bothering to talk to me. I took his hand in mine and squeezed his hand gently.

"Auron..." I said sadly...worried at his sudden change around me.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself about." Auron stated plainly, still not giving me a glance.

"I think it does concern me when you're acting like this!" I said trying to stay calm. "Auron...just tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded trying to catch his eyes.

He shook his head and turned his back to me, but in a sense...it felt like he was turning his back on me and I didn't understand why.

I ran up to him and took a firm hold on his arm.

"Auron...what is going on?" I asked...I pleaded with him to tell me.

"Once we go up against Sin...it will be time for me to go." Auron stated his back still to me as he pulled his arm out of my grip. "I know before I said it was okay that I be selfish by keeping you until the end, but...I can't be selfish and this ends now. I want you to give you the opportunity to move on easily. I saw..." He shook his head as he walked away. "I'm gonna be gone soon and this will be the end of my story." He said before walking back toward the control room...walking away from me.

'He saw...' I thought a little confused. And then it suddenly clicked. 'The scene between me and Rin...' The blood drained from my face as my heart froze over in fear, but not because I was scared...but the fear that I am about to lose him over a misunderstanding.

**Did you enjoy? =) if you did then please review and if you REALLY enjoyed it then spread the word! Have others read and have others review! I love new readers, new followers, and reviews! Again, I will try to get another chapter out before Sunday but if I can't then I will surely get one out after Christmas. Let's push through together till the end and I hope that I am still holding all your interest!**

**Love always,**

**_Shay_****  
><strong>


	35. Sin

**Hello lovely readers! I'm so happy you guys keep reading! It makes me so happy! So since I'm getting this one out and I still have a couple more days till Sunday I may start writing another chapter and get it out before Sunday lmfao. If I can't get another chapter out before Sunday then I'm going to say this. MERRY CHRISTMAS LOYAL READERS! Thank you for reading and sticking with my story until now and hopefully sticking with me till the end. I must thank you xxxDeadlypinkxxx and Funsized-killjoy, I just noticed that i have a knack for leaving off on bad notes haha. Again forgive my grammar errors and mistakes that slipped my eyes that I haven't seen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, Auron, any of the characters, or the story line. Only characters I own is Lady Yue, Kenta and Jin and the story line that's not the original FFX story line.**

It was close...that battle against Sin was drawing near and no matter how much times I tried to meet and talk to Auron, corner Auron, he wouldn't give me the time of day. Wouldn't look at me when I tried to talk to him, wouldn't even speak a word to me. All he would do is walk right by me and talk to someone else, and it wouldn't matter who. It could be one of our friends or just a random crew guy.

'Have I really lost you...' I thought watching Auron turn his back to me and walk away. 'just like that...I had you inmy arms and in a blink of an eye I lose you.' I sighed sadly, heading back to the control room.

As I walked in, I saw Tidus working with Cid, with Yuna standing by Tidus side. They were inputting numbers, Lulu and Wakka standing on the side talking among themselves. I'm guessing that the others were somewhere else on the Airship.

"Well, this is it, eh?" Cid asked staring at the mechanism in front of them.

"Yu Yevon's hiding somewhere inside Sin, and we're gonna find him." Tidus said, eyes also glued to the mechanism.

"Well, that sounds pretty simple." Cid said.

"It may sound simple but it'll be the toughest fight any of us have ever fought." I stated from where I stood, getting up to stand next to Yuna.

"You got that right." Cid nodded.

"Pops! I'm countin' on you!" Rikku said turning back toward her father from the controls she was manning.

Cid walked forward to see his daughter and nodded to her as well.

"Right, got you covered." Cid walked forward again toward one of the screens and started typing in some sort of code, and slowly the screen beeped twice. Once short and the next being long...and soon the Hymn of the Fayth started playing throughout the Airship.

"Hows that?" Cid asked looking toward his daughter.

"Right on!" Rikku said looking back to her father, a wide grin spread across her face.

We all looked up and listened to the song that would bring the people of Spira together, the song that would hopefully help us to defeat Sin.

I started to sing along with the music. Saying a silent prayer in my head as I prayed for everyone's safety...that everyone would make it out in one piece, that no one would die and that this plan would work in our favor.

Lulu walked forward, straight toward the controls.

"A singing ship in the sky." She stated amazed.

"I hope everyone got the message." Wakka hoped a little skeptical that this would work.

All of a sudden Brother bolted forward, staring straight a head, fear and shock playing on his words.

"Sin!" Brother called out bringing all of our attention toward the front of the ship.

And right in front of us was Sin, just floating there as the ship analyzed the huge creature.

"All right, we're going in!" Tidus said pumped up.

"How we gonna get inside?" Wakka asked Tidus in a mocking way.

"The easy way! How else?" Tidus replied as if Wakka should have already figured that out.

Rikku ran up the stairs from where she sat and swatted her hand out.

"Figures."

"Well? Let's go!" Lulu commanded as Rikku ran right pass us.

Tidus looked to Yuna who nodded in confirmation and swiftly everyone started to run out the control room to face Sin.

"Hey, how you plan on getting inside?" Cid asked Tidus as Kenta, Jin and I stayed awhile to wait for Tidus.

"If we can't get through the mouth, we'll rip open a new one! You with me?" Tidus said turning back to look at Cid who only cackled in amusment.

"Now that's what I call a plan!" Cid got out still laughing a little.

"Vydran! E ghuf fryd du ica!" (Father! I know what to use!) Said brother striking a pose.

"Aha! Of course!" Cid said looking back to his son.

"Of course!" Tidus said turning back around and smiling at Cid.

"You two go on ahead." I said looking to Kenta and Jin. "I'll wait up with Tidus."

Kenta and Jin nodded as they went up to leave.

"All right! We'll give that thing a new blowhole. All you gotta do is jump!" Cid instructed giving Tidus a nod.

"Roger!" Tidus nodded.

"I won't tell ya to be careful. Do your worst, kiddo!" Cid smiled.

"Roger!" Tidus said again.

"Fyed!" (Wait) Brother interrupted, raising his hand. Brother cleared his throat and looked to Tidus. "Rikku, you...guard."

I smiled at Brother ad Tidus stared in shock and smiled at Brother determined.

"Will do!" Tidus turned back around and nodded to me. "Let's go Yue!"

Tidus ran out and as I turned around I heard my name being called.

"Cid?" I asked turning around.

"Keep an eye on Rikku and Yuna." He stated simply.

"I promise they will come out of this alive." I promised nodding to him.

"You can't make promises you can't keep, just watch out for them." Cid said.

"This promise I will keep." I said turning around to run toward the upperdeck level where we will go up against Sin.

Tidus and I ran side by side, our bag full of anything we would need and we took the lift up to the top. The doors opened letting the wind whip my hair around. When we joined the others that is when we heard it...everyone was singing the Hymn of the Fayth.

"I can hear the song!" Rikku yelled looking from the edge.

"Yes, I can hear the Hymn, too." Lulu said by Rikku who stared up into the sky.

"It worked..." I smiled sadly.

"They listened to us!" Rikku said excitedly walking up to me, smiling.

I smiled and walked toward Auron who was on the other side of the airship

"Auron...I want you to hear me out." I begged as I stood next to him. I waited for a while and when he didn't give me a response that he heard me I continued on. "Fine...don't say anything but what you saw back in my room was nothing. Rin said that it would be the last time he may see me and he wanted to say what he was feeling before it was too late. The kiss...was an accident and it was wrong on his part, I didn't even kiss back Auron." I pleaded out but even then I still got no response. "If you don't believe me that's fine...but I'm telling you the truth. This maybe the last time we talk...I wanted you to know that I only care about you...I hold you close to my heart and I love you Auron..."

I stayed by him, waiting and expecting him to turn around and at least say something about what I had just confessed to him but I still got nothing from him. As I was about to open my mouth, the ship started to tremble and hit turbulence.

"Hey, guys? Guys? That's not good, ya?" Wakka said bracing himself on the airship.

We all turned toward the front of the ship as we saw Sin create a giant ball of pink and black swirls of energy and in an instance the vibrations coming from the created energy ball stretched farther than the sea, farther than the land and because we were caught in the middle the vibrations were worse, bringing us all to our knees or falling on our butts.

Sin opened his mouth sucking in air, the sea and the clouds circling up to Sin, the wider his mouth got the bigger the energy ball became and in a flash it cut a path through the earth and sea.

We slowly got up and all of us looked ahead as we saw the destruction the ball created, the sea, the earth, and the clouds all formed in the shape of the ball. It was the calm before the storm situation.

When we thought it was over a large backlash came after, the water started exploding up and quickly it made its way toward the earth which also kicked up dirt, debris and fire. We all took cover, shielding our eyes from the kicked up dirt. It happened for all eight paths as the lines started to set ablaze, destroying lands and possibly killing people as well.

As we all came through from the first shock, we all came face to face with Sin. I got up slowly and shook my head from the hit I just endured when Cid's voice boomed in through the speakers.

"Hey, I saw somethin' shine at the base of Sin's arm! I reakon it's a weak spot!" Cid's said helping out.

The ship once again shook beneath our feet bringing us to our knees.

"Cruud!" (Shoot!) Brother shouted.

"Fryd, fryd?" (What, what?) Cid asked in a panic.

Getting back on our feet we all glared back at Sin.

"Fa yna bimmat po Sin!" (We are pulled by Sin!) Brother said.

"Shit!" I yelled bringing out my sword that I was given to me by my personal Aeon.

"Sin's pulling us in!" Rikku yelled in distress and worry.

Sin starts to pull up along the ship as Cid and Brother went into a panic.

"Everyon, back inside!" Cid yelled.

"Duu myda! Ed lusac!" (Too late! It comes!) Brother said in fear.

As Sin pulls up closer I notice that our close range fighters wont be of any use with the shiny spot on the left Fin.

"Magic?" Jin suggested starting off to cast Thundaga on the spot.

"Magic." I said casting multiple black magic on the fin.

In a mere second it took its fin up and slashed down on us and dealt a fair amount of damage.

"Lulu and Jin you guys concentrate on the fins." I said assisting Yuna in casting Curaga on the party.

And in five minutes Sin had started to drift away and Cid's voice came back on the speaker.

"Here goes! Everyone, hold on to something! Here we go!" Cid said in determination.

We heard the ship start to change, and from our ship we saw a ball head toward the left fin of Sin, separating the fin from Sin completely.

'Forbidden Machina could do that in a blink of an eye.' I thought in awe as I watched the fin fall toward the ocean.

"Got it!" Tidus smiled in victory.

"Couldn't have done it without you!" Cid said as Sin started to pull up on our left side. "All right! Everyone look sharp! Time to hit the other side!" Cid yelled out enthusiastically.

"Easy for you to say!" Rikku yelled in anger.

This time was the same as the last, the airship kept at a distance and with the help of Tidus Hasteaga, all three of us, with the help of those that knew some lower level of black magic, and took out the right side making Sin fly off.

"Nayto? Vena!" (Ready? Fire!) Cid yelled out.

And again Brother charged up their forbidden weapon and took the right side off in a blink of an eye.

"Amazing." I said, strucken by how fascinating these weapons get things done.

"Yeehaw! Where next?" Cid asked.

"Ed ec ujan." (It is over.) Brother replied.

'I wonder if they know we can hear them...' I thought shaking my head as I watched Sins other fin fall.

"Fryd? Fa ryja uhmo pakih!" (What? We have only begun!) Cid yelled at his son angrily.

"Pid dra syeh kih, ed ec pnugah!" (But the main gun, it is broken!) Brother said sadly.

"Dr-Dryd Lyhhud pa!" (Th-That cannot be!) Cid yelled in shock.

"Shit..." I sighed out shaking my head.

"For fighting Sin...I thought this would be harder." Jin said shaking his head.

"The main gun's busted!" Rikku yelled out letting everyone know what Cid and Brother were arguing about.

"Guess you spoke too soon..." Kenta said glaring at his brother who only smiled and shrugged.

"Dang it! All right, back inside! Time for another plan!" Cid said beckoning us to come back inside.

"No! We're going in! Every blitzer knows: when you got the ball, you gotta score!" Tidus yelled jumping off the side of the airship toward Sin.

We all looked at each other as we followed in pursuit, off the side of the airship and landing right on Sin, with Wakka landing on his butt.

I shook my head and helped Wakka up as Tidus bought out his blade and we ran to the middle, coming face to face with a shielded shape and behind it, another opening.

The ball in front of us opens, and out pops an ugly creature with tentacles.

Tidus once again cast Hasteaga on the party making this fight faster than it should be.

I thanked Tidus as I ran up to the fiend, but what I didn't know was that Auron thought the same thing and our swords slashed down at the same time dealing a huge amount of damage. For a second our eyes met and I saw the pain in his eyes, but as quickly as it came it went and we both pulled away from the fiend before it could attack us.

The thing started to rumble and it encased itself in the toughness of the folds it came out from.

"What should we do?" Rikku asked nervously, knowing our attacks wont deal that much damage.

"Heal and magic." I said casting Firaga on the creature killing it instantly. "Or not..." I shook my head. "I swear either...I'm getting stronger or the fiends are coming back weaker." I mumbled running forward to the big core in front of us.

Before we could even attack it, the core cast Fire on all of us but it didn't do very much damage for in an instant Yuna healed all of us.

But then a black sphere encased us all, confusing us for a while until I quickly cast shield and protect on everyone. Gravija, not doing much damage to the party, Yuna quickly went back to healing all of us.

Rikku helped out by continuously using her Al Bhed Potion on us every time the core used Gravija or cast multiple black magic our way so Yuna could take a small break from using too much of her MP.

Kimahri and Auron along with Kenta were dealing hard-hitting attacks bellow while Wakka dealt the damage more at the top.

I took out my Zanmato and cut the air in front of me causing a gush of wind to kick up.

'Lets see if this works...' I thought hoping and praying that what I am about to mimic actually will come through for me.

I took the hilt in both my hands, bringing the sword to my right side and running forward as fast as I could toward Sin's core.

As I got close I used the weight of the sword and twirled as I got close to the core, with the help of the momentum I pushed down and cut the core in half, like cutting through butter.

The core exploded and turned black , pyreflies escaped the dead object and slowly the creature started to plummet down out of the sky. Disappearing through the clouds and toward the ocean.

The ship was on Sin's right side and before Sin crashed, we were all able to jump back onto the airship and we were able to watch Sin crash to a stop by the city of Bevelle.

'We actually did it...' I thought amazed.

**Did you guys enjoy it? Tell me if this story is still going at a good pace because I'm starting to feel it's not going pretty good. Like it was going up at first but now it feels like it's going down. So please tell me if the chapters I'm submitting are just as good as the chapters I submitted before. Love the story? Review and spread the word so I can have new readers and followers. ^^ Thank you everyone! And Merry (early) Christmas!**

**Love, Shay**


	36. We're Not Through Yet

**Authors Note: Happy New Year! Yes, I know it's late and I've been very busy! So many story ideas are coming in my head and I've written it down. Been reading books to help with my writing so I can find better ways to describe things. And college started and I have 4 online classes and 2 face to face classes so I've been busy and haven't got a chance to finish up Part 36. ALSO I must warn you guys that yes I can be cliche (because I'm a hopeless romantic by heart and I love drama lmfao) so I hope you guys are okay with cliche's here and there. Thank you yunabesaid, bebepantheon, Funsized-killjoy, Ereneviana, and brouhahas. If I missed anyone I am terribly sorry.**

**IMPORTANT! I must also thank whoever added this story in their community or told someone to read my story and add it. Apparently this story is in two communities one being _Final Fantasy X/X-2: The Best of the Best_and** _**all time**** favourites**_**(That is exactly how it's spelled). I'm not sure if people can add it or the founder but if it's the founder than thank you natsnomnom123 and bebepantheon who are the founders of the community. I truly feel honored that you think my story is worthy. And it's all thanks to my readers as well for the support. Now bare with me and let's get to the end together!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X. Only people I own are my OC's Kenta, Jin and our favorite kick ass girl Lady Yue. (and the story line that's not apart of FFX. Enjoy. (again forgive the grammar errors and what not, I will fix them all when I look it back over.)**

"Rikku, aqlammahd!" (Rikku, excellent!) Brother called back as we entered the airship which made Rikku jump for joy.

Yuna walked to the side, something still weighing heavy in her mind.

"It's going to come back, isn't it?" Yuna said sadly.

"I know." Tidus said walking around Yuna toward Cid.

I walked over to Yuna and placed my arm over her shoulder and rested my head against hers, to reassure her that everything will be fine.

"What? You're kidding me!" Cid yelled out in shock, looking to each of us.

"Sin...always comes back." I said sadly remembering the sacrifice my family had to make.

"No! We have to beat the guy inside Sin." Tidus said reminding every one of Yu Yevon.

"The Crusaders would be out of a job if it was this easy ya?" Wakka stated.

"But it has weakened. I'm sure of it." Lulu said determined.

"It was weaker than the last couple times I fought it..." I said backing up Lulu.

"Yeah! We're winning!" Rikku said running past Tidus and back to the controls she was watching over the first time.

"All right, I'll do what I can with the main gun!" Cid said walking out to inspect the gun while Yuna also disappeared leaving everyone else to their own thoughts.

I took a big sigh as I went to go sit down by Rikku who had taken her place by the controls on the right side of the ship.

"How are things looking?" I asked Rikku giving her shoulder a tap.

"I say, we're looking A okay!" She says without turning to look at me...but judging from how she responded I could feel the smiles playing on her lips.

I smiled at her as I looked out the window, staring out to the clouds passing by and my smile disappeared and I shook my head.

"So why are you here with me?" Rikku asked turning her head around to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little shocked, looking back to her.

"What I mean is..." she turned around with an eyebrow raised. "why are you here when you could be standing next to your personal guardian?" Rikku wiggled her eyebrows with a grin playing on her features.

"It's..." I sighed sadly, shaking my head. "it's complicated..."

"What happened?" Rikku asked sadly turning around in her seat to face me.

I shook my head, stood up and made for the door...not wanting to talk about it. But what I didn't see was the look of concern not only on Rikku's face but on Lulu's as well. As I the doors slide open I didn't bother looking up, for I knew who was standing on the side of the wall...he was always there. And as I passed by him there were no words exchanged between us, no glance, no eye contact, just tension lingering as I left.

I was upset, I was sad, I was broken, but most of all...I was angry as the door closed behind me. I lingered on the side for a while...counting the seconds that passed by and with each second that passed I grew more and more frustrated.

~Rikku's P.O.V~

"Hey Lulu?" I asked tentivaly approaching the dark mage. "Do you know what's wrong with Yue?"

"I saw walk out...I'm not sure what happened but it can't be good." Lulu said shaking her head.

"Maybe something happened between her and Auron?" I asked taking a hold of her sleeve.

"I'm not sure Rikku..." Lulu said closing her eyes.

"I'm worried..." I said sadly looking to the door where Yue had left.

~Original P.O.V~

I let out a huge sigh as to release the fustration as I turned back around to face the door that had already closed behind me.

I went back inside and planted myself right in front of Auron.

I saw his eyes drift up in my direction and then his eyes went back to staring at the ground.

"Auron." I took a hold of his sleeve and tugged him hard, dragging him out the door. "We need to talk, you will listen, and you will talk to me. No one-sided conversation and we're both going to talk."

I felt him stumble a little and regain his composure as I continued to tug forcefully on his sleeve toward one of a deserted storage room.

I released his sleeve and swiftly turned to face the man who found something interesting on the far left side of the wall.

"Auron, did anything I say register at all?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. "I don't enjoy that we haven't talked and I'm frustrated that I can't even tell how you're feeling."

His gaze shifted from the wall and his piercing eyes settled down on my form.

"I heard you." He stated letting out a sad sigh.

"If you heard me you could have at least made some sort of noise so I know what I'm saying is getting through to you..." I said sadly.

"What can I say." Auron sighed staying his stoic and calm self. "We can't go back to how we were...I am about to fulfill my promise to both Braska and Jecht and my story is coming to an end." He turned around and was about to exit the door but I took a hold of his sleeve once more, preventing him from moving any further.

"I don't like the idea that you hate me." I glared at the back of his head.

"You misread this situation Yue..." He turned back around and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning his forehead against mine. "I could never hate you."

He quickly let me go and walked toward the door. "But I'm afraid the time is almost up." And with that the door closed leaving me in the room alone with the boxes.

I let out a big sigh as I exited the room and headed toward the upper level to stand next to the windows that over looked the entire sky.

'Well, at least he doesn't hate me.' I thought sadly pressing my hands firmly to my sides.

"_Are you alright?" _A voice questioned as a transparent figure walked up beside me.

'Yeah, just Auron. But I can understand I guess...his time is almost up.' I thought taking a quick glance at my personal guardian.

"_You need to have a clear head for what's to come Yue." _Yojimbo let out placing his hand upon my shoulder. _"You can't go into battles with a clouded mind or you will die. You still need to hold up your end, if you die we can't hold up ours..." _Yojimbo said sadly shaking his head as he took his hand off my shoulder and placed it across his chest. _"Which I am still very much against by the way."_

I smiled and shook my head and just when I was about to answer him, I heard the sound of running footsteps coming from the top-level. I turned around to see Tidus and Yuna run right pass me.

I quickly snapped out of my daze and ran to catch up with them.

"What's going on?" I questioned Tidus as we ran in the direction of the control room.

"Sin has perched himself on top the Tower of Light." He yelled as we walked into the control room.

"Jecht...He's waiting for you." I heard Auron's voice the second we entered.

I looked up and saw his figure with his back turned to us as Cid turned around to discuss with Auron as I went to stand next to Kenta and Jin.

"Well, son, the main gun is still busted! We can't give you any cover fire!" Cid mumbled out apologetically.

"Hey, just take us in. We'll do the rest." Tidus intervened earning Cid's attention as Tidus looked around and made eye contact with each of us, all smiling back. When his gaze turned toward Kenta, Jin and I, I felt arms wrap around each side of my waist as the twins gave him the widest smile they could muster as I nodded to him..

"All right." Cid said walking around the middle control and to the front of the deck. "Take us up, flush to the mouth! No mistakes, or I'm gonna tear out that mop you call hair!" Cid threatened addressing Brother.

"Trust...me. Me...take you there. No problem...ya?" Brother replied back with difficulty looking to us.

"Let's get ready to blitz!" Tidus yelled out excitedly.

"We've got you covered." I smiled to Tidus as Rikku walked over smiling.

We all exited the control up and up toward the upper deck and as I passed by Rin my wrist was held in place, preventing me from moving forward.

"Lady Yue...I am terribly sorry." Rin apologized sadly.

"Rin..now's not the time." I growled a little yanking my wrist free.

"E ys cunno E ryt niehat drehkc padfaah oui yht Sir Auron, E tet hud ghuf..." (I am sorry I had ruined things between you and Sir Auron, I did not know...) Rin said looking down at his feet.

"Rin...drec ec dra mycd desa fa femm caa aylr udran...tuh'd pa cyt." (Rin...this is the last time we will se each other...don't be sad.) I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Tuh'd cyo dryd Lady Yue, drec ec hud dra mycd. Kuut milg." (Don't say that Lady Yue, this is not the last. Good luck.) Rin smiled sadly as I ran to catch up with the others.

I had caught up to them just in time, for they were about to take the lift up. I quickly jumped on the lift as I stood beside Auron and Kenta.

I felt a hand gently place itself on my shoulder as I looked up to see Auron peering down at me through his glasses.

"Don't die out there..." He mumbled placing his hand back at his side.

"You don't either." I countered looking forward as I heard him chuckle quietly.

"I'm already dead..." He mumbled quietly so only I could hear.

As the lift took us up to the top-level, the doors opened as we stepped foot on the top deck.

I spotted Sin right away as his head turned in our direction, with his massive wings spread out it lifted itself into the air and turned his eyes right on us, almost challenging us to make a move.

"Here we go!" Cid yelled out over the speakers.

"Yeah! I'm coming for you, Dad!" Tidus yelled as we all ran forward to face Sin.

"This is kind of scary..." Jin muttered out, taking a step back.

I looked at the party and cast Protect, Shell, Reflect and Regen on each member of our party as I watched a red clock appear around myself. I turned toward Tidus and smiled at him as I watched Sin draw closer to the airship.

"Don't be a scardy cat!" Kenta called out to his brother, casting Thundaga on Sin trying to prevent him from moving forward.

"I'm not afraid!" Jin yelled, angrily casting multiple black magic.

I quickly ducked as a Firaga spell whizzed pass my head toward Sin.

"Watch the friendly fire!" I called back, casting Firaga as well dealing a great amount of damage.

"He's drawing near!" Rikku yelled out in fear as Sin drew right up close to the front of the deck.

Auron drew back his sword and used Armour Break on Sin dealing a fair amount of damage but lowering its defense.

But slowly a black orb transpired in front of Sin's mouth and as it expanded out it petrified Kenta, Jin, and Tidus while confussing Wakka.

From Rikku's pouch I took two of the soft potions as Rikku threw one soft at Tidus and an Al Bhed potion toward Wakka.

I went to Kenta and Jin and once I opened the bottle that held the greenish liquid I poured it over the two and slowly they un-petrified and I quickly pulled them to the back.

"I should have left you two inside." I mumbled as I cast Curaga on both the boys.

"Even if you did..." Jin said getting up while rotating his shoulders.

"We wouldn't have listened." Kenta finished as he took his blade and went right back into combat.

I placed my hand on Jin's shoulder as he looked down to me.

"Watch each others back." I commanded swinging my sword back and running to strike Sin.

As my blade crashed down on Sin once more Sin pulled back a little and slowly his mouth opened up. It growled in agony as the wind picked up and the glow coming from Sin grew intense until is was just a vortex leading into Sin. The airship was pulled in by the gravity as we watched in awe, all of us concentrated on whats in front of us.

Inside, it was bright while there were swarms of pyreflies floating all around us and just as the bright light came it turned dark.A cackle was heard as Seymours face flashed before us and a fire like sensation passed through us, leaving everyone to wonder what had just happened.

"We are inside Sin..." I said amazed as the ship landed safely on the...watery ground?

All of us made our way down to where the bridge had opened letting us all off the airship.

"Dad! Where are you?" Tidus yelled out in anger.

"We must go to him." Auron stated plainly.

"Then we will! Let me take front!" Tidus commanded.

'He's angry...' I thought as I watch him run forward.

"Good luck." Yuna replied.

"Follow me!" Tidus said running forward with all of us following close behind.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Forgive me for the short fight scene with Sin, after so many it's like...I'll make this short and concentrate on the more important battles. I will be updating very soon when I have free time from all the dang homework. SO share the story! Review! I absolutely love reviews! And I will see you in the next chapter! =D**

**Thank You!**

**Shay**


	37. How Far We Will Go

**Authors Note: HELLO EVERYONE! So much things are going on with online classes and just came back from vacation with the bf from Kauai. I haven't had the time to write due to school and what not. So I hope I still have your attention and interest! We are almost to the end =( sadly...has anyone figured out the deal? ;) Well not giving away any secrets until you read it! But hopefully you guys will love this chapter and enjoy! Much mahalos to yunabesaid, Alexandria Volturi, Something-TheMonkey, SomeoneThatExists, cloudsomniakitty, xCelestriax, Cosplayer Hikari, Pinkbubblegum13, and Finalfan21 for reviewing, following, and favoriting! Your reviews really brighten up my day! Knowing that people love the story I created! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X. Forgive my grammar also and hopefully it's readable. ^^**

**IMPORTANT-ISH: It's a little late but it's been a year since I first created this story ^^ and I will be finishing it soon =D Isn't that wonderful? I thought so too haha. Well on to the story!**

As I looked at the path in front of us, I noticed that I couldn't really see anything in front of us. All that lay in front of us was mist covering the path. From all sides I could feel an eerie chill run down my spine with the feeling of thousand hungry eyes watching us.

I walked right between Kenta and Jin as we walked swiftly through the misty path, every so often glancing at the back of Auron.

"We've come a long way huh." Jin pipped in, his eyes never leaving the path in front.

"From being strangers in Kilika to going up against Sin and hoping to destroy it forever? Yes, we have come a very long way." I said smiling and thinking back.

"I kind of enjoyed this journey," Kenta said looking toward his brother. "minus the Celia being a total brat."

I laughed quietly to myself as we walked forward together, following Lady Yuna and her party.

"So...why aren't you up front with your boy." Jin asked wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"We...came to an agreement that it would not go any further." I told them.

When I heard their footsteps stop, I looked back and saw that the two boys had stopped in their tracks with a blank look gracing their features.

"You're kidding me." Kenta said swiftly walking to stand in front of me. "Right?" Jin asked stepping next to his brother.

"I'm not kidding." I said turning back around to continue walking forward.

"What happened?" Jin asked as he and his brother caught up with me.

"It's...just a understanding between us older guardians." I said not wanting to go into details with these two, especially when a big battle is ahead of us.

The more we walked on, the more it seemed like we would constantly get lost in this haze just running around in random direction, but no matter what it seemed like we would constantly keep moving forward.

"If things don't go to well..." I said addressing the two besides me. "it was seriously a pleasure knowing you twins." I smiled fondly.

"Don't say that." Jin said placing his arm on my shoulder as we walked. "We will get through this together." Jin smiled his contagious smile.

"Besides...we wouldn't let that happen." Kenta chimed in placing his arm on my other shoulder.

I smiled up at the two as we continued to walk in silence, watching Tidus run ahead, urging us to pick up the pace.

'We're lost...' I thought sadly, getting tired of constantly walking a path I did not know.

"Look." Jin said edging forward.

In front of us were stairs leading up to, yet again, a more misty path.

"What's up there?" I questioned quietly to myself as we followed Tidus up the flight of stairs, not worrying if there's any danger waiting for us at the very top.

In front of us, at the point where the stairs ends and the platform began, we are then faced with four big circle dials in the shape of a diamond, each connecting to each other by a thin purple chain. A man stood at the far end, too far for us to see details but we could already tell just by the shape. As we ran closer with weapons drawn to our sides I took a closer look at one of the giant circles. At each point there were symbols assigned to certain elements: fire, water, blizzard, and thunder.

As we drew closer, Seymour had let out a deep, dark cackle, his eyes never leaving our group, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Don't you ever give up?" Tidus questioned angrily and exasperated.

"Sin has chosen me. I am part of Sin. I am one with Sin, forever. Immortal!" Seymour let out, his voice raspy and laced with greed.

"Why can't you just die?" I questioned to myself haughty, getting tired of always seeing him every time we think we've 'killed' him.

"Sin just absorbed you." Tidus stated, wishing to prove Seymour wrong.

"I will learn to control it, from within. I have all the time in the world." Seymour stated greedily as a purple transparent figure started encasing Seymour. "Since you were gracious enough to dispose of Yunalesca...the only means of destroying Sin is forever gone. Now nothing can stop us!" Seymour let out, his voice taking on a metallic sound.

"Well, we can!" Tidus said proudly.

Seymour's shape had doubled in size, taking up the middle space the four circles had created, taking on a transparent/crystal like structure.

"By all means, try! You should thank me! Your death means your father's life!"

As the battle commenced the four circles started to rotate, each forming the same symbol in the middle.

A couple of minutes went by, the party hyped up with Hasteaga courtesy of Tidus and myself, and I wont lie and say that we weren't getting our butts handed to us. We were getting beat pretty bad because apparently I was the only one who paid attention to the rotating wheels. But the one thing we could not understand was the pattern Seymour Omnis would take. The melee fighters were doing their best to hold him off but it wasn't enough when compared to using magic, especially when you figure out his weakness by chance. Yuna was running low on her magic, resulting in using what we all had in our bags, Tidus, Kenta and Auron where slowing down on their attacks due to finding out that it wasn't doing as much damage as they hoped. Rikku was doing her best along with Wakka and Kimahri while Lulu, Jin and myself played the guessing game on which magic would do the worst damage to our opponent.

I sat down behind the party as I observed the battle, hoping to figure out a pattern and quick. When suddenly it dawned on me that we can take down Seymour in just seconds.

I ran to Yuna and whispered in her ear to pay attention to the symbols that face toward Seymour, and with that symbol to cast the exact Nul element to protect us.

The symbol had rotated to a bright light blue color and I swiftly cast Blizzaga, dealing a great amount of damage.

"How the hell?" Jin questioned casting the same spell as I did before.

"Pay attention to the symbols facing in." I said nodding toward Lulu as a NulFrost was cast over us, and just in time to for our opponent had just cast Blizzaga on everyone making us immune.

"This battle is in the bag!" Rikku yelled throwing a mixture causing 9 Lighting Bolts after noticing the dials had changed to a dull yellow.

"But there is no salvation for the damned! Rest in peace...In eternal darkness!" Seymour yelled casting dispel on the party.

I assisted Yuna on casting the specific Nul on the party.

"Let darkness take you!" Seymour yelled and suddenly before us our surroundings turned black, the only light was the light that surrounded the party in a dome. I quickly cast a shield over the group as the light started to explode from inside. Once the explosions had stopped I cast Curaga on the party as we continued our own pattern. And just like we predicted, the battle was easier than we thought.

The monster before us started to cringe in on itself, a flash of light, the dials behind started to sink deeper bellow as Seymour Omnis started to pulse. It started to explode in itself and before us stood a weakened Seymour. He took two steps back as he collapsed on his knees, bowing down and defeated.

"No!" Seymour murmured out in disbelief.

"Do it now, Yuna." I said glaring at the defeated man before me.

"Send him!" Wakka yelled still in defense.

"Right!" Yuna yelled out as she ran forward to do the proper sending.

And as Yuna performed her sending, Seymour started to talk once more.

"So it is you, after all, who will send me." He breathed out exhaustively, looking up to watch Yuna dance. "But even after I am gone, Spira's sorrow will prevail." Seymour said as Yuna had finished the sending. His body had slowly started to disappear and turn into pyreflies, heading up toward the sky.

"Talking up a storm, even while facing death." I said shaking my head.

"Sin will be right behind you." Tidus said watching the pyreflies disappear.

As we continued on, we came across this old, mechanical looking maze filled with the most dangerous, and monstrous of Fiends, but the most we could do was keep moving ahead, finding hidden puzzle works. As we moved on, a huge mechanical pillar came crashing down in front of us with an old symbol etched in all the circles surrounding the pillar. After getting close enough to the bottom circle we are then transported into this broken down ruin.

"Hey!" Rikku yelled running toward the far end where the sphere hovered, swiftly avoiding the ice spears appearing out of no where. Rikku had touched the spear earning some goodies and quickly it disappeared only to reappear by my side.

"Touch it!" Rikku smiled.

I touched it and gained some goodies of my own and slowly we all avoided the pillars and chasing after the spheres, gaining 10 before we were all lifted up toward the sky and in a bright white flash we had ended up at a broken down floating stadium.

"Do my eyes deceive me..." I questioned taking a small step forward.

In the middle of the glowing, blue platform stood a man with tan skin, one pant leg shorter than the other, long black hair and a bandana tied around his head. With his back turned toward us I could tell who this person was.

'Sir Jecht.' I thought as I watched Auron take a step forward.

"You're late, Auron." Jecht let out his voice gruff and upset.

"I know." Auron stated sadly, silently apologizing.

Jecht had turned slowly around, the sadness in his eyes as he set his sights on his grown up son.

"Hey." Jecht said motioning toward Tidus.

"Hi." Tidus said cheerily.

"Hah! You got tall, but you're all bones! You eating right, boy?" Jecht teased smiling a little. "You've really grown."

"Yeah, but you're still bigger." Tidus, unable to look at his father, mumbled disappointed.

Jecht let out a small chuckle as he stared at his son.

"Well, I am Sin, you know." He said sadly, still making a joke.

"That's not funny." Tidus stated plainly, looking up to hold his fathers gaze.

Jecht let out once again a small laugh as he bought his hand up to massage his neck.

"Well, then...I mean...you know." Jecht said as he bought his hands together, cracking his knuckles. "Let's end this." He said sadly.

"Dad?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah?" Jecht asked back waiting for Tidus to continue.

"I hate you." Tidus said, almost sounding like he was about to cry.

Jecht chuckled again, shaking his head he looked on sadly.

"I know, I know. You know what you have to do."

"Yeah." Tidus said looking up angrily.

"I can't hear the Hymn so well anymore. Pretty soon, I'm gonna be Sin. Completely. I'm glad you're here now." I looked on to Tidus who looked like he was on the verge of crying, unable to look at his father, see his father talk this way. "One thing, though...When it starts, I won't be myself anymore. I won't be able to hod myself back. I'm sorry."

"That's enough." Tidus interrupted, pleadingly. "Let's finish this, okay?"

"You're right." Jecht agreed, placing his arms across his chest once more. Turning around he heads toward the edge of the platform. "Well, then...Let's go!"

Jecht's arms places themselves in the form of an X in front of him as a bright light shines brightly, reading ourselves for battle we watch as Jecht begins to back away and stumbles over the platform, with Tidus running to catch him before he falls, letting out a painful scream.

All around us the light had lit the darkness, showing all of us the ruins of a city and from the place Jecht fell a massive hand emerged engulfed in flames.

"Tidus!" I yelled in warning as I quickly ran to grab hold of his arm, pulling him back.

From below the hand had pulled up a giant monster covered in flames, eyes glowing purple, the thing resembling Jecht.

"Braska's Final Aeon." I breathed out, having small flashbacks of seeing my father and my friend as their Final Aeon.

"I promise this will be quick! Hit me with all you got, Dad!" Tidus yelled out as I took my place behind him.

"You guys concentrate on the Aeon, I'll deal with the pillars on the side." I said casting Flare on the right Yu Pagoda instantly destroying it.

After getting rid of both pillars Auron and Kenta went all out on attacking the Aeon, combined with the Hasteaga that was cast on us. But swiftly the pillars came back once more earning Lulu to deal with the pillars while I took out my sword.

From the corner of my eyes I watched as Tidus stumbled after trying to hit the Aeon and I noticed that it wasn't the first time he had stumbled.

While everyone was attacking the Aeon, I took Tidus by the collar and pulled him to the side.

"I know what you're going through, and I can't tell you to quickly get over it. But if you promised your dad that it would be quick, you can't go and get yourself killed in the process!" I yelled grabbing his collar and bringing him close. "I understand what you are feeling right now...but you can't go into this fight with a clouded mind. I don't want you to get yourself killed! If you can't get your mind cleared then sit this fight out." I turned around and ran straight toward the Aeon, my sword raised high I let the momentum follow my attack through and I felt my sword come in contact with flesh.

Tidus had run past me and slashed his sword through the Aeon and as we backed away we watched the symbol behind engulf in flames, the same symbol that was on the beast. From the aeons chest protruded the hilt of a sword, the aeon took a hold of the hilt and pulled out a huge sword that probably belonged to Jecht.

I watched the Aeon bring back his sword, cutting through each of us dealing a great amount of damage.

With the help of Yuna, we were able to heal everyone back health and continue the onslaught against the aeon.

After several more hits the Aeon started to tremble and embedded the blade into the platform, exhausted from the fight. The huge aeon had fallen on the platform and something had caught my eye. From above, something had escaped the body and disappeared into the sky.

A flash of light, a huge explosion and the Aeon was long gone, leaving behind its gigantic sword and Jecht. The guardian had wobbled on his feet almost about to fall and I notice Auron flinch to run toward his friend, but quickly Tidus had beat him to it stopping Auron.

Tidus had run up to his father and caught him, putting an arm around Jecht and gently placing him on the platform with his hands placed under his head as a cushion.

"You'll cry. You're gonna cry. You always cry. See? You're cryin'." Jecht jived giving a smile.

As I walked closer, I could see Tidus's shoulder shaking, I could hear his whimper and sniffles and that broke my heart. I watched with a heavy heart, the exchange between a son and a father who haven't seen each other in years, who never had a close bond, come together at a time of sorrow.

"I hate you, Dad." Tidus got out through tears.

I laid a hand upon his shoulder as Tidus set his father down on the ground, tears dried and wiped away.

"Save it for later." Jecht breathed out harshly.

Something had caught my eye as I looked to my left and saw a black ball with red splotches float around us.

"Yue."

Hearing my name bought my attention back toward the two boys before me.

"It's about time someone watches over them." Jecht said, smiling weakly as I see him mouth the words. 'Thank you.'

I bowed to Sir Jecht as I let a single tear fall from my eyes.

**Did you guys enjoy? If you did then review! If you really loved it then share it! Would love to get more followers and more reviews! I hope I keep your interest until the end! Until next time faithful readers!**

**Shay**


	38. The Cycle Is Over

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! This is the end...sadly. BUT good news! There is gonna be another chapter after this! What it is only I will know and I will post it when it is ready. But hopefully by the time the next chapter is ready I will have a little more people review and what not. Much thanks to Alexandria Volturi. Hopefully more people review and favorite and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Forgive my grammar. This chapter really made me sad =(. I will post the Epilogue after some people have read this chapter since to me it was emotional xD so enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X.**

**I highly suggest you play the song Suteki Da Ne for this chapter, the lyrics in Japanese are beautiful and the English translation (from what I found) is really correct it really sets the mood but you're not obligated to do so.**

"Sir Jecht..." Yuna interrupts, walking to stand next to me. "I should."

"No, Yuna," Jecht interjected, getting up with difficulty. "there's no time!"

The black orb that I had watched before caught all of our attention, it continuously circled around the arena.

"You stay away!" Tidus yelled waving his arms around hoping to keep the creature as far as possible.

"Yuna, you know what to do." Jecht said holding his side in pain. "The aeons..."

"We aeons..." A boy's voice caught our attention as we all turned to look behind us.

'Bahamut...' I thought as the boy placed his hand on his chest.

"Call them!" Jecht commanded.

"Call us!" The boy pleaded as he vanished.

Jecht had fallen face down on the platform and I watched with a heavy heart as his body turned into pyreflies before our eyes, leaving us forever.

My attention was later caught by the floating object circling the platform as I heard Yuna mutter a yes.

"Here it comes!" Lulu warned as we readied for an attack.

Yu Yevon headed up toward the sky, and crashed down hard on the hilt of the sword Jecht's aeon had held. It's crash created vibrations all around us as the bright light changed from a pink hue to blood-red. In a flash of light we were then transported to another place, I had slowly gotten up on my knees cradling my side to ease the pain. I looked in front and saw Yuna facing the floating red creature...Yu Yevon.

"Yuna!" Tidus called out as Yuna nodded toward him.

I watched as Yuna summoned Valfor, the great bird emerging through the clouds. But it did not stand next to Yuna, Yu Yevon had taken over the aeon turning it against us. With one swift swing from Tidus, defeating Valfor had earning the red orb to escape once more.

I looked toward Yuna who had such sadness in her eyes watching her Aeons disappear for good. And slowly with each aeon that Yuna had summoned the same thing would happen, Yu Yevon would posses Yuna's aeon turning it against us. Summoning more aeons it kept getting harder to just kill them in one strike.

But slowly as the aeons continued to vanish, I could feel Yuna getting more upset and in pain...she did not want this to continue, but we had to help the fayth rest forever.

As we said our silent goodbyes to Valfor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, The Magus Sisters, and Anima, Yuna had finally decided to summon Yojimbo.

'Yojimbo!' I thought sadly as I watched him emerge from behind the tree.

"_I will be alright..."_ I heard as I watched Yu Yevon take over my friend.

'Yojimbo?' I called out hoping to hear a response.

"Yue look out!"

I snapped out of my daze as I looked up to see Yojimbo's sword come down toward me. I took out the same replica of his sword and I bought it up to block it putting just enough pressure to keep the bigger sword from hitting me.

'Yojimbo...it's time for us to say goodbye.' I thought forcing us both back. I bought my sword back as a gush of wind followed the movement of my sword and I noticed Yojimbo follow my exact movements. I ran forward letting the momentum of my run help me follow through and Yojimbo following suit.

"Yue!" I heard Auron yell as I quickly ducked under Yojimbo's sword and bought my sword down, slicing Yojimbo with one heavy blow.

'Thank you...for everything.' I thought as I watched Yojimbo fall to his knees.

_'I should be thanking you...be careful. You're not finished yet.' _He answered as our last aeon disappeared.

"Goodbye..." I mumbled sadly as I watched Yu Yevon escape from his host just to show his real form in front of us.

A small, bug like creature with 10 small tentacles floated in front of us, with the glowing symbol appearing on the back.

We all stood watching in wonder as I watched Tidus start to rub the back of his head.

"Everyone!" Tidus addressed earning our attention. "This is the last time we fight together, okay?" Tidus said giving us a smile.

I looked away...unable to make eye contact with the boy.

"Huh?" Wakka asked taking a step forward in wonder.

Tidus walked forward to stand in front of Yuna, with Lulu at his right and Wakka standing on his left.

"What I'm trying to say is...after we beat Yu Yevon, I'll disappear!" Tidus explained earning confused stares from everyone.

"What are you talking about?" Lulu asked as Tidus turned to make eye contact with Yuna.

I watched as disbelief flashed in her eyes, hoping that Tidus would take back everything that he had said. But when he just kept silent I saw tears start to form in her eyes as Tidus continued to walk forward pass Yuna. He took out his blade and prepared for the last battle.

"I'm saying goodbye!" He yelled back.

"Not now!" Rikku pleaded, also not believing the words coming out from the boy's mouth.

"I know it's selfish...but this is my story!"

'Is this it?' I questioned drawing my blade, ready to battle Yu Yevon.

As our...final battle commenced I quickly took care of the right and left pillars that flanked the creature. I had taken notice that this was a complicated battle for the creature would always cast Curage on itself every time we would attack it, and I'm guessing Yuna took notice as well for she cast Reflect. Just in time too because the creature cast Curaga on itself as it reflected back toward Yuna.

As it cast Gravija on the party I notice Kent and Jin sit out so I went over to them and healed them both while I started to heal the rest of the party so they could concentrate on bringing down the creature.

"This...Yu Yevon is really irritating..." Kenta said in exhaustion.

"How much life does this guy have!" Jin yelled out in frustration as he got back on his feet ready for battle.

"I'm not sure..." I said honestly. "Just keep at it and don't get yourselves killed." I patted their back as I ran up next to Yuna.

"Don't worry Yuna..." I said placing my hand on her shoulder and moving her away from an oncoming attack. "I made a promise that I intend to keep." I mumbled quietly as I deflected an attack meant for Yuna.

She looked up at me with slight confusion as I motioned for her to heal those that had sat out for a while due to the damage that they had previously gotten.

As I went toward the creature I noticed Auron running from the other direction toward Yu Yevon. Together we joined our attacks dealing a massive blow to the creature as it started to glow. Both of us quickly backed away from the creature as Auron took a hold of my forearm and bought me close to him.

"I told you to watch your back...I didn't think you would be foolish!" He said harshly with worry playing on every word.

I looked up to him and saw the look of concern through his dark shades and I couldn't help but smile as my attention went back to the creature that started to glow in different colors. It slowly started to ascend toward the sky and a single pyrefly escaped the shell. The pillars that were on either sides of the creature had come together, encasing the creature in a stone shell and a bright light flashed once the sides connected. Rays of bright light started escaping the shell, with the brightness intensifying we all placed a hand over our eyes. I felt Auron turn me around and cover my face with his sleeve so all I saw was complete darkness.

We had appeared back in the arena where we faced off against Lord Braska's Aeon. I stood next to Auron as we all watched Yuna perform the sending, her last dance. With a heavy heart I took in a shaky breathe, trying to control the tears that threatened to fall.

Suddenly something made Yuna stumble in the middle of completing the sending, everyone had looked toward us and as I turned to look at the man besides me I noticed pyreflies escaping his body.

I looked up to Auron with tears in my eyes as he looked down into my eyes. He bought his hands up and brushed away the tears that escaped and looked back toward Yuna.

"Don't stop." Auron commanded, wanting Yuna to continue.

"But I..." Yuna said hesitant, looking back at me as I avoided everyone's stares.

"Yue..." Kenta said wrapping his arms in a comforting hug.

I swiftly but gently pushed him away as Auron looked down at me.

He bent down just enough to give me a kiss on my forehead as he looked right at Kenta and Jin.

"You two take care of her..." Auron said turning around to walk toward Yuna. "It's alright."

Auron walked forward, stopping to thump Kimahri on his chest. He made eye contact with everyone, in his mind saying a silent good-bye and when I looked toward Tidus I noticed he had a slight disappointed look toward the older guardian.

Auron stands right in front of Tidus, without turning toward him.

"It's been long enough." Auron said sadly.

He continued to walk forward, toward Yuna with his sword drawn over his shoulder. I could see more pyreflies escaping and all I wanted to do was run after him.

'You promised!' I thought angrily, hoping the little boy could hear me. 'I'm keeping up my end! Where's yours!' I thought gritting my teeth.

"_I did promise..." _A boy's voice said and suddenly the pyreflies just stopped.

A look of shock and confusion crossed Auron's face as he looked around for answers.

"What's happening!" Rikku asked taking a step forward.

I quickly dried my eyes and ran toward Auron, coming in contact with his solid form. I embraced Auron around the waist and I felt him hesitantly place his own hands around me. Through his armor I listened carefully, I could hear a soft thump coming from his chest and I smiled.

"Hey what happened!" Tidus asked coming up to us.

"Seems like your story is just beginning." I smiled as more tears escaped my eyes.

A bright flash of white blinded our eyes and when we finally opened them we were on top of the airship. We watched as Sin started to fall from the sky, and before hitting the ground Sin had exploded, painting the sky in gold. Yuna was once again continuing the sending...only this time to say a last goodbye to the fayth's as one by one each started to disappear. Yuna danced under the dark sky and slowly Sin and the fayths were gone...finally able to rest forever.

Yuna had finished her sending and I watched her turn around to face Tidus who had the same look Auron had back in the old arena.

"Is everything okay?" Yuna asked when she noticed Tidus still present. She walked toward Tidus and placed a hand on his chest, and a smile graced her features.

"I don't understand..." Tidus asked smiling down to Yuna. "The fayth told me I would disappear once they stopped dreaming."

I smiled at them as I watched Tidus and Yuna embrace.

"I love you..." I heard Yuna's muffled voice as she held on tighter to Tidus.

I started to clap when Tidus pulled back and gave Yuna a kiss on her lips, a kiss full of love that made my heart swell in happiness.

"_Our part is complete." _I heard in my head.

As everyone was smiling at clapping at Tidus and Yuna, I turned toward the front of the ship and saw Yojimbo standing there in his crusaders outfit with his dog at his side, his arms across his chest.

I started to walk toward him, hoping that no one would notice my movement and keep their attention toward the summoner and guardian...but not everyone gets what they want.

"Yue?"

I turned around and saw that everyone's attention was now to where I was going.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked taking a small step forward.

I walked to stand in front of Yuna and glanced at Tidus.

"I figured that since this would be the last Sin returns...that finally a summoner deserves a happy ending." I smiled gesturing between the two.

"Yue..."

I turned and saw Auron swiftly walk toward me and took a hold of both my shoulders.

"What did you do?" He questioned dangerously sending shivers up my spine.

"I made a deal that was able to keep you and Tidus here." I confessed.

"What did you have to do." He commanded glaring slightly down at me.

"_She did something I was against from the beginning..." _Yojimbo said gesturing toward me. _"The deal was to stop Celia, to stop Seymour...and she sealed it with her own life."_

"Please Yue...tell me you didn't." Auron pleaded, his hold on me tightening.

"I lived my life Auron...34 years of seeing people come and go. I've been a guardian, I was given a family I never had, love someone who actually loved me back, I've been through everything." I smiled sadly as I laid a gentle hand upon Auron's cheek, the same side with his scar. "You however Auron...had to devote yourself all your life following orders. You died without doing what you wanted to do...and even after your life was taken from you, you walked the path that was chosen for you. Now you can walk the path that you chose from this point on."

I turned toward Tidus and Yuna and smiled smugly at the happy couple.

"As for you two! You both behave! A summoner finally deserves a happy ending with the person they love." I winked as I turned toward Yojimbo.

"_It's time..."_ He said sadly.

"You can't go Yue!" Rikku said sadly running forward to stand by Yuna.

"Yue...you can't leave." Kenta said as his brother leaned on his shoulder trying to cover up his tears.

~Auron's P.O.V~

I watched as Yue said her final goodbyes to everyone, tears and sadness in everyone's eyes...I still couldn't believe what she had done.

Yue turned toward me and smiled sadly. She walked toward me and wrapped her arms around my waist, after pulling away she placed a sphere in my hand and curled my fingers tightly around it.

"Watch it..." She smiled up to me.

I couldn't say anything at all...I just stared down at her as pain ripped apart my now beating heart.

"I love you Auron..." She whispered as she stood up on her toes and placed her lips upon my own. And as quickly as her lips was placed on mine, she had pulled away and smiled up to me.

"I love you too..." I said sadly as she slipped from grasp and walked toward the crusader.

She turned around and gave a last wave, a smile gracing her features and in a flash she was gone.

~Luca Stadium~

Morning had come to quickly, I stood in the back of the stadiums maester's box along with Tidus, Rikku, Kimahri, Wakka, Kenta and Jin. Yuna had called for a gathering in Luca Stadium and the stadium rows was filled with people from all over Spira. Lulu had gone to fetch Yuna, who was at the docks getting rid of her nerves and gathering her thoughts.

I looked up toward the bright, cloudless, blue sky and wondered if Braska is happy that his beautiful daughter had grown and saved Spira. If Jecht was proud of his boy and wishing that Yue was here...standing by my side.

"You miss her a lot..." Rikku said sadly as she came to stand next to me.

I looked down at her swiftly before returning my gaze back toward the crowded stadium.

"She loved you a lot...even when you two 'came to an agreement that it wouldn't work out'...she still loved you." Rikku said letting out a deep sigh.

"I wish she was here, standing tall and proud and happy with all that we accomplished." I confessed.

"She maybe gone...but we will never forget her." Tidus said smiling sadly. "She was...someone who watched out for all of us. We owe her our lives." Tidus said making eye contact with me.

I nodded as the two brothers cleared their throats.

"She will live on through our memories." Jin smiled.

"In a sense..." Kenta said looking at his brother. "It's almost like she's still here."

"Lu and Yuna miss her...and even if we didn't see eye to eye on some parts...she was still a great friend to have." Wakka confessed.

"Kimahri will miss Lady Yue." The Ronso pipped in as we indulged ourselves in the most memorable memory of Yue.

Rustling of fabric from behind caught our attention, snapping us out of the past as Lulu walked through with Yuna. She had walked toward the front of the box as the crowd erupted in a huge applause and cheers. We stood on either side of her as she looked across the crowd and then looked straight forward with her head held high, and in that very moment I saw Braska. How she carried herself, her attitude and everything...yes, Braska would be proud.

"Everyone...everyone has lost something precious." Yuna said addressing the crowd, her voice magnified. "Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends. Everybody...Now, Sin is finally dead." Applause came from the crowd but Yuna continued on. "Now, Spira is ours again. Working together...now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams. Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today." Yuna had turned around toward us as I nodded toward her, as the others smiled the best they could. "Just, one more thing...The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded..."

"_Auron?" Yue had called as we sat by the Moonflow at night watching the moonlilies as the river glowed like the night sky._

"_Hm?" I asked as she sat next to me by the banks._

"_Why are we here?" She asked rubbing her hands together to create friction for warmth._

_I slung my arm around her, bringing her body close to mine to keep her warm. She snuggled closer to me happily accepting the warmth._

"_So, why are we here?" She asked._

"_With our journey almost coming to an end, it would be nice to just see something nice for a change." I said enjoying the silence as the pyreflies glowed brightly._

_After several minutes of comfortable silence passed by I could feel Yue getting tired and antsy as she continued to fidget in my arms._

"_Would you want to go back to the airship?" I offered getting up and lending her my hand._

_She smiled up to me and took my offered hand as I pulled her up toward me. As we walked toward the docked shipped Yue had pulled me back and turned me around._

_I looked down at her in question as she gave me a kiss on my lips, I held her close to my body and quickly she wiggled her way out of my grasp. I opened my eyes and noticed there was something missing on my face._

_I turned back around and saw her wearing my glasses, smiling proudly._

"_Catch me!" She yelled and ran toward the ship._

_I let out a small chuckle at her silly antics as I slowly made my way toward the ship._

'I miss you...Yue.' I thought sadly.

~Rikku's P.O.V~

"_Try it one more time." Yue pleaded with me as we stood at the top of the Airship._

"_Can I try a different spell?" I pleaded not wanting to keep at this same spell._

"_The reason why we're trying this spell is so you can get over your fear." Yue stated plainly._

_I gave a huge sigh as I closed my eyes and started to concentrate once more on the space in front of me. I heard a flash to my right as I quickly dodged out-of-the-way._

"_What was that for! I was trying to do it again!" I pouted angrily._

"_Helping you get over your fear." She smiled toward me as she cast a small Thunder spell my way and I hesitantly dodged it, but slowly I started to dodge the thunder with ease and I cast a Thunder spell back at her one right after the other._

_Yue had dodged the minor spell attack and she smiled widely at me._

"_Congratulations! You've perfected the spell and cast it without hesitation."_

'Thank you, Yue...for all the help.' I smiled listening to the roar of the crowd.

~Lulu's P.O.V~

"_I think you should make your move on Wakka..." Yue had said to me out of the blues._

"_What!" I questioned jumping back a little._

_We were sitting in one of the rooms in the Airship, just relaxing before heading to our next destination. I had asked Yue to keep me company after the ordeal in the abandoned fayth and as we started talking we ventured to just relaxing in the room._

"_I said...I think you should make your move on Wakka." Yue repeated looking to me._

"_But..." I said hesitantly, avoiding her eye contact._

"_Life's too short...take chances. I'm sure Chappu would be happy to see you happy. I mean I could clearly see the feelings you have for him." She smiled gleaming at me. "Others may not see how you feel but I'm pretty observant with friends."_

_I laughed and started to think if there was something that could be worked on between Wakka and myself._

"_You really think so?" I asked glancing to Yue._

"_I believe you should." She smiled the biggest smile she could muster._

I glanced in Wakka's direction.

'It's a possibility...wish me luck Lady Yue.' I thought laughing inwardly at the conversation.

~Wakka's P.O.V~

"_I said I was sorry ya!" I yelled toward Lady Yue who growled back._

"_Even when you say sorry, doesn't mean it didn't hurt!" Lady Yue had yelled holding my blitz ball in her hand._

_We had engaged in a battle with a couple of low-level fiends, on the Mi'ihen Highroad and in the corner of my eye I saw a lonely fiend about to attack. I reeled my arm back and threw the ball I didn't see that Lady Yue was already charging toward the fiend. My ball had hit the fiend, ricocheting off the fiend and hitting Lady Yue in the head._

"_I really didn't see you?" I said hoping for things to settle down._

"_Let me throw this ball at your forehead and you tell me how it feels, and you tell me if you would forgive me so easily or not." She growled reeling her arm back, threatening to throw my ball._

"_Go ahead! I always had blitz balls thrown at me when I was in the arena!" I said getting ready for the ball to come in contact with my forehead._

"_Nuh uh! I'll throw it at you when you least expect it!" She yelled back._

_I relaxed and crossed my arms across my chest._

"_Really? Seriously!" I yelled, and suddenly I felt the ball come in contact with my forehead._

"_Dammit!" I yelled painfully falling on my butt._

"_See it does hurt right!" Lady Yue yelled laughing while holding her own forehead._

"_Okay...I see what you mean."_

'Thanks for the laughs...' I thought.

~Tidus's P.O.V~

"_Get on your chocobo, it will be easier to search the Calm Lands by riding the chocobo then walking." Yue had motioned to the chocobo she bought over, already mounted on her own._

"_The last time I came close to these chocobo's you but food in my pockets! I ended up getting chased by these birds!" I yelled sadly not wanting to mount the chocobo._

"_Just get on, these baby's won't bite." She said rolling her eyes._

_I had hesitantly got on the chocobo and Yue had bumped into me with her own chocobo._

"_Wanna race?" She asked smiling._

"_You're on!" I yelled as I took off to the other side of the Calm Lands._

_After several seconds I had turned around and noticed that she wasn't behind me._

"_Yue?" I questioned coming to a slow trot._

_A squawk came from above the ridges as Yue's chocobo came flying over me, startling me to the point were I had fallen off._

"_Oh gosh are you okay?" I heard Yue ask._

_I looked up and saw Yue's hand outstretched toward me, smiling down toward me._

"_Yeah, I'm okay." I smiled up to her as I took her hand and pulled her down to my level._

_We both stared at each other as we both burst into fits of laughter._

'Everyone will miss you...'

~Kimahri's P.O.V~

"_Kimahri wants to talk to Lady Yue." I said walking toward the Lady Guardian._

"_What is it Kimahri?" Lady Yue asked, craning her neck up to make eye contact._

"_Kimahri doesn't want Lady Yue to get hurt, Kimahri respects Lady Yue, but Auron is not what he seems." I said crossing my arms across my chest, my tail flickering this way and that._

"_I know..." Lady Yue said sadly, averting her gaze to the ground. "I know he's an unsent...and I know what I'm getting into."_

_We stayed this way for a while as I watched the proud woman in front of me upset. I placed a paw upon her head earning her to look up. Lady Yue had smiled up and placed her hand on my paw._

"_Thank you for caring Kimahri." She smiled as we sat on the cliff side in front of Rin's Agency on the Mi'ihen Highroad._

~Jin's P.O.V~

"_This place scares me..." I said keeping close to his older brother._

"_Why are we back here again?" Kenta asked as we looked around the place._

"_We had to come back here and see if there is anything we missed." Yue said walking through the broken down Zanarkand Dome. "Why does this place scare you?"_

"_It just does..." I said honestly._

"_You're afraid of spirits aren't you?" She questioned turning around as Kenta turned to face his brother._

"_I didn't know you were afraid of ghost." Kenta said, raising his eyebrow._

"_I am not!" I yelled in defense._

"_Oh my gosh look behind you!" Yue yelled pointing behind me._

_I turned around and noticed there was nothing but run down broken walkways._

"_There's nothing there!" I said turning around coming face to face with a deformed face of Lady Yue. "Ahhhhh!" I screamed running behind my brother._

"_Hahahahaha!" Yue laughed as she walked over and patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry...it was just too tempting." Yue said pointing around. "There's nothing to be afraid of, and you can hold my hand if you get scared."_

"_Shut up..." I pouted taking a hold of her sleeve._

~Kenta's P.O.V~

"_I'm not going in..." I mumbled seeing the water below._

"_We have to go in to protect Lady Yuna." Yue said getting impatient. "Under that water is Baaj temple where she can obtain Anima."_

"_Can't I just stay on the airship?" I asked hopefully._

"_No, we need everyone on board protecting Lady Yuna." Jin said smiling at his brothers fear._

"_Why don't we all just jump in together." Yue had suggested._

_She took a hold of my hand and my brother's hand and smiled to both of us._

"_Ready?" She asked excitedly, ready to jump off the airship._

"_Wait...no I'm not ready." I yelled out._

"_Let's go!" Jin yelled jumping along with Yue dragging me along._

_All three of us splashed into the water and when we surfaced I was fuming mad because I was not ready to jump into freezing cold water._

"_Boy! Wasn't that fun!" Jin laughed looking at me._

"_No..."_

~Yuna's P.O.V~

_Lady Yue had pulled me into a tight hug as she stroked my hair._

"_Just let it all out." Lady Yue had mumbled.\\_

_I silently cried on her shoulder as Lady Yue just kept holding me and rubbing my back._

"_I miss my father..." I confessed through tears._

"_I know what you're going through Yuna...just let it all out. It's hard I know...always putting up a smile even when you miss the people you've lost." Lady Yue said. "I miss my mum and dad as well. But you know what? They are always with us in our hearts. Just relax and remember that they are always watching over you."_

I smiled at the memory of Lady Yue and looked up at the crowd in front of me.

"Never forget them."

**Well! We are technically finished except I will be posting an Epilogue! So I hope you enjoyed my creation! Took a year to complete but it's finally finished and I am very sad. Almost like I walked the shoes of Yue herself and I'm sad to see it go. But hopefully since the story is 'over' that people still favorite and still review. Tell me how the story went and hopefully you ALL enjoyed it! (I did warn you guys I was very cliche...) lmfao I love you all! I will post an Epilogue and I will post a Special Thanks chapter.**

**Shay!**


	39. Expect the Unexpected

**Authors Note: I must say that it has been a great honor to write this story. I absolutely loved this story from start to finish! I am going to miss my character Yue so very much but it seems like this is the end of the road. I'm going to guess that I lost some interest because there wasn't that much people who reviewed the 'last' chapter either that or they are and felt it was not worth it to read. SO I didn't want to punish the two who did review and not give them the Epilogue. I must thank xxxDeadlypinkxxx and Alexandria Volturi for reviewing on my last chapter. And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Forgive some of my grammar errors or mistakes that you see.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Final Fantasy 10...and sadly this will be my last disclaimer =(. How sad! I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

_**Epilogue**_

_A Year Later_

~Auron's P.O.V~

It has been a year since the fall of Sin, since then things have started to move to a better change. The priests of the Yevon religion had decided to expose the secrets of the order, the Al Bheds was finally being accepted by the people of Spira, and overall people are starting to decide how to live their lives. The people of Spira had started to call this the Eternal Calm.

There have been these groups called Sphere Hunters that are coming about, there are Spira's history documented in these spheres that apparently people spend big money just to get their hands on it.

A year had passed and a lot of us had split up to different parts of Spira.

I had decided to stay close to Zanarkand, you see as a swordsman I had protected people all my life and fighting was the only thing I knew. So I stayed close to Zanarkand in hopes to improve my skills.

Yuna had moved back to Besaid, along with Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu. From time to time they would write to me and update me on what has happened on Besaid. Apparently Wakka and Lulu had been dating for some time, while Tidus and Yuna have been going strong.

Rikku had stayed at the airship last I heard with her father and brother, enjoying the free time and occasionally I heard they would visit Besaid to see Yuna.

Kimahri had gone back to Mt. Gagazet, took on leadership of the Ronso's as their Elder.

As for the twins? They went to the Calm Lands, stating that they had realized they needed to grow stronger as fighters.

It seemed like just yesterday that Yue had said goodbye to all of us, but a year had passed and I still mourn her death.

An Airship had appeared, hovering above the Zanarkand Dome and I saw someone jump out of the airship as it dropped the person off close to where I had been. I looked at the person as he stood in front of me. The smiling face of Tidus greeted me as he dusted off the dirt from his pants

"What do I owe this surprise visit?" I asked peering down through my glasses.

"Hey!" Tidus said getting up and dusting his shorts. He walked toward me and leaned to his left side. "Yuna is gathering everyone to Besaid."

"Any particular reason?" I asked taking a step toward the fire I had just built.

"It's...been a year since she had told us good-bye..." Tidus said awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "Yuna...thought it would be fitting to go to Besaid and be together, Yuna thinks that she would like that."

I stared at Tidus for a while until I averted my eyes from the boy, staring straight at the fire.

"Listen...I know that you miss her." Tidus said walking closer to the fire. "But it's not healthy for you to stay here all alone and like Yuna said...she would really like it if we were all there together."

"She would like that..." I agreed shaking my head and walking toward the airship. "Are you coming?" I called back, turning around and glancing at the boy.

"Oh! Right!" He yelled back running forward with me following slowly behind him toward the ship.

~Besaid Island~

Right as I docked the ship I Rikku greeted me with a smile and patted my shoulder. As I waited in the familiar control room I took notice in the change in some of the rooms.

"Seems like the ship has changed since the last I saw..." I said walking toward Rikku who had taken her place at the controls.

"Brother started making changes, like?" She smiled as I took notice that her hair had gotten longer...and so has her outfit.

"I see a lot has changed." I stated averting my eyes.

"You'll be shocked to see Yuna then!" Rikku laughed turning back to the front.

"What happened to Yuna?" I asked a bit defensively turning toward Tidus.

"Nothing! She's in perfect health!" Tidus yelped out scratching the back of his head.

"We're here!" Rikku yelled jumping out of her seat and running toward the elevator to head down to the pit.

"Let's go!" Tidus yelled out following Rikku.

I gave a big sigh as I followed the two teens to the elevator and toward the cockpit as it opened to expose us to the cool island breeze. We stepped off of the platform and on the beach of Besaid Island and as we made our way toward the village I heard the ship take off and land in the water.

"Is everyone else here?" I questioned walking along side Tidus.

"We picked up Kimahri and the twins yesterday!" Rikku yelled walking backward. "It's weird...having the gang back together, I missed everyone!"

As we made it to the outskirts of the village I could see Wakka standing at the entrance, smiling his goofy smile.

"It's good to see the gang back together ya?" Wakka said motioning toward Auron. "A lot has changed since then."

"What exactly has changed aside from Rikku's wardrobe." I asked continuing to walk toward the hut Lulu and Wakka stayed at.

"Auron!"

I turned toward the temple's entrance to see Yuna smiling and waving at toward me. She wore the shortest shorts I've ever seen, almost close to nothing on.

'Her father...wouldn't be so happy if he saw this...' I thought pinching the bridge of my nose.

Yuna came running toward me, throwing her arms around me.

"It's so good to see you!" She smiled happily as I hesitantly placed my hand on her back, returning the embrace.

"It's good to see you again too, Yuna..." I said as she let go and smiled up to me.

"Tomorrow when the sun sets, we'll get the bond fire ready and we'll enjoy the time together." Yuna smiled grabbing Tidus by the hand, dragging him toward the hut.

"She's blossomed into a beautiful young woman." Lulu said standing by my side.

"Yeah, she did." I agreed as I headed toward the hut. "Is it alright if I take a little rest." I asked.

_~The next day at sunset~_

We had all sat in front of the fire that the people of Besaid created, a gathering like this made me wonder if those that knew her was coming together just for one day.

"Hey!" Rikku yelled dancing around with a tray full of drinks. "Let's drink for Yue!" Rikku smiled.

We all took a goblet and toasted toward the sky, we drank from our cups and relaxed were we sat.

As the night grew darker, slowly people started to head back to their houses, leaving the old guardians together sitting around the fire.

"Hey Auron?" Yuna asked turning toward me. "Lady Yue left a sphere...the day she disappeared? Have you ever watched it?"

The attention was all averted toward me as I reached into the pocket on my side and pulled out the sphere given to me by Yue a year ago.

"I've...watched it once." I replied honestly.

"Then let's watch it!" Rikku yelled out.

"How are we going to watch it all together?" Tidus asked draping his arm around Yuna.

"With ancient Al Bhed machina!" Brother yelled as a projector like screen appeared.

"This is Shinra!" Rikku said pointing to the small boy. "He can create just about anything."

"This is the best time to test out my new creation." Shinra said as he finished setting up the projector. "All set and ready to go! Just place the sphere here," The little boy said pointing toward a circular piece. "then it will project in a bigger picture so we can all see."

Hesitantly, I placed the sphere in the designated area and sat back in my spot to let the kid get to work on his contraption.

Suddenly a blue screen flickered for a second, then the view of Zanarkand flickered into existence, the sun setting creating a beautiful reddish/orange haze over the ancient city.

"_**Is this thing on?"** I heard, the voice of the one I loved mumbling to herself as the contraption jiggle around for a while until it settled. **"Guess it is?"**_

I watched as she slowly swiped the view of Zanarkand, the sphere showing the deadly beauty of the Dome.

"_**I have set foot on this holy ground...3 times now?" **She questioned as she laughed. **"If you are watching this sphere, then that would mean that my deal worked...the fayth went through for me. I thought I'd make this video...to be at peace knowing that I said everything I wanted to say." **She turned the sphere to face her as she smiled and turned completely around to face where we had all gathered to sit._

'How...did we not see the sphere?' I thought as I smiled fondly as Yue continued to talk.

"_**So...where to begin?" **She questioned zooming in to Wakka. **"You know? For a meat head you have guts...as a guardian and as a blitz player. You're very stubborn when it comes to your beliefs. But through this journey...where ever this journey ends I must confess that it was a very fun journey. You still never taught me how to play blitz...but I guess with my age I would probably break something." **She laughed. **"Fondest memory would be when I placed chocobo food in your and Tidus's pocket as the birds chased you guys. I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone."**_

The sphere then started to move toward Tidus who was laughing as something Wakka had said.

"_**Tidus! You're like the little brother I wish I had, being the only child in my family life was very lonely. Being on this pilgrimage with you has been a blast! I absolutely enjoyed this pilgrimage, full of laughter, joy, and love...it's a privilege and an honor to have met you. And I hope that you take my sacrifice to heart, I did it so you and Yuna could be together. It's about time that a summoner had a happy ending, start a new chapter in your books with the new life I gave you. Enjoy Spira, there are plenty more things you have yet to discover I promise."**_

The sphere turned to the two twins relaxing next to the fire as Kenta looked as if he was dozing off and Jin playing around with his magic.

"_**For your first pilgrimage...I give you guys a C. If it wasn't for me you guys would probably not have made it this far." **_She laughed. **_"Well...I met you both the first time you came into my hut and I thought you both would end up being a hindrance through this whole trip but you guys sure prove me wrong. I am so happy for the memories I created with you both. Two lovely...but annoying brothers."_**

It turned toward Lulu as the sphere started to jiggle, with Yue's laughter in the background.

"_**All I can say is good luck Lulu, give Wakka a chance. As much of a hard head as he is, with you by his side I'm sure you will be able to break that thick skull of his. I loved trying to better our black magic together, even though you did set me on fire a couple of times."**_

The view turned to Rikku who was sitting, staring deep into the fire.

"_**Being sad doesn't suit you Rikku, I rather see you smiling than frowning. Even though all of Spira was against having a Al Bhed as a guardian I'm sure at the end of this pilgrimage you sure would have proven them wrong. I hope in the future you can over come your fear of lightning...sad to say that I wont be there to see you grow stronger as a Al Bhed and grow into a beautiful woman like you and Yuna."**_

Kimahri then was swiftly into the view, his eyes closed shut and arms crossed across his chest.

"_**You know...even though we haven't talked much through this whole journey, a silent understanding between us. We both wanted to do everything we could to protect our summoner. But I think we also started to develop a small, deep, silent friendship that I enjoyed. I didn't know until someone told me but thank you for staying awake with me in the Calm Lands to make sure I was safe. I felt that not only were you trying to keep Yuna safe but it seemed you were also trying to watch my back as well. Thank you Kimahri for being such a great friend."**_

Then it went straight to Yuna.

"_**Yuna, Yuna, Yuna. The one thing I regret is not being able to see your wedding with Tidus," **Yue's laughed making the sphere jiggle once more. **"not to mention see how beautiful you will become in the future. But like I said...it's about time that a summoner has her own happy ending when a pilgrimage is over. Thankfully this is the last time Sin returns...I wish I could see the eternal calm with you guys. Yuna...keep your head high and keep on smiling like you always told us to do."**_

The screen started to flicker to around the fire catching everyone.

"_**I've gained a new set of family that I wish I could be apart of...I want to say I love and care about you all! I'll be watching over you guys I promise."** Yue then turned the sphere back around to face her as she smiled and waved._

"_**Now...for Auron." **She smiled about to turn the sphere around when the crunching of footsteps were heard making her turn around and smile. The sphere turned suddenly turned black._

Suddenly the sphere turned on, Yue smiling and waving at the sphere as I sat down in the back.

"_**Just like my parents did."**_

"_**Why?" **I had asked raising my eyebrow while looking straight at the sphere._

"_**Memories." **She had replied, playfully glaring at me. She came to sit down next to me and nudged me in the ribcage gently, pointing straight to the sphere.** "Please? I would want memories of us...happy memories." **She smiled up to me, her eyes sparkling and her lip pouting._

_I let out a little chuckle and as she went back to pouting toward the sphere I had taken off my glasses and placed it upon her face. I watched as she touched my eyes and adjusted the glasses on her face._

"_**Looks good on you." **I said taking her chin in my hand and brought my lips down on hers._

_I watched as my arms made their way around her waist as she also started to lean more into my embrace._

_We both had pulled away slowly, I followed her hand as it gently stroked my cheek, tracing the scar that went across my left eye._

"_**I love this scar of yours...and you shouldn't be ashamed of it. It's a decoration that only enhances your features." **She had mumbled out smiling up to me. **"Thank you Auron for everything. I love you." **She said smiling, getting up she went to go and turn off the sphere. She held it up and smiled lovingly._ _**"I love you Auron...this is your story now."**_

And finally the sphere turned off completely, the screen going completely black.

"Guess it's a good thing we decided to watch this together..." Rikku mumbled out sadly.

I looked around and noticed that there was sadness in everyone's eyes. Rikku, Lulu and Yuna with tears in their eyes, how did I know? They were in the process of wiping their eyes.

"Sir Auron..." Yuna said looking at me.

I nodded toward her as I stared directly in the fire. "I miss her a lot..."

I looked toward the boy and nodded toward the sphere.

"I don't know how the contraption works...I wouldn't want to pull it and I erase everything on there." I confessed as I slowly got up and walked toward the gadget that held my precious sphere.

Suddenly the screen started to flicker and started to play once more.

It started to show a flower bed, the sky a dark gray with floating orbs all around. A huge waterfall in the background, it was a bit foggy as well...overall it was kind of depressing.

"What is that?" Tidus questioned looking up at the screen.

"It looks like..." Lulu said moving a little closer.

"The Farplanes..." Yuna gasped.

From the fog there was a dark figure walking through, toward the edge of the flowery field. The figure wore a simple dark black dress that had a slit on the side starting from her hip. The person was slim and they looked very sad, but she wore a black hood over her head to block out her eyes. The one thing that caught my eyes though was the sword the she held in her hand. It was the same sword that Yue was holding when she had left us.

"_It's sad here you know..." _

The voice said quietly to herself...the voice we all know so well and a voice we haven't heard from in a while.

"_It's very lonely...I wonder how the calm is now that Sin is finally gone."_

The girl in the sphere took off her hood, showing us the face of Yue with a sad far away look in her eyes.

"_I sure miss everyone..."_

Then suddenly another woman appeared out of no where by her side and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"_**You miss that man don't you.."** _The woman questioned, also dressed the same as Yue.

"_I do mom..."_

"_**I'm sure they miss you as well my little Yue..." **_Yue's mom stated as a man came to stand on the other side.

"_**You know you don't belong here..." **_The man's voice said. **_"I really wanted grandchildren..."_**

The man dressed in black as well, just a simple robe like Lord Braska had except it was just a plain black color.

"_**Oh shush you." **_The woman said nudging the man slightly.

"_**You know what they say little Yue?" **_The man asked smiling down at our Yue. **_"Good things happen to good people...and the self-sacrifice you did for the person you love and your family...I sense good things headed your way."_**

"_Dad...we're dead. There's not much that can happen to us." _Yue smiled sadly walking to the edge of the cliff._ "I wish I could just...jump off, disappear completely...that way I'm not sad all the time. I miss my friends, the family I made..." _Yue said sighing deeply._ "And miss Auron."_

The man smiled to his wife and they both slowly moved forward to stand on either side of Yue.

"_**You deserve happiness my little baby." **_The woman said placing her hand on Yue's right shoulder.

"_**Mom and Dad will always love you." **_The man said placing his hand on the opposite side of his wife.

"_**Don't every forget that." **_They both said pushing their daughter off the cliff.

She suddenly disappeared from the sphere as the man took his wife in his arms, holding her tightly in a sweet embrace..

"_**You better go if you want to catch her on time." **_The man said. **_"She doesn't like waiting."_**

"_**You better watch over her...Auron." **_The woman smiled.

The screen flickered and in a flash the contraption started to malfunction.

"Hey!" Wakka yelled out watching as the machine started to overload.

I watched as the little boy tried to find the problem with his invention but something else caught my eye...the sphere that Yue had given me had cracked in half.

"My sphere..." I said quietly as I walked up to the boy.

I was upset and angry that the only thing I had left of the person I loved was gone, the scene from before going in one ear and out the other.

"Auron...didn't that woman say your name?" Tidus said grabbing my attention.

"She did..." I said a little in disbelief.

"What does that mean?" Rikku pipped in looking at Lulu.

"I'm not sure exactly what we saw..." Lulu said lost in her thoughts.

"You guys said it was the Farplanes we were staring at right?" Jin said placing his hand under his chin.

"Maybe the answer lies in Guadosalam?" Kenta asked seeing what his brother was getting at.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Tidus asked. "What are we expecting to find?"

"She said she wanted to jump off the cliff and disappear from there..." Yuna said confused.

"Should we just try to see?" Rikku asked.

"Kimahri thinks it's a bad idea." Kimahri said, seated next to me.

"What? Why!" Wakka asked.

"We don't need false hope." Kimahri said plainly.

"I'd hate to say this...and I would love for it to be true." Kenta said shaking his head. "But I don't think we should go...if we went we'd only be hurting ourselves if this was a figment of our imagination."

"Why don't we see what Auron wants." Lulu asked.

They all looked at me, waiting for an answer.

I debated and weighed the possibilities.

"They had said my name...and I've watched that sphere once. I don't recall that being on there." I said honestly. "We shouldn't get our hopes up...but we should also try to see what made that sphere malfunction like that on a day like this."

"We go to Guadosalam?" Brother asked.

"Let's go!" Rikku said as we quickly made our way to the airship that was resting in the waters of Besaid.

-Guadosalam-

We were dropped off at the entrance of Guadosalam while Brother and his crew waited on board.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Tidus asked as we walked toward the entrance to the Farplane.

"The better question," Kenta said crossing his arms. "is what exactly are we expecting by coming here."

None of us could say...but we slowly made our way to the entrance to the Farplane. And as we started walking up the steps I felt something heavy weighing on my heart.

What was I hoping to find here...was I hopelessly wishing for what I saw to be true? That Yue is here waiting for me. Or was I blinded by the emptiness I felt when Yue disappeared. Am I willing to go through disappointment for holding on to false hope?

We entered the entrance to the Farplane and inside...was empty.

"Sir Auron...I'm sorry." Yuna said placing a hand on my sleeve.

I shook my head, feeling dread and disappointment set in, and worst of all...the emptiness I've felt grow stronger.

I placed a hand on Yuna's as I turned around ready to head back to the ship, when something had caught my eyes...completely halting me in my forward advance. When I had yet to move, the others had followed where I had stared.

In front of us stood a woman, with waist length black hair, a beautiful royal blue dress flowing down to her ankles with sleeves going past her hands. Familiar eyes staring back at me, a smile playing on the woman's lip. Her right hand on her hip as she stood there observing our reaction, and she finally smiled at us, letting a slight laugh escape.

"I don't know how...I don't know why. I woke up here with no one around." She said walking up to stand right in front of me. "Then you guys came in and didn't even glance my way so I figured I'd block you guys from exiting."

I looked down at the woman before me...her looks and smile hasn't changed since last I saw her.

I placed a hand on her cheek, trying to see if this was real...or if it was just one of my dreams. And when solid met solid form I instantly pulled her into my embrace.

"I've missed you...Yue."

**How did I do? Did you enjoy my ending? Finally a happy ending for everyone! I couldn't leave my poor Auron alone...he's always had a sad life it's about time our favorite guardian had a happy ending. If you liked my complete story then please spread the word about my story if you really enjoyed it. I know that my story has come to an end but please leave reviews and favorite from this point on. It always makes me happy. For the last time I will be writing here. Y^Y**

**-Shay**


	40. Thank You Everyone!

**Thank you everyone for reading, following and reviewing my stories! So I must give thanks to everyone followers, people who favorites, and reviewers.**

**Like I always say I do not own Final Fantasy X but I do want to thank Square Enix for creating such a awesome game (in my opinion) that I have ever played.**

**Thanks to Shotgunnova on gamefaqs that I had used to make sure my script was correct.**

**Thank you to Zashtheman on youtube who had played the entire game and posted on youtube the walkthrough for Final Fantasy X.**

* * *

><p><strong>Followers:<strong>

**-Bznboy**

**-Dark-Light-Devil-666**

**-Eidolon02**

**-Ereneviana**

**-Eunnie**

**-FallenButNotYetBroken**

**-Funsized-killjoy**

**-LOLmythLOL**

**-LadawnTheLiar**

**-LinariteLavanya**

**-Lucaila**

**-Mrs-Highwind**

**-Onitsu Blackfeather**

**-Pinkbubblegum13**

**-Riiot**

**-SomeoneThatExists**

**-SweetInsanity89**

**-The Sword of Salvation**

**-TinayValentine**

**-blue1bear**

**-cloudsomniakitty**

**-golden-priestess**

**-lilmisssunshine18**

**-moon82993**

**-xCelestriax**

**-xxxDeadlypinkxxx**

**-yunabesaid**

* * *

><p><strong>Favorites<strong>

**-Alexandria Volturi**

**-AriesTanotage**

**-CosplayerHikari**

**-Funsized-killjoy**

**-LOLmythLOL**

**-LinariteLavanya**

**-LunarWanderer1420**

**-MercenaryBunny**

**-Midnightxrose14**

**-Onitsu Blackfeather**

**-Princess of Heart11**

**-Rainbow Haired Girl**

**-SUCQQ**

**-ShadowRav**

**-The Sword of Salvation**

**-blue1bear**

**-brouhahas**

**-mike's girl gaia jackson**

**-wolfdemon22**

**-xXFallenSakuraXx52**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviewers:<strong>

**Eidolon02**

**yunabesaid**

**Midnightxrose14**

**TinayValentine**

**Toray Taylor**

**The Sword of Salvation**

**ShadowRav**

**Princess of Heart 11**

**Rainbow Haired Girl**

**Mrs-Highwind**

**Funsized-killjoy**

**LinariteLavanya**

**xxxDeadlypinkxxx**

**Alexandria Volturi**

**LOLmythLOL**

**Onitsu Blackfeather**

**Riiot**

**Pinkbubblegum13**

**bebepantheon**

* * *

><p><strong>For those that I have missed I am so terribly sorry! But I am very thankful for everyone who has stayed with my story from start to finish. Those that have been loyal readers from start to finish and kept with it you know who you are. I love you all so very much and for those that put me in those 2 communities then I must say a big thank you! I have more school work to do AND I am going to be working on more stories. So I hope you all greatly enjoyed reading this story as much as I did with writing it. And I am happy to say that I completed this story on my 2 year anniversary. Have a great day everyone and I hope you all spread the word of my story still.<strong>

**Thank you again for reading everyone!~**

**-Shayna**


	41. NEWS! PLEASE READ!

**~~~NEWS NEWS NEWS NEWS~~~**

For those who did not know, just yesterday (in the US I'm assuming, and if there are other places that it was released just yesterday then I am sorry) Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster was released!

I had preordered the game (sadly I was too late to get the art book that came with it Y~Y) and immediately I put it into my PS3 and the HD is just AMAZING! Since my sister is playing FFX on the PS2 while I'm playing on the PS3 you can see a lovely difference not to mention Auron in HD is even sexier lmfao w

So I was stewing over this for a while and what a good way to give this announcement/question then the day after the Remastered was released! (I would have added this author's note the day of but...as you can already guess I spent just...HOURS playing the game. Tweaking to fill up my sphere grid and I haven't even reached Mushroom Rock Ridge yet lmfao, but I have started to consider tweaking on blitz games since now I understand it better due to being older).

So ladies and gents, fans of Final Fantasy X! I have been thinking of creating another Final Fantasy X (Auron/OC) story! A lovely friend and story follower (juna0217) had sent me a message couple months after Twist in Fate came to an end. They had given me a 'skeleton' so to speak of a brilliant story idea and gave me permission to fill in and give it a body. I think it is a fantastic idea and I have been debating when to post it. Here is a summary and tell me if you would be looking forward to reading it.

**Summary:**  
>Before Braska, Sir Auron had accompanied another summoner by the name of Trinity. But as the pilgrimage goes forward, Auron makes the decision to stay in Bevelle...to stop being Lady Trinity's guardian without giving her a reason. Lady Trinity continues forward, her mind set on defeating Sin, but during her final days, things start to go wrong...a problem that Lady Trinity is too late to realize and stop as her world turns black.<p>

She wakes up confused to the sound of the ocean and the bright sun shining in her eyes. One moment she was standing against Sin in the Calm Lands...and the next she wakes up back on the Isle of Besaid. She finds out that her pilgrimage was a failure and takes on a new image, ashamed at being known as the summoner who failed. What would happen when she befriends Yuna, a summoner in training? What will she do when Yuna asks her to be her guardian? Follow as Lady Trinity goes on an adventure to find the answers she's been looking for, and maybe a little romance along the way.

**To juna0217:** I am terribly sorry for just now trying to go through with the story, almost a year since we had talked, and it had slipped my mind due to school and all this drama I'm dealing with.

Also! If this story does go through, I will be updating every chance I get when I'm not tweaking on my new FFX/FFX-2 game, job, and hanging with the bf. But I promise I will be updating and pushing myself! **(Sorry about the summary, I'm still working on the summary, but this is basically what it is, just gotta make it interesting for when I actually publish it). **Some feedback on the idea of creating another story would be lovely since you loved Twist in Fate! Love ya bunches!

**-Shay**


End file.
